Times Present, Times Past
by Dagmar Buse
Summary: When Jason and Kat fall through a time hole in full view of their friends and civilians, how will the Rangers deal with the crisis? Some friends leave, others stay behind as life goes on. FINAL CHAPTER!
1. An Unexpected Shock

_**Disclaimer:** Rangers - BVE - no profit - anything else? No? Okay. This takes place shortly after "Passing of the Torch II"; all of the former Rangers are back in Angel Grove, except Billy, who is still on Aquitar. Warning: Some nudity, some bad language, and a few scenes which might be disturbing to younger readers; rating is PG-13, just to be safe. Thanks go to Peregrine who pointed out a TS Eliot poem to me for the title. Comments, please? **DB**_   
  
  


Times Present, Times Past 

by 

Dagmar Buse 

  
  
  


**_Angel Grove – April 1998_**

The spring sun was bright and warm, and a group of eight young adults met at the lake in Angel Grove Park, taking advantage of the sunny weather. None of them had reached their twentieth birthday yet; indeed, they'd only graduated High School the previous summer. They were friends, all of them – some since childhood, others only for a relatively short time, but the bonds binding them transcended time. Trini and Tanya chatted quietly, getting to know each other while they were spreading blankets on the ground. Aisha helped Kim set up Zack's boom box, trying to hide Rocky's mariachi CDs and sneaking in a few ballads. The guys were firing up the grill and lugged coolers with drinks and food from their parked cars. 

"Hey, Tommy, where's Jason?" hollered Rocky. His back was still acting up at times, and he was irked that he couldn't pull his full weight. "We need his muscles here!" 

"He's picking up Kat at her house; she wants to bring a picnic basket from her parents, with real plates and knives and stuff. Also, I think she said something about dessert." 

"Oh, okay," Rocky subsided, cheerfully ignoring the others' laughter. "If he's bringing dessert, I guess I can carry the rest of the food." 

The gang settled down, relaxing, having fun, enjoying the fact that for once they were all together in one place again. Old friends and new, the ties among them created through their service as Earth's Rangers were strong and sure, and it was a new experience for all but a few of them to be together like this without having to fear their communicators going off. For even the last of them – Tommy, Kat, Adam and Tanya, were ex-Rangers now, graduated from AGH and involved in other pursuits. Only young Justin was carrying on the legacy with a new team, hand-picked by their predecessors, and the current Turbo Rangers were doing their job very well indeed. The "Old Guard" felt that from now on, their lives would be free of worry – or at least as much as any other teenagers' could be, concerned with college plans and what to do on a weekend like this, rather than having to save their world on a regular basis from hostile Space Aliens. 

They were wrong. 

~*~ 

Jason held the door open for Kat, as she balanced a covered plate with freshly-baked sheetcake in both hands. She smiled her thanks and watched as he locked the door and dropped her keys into the picnic basket he was carrying. Climbing into his car, the ex-Gold and ex-Pink Rangers made their way through early rush-hour traffic to the park, chatting animatedly about their plans for the afternoon. Jason glanced often at his pretty companion, thinking to himself that Tommy was one lucky guy to have found a girl like Kat. He'd been sorry to hear about the break-up between his best friend and Kim, but he was glad for both that they had found each other. Their shared experience of serving under Rita connected them in ways that none of the others could entirely comprehend. Sure, most of them had been controlled by evil at one point or another – Jason still had nightmares about what Maligore had done to him and Kimberly – but nobody had suffered as long and as severely as Kat and Tommy. They more than deserved any happiness they could find. 

"Jason? Can I ask you something?" 

"Sure, Kat." Jason divided his attention between the traffic and his blonde companion. "What is it?" 

The Australian hesitated for a moment. Then, blushing slightly, she turned serious blue eyes towards her boyfriend's best friend. 

"Has ... has Kimberly ever talked to you?" 

"About what? The letter?" Everybody in the whole group knew that even after more than a year, the infamous letter was still a very sore point between Tommy and Kimberly. 

"Yes; I know that Tommy is still very uncomfortable around her ..." 

"Can you blame him?" Jason made the turn to the park's parking lot. Slowing down so as not to endanger those who were returning to their cars, he cruised around until he inched into a space convenient to where they wanted to go. 

"He was hurt pretty badly by what she did. And yes, we talked some ... that is, we started to, just before that mess with Divatox and Muranthias happened. Since then, she's hardly talked to _anybody_. Kim has really withdrawn from all of us." 

Kat gently laid a hand on the broad shoulder as Jason lifted the picnic basket out of the back seat. 

"So have you, you know." 

She was taken aback as her friend briefly lifted haunted dark eyes towards her. 

"Kat ..." The deep voice was choked with remorse. 

"Jason, we understand. All of us do, but especially Tommy and I. It _wasn't_ your fault, neither yours nor Kim's. Let it go." 

"That's easy for _you_ to say," he protested, but blushed embarrassedly as Kat just gave him a Look. "Sorry," he mumbled, realizing that if anyone besides Tommy had a right to tell him that, it was Kat. He momentarily turned away as he locked his car, hiding his flaming face. The blonde stood next to the front fender, waiting for him to finish. Gripping the plate with the cake more securely, she bestowed an understanding smile on Jason as he hefted the basket, slung a couple of blankets over his shoulder, and the two slowly made their way over the grassy rise down to the lake shore, where they knew the rest of their friends were waiting for them. 

Coming back to her original question, Kat kept part of her attention on her former teammate. 

"Jase ... I'm not asking just out of curiosity, you know. Kim is my friend, too, and if at all possible, I'd like for her and Tommy to at least be friends. They've been so close for so long ... and I know he's feeling guilty about what I might think, that being around Kim is making him so fidgetty ..." 

Jason thought for a moment. Kim had told him some of what had been going through her mind before she broke up with Tommy, but it had been in strictest confidence; he _couldn't_ go back on his word not to tell. However, Kat obviously was sincere, and his admiration for the erstwhile Pink Ranger rose another notch. Choosing his words with care, he veered off the paved way across the grass, followed closely by Kat. 

"I really can't tell you much, Kat. I gave Kim my word ... but I know that she has regrets. About the way she handled the situation, about the fact that she hurt Tommy pretty badly, and yes, also about breaking up with him in the first place. But you can be sure that she won't do anything to come between the two of you. Whatever her feelings for Tommy may be now – and she still has some, I can tell you _that_ much at least – all she ever wanted was to make Tommy happy. And any fool could see that he's happy with you." 

"You really think so?" 

Jason had to smile at the hope evident in the softly-accented voice. 

"I know so. I admit, I was a bit skeptical at first, but I know Tommy pretty well. He loves you, there's no doubt about that. Maybe not the _way_ he loved Kim – and he did, make no mistake – but just as much, if not more so." 

"I love him, too," Kat confessed in a near-whisper. They were slowly closing the distance towards their friends, who had just spotted them. 

~*~ 

"There they are!" Tanya remarked brightly as she caught a glimpse of pink approaching. Kat's fuchsia t-shirt and matching cardigan contrasted sharply against Jason's black sweatshirt, but privately, from a purely aesthetic point of view, she liked it far better than the usual colour clash with Tommy's bright red sweater. _*Maybe now, since we're not Rangers anymore, we can get away from our signature colours!*_ she thought somewhat facetiously. 

The dark-skinned girl rolled her eyes in fond exasperation as she observed her friends' reactions. Rocky, predictably, zoomed in at once on the covered plate Kat was carrying, Kim smiled hesitantly after sneaking a wistful peek at Tommy, and the former Red Ranger got up leisurely from his sprawl on the blanket to go help his girlfriend and best friend. The others just looked up briefly. However, their attention was caught almost immediately as something weird started to happen right before their eyes. Instantly alert, all eight sprang to their feet as it became obvious that Kat and Jason were in serious trouble. 

Tommy exchanged a horrified glance with Adam, Rocky, Aisha and Kim as he recognized the nature of the seeming atmospheric disturbance that had their friends in its grip. Before he could utter a single word or take more than an instinctive step forward, however, the phenomenon swallowed up the two most important people in his life next to his family, making them vanish without a trace. He choked in horror, stunned. This couldn't be happening ... not again! 

_"NOOO ... "_

~*~ 

Before Jason could answer Kat's quiet statement, he was suddenly gripped in a strong current, and he cried out in surprise as he was buffeted around by unseen forces. He looked frantically towards Kat, who had dropped the plate and was fighting the same unknown influence. Instinctively, he reached out with his free hand and grasped hers in a firm grip. 

"Hold on!" 

"I'm trying! Jason, what's happening?" 

"I dunno, but I get the feeling it's not good!" 

The two former Rangers writhed against the force holding them while trying to escape the suction that drew them towards an empty spot of air somewhat to the side, where microscopic particles began to shimmer and coalesce into a vaguely circular, polychromatic shape. Kat tightened her hold on the warm hand, suddenly deathly afraid. 

"Tommy, help! Nooooo....." her voice rose to a panicked shout as she stared at the swirling vortex before her. Kat lost her balance and tumbled forward, dragging Jason with her. Both teens fought with all their might to regain their balance, but to no avail. They felt their feet lifting off the springy turf as they were inexorably pulled into the center of the abnormality, and their cries were abruptly cut off as the swirling circle engulfed them, irising open and shut as Jason and Kat suddenly disappeared seemingly into thin air, with only the dropped plate, one blanket and scattered bits of cake a reminder that they had been there only moments ago. 

~*~ 

"What in blazes was _THAT_?" Zack asked as he recovered his wits. "I've never seen anything like it!" 

"We have, more's the pity," Aisha muttered, exchanging a grim look with Rocky. 

"A time hole," Adam breathed, stunned. 

Kim nodded in agreement, automatically going to Tommy and laying a calming hand on his arm. She could feel the rigidity of his muscles as she touched him; remembering how tightly he had held her once she'd gotten back from 1880's Angel Grove, she had a pretty good idea of what he was going through – again. Only this time, it was worse. Not only was his girlfriend caught up somewhere – some_when_ – in the time stream, but also Jason, Tommy's best friend. Plus, they were all _ex_-Rangers now ... they no longer had the resources of the Power Chamber behind them. _And _no more Billy. 

That, however, gave Kim an idea. Looking around her, she could see that all of their friends seemed to be still in shock. Small wonder, really; they had retired from duty - things like this were not supposed to happen to Civilians! Drawing a deep breath, the petite young woman shook Tommy lightly, then harder as she got no response. 

"Tommy? Tommy, listen to me!" 

At last, her insistence broke through the former Ranger's mental and physical paralysis. He shook himself – literally. 

"Huh? Sorry, Kim, I ... I ..." he lost his train of thought again as his eyes zoomed back to the empty spot of air that only minutes ago had swallowed Jason and Kat. 

"Tommy, listen! Justin's still a Ranger, right?" Kim had gotten to know the newest Blue Ranger after Muranthias, as had Jason. 

"Yeah, so?" The light baritone was listless, as if Tommy couldn't care less. 

"Don't you see?" Kimberly tried to break through Tommy's understandable despair. "If we talk to him ... Kat and Jase have been Rangers, too, like the rest of us ... maybe the new team and what's-her-name, Zordon's replacement, would be willing to help us find them? You know, sort of as payment for services rendered?" 

Tommy's eyes, which had been lifeless and dull, suddenly lit up as her meaning registered. 

"Of course! Kim, that's brilliant! C'mon, guys!" 

The others quickly agreed on this plan and threw their things together. Hurrying to their cars, the eight drove off to the Youth Center as fast as safety allowed and rushed inside. Sure enough, the new Turbo Rangers sat at the customary "team" table, talking quietly among themselves. 

Tommy approached the five a bit hesitantly; although he was dying inside to think of Kat and Jason trapped in the time stream somewhere, the old promises of not using the Power and anything associated with it for personal gain still beat strongly in his mind. He soothed his conscience with the fact that he wasn't going to ask for himself, but for two former Rangers who had both served with honour and distinction. Coming up to the table, he caught TJ's eyes, the rest of the former Rangers clustering at his back. 

"Tommy!" 

TJ Johnson's dark face lit up with pleasure at the sight of his predecessor, but any good humour he might have felt vanished as soon as he took in the anxious expressions on the others' faces. The Red Turbo Ranger knew only Adam, Rocky and Tanya personally, but had seen pictures of the others both at the Power Chamber and in Tommy's room, when Tommy had filled him in on the background and details of Rangering after he'd passed the Power on to him. He got a strange sinking feeling in his stomach. Something was very definitely wrong. 

"What's up?" TJ's voice had lost its customary cheerfulness. It brought the rest of the Turbo team around, and any laughing comment somebody might have made died down before it could be uttered. 

"Teej, I need to talk to you. Now." The urgency in his predecessor's voice was unmistakeable, and the Red Ranger took in the worried glances of the rest of the group. Making a snap decision, he summoned the rest of the Turbo team with a slight jerk of his head, and the whole troop of teens wandered outside. In a quiet corner of the Youth Center's parking lot, Tommy and the others filled the Turbo Rangers in on what had happened to the former Pink Zeo and Gold Rangers. 

".... so we thought that maybe Dimitria might allow us just this once to scan for Kat and Jason; after all, they've both been Rangers – _good_ Rangers – and we have no other method of locating them. Please, TJ – we can't just leave them stranded God knows where, or when!" 

The fear and concern for his girlfriend and best friend were plain to hear in Tommy's voice. Those who knew him well could sense the tension their former leader was under, and it was echoed in their own eyes. 

"Well, you know I can't speak for Dimitria – it'll be her decision to let you use the Power Chamber's resources – but there's certainly no harm in asking. But you'd better explain that to her yourself. C'mon, Tommy, I'll take you there. The rest of you wait here," Red Turbo instructed his team. It spoke for his abilities as a leader that no-one, not even the former Rangers, even thought of contesting his quiet command. He put a hand on Tommy's forearm and activated his communicator. The group of teens watched the two young men teleport out in twin streaks of red and white – white that was scintillating with green and red flashes. 

~*~ 

"... Dimitria, _please_!" Tommy concluded his report with something very close to a sob in his voice as he looked imploringly at the being who had replaced Zordon not all that long ago. The native of Inquirus was their only hope if they wanted to find Kat and Jason, and get them back. 

"Do you think this is a wise choice, TJ? Do you, and the other Rangers, _want_ to help your predecessors? Do you, as a group, feel it is your duty and in everybody's best interest to try and search for Katherine and Jason?" 

The Red Turbo Ranger had listened to his predecessor with great concentration. Tommy's first account had been hurried; now that he had all the information, it was very obvious that coming to him had been Tommy's only viable option. In his mind, he completely agreed with the racer – he'd read the Ranger Annals kept at the Power Chamber. His respect and admiration for Jason as a former leader were almost as great as for Tommy, and as far as Kat was concerned ... she'd impressed him the moment he'd met her, and watching her in action, getting to know her even if only briefly had done nothing to change that. However, this was something he couldn't just decide with his heart; committing the Power Chamber's resources to such an extent required a cool head, as well. 

"If it were just up to me, I'd say we'll help, of course," he said slowly after a few moments' thought. He sent an apologetic look at Tommy before he could speak. 

"However, I can't make this decision alone. The whole team would have to work on this – it's definitely more than a one-man job." 

"Then would it not behove you to put the question to the other Rangers?" Before TJ could contact them, though, Dimitria added something that gave a little hope to Tommy. "Will you ask them to convey a request to the others to wait in a closed-off area – together?" 

"Sure." With a reassuring grin at Tommy, TJ spoke softly into his communicator. 

The former Red Ranger started to pace as he waited. He was peripherally aware that the other Turbo Rangers teleported in, but paid no attention, his mind focussed only on his two friends. He'd felt a flash of anger as Dimitria didn't immediately follow his reasoning, but old instincts kicked in, and the rational part of his mind, the leader part, started to analyze the situation. He didn't like to admit it, but the Rangers' Mentor was right in advocating caution; if the Power Chamber started a search, it would seriously strain their sensors' capabilities. If Divatox should choose this time for one of her nefarious schemes ... Tommy wrenched his thoughts away from this. He didn't even _want_ to think about what might happen then. A part of him knew that no matter what his personal feelings were in this matter, the Earth's safety came first. And if that meant they had to ultimately sacrifice Kat and Jason ... he shuddered, closing his eyes in anguish. 

_*God, Kat ... bro ... I just hope you're okay. Where ... when are you?*_

He raged inwardly. 

_*It's so unfair! We're retired; these things don't happen to Civilians! It was supposed to be over for us!*_   
__

  


~*~ 

  


**_Angel Grove Park, the Past_**

"I thought things like this didn't happen to _ex_-Rangers?" 

Unconsciously echoing Tommy's thoughts, Kat groaned as she sat up. Her head was spinning and she felt slightly nauseous from having been caught in the swirling vortex. Next to her, she heard someone moan and mutter something she was glad she didn't quite catch - it sounded anatomically impossible, included some choice, _not_ very flattering remarks about possible ancestry and personal habits and a lot like dire imprecations against whoever or whatever had sucked them into the anomaly. Involuntarily, Kat grinned as she turned her head and saw Jason's black-clad form sit up and shake his throbbing head. 

"Man, what was that? I feel like I've been hit by a truck." 

"I have no idea; did you at least get the number?" she murmured facetiously, taking refuge in humor when all she wanted to do was curl up and whimper; there was something about her surroundings that sent shivers down her spine which had very little to do with the cool breeze blowing in from the lake. 

Jason grinned back at her briefly, straightening and taking a look around. 

"Sorry, kiddo - must have blindsided me," he said. "Maybe the others have an explanation for what got us ..." 

The deep voice died down as he looked in the direction they had last seen their friends. Not a single soul was in sight; in fact, the whole lakeshore was completely deserted. No rowboats out on the water, no swimmers ... no beach club at the far bend, either, and now that Jason had noticed these discrepancies, he became aware that even the distant, dull roar of traffic and the usual noises from the park were missing. He slowly got to his feet, a sick, sinking feeling settling in his stomach. 

"Kat? Do _you_ see, or hear, anyone?" 

She scrambled up to stand next to her friend, looking around with growing panic. 

"N-no. Jason, where _is _everyone? I've never seen the park this empty. Or ..." a thought occurred to her that made her swallow convulsively, "...or are we somewhere else entirely? I ... I don't think I've ever seen this place before!" 

Their eyes swept over a broad expanse of water, calm and serene, surrounded on all sides by high trees and thick shrubbery, both of which grew nearly to the water's edge. There was no trace of a lifeguard stand, the picnic benches or the walkways and paths leading through the park to the lake. In fact, the view before them looked as untouched by Human hands as any wilderness the two teens had ever seen, be it in real life or on a TV screen. Instinctively, Kat stepped closer to Jason who automatically draped a strong arm around her shoulders, trying to ward off the chill that swept through both of them as they slowly realized that they definitely weren't in Kansas anymore. 

Or Angel Grove Park. 

After an almost interminable silence, Jason turned his head and looked into the blue eyes of his companion. She could read an equal amount of confusion in the dark depths as was probably in her own. Kat gulped down her rising fear. 

"Jason?" 

His arm tightened briefly around her, then he squared his shoulders. 

"I'm almost certain we're still in the park. Somehow. Let's take a look around to make sure. But be careful – there's no telling what, or who, might be lurking around here." 

Staying as closely together as possible, never out of hearing or viewing range of the other, the two former Rangers explored the vicinity, cataloguing things they thought they recognized, and areas that seemed totally unfamiliar. The landscape around the lake and the lake itself appeared to be mostly unchanged – a bit bigger than they were used to, more overgrown and the water was much cleaner; Kat scooped up a handful and took a careful sip, finding it sweet and fresh. Both slaked their thirst as they tried to assess their situation. 

Walking back slowly to where they'd left Kat's picnic basket – it served them as a kind of beacon to mark the spot where they'd landed – Jason once more scanned their surroundings. He'd grown up in Angel Grove, and was able to identify some _very_ few landmarks. He _knew_, for example, that he was looking in the direction of the city, but he could see absolutely no sign of civilization – no roads, no houses, no _people_;it looked as if he and Kat were the only two Human beings on the face of the Earth. Old history lessons from school came back to him slowly. Jason swallowed hard as it dawned on him what must have happened, improbable as it might seem. During his time as a Ranger, he never had experienced temporal displacement in any form, but he knew that it was possible. Besides, the evidence definitely pointed in that direction, and anything else made even less sense. But, how was he supposed to tell that to his friend? 

The former Gold Ranger stole a glance at Kat. Outwardly, she seemed composed enough – after all, she had faced enough weirdness as a Ranger – but he saw the nervous looks she darted here and there, the slight quivering of her lips that she couldn't quite control. It looked as if Kat was trying very hard not to cry. Jason couldn't blame her; he felt none too emotionally stable himself. Despite his growing concern, his heart went out to her. Nevertheless, as much as he wanted to spare this gentle girl, Jason had never believed that ignorance was bliss. If his suspicions were correct, they both needed to accept the reality as fast as possible in order to ensure their immediate survival. Old instincts kicked in, and he slipped into the role of leader without thinking as they stopped almost directly where the vortex had dropped them. He drew a deep breath to calm his nerves. Time to face the music. 

"Kat .... I'm pretty sure we _are_ still where we were – see that rock formation on the far shore?" The young man pointed out a small cliff from which Kat had often seen kids dive during the summer. "That's exactly where it's supposed to be. Same goes for that group of oak trees over there – I've collected acorns there for school more often than I can count. No, we're still in Angel Grove Park, where we were – I think we're not anymore _when_ we were, though." 

"Wh-what are you saying?" the blonde asked, forcing the words through her suddenly dry throat. 

"If I'm right, we may have been swept through some sort of rift in time. As far as I can tell, there's no sign of civilization anywhere; the only explanation that makes _any _kind of sense at all is that somehow we've landed in the past. That would also explain the denser growth and stuff, and that we can't see any people." 

"In the past?" A memory began to niggle at Kat's mind. Something that had happened not to herself, but before she joined the Rangers ... something Tommy and Kim had told her about ... Kimberly! Of course! Her sharp intake of breath brought Jason's eyes back to hers; he had scanned the lake and their surroundings once more for any sign that he might be wrong, but had been unsuccessful. Kat fought down a sudden rush of tears. 

"Oh my God, Jason ... I just remembered something Kim told me when she passed on her Powers to me. Before the team got the Ninja Powers, Kim fell through a time hole, I think she called it, and ended up in 1880's Angel Grove. She described it as a coruscating, multi-colored vortex of light ..." 

"Just like the thing that sucked us in," Jason nodded grimly, but allowed himself a small flicker of hope. "Well, obviously Kim got back. That should mean there's a way back for us, too. Did she tell you how she managed that?" 

Kat nodded unhappily. The expression on her pale face let that hope die a quick and painful death. 

"She accessed the Command Center, and Zordon of the past helped her. And in her real time, Billy traced her with some sort of device and adjusted two communicators to tap into hers and teleport her back. I think her Power Coin was important for that, too." 

Their eyes met. They would have loved dearly to deny it, but they were intelligent and experienced enough to face realities without flinching. Still, it took Jason long moments before he could formulate what was on both their minds. His deep voice was hoarse as he spoke at last. 

"We don't have Power Coins anymore, or communicators. We don't even have Billy to look for us. And while I know where the Command Center _should_ be, if it's there at all, we have no way of getting inside without being connected to the Morphin' Grid in some way." He swallowed once, hard, before he stated the obvious. "We're trapped." 

The two teens stared silently at each other. Kat knew in her gut that Jason was right, and wrapped her arms around her middle, attempting to ward off the chill the realization produced. Slowly, her blue eyes began to cloud, and first one, then a second tear spilled over, coursing down her pale cheeks. Soon, glistening tracks of salty liquid wetted her quivering lips, and Jason pulled her into his arms, to comfort not only her but himself as well. As Kat sobbed quietly into his shoulder, he looked unseeingly outwards, over the strange/familiar landscape, feeling lost as never before.   


  


~*~   


  
****

**_Angel Grove, the Present_**

"We'll help you." 

TJ's calm pronouncement made Tommy's shoulders sag with relief. He knew that it was not a guarantee that they'd be able to track Kat and Jason, but without the Rangers' help, there was no chance at all to find and possibly retrieve his girlfriend and best friend from whatever time period they had landed in. Maybe they'd even get lucky, as Kim had that one time, and meet their ancestors. He completely forgot that Kat couldn't possibly do that, since her family had never lived in the United States before, having emigrated to Australia from Europe. And even if he had remembered, it wouldn't have mattered to him. 

Tommy watched as Ashley teleported the other former Rangers in. Trini, Zack, Aisha and Kim were especially wide-eyed as they noted the changes from the old Command Center, but even that could wait. Introductions were quickly made all around, and Trini, Adam and Tanya moved closer to Justin, who gave them a brief rundown on operations. Soon, a number of consoles sprang to life, beginning the process of scanning for their missing friends through the timestream. 

"What can we do to help?" asked Tommy, chafing under the inactivity. He was highly tempted to pace, but knew it would only distract the others from their work. 

"Nothing, really," TJ sighed. He knew how his predecessor felt; every time the team had to wait for an analysis or test results, he got just as impatient. "Alpha, do_ you_ have any ideas?" 

"Yo-yo-yo, TJ, no. I think you'd better haul your butts over to the park, though – there's a bunch of reporters snoopin' around." 

The currently unoccupied current and former Rangers looked at the viewscreen. A collective groan rose at what they saw. 

"Jack Boswell. I should've known," Tommy groaned. He remembered the insistent reporter all too well. Nothing short of outright rudeness would deter the man from asking intrusive questions when the Rangers had had much more important things on their minds – like checking the city for possible casualties after monster attacks. Right now, he and his equally obnoxious camera operator were plaguing other visitors in the park with question after question; obviously, someone had seen the time hole swallow up Jason and Kat, and had informed the authorities. Two squad cars were at the lake as well, and uniformed policemen were trying to secure the area with yellow tape. 

"Guess it's better if the Rangers show up and explain what's going on," Carlos said quietly. He did not relish dealing with the press, but usually got landed with the job since he had the most experience with reporters; his status as Angel Grove High's best soccer player made him a much-sought-after interview partner. 

"Right. You and Ashley deal with the situation in the park," TJ directed. "Tell them that two citizens were caught in a .... Justin, what do we call this?" 

"A temporal anomaly," the young genius supplied, not looking up from his scanners. Zack and Rocky fleetingly grinned at each other, being eerily reminded of Billy as they watched the boy in blue work the machinery. 

"Okay, and that the Rangers would do anything in their power yadda, yadda, yadda. You know the drill. Also, that there's no sign that Divatox is involved, and the other citizens are most likely safe. Random occurrence, and all that." The Red Ranger thought of something else and grimaced. "Tommy, what about their identities?" 

Tommy sighed. He did _not_ like this; never had. 

"Too many people have seen us and know who we are. Even if they haven't recognized Jase and Kat specifically, they can make an educated guess. I'd better come with you and give some sort of official report," he suggested resignedly. 

"Right. Carlos, Ash, set Tommy down near the parking lot, then teleport directly to the scene. Get your stories straight, though." 

Both teens nodded, morphed and teleported out, Tommy held between them, to do some damage control. 

"If the police and the press know about this, shouldn't someone inform the Hillards and the Scotts?" Kim ventured a bit hesitantly. "I know my mom would freak if something like that had happened to me and she'd have heard it on the news, or something." 

"You're right," Cassie realized. "Teej, why don't I teleport with Kim to the Hillards' house, and you take Rocky or Zack and tell the Scotts?" 

Unhappily, TJ conceded. He turned to Rocky. 

"What do you say? Do we keep this among the same color Rangers, like the girls?" 

"Might as well," Rocky decided. "Man, I hate this!" He stepped up to the Red Ranger, watching with a touch of envy as the dark-skinned boy morphed into his uniform. 

"You and me both, buddy," TJ muttered as the two teleported out in a stream of red, white and a few blue particles. 

Zack, Aisha and Kim looked at each other, the only Rangers currently not involved in some task. 

"What do we do now?" Aisha asked her friends, wishing there was something – _anything – _she could do to help and knowing there wasn't. 

Zack looked once more at the view screen, watching Carlos and Ashley deal with the situation in the park. Tommy was already being questioned by the police, with an impatient reporter fidgetting in the background, microphone at the ready. His dark eyes swept the Power Chamber where the technologically-minded teens were helping Justin, who was issuing orders to a busy Alpha Six. Dimitria looked on from her stasis tube with serious eyes. Her face was mostly hidden behind her veil, but the former Black Ranger would have bet his Zord that she was just as worried as the rest of them. He lifted troubled dark eyes to Kim and Aisha. 

"Now, we wait."   


  


~*~ 

  


**_Angel Grove, the Past_**

Jason and Kat had marked the spot where the time hole had deposited them with a small cairn of stones; they had no idea where, if and when another vortex would appear through which they might leave this era, but they wanted to be able to find the place again. Right now, they were sitting on a small rise overlooking the lake, taking stock of their situation. As Kat slowly unpacked the contents of the picnic basket and Jason rummaged through his pockets, a thought occurred to her. 

"How far in the past do you think we are?" she asked, her voice still a bit clogged from the tears she'd shed. She felt a bit embarrassed about having lost it, but Jason had just held her until her tears subsided, never saying a single word of censure or making fun of her. Kat was grateful for that, as for the understanding smile he'd given her when she got her emotions back under control. 

"Over three hundred years," was Jason's reply, shocking the Australian. 

"_That_ far back? How do you know this?" 

"If I remember correctly, Angel Grove was founded in 1752; at least that's the date on the earliest document in existence where the name 'Angel Grove' is mentioned. There may have been a couple of settlers before that, but they wouldn't have built their homes too far away from a source of water. We can't see any houses, so ..." he shrugged. The logic was inescapable. 

"I don't think California was settled by the Spanish any time before 1600, though. I don't remember. Anyway, my guess would be we're at some point in the seventeenth century." 

"What makes you say that?" Kat inquired, intrigued despite herself. "You have no reference at all; if there are no people here, we might as well have landed much earlier." 

Jason grinned fleetingly as he leaned back, letting the sun relax his muscles. 

"Well, I'm not Billy, but for one thing, the vegetation is rather similar to what we're used to – remember those oak trees I showed you? Naturally, they're much bigger and older now, but I don't think even oaks survive much longer than that, and they're rather young trees now; I doubt they're much older than ten years or so. For another, I recognize the landscape; if it had been longer, it should have changed more." 

"Of course – while erosion _has_ occurred until our time, it hasn't been enough to alter things completely," Kat realized, remembering her lessons and the experiments she'd done with Alpha to free the other Rangers soon after she'd joined the team. 

"Right. Unfortunately, there' s no way we can let the others know that," Jason sighed. "If we could, there'd be a better chance for them to find us." 

"You think they will? How?" Kat dared not show too much hope. 

"If it were up to me, I'd contact the current Ranger team," Jason argued. "We know who they are, and I _hope_ the new guy – gal – whoever agrees to let them scan for us." 

Kat perked up a little. 

"Oh, I hope so! Dimitria is a bit more ... rigid, I guess, than Zordon, but if Tommy and the others explained things to her ..." her voice trailed off. She looked into Jason's dark eyes, and he smiled reassuringly at her. 

"Let's not think otherwise, okay? We'll need our wits about us without going off the deep end and fall into a depression, or something. There's no way to tell how long we'll be here, and frankly, I refuse to believe that the gang will give up on us anytime soon." 

"You're right, of course," Kat said, feeling slightly comforted. While Jason had offered her no false optimism, he had given her much-needed reassurance that their friends would not abandon them. Kat felt that, as long as Jason still had hope, she could allow herself the same. 

"How long do you think we'll be stranded here?" she asked after a while. 

"I dunno, but to be on the safe side, we ought to look for shelter and food. No matter if it's just for one night or a week, I'd feel safer if we were prepared for anything. At least the wildlife will be familiar." Jason decided not to mention right now that in the past, bears, wolves, cougars and the like were a very definite danger. "Let's see what we've got by ways of supplies, then we can look for a place to spend the night." 

"Right," Kat agreed, blushing slightly at the thought of having to share sleeping arrangements with Jason. She and Tommy had fallen asleep together in her parents' house on a few occasions, but that was different. However, she knew she could trust Tommy's best friend implicitly, and she was realistic enough to know that there was no other choice – for both warmth and security. She tried to cover her embarrassment by unpacking and enumerating the different items from her picnic basket. 

"Well, we have one blanket, hard plastic cups and plates, a couple of larger plastic containers with lids – we could use them to store things in, I guess – four sets of spoons, knives and forks ...." 

Jason interrupted her. 

"Are those real metal?" 

Kat examined one of the knives. 

"Yes; stainless steel, actually. But they're not very sharp. Just enough to cut through a burger, I think." 

"Doesn't matter; I bet I could sharpen one or two on a rock, or something; they'll make better cutting tools than my Swiss Army knife." He glanced ruefully at the small multi-purpose instrument. He'd bought it in Geneva more as a keepsake than anything else, and it was useful for a number of things, but far too small to cut up wood, or meat, if they should manage to catch some unsuspecting animal. 

"Man, why didn't I join the Boy Scouts back in Grade School?" he groaned a bit theatrically. 

"You mean you didn't?" Kat had to grin at his tone. 

"Nah; I was too involved in karate already. Scouting was Kim's thing, really; she was very much into it for a while." 

"Too bad you're stuck here with me instead of her, then," Kat teased, momentarily ignoring their predicament. 

"Thanks, but no; look how the last time Kim and I did something outdoorsy together turned out!" The two teens sobered at the reminder of the Muranthias near-disaster. Recalling herself with a small effort, Kat surveyed the rest of their combined belongings. 

"Four cloth napkins, a tablecloth, a miniature sewing kit, a tin can half-full with cookies and a cigarette lighter. That's all." Kat held the disposable lighter against the sky, estimating the amount of gas visible behind the clear plastic. "It's almost full." 

"That one's good; it means we can have a fire without having to look for flints. I have my knifelet, a comb, my wallet with six dollars and fifty-three cents, and a packet of tissues. Plus, my and your keys. Not an awful lot," Jason added. 

"I guess it could be worse," Kat said somewhat dubiously. "There are enough cookies for maybe one meal, but they won't last long – the body burns sweets much faster than more solid food." 

"We'll have to go look for fruit and stuff; maybe we can even make some sort of fishing line – does that sewing kit have strong thread?" 

"Not really – it's more for emergency repairs – torn-off buttons and the like." 

"Well, at least it has needles and scissors." Drawing a deep breath, Jason began to pack their meager possessions back into the sturdy container, then got up. Looking around, he came to a decision. 

"Let's look for shelter first."   


  


~*~ 

  


**_Angel Grove, the Present_**

"How did it go?" Aisha asked for all as, one by one, the Rangers returned to the Power Chamber. Kim, Rocky and Tommy had stayed behind, to answer what questions they could and to comfort the distraught Scotts and Hillards. 

"As well as can be expected," TJ sighed as he demorphed. "Justin, any success yet?" 

"Nothing," the young Blue Ranger replied, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "Adam told me Billy had been scanning for chronoton particles that time Kimberly was zapped into the last century, but I've not been able to turn up anything yet." 

"He had to use two communicators to bring her back," Adam supplied, recalling that day with astonishing clarity. "He tuned them in to Kim's unit, and created an artificial timehole right next to her." 

"That's not an option here, Adam," Trini interjected. "Neither Jason nor Katherine have communicators anymore. Our only hope is to find them, then somehow detect a naturally-occurring timehole, redirect it as close to the point where the original one snagged them as possible, and keep it open long enough for them to see it and go through on their own accord." 

"That's assuming they stay in the general vicinity of where they come out, that it's even _possible_ for them to be close to it if we succeed, and that they take the chance of stepping through without _knowing_ where they'll end up." 

Tanya's words brought frowns and unhappy expressions to the nine teens' faces. 

"How likely are they to take that chance?" Cassie finally asked. "I mean, they have no way of making sure the time hole will get them back _here_, right?" 

"If I know Jase, he'll think a small chance is better than no chance at all. He'll go through." Zack was quietly insistent. He'd known the former team leader the longest, and found his opinion corroborated by a small nod and smile from Trini. 

"What about Kat, though?" 

"She'll follow Jason on this, I'm sure," Aisha mused. "When she wrote to me when he rejoined the team, she seemed pretty confident about his instincts. Besides, they've served together and know each other's strengths and weaknesses. It's not as if they were marooned somewhere with total strangers." 

"That's still an awful lot of ifs and maybes," Tanya brought the discussion back to the point. She drew a deep breath, knowing that her friends might not like what she had to say. 

"I agree with everything Zack and Aisha said – remember, I know them both, and I'm pretty sure that, as long as they manage to stay together, Jason and Kat will be fine. However, we can't afford to think of what _they_ may be going through; it'll only hinder _our_ ability to come up with a way to help them. I know it's going to be hard, but we'll _have_ to trust them to stay around on their end – in whatever time period they're in. _Our_ job is to make sure there _is_ a way for them to come back." 

"Right," Ashley agreed. "Justin, is there _anything_ we can do to help?" 

"Not right now," the young genius replied. "But I'm sure there will be. The most important thing will be to keep Tommy out of my hair. You know how he can get when someone on his team is in danger. With it being both Kat and Jason ..." he didn't need to say more. All the former Rangers suppressed groans and shared rueful glances. 

"I hear you, Justin," Zack grimaced. "And I'm not at all sure which of us will have the more difficult time – you scanning for Jase and Kat, or us trying to calm down Tommy." 

~*~ 

"How did they take it?" Rocky asked Kim in an undertone as a visibly disturbed Doris Hillard ushered the Scotts into the family room of their comfortable home. 

The former Pink Ranger tried to smile, but couldn't quite pull it off. 

"What do you think? They nearly freaked," she murmured back, watching the two blond women embrace tearfully as Robert Hillard offered a stiff drink to John Scott. She knew both men weren't really into drinking hard liquor, but under the circumstances, she couldn't blame them. "It's a good thing they knew each other through us before this happened; this way, they can at least support each other." 

"Yeah. It also helped that the Red Ranger was there with me and explained things:" 

"Right. Cassie did a good job of calming them down – if that's possible. God, can you imagine yourself telling a thing like that to your friends' parents? Officially, I mean?" 

"Uh-uh. Man, I was glad TJ took most of the heat and sort of assumed responsibility. All _I_ had to do was tell what we'd seen, and let _him_ do most of the talking. Still, I had the feeling Mr: Scott would have loved to blame me for Jason's disappearance – if only because I was there, and couldn't do a thing to help prevent him being sucked into that time hole." 

"I know. Kat's mom was the same. – How do you think Tommy's doing with that creepazoid Boswell?" 

"I dunno, and frankly, I wouldn't want to be in _his_ shoes, either. It was bad enough dealing with the guy when we were still in uniform, and he couldn't see our faces." 

Before Kimberly could comment on that, the adults noticed their presence near the door. 

"Rocky, thank you for driving us over," Helen Scott said with a strained voice. "I doubt John or I would've been in any condition to ..." she trailed off as fresh tears threatened to choke her, and she turned her face into her husband's broad shoulder. John's arm tightened reassuringly around his wife. 

"You, too, Kimberly," Mr. Scott added to his wife's words. "Bob and Doris feel the same, but if you kids don't mind, we'd like to talk over the things the Rangers have told us. We'll keep all of you posted if we should learn something new." 

Rocky and Kim exchanged a glance. They would have dearly loved to tell the four distraught parents that _they_ would be in a much better position to gather information, but since their connection to the Rangers had to remain secret, they couldn't do so. 

"That would be nice, Mr. Scott," Rocky said carefully. "But don't bother to call all of us – I guess we'll stick pretty close together until the Rangers get Jason and Kat back. Isn't that right, Kim?" 

"Definitely," Kimberly said, stepping forward and impulsively hugging both Helen and Doris. "We feel bad enough about this as it is, and we can probably reach each other much sooner. We just hope they'll get back soon – we're worried, too." 

"If you should need any one of us for anything, just call," Rocky added as he took his leave, along with Kimberly. "Jason and Kat are our friends, and we'd do _anything_ to make this easier for you." 

"Thank you, Rocky. That means a lot, to all of us," Mrs. Hillard said with a brave but wobbly smile. 

The desperate look in her eyes, though, remained with Kim and Rocky for a long time as they drove slowly back into town. 

"What now?" Kimberly asked as they neared the park. "What _can_ we do, except wait?" 

"Get Tommy away from the press and the police and back to the Power Chamber," Rocky said seriously. "TJ left a spare communicator with me, so we have access. Then, we'll see if Justin needs any help. I guess they'll want to question you pretty intensely." 

"Right," the gymnast sighed. "Poor Tommy – he must be frantic by now. I just wish there's more I could tell them, but all I did that time was hang around with your ancestors until Billy created the portal and signalled me I could come back. I didn't do anything myself." 

"No, just fight Putties, Goldar and that Cactus Monster," Rocky snorted. "But I know what you mean. We'll see, though. Look, there's Tommy, still with Boswell. Let's at least rescue him."   
  
  
__

_To Be Continued ..._   
  



	2. Adjustments

_Disclaimer etc. in Part One. Any comments? Please?_

****

**Times Present, Times Past**

**By Dagmar Buse**

**Part 2: Adjustments****__**

****

****

****

**_   Angel Grove, the Past_**

****

   Jason returned from scouting out their surroundings to find Kat sitting huddled not far from where the time hole had deposited them, staring blankly at the grass at her feet. She'd managed to collect a few handsful of fruit and nuts, but it was early in the year yet; even sunny California didn't have many things growing wild that would be ripe now. If they had to spend any length of time in the past, food would definitely become a problem. 

   _*Let's cross that bridge when we come to it.*_

   Determined not to go about borrowing trouble needlessly – and also because he needed some hope to cling to himself – Jason chased the troubling thoughts away. His energy would be better spent to bolster Kat's spirit, if he could. He crouched down next to her, waiting patiently until the blonde head lifted towards him, the sapphire eyes listless and suspiciously reddened. It was obvious she'd been crying again; not that Jason could blame her. He summoned a smile he hoped was reassuring.

   "I've found a place where we can stay for the night," he said gently. "Not really a cave, more of a shallow overhang, but at least we'll stay dry in case it rains, or there's heavy dew. It's right behind that cluster of trees …"

   "No!" Kat exclaimed, looking frantic. "We can't leave here; what if the time hole re-forms and we're not there? You've see how fast it built and closed again. If we miss it, we'll be trapped!"

   Jason sighed. The same thought had occurred to him, and he was reluctant to go too far away as well, but he was also realistic enough to know that thy couldn't stay outside, unprotected from the elements or the local wildlife, for any length of time.

   "Kat … I understand what you're saying, and a part of me agrees totally, but we _have_ to have some kind of shelter," he tried to make her see reason. "What if the time hole doesn't reappear today, or even tonight? What if we _are_ trapped here, if only for a few days? The last thing we can risk is getting injured or sick – we have no way of treating anything."

   "But …" 

   He shook his head slowly, but firmly. "No, Kat. I'm sorry."

   She gripped his arm. "Jason …"

   It was harder than he'd thought it'd be to resist the plea in the large eyes, but the natural-born leader in Jason wouldn't let him bury sense under sympathy, no matter how much he wanted to. His mouth pressed together in a hard line when he carefully loosened her hold on his arm. The dark eyes were compassionate, though, as he tried to lead her towards the shelter he'd found. "No."

   Kat took a step backwards. "I'm not leaving," she muttered rebelliously, averting her head as she heard Jason sigh. Inwardly, she was quaking with fear – fear of being trapped in the past, fear of missing a chance to get back should the vortex open again, and fear of angering the only person who could help her survive if it really came to that. But she _could not_ bring herself to leave this spot; it had been hard enough to go away for a few minutes to forage for food. 

   Jason closed his eyes, feeling helpless and furious at the same time. He _knew_ Kat was being unreasonable, _knew_ that the logical course of action would be to seek shelter as soon as possible, but he couldn't bring himself to be truly angry with his pretty companion – not when a part of him wanted to go back home to everything that was familiar, to their friends and families, as desperately as Kat did. Wearily, he wiped his hand across his face.

   "Okay, let's compromise," he suggested. "I'll show you the overhang I've found, in case it should start raining tonight or some wildlife appears, okay? Just so you know where to go … and then we'll return and wait a few hours; maybe the time hole will open up again soon."

   Eagerly, Kat latched on to the last bit. "You think it will?"

   "Honestly? I don't know, Kat. I wish it would, but there's just no way of telling. Remember, when Kim returned it was after Billy _created_ a time hole artificially. He controlled where and when it appeared. We don't have any idea if and when they occur naturally."

   Her shoulders sagged visibly, and Kat had to swallow hard. Blinking back fresh tears, she gulped down the lump in her throat.

   "Okay," she mumbled almost inaudibly, her eyes downcast. Jason made a questioning sound, not sure he had understood her right. Kat lifted a haunted blue gaze to him. "We'll try it your way," she whispered unsteadily, not really willing to concede even that much to the fate that had befallen them, but whatever qualities she possessed that had made her a good Pink Ranger wouldn't let her hide from the reality of the situation. Which was that Jason had suggested the most reasonable way of dealing with things. 

   Jason let out a relieved sigh. "Atta girl," he smiled, reaching for her hand to give it a reassuring, grateful squeeze before leading her off towards the small rise in which he'd found the cavelet. 

   "I still don't like it, though," Kat grumbled as she stumbled over a loose branch.

   "Nobody said you have to. I know I don't."

***

   It grew dark fast once the two had eaten a meager meal of cookies and fruit, and they sat leaning against a tree near their small cairn, listening to the sounds of night surrounding them. At first they'd tried to talk, but both Kat and Jason were too worried about their situation to be able to strike up much in the way of casual conversation. And telling each other how much they wanted to be home, or how much they were missing their friends, was far too painful for both. So, they'd grown silent, sharing only occasional looks, sitting motionless except for the spare movements when Jason would add another branch to their small fire. The hours passed, but neither bothered to check their watches; it didn't really matter how late it was. The silvery crescent of the moon had risen shortly before nightfall and was just about to disappear again behind the mountains, when Jason heard a small sneeze, quickly muffled, from Kat. He glanced over and saw her sitting curled in on herself with her knees drawn up high and her arms clasped firmly around them. She was shivering.

   Making an impatient sound deep in his throat, Jason knelt up and touched Kat's shoulder. She started, but looked inquiringly at him.

   "Are you cold?"

   She nodded reluctantly.

   "Idiot," Jason chided gently. He rummaged in the picnic basket and drew out their lone blanket, draping it over Kat's shoulders. "Here you go. I told you, we can't afford to get sick here."

   Kat warded off his hands. "No. You must be as cold as I am; I'm not taking the blanket when you can't have one."

   He groaned, torn between exasperation and gratitude. There was an obvious solution to their problem; he just didn't know how Kat would react to the suggestion. 

_   *Well, it won't hurt to ask.*_

   "What if we share the blanket?" Jason asked diffidently, grateful she couldn't see his involuntary blush in the surrounding darkness. It wasn't as if he was suggesting anything improper, but the thought of huddling under a single blanket, his arm by necessity draped around his best friend's girlfriend – who also happened to be a young woman Jason genuinely liked and found attractive – sent the blood rushing to his cheeks … and someplace else he determinedly ignored. "That way, neither of us will be cold …"

   Kat's first impulse was to refuse; she had never wanted anyone's arms around her but Tommy's, however innocently. But she knew Jason was right … as much as she knew she could trust him. Feeling her blush rise from her toes to her face, she cleared her throat before she could answer. 

   "I … y-yes please," she whispered. A few seconds later, Jason had scooted over to sit next to her, his back propped against a tree and one arm closing around her shoulder so that he could hold the blanket close. She shivered more strongly, but soon the warmth from the blanket and from Jason's proximity seeped into her chilled flesh, and before she knew it, Kat began to relax a little. Dreamily, she stared into their small fire which flickered merrily in the nightly breeze.

   "Better?" he wanted to know after a while, when his own goosebumps had disappeared. 

   "Mmm," Kat sighed, and didn't even mind his slight chuckle when she added a polite "Thank you." Jason squeezed her shoulder companionably. 

   "You're welcome. And we really should've thought of this sooner, instead of both of us freezing our butts off in solitude."

   Kat had to giggle a little. Stretching her legs out once before curling up again, she twisted a bit in the innocent not-quite embrace and found a broad, black-clad shoulder in the perfect place to rest her head for just a second. "Yeah. Why didn't we?" A delicate yawn escaped her.

   "Dunno. Stupidity, stubbornness or false pride, I guess. Take your pick."

   "How 'bout all of the above?" The softly-accented voice grew indistinct, and the blue eyes drifted closed without Kat being aware of it.

   "Could be," Jason admitted, and carefully pushed another dry twig into the fire with his free hand. "What do you think we should do about it the next time?" he wanted to know, but got no answer.

   "Kat?"

   There was a soft sound, and the blonde snuggled deeper into his arm, one hand coming to rest on his waist. Astonished, Jason drew back slightly, to see Kat had fallen asleep at last, now that she was as warm and as comfortable as she could get under the circumstances. He shook his head, then leaned back against the rough bark, holding his friend close and keeping watch through the rest of the night. 

***

   **_Angel Grove, the Present_**

****

   Tommy hovered in the background of the Power Chamber, dearly wanting to help, to do something, _anything_ to get Kat and Jason back, but knew he just didn't have the know-how to do so. Still, he found himself unable to stay away. Dimitria had agreed to let the former Rangers have access to the Power Chamber, but insisted they stay out of the way of the Turbo team. 

   _*Better than nothing, I guess. At least this way I know what's going on. But man, I wish there was something I could DO!*_

   Never before had Tommy felt such an overwhelming urge to take out his frustration on a Putty, Tenga or Piranhatron – whichever creature would be handy. Well, the time when Zedd had captured Kimberly came close, but … he shut off that train of thought. Maybe Adam was up to some serious sparring later; if not, there was a punching ball at the Youth Center just waiting for him. In the meantime, he paced once more around the Chamber's perimeter, watching Trini help Justin with his calculations while TJ and the rest monitored the city and fetch whatever the Blue Ranger needed. 

   The other ex-Rangers were out and about, taking care of jobs, family matters, and in the case of Kimberly, trying to calm down a near-hysterical Doris Hillard, who was close to breaking down from anxiety over her beloved daughter's disappearance. Feeling guilty, Tommy knew he should do the same for the Scotts; after all, they had always treated him like a second son, but he just _couldn't_. He needed to be HERE, where there was some chance at least to get his lost friends back … or at the least, where he could get news of how things went right away.

   Suddenly, a beeping sound filled the air. 

   "What's that?" Tommy asked, startled. It didn't sound like the regular alarm. Trini glanced at him curiously, but when no monster siren began to wail, no viewscreen lit up, she shrugged and bent back over her computer console. Justin stayed oblivious, so deep in his calculations that a Zord could step on him before he'd notice.

   The active Rangers looked up from whatever they were doing, carefully laid whatever they were holding aside and gathered in front of the main bulkhead. Ashley went over and touched the young Ranger on the shoulder. 

   "Time to go, Justin."

   The boy jerked back to reality. 

   "Huh? Oh. Yeah." 

   Typing furiously, he completed his current calculation, then shut down his computer with a decisive smack on the 'off' switch. Catching a glimpse of the time displayed in a corner, he yelped in dismay, touched a button on his communicator and dissolved into a stream of sapphire light, his panicky voice lingering in the air behind him.

   "Gotta go! See you guys tomorrow!"

   Tommy jumped as if to stop him, but didn't make it. Before he could even take more than a couple of steps, Justin was already gone. Angrily, he turned on his successor.

    "Where the hell is he off to? He was in the middle of research – he can't just take off like that!"

   Trini shook her head disapprovingly. "Tommy …." 

   But he didn't hear her. Or if he did, he chose not to react. "Justin needs to continue working on this problem; he needs to trace the chronotron particles or whatever to get Kat and Jase back! He …"

   Cassie whirled on him, almond eyes blazing. "No, he doesn't!"

   "What?" Tommy was close to shouting. He'd been able to hide behind a leader's icy calm when Kim had been sucked into a time hole, but he wasn't the leader now, TJ was; he could afford to show his despair now that he was a civilian again. And nobody would know how much that rankled.

   _*If I hadn't passed on my Powers … if I were still the Red Ranger …*_

 But he wasn't. Not anymore. And that fact was brought home to him by the very person he'd chosen personally to take over from him only a few short months ago.

   "Cassie's right," TJ said in his quiet way. Hard to imagine this young man ever raising his voice in anger. "Justin doesn't need to stay here."

   "You've GOT to be kidding. You _are_ kidding, right?" Tommy said flatly, not believing his ears. However, a look at Carlos and Ashley, who clearly agreed with their team mates, taught him differently.

   "No. TJ's right, man," Carlos stated emphatically. 

   Desperately, Tommy sought help from Trini, who looked chagrined, but not nearly half as frustrated as he felt.

   "But Justin …"

   "… needs to be home," Ashley interrupted him. "Tommy, trust me, I _know_ you're anxious to get Kat and Jason back, but you have to consider that Justin isn't exactly in the same boat as we are. Or as you were, when you guys still held the Power."

   Breathing hard, Tommy calmed himself with an effort. "What do you mean?"

   TJ stepped forward again. "Tommy, think. When you were Rangers, you were teenagers. Justin's only 13 years old. He's a kid, for Heaven's sake. He doesn't need to bury himself in here except for his duties as the Blue Ranger, no matter how much we, you or anyone else might want him to. What he _does_ need, though, is to be home by nine. Why do you think we had the alarm installed? He forgets the time like any other kid his age – but we take care that, if he doesn't _have_ to be here, he gets out and has a life. As much as possible, anyway."

   "Also, remember he doesn't live in a family, like the rest of us do … did," Cassie added, calmer now. "Justin lives in a children's home. Different rules apply. He gets into enough trouble as it is, between his Ranger duties, hanging out with us and being in High School at his age."

   "He _needs_ to be as 'normal' as possible." Carlos. "Not be what we think he needs to be."

   "They're right, Tommy," Trini said softly from behind, her tone full of understanding and regret. With a sigh, the long-haired young man deflated, like a balloon that had been pricked.

   "I know." He raised anguished chocolate eyes to the Red Ranger's. "Sorry," he bit out from between clenched teeth. Just because he had to admit the others were right didn't mean he had to like it.

   TJ smiled wryly. "It's cool," he nodded. Even though he'd been the team leader for only a short time, he'd already had a taste of the tribulations that went with the job. Tommy might not believe it just now, but TJ wanted the missing former Rangers back almost as badly as their friends and families. They'd disappeared on his 'watch'; he felt responsible. And he'd do whatever he could to help. 

   With a half-bow towards a silently watching Dimitria, TJ sent his team home as well. "See you all bright and early tomorrow."  Four streaks of brilliant light briefly lit up the Power Chamber, then were gone.

   Tommy sank down against one wall, barely refraining from beating his head against the nearest console in anger, despair, frustration … he only looked up when Trini crouched down next to him and slipped a slender arm around his shoulder. 

   "We understand, Tommy. We want them back as much as you do. But these things sometimes take time, no matter how much we want them to hurry."

   He just shook his head, too weary suddenly to speak. But he did send his gentle friend a tiny smile – hardly more than a twitch of his lips – to show his gratitude at her support. Then, Tommy  straightened and met Dimitria's eyes above her veil.

   "I'm sorry," he repeated, more sincerely now. "I shouldn't let my concern for Kat and Jason get in the way of concern for those who need to keep their wits together to keep Divatox at bay."

   The Inquirian mentor listened gravely, then made a graceful gesture inside the warp tube. Even though her face was hidden, there was a hint  of a smile in her voice as she spoke to the former Red Turbo Ranger. 

   "In that case, would it not behove you to get what rest you can, so that your minds will be fresh and rested to tackle the problem again in the morning?"

   Trini hid her own surprise; she might be mistaken, but she would have sworn she'd heard just a touch of sarcasm in the mild question.

   "Dimitria's right, Tommy," she said briskly, drawing her tall friend to his feet. Unceremoniously hustling him away from the instruments so that they wouldn't damage anything, she held his arm firmly as she groped for her teleporter. "Let's go home. We'll think better tomorrow." Trini hit the proper button, and the two vanished in a stream of bright whitish particles before Tommy could get out another word.

   In her warp tube, Dimitria sighed and went back to her own research into the nature of time holes.

***

   **_Angel Grove, the Past_**   

   One particular time hole didn't appear that night, the next day nor the night after that. Even though they checked each day, Jason and Kat soon bowed to the necessity of creating a more durable shelter for themselves, especially after a night about a week into their stay when heavy rainfall had wetted them thoroughly even under the overhang Jason had discovered that first day. Kat adamantly refused to move too far away from where they'd 'landed', and deciding jointly that the place had possibilities, what with the lake close by for water and several fruit-bearing trees and bushes in the vicinity, the two set about to make more permanent arrangements. 

   By default, a lot of the hard physical labor, like moving small rocks for a firepit, a low wall or dragging heavy branches for a roof to their clearing fell to Jason. Kat had protested what she perceived as coddling at first, but after a day nearly wasted by doing what little she could to help him, thereby losing precious time she should have used to collect food or find ways to preserve it, she reluctantly agreed to let him work alone – as she would have to do. By dividing jobs, they at least stood a reasonable chance of getting their work done at a steady pace. 

   Kat was on a food-gathering trip now, trying to keep her attention both on the ground for any nuts or berries, and in the tree tops for early, _ripe_ fruit. The hunger which seemed to be an almost constant companion to her now had let her to gobble down two small, hard pears a few days ago. With a shudder, she remembered the subsequent cramps and diarrhea. _*Not ever again,*_ she'd vowed. 

   The blonde pressed a hand against her growling belly as she walked through the sunlit forest; by now, she was almost used to the faint growling sounds it seemed to emit nearly constantly.

   "What I wouldn't give for a nice, decent hot meal," Kat sighed. "Even if it were nothing but Shepherd's Pie at Aunt Mildred's!" She detested both the dish and her elderly relative heartily. "I mean, I've always wanted to lose those seven pounds I'd gained after my diving accident, but certainly not like this – by half starving!" 

   The lack of food was indeed the most pressing thing about their predicament; Kat knew that in a few more days Jason would have finished constructing a reasonably sound shelter, given the lack of real building materials they had. And as the possibility of the time hole opening again any time soon seemed more remote with each day that passed, they _really_ needed to give some serious thought about finding and storing whatever they could.

   Kat trudged down a small hill, carefully marking her path as Jason had told her to do. Neither one of them was an adept scout, but they knew enough that getting lost was _not_ a good idea, so a few simple precautions had been agreed on – tell the general direction of where you want to go, always leave a clear trail, and _never_, under any circumstances, take unnecessary risks. It was a nuisance sometimes, but both were realistic enough to know that they couldn't chance any injuries. If that put a curb on spontaneous exploration, so be it. With that thought in mind, Kat wandered into the copse of trees, only to stop with a small, delighted exclamation as she spied about half-a-dozen trees which were heavy with fruit – wild apples, from the looks of it. What was especially good about her find was that even city-bred Katherine knew she could store apples for weeks in a cool, dark place – and Jason had constructed just that by means of arranging a few flat rocks in such a way over a hollow under the trees that they formed a rough but serviceable 'cellar'.

   Kat picked the first apple, wiped off the dust and bit into it with relish, almost moaning with delight as the crunchy meat filled her mouth with sweet juice. She chewed blissfully, nibbling every edible bit off the core before laying that into the mulch underfoot, then eyed the tree hungrily. She was tempted to eat her fill of the tasty fruit before she started picking, but she knew that Jason, working hard back at their camp, was just as hungry as she, and her sense of fairness wouldn't let her be so selfish.

   "He's probably even hungrier," she mused as she stretched for the nearest cluster of fruit. "If I think about the mountains of food the guys could eat back home … and I _know_ he's not eating more than me right now." And if that little was making _her_ feel starved …

   "So go pick already, Hillard," she admonished herself, and soon had gathered maybe 20 of the aromatic apples. However, they were so small that the combined weight would come to maybe two kilos overall, if they were lucky. Hardly enough to sate their immediate hunger, and never mind about truly filling them.

   *_Maybe Jason's managed to catch a couple of fish again.*_

But Kat knew that his success in that area, despite his best efforts, had been sketchy at best. Jason was still experimenting with bait, with locations, with techniques … he'd gone fishing in the mountains often enough with his uncle, but sewing thread and stripped branches were worlds apart from aluminum fishing rods with fast spools of sturdy nylon line and fancy blinkers sure to attract even the most recalcitrant trout. 

   The two times Jason had actually caught something had been welcome highlights in their bland diet of raw fruit and nuts, even if the fish had been unseasoned and burnt on the outside. It was a more satisfying meal than anything else they'd eaten recently, and it had been _hot_ – a little detail Kat hadn't ever appreciated before. Her thoughts wandering about the various hot dishes she craved, Kat began to think of ways of enhancing their meagre provisions. She'd found a few spots where herbs were growing – wild sage, marjoram … Kat had no idea if they went with fish, but as they had no salt, surely it would be okay if she boiled the bones with a few leaves, maybe adding one or two of those turnip-like roots to make it into some kind of soup … not a very appetizing concoction if she thought about it, but it _would_ be a welcome change. But for her to be able to experiment at all, Jason would need to catch some fish first. If he ever found the time or energy, what with building their shelter, scouting for firewood, making weapons and whatnot.

   So, no matter how much she wished otherwise, procuring enough food to keep them alive until they could go back home was up to her, Kat Hillard, former diver and ballet hopeful.  She sighed and eyed the tree again. She'd picked all the fully ripe apples she could reach from the ground, even pulling down some branches with the help of a curved stick. There were more fruit in the upper branches which looked much bigger and juicier, but they were too far up.

   _*They're also way too nice to just leave for the birds, or fall off and rot,* _Kat thought. "Someone needs to climb up and pick them," she muttered to herself. Gathering what she'd picked so far, she made her way back to their shelter, intending to lead Jason to the trees so he could help her.

   She was approaching their camp from a slightly different direction than usual, so Jason didn't see her approach; but for once, Kat had an excellent view of what he was doing. He'd stripped to the waist, his black jeans as filthy as hers as he was kneeling next to a small boulder, rocking back and forth in a rhythmic motion, the muscles in his shoulders and arms standing out in stark relief. A strangely screeching sound accompanied his movements, and for a second, Kat was baffled – then she realized what he was doing: honing one of the knives from her picnic basket to an edge that would make it into an effective weapon for hunting.

   Or for defense, but that was a thought neither wanted to vocalize. So far, they'd been lucky – there had been no attacks either from wildlife or from any people. Neither knew whether there were already colonists in the area or if there were any Native Americans in this time or place, but it wouldn't do to be unprepared for either possibility.

   Kat was about to call out her companion's name, when Jason suddenly stopped his activity and rocked back on his heels with a sharp curse. She blushed at the words; her friends usually didn't use language like that, but when she saw what had happened, Kat swallowed any protest. The knife obviously had slipped from Jason's grasp while he was whetting it on the rock, and gashed his left hand pretty badly. He was entitled to swear – there was blood dripping from his fingers as he lurched to his feet and over to the lake's edge, to wash away the grime and gore. Kat stayed where she was, just at the trees' edge, observing Jason with guilty eyes. His injury, while apparently minor (he _could_ move all of his fingers freely), was just as obviously painful, if his grimace was any indication as Jason sank down at the stone again, cradling his injured hand as he waited for the bleeding to stop completely. Hidden as she was from his view, Kat witnessed the defeated expression wash over the darkly-stubbled face while the broad shoulders slumped exhaustedly. 

   It was a revelation.

   Up until now, Jason had been her rock, her bastion of hope in a desperate situation, giving her strength and encouragement when she'd been tempted to just crawl into a cave and hide, or when tears overwhelmed her yet again. He'd never offered her pipe dreams or made promises she knew were patently false, but had given her quiet, reasonable optimism instead – told her that their friends WOULD NOT desert them, that somehow, somewhen, they'd find a way to go back where they belonged … and he'd held her when the need to cry wouldn't be denied, soothed her with his simple presence and the safety of his arms against the chill of the night and loneliness. 

   Now, though … in this unguarded moment, when physical pain broke through the façade of strength and unflagging spirit he'd shown her until now, Kat saw clearly that Jason was just as scared and helpless as she felt as he sat there, his head resting on his drawn-up knees. Only, he'd hidden it from her, giving her the comfort she'd craved without fail when she _should_ have offered him the same in return. But she hadn't; she'd only taken from him selfishly, never thinking that her strong, confident friend might need comforting himself. Her mouth dry, Kat watched as Jason visibly collected himself, drew himself up and reached for the steel knife again, wincing when he stretched the torn skin by grasping the handle. Disregarding the pain he must still feel in hands that were scraped and bruised all over – _*WHY haven't I seen this before? I should have!*_ – he resumed his steady movements, continuing to hone what might be their only weapon. 

   Quietly, the blonde young woman went back a ways. Having seen what she had, there was no way she could ask Jason to climb trees just to pick a few bigger apples. He already carried more than his share of the burden of their survival, protecting them by finding and constructing a shelter, by bringing building materials to their camp, making weapons as best he could and in general serving as bodyguard, getting up twice each night to secure the clearing and making sure their fire didn't die down while she, Kat, slept exhaustedly on the springy mattress of moss and twigs Jason had also helped to amass.

   "Well, no more," she whispered determinedly to herself. "From now on, you pull your own weight, girl – starting with climbing those trees and getting the biggest apples for him you can pick!"

   To Be Continued … 


	3. Guilt And Succour

_**Disclaimer: **By now, they no longer belong to Saban, but to BVE; I'm still not getting paid for this, nor do I intend any harm to the characters. Well … not yet, anyway. *evil grin* I apologize for the long delay in updating this, but my Idiot Muse had other ideas. Rating is PG-13 for language; I –may- upgrade eventually to R, depending on how the story develops. Hopefully, you'll enjoy – feedback is welcome, as always. **DB, Nov.2002**_   
  
  


Times Present, Times Past 

Chapter 3: Guilt and Succour 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Three days later, Kat paused on her way back from foraging at the cairn they'd left at their entry point. Still no sign of the time hole, but by now it had become a habit to check in once a day on the slim chance that there might be some sign, _any_ sign that their friends were still looking for them. She wasn't really surprised when there was nothing, but took a moment to rest, surveying her day's findings with satisfaction. Not only had she managed to climb yet another tree, gathering mangoes this time, but she'd also found more roots she could boil for a rare hot meal – and a shady place with an abundance of mushrooms Kat was pretty certain were edible. At least they smelled exactly like the sort her mother put on pizza, or in beef stew. She'd picked only a few, wanting to consult Jason first, but she knew she'd find the place again. 

Gathering the provisions back into the picnic basket, Kat was about to walk by the lake to wash the fruit on the way, when she heard Jason call her name. There was a strange urgency in his voice, and mystified, Kat hurried back to their shelter. When she entered the clearing, she saw to her astonishment that he'd dragged a deer to one side – one leg obviously broken, and the dead animal was still bleeding from a cut in its neck. But the gore didn't faze Kat as it might have done a scant month ago; now all she could see was a huge amount of fresh meat, to be roasted and cooked and EATEN – having the deer meant that for once, they wouldn't be hungry, that they could eat however much they wanted for a few days … or as long as they could keep it edible. 

Her mind already churning with possibilities, Kat dumped her basket in the nearest shady spot and rushed forward. 

"Oh my God, Jason," she nearly moaned in delighted anticipation, "where did you … I mean, how did you … do you know what this _means_?" 

"Yeah," he panted, still out of breath from transporting the dead animal for nearly a mile towards their shelter. "Food." 

"Yes – for days, too! Is that knife of yours sharp enough to cut it up? We can have a roast haunch tonight if we can fashion a spit somehow, and maybe there are some leaves and mud we can wrap around a piece and leave it in the ashes tonight to bake it for breakfast, and …" babbling in her excitement, Kat tried moving the carcass this way and that, trying to think of a way to get at the meat without damaging the skin too much. If they could find a way to remove it reasonably whole, it would make a softer bed to sleep on than fir boughs. She never noticed that Jason was deceptively quiet, hardly answering her questions at all. 

Together, the two set about skinning and cutting up the deer – which wasn't really all _that_ large, but then they had absolutely no experience at this kind of thing, which made everything more difficult. Somehow, they managed though; Jason quickly constructed a turning spit of sorts and put a hind leg over their fire to roast. Delicious smells filled their senses while they dealt with the rest of the meat, trying out various methods of preserving what they could. Long strips of meat were threaded on some of their precious yarn and hung between branches to dry. A large chunk was put into one of the plastic containers and submerged in the lake; other bits they tried to bake or fry, in the hopes it wouldn't spoil as fast cooked than if left raw. 

It was dark before they finished, and by the time they agreed the roast just might be done, both Kat and Jason were exhausted and nearly faint with hunger. Kat had recklessly decided that her assumption about the mushrooms was correct, and stuck the largest on long sticks, to toast them like marshmallows in the fire. When the joint was nicely browned and firm, Jason cut off large slices and the two began to eat. The temptation to wolf down as much as they could as fast as possible was nearly overwhelming, but both knew better than that; though it was hard, they managed to eat in a halfway civilized manner. The mushrooms tasted indeed like they were supposed to, letting Kat breathe in silent relief, and the only thing she truly missed was some bread as she reached for yet another slice of venison. 

At last, though, even the most ravenous appetite was appeased and Kat leaned back against the log which was her customary back rest with a satisfied sigh. 

"Oh, that was wonderful," she groaned, placing both hands on her stomach as if to make sure that for once it was indeed filled to capacity. "Thank you, Jase; I haven't felt this well in … well, almost ages." 

"Yeah," he mumbled, taking another bite of his portion and chewing slowly. Wondering at his less than enthusiastic response, Kat sat up a little again and looked critically at her companion. 

"What?" she asked, a bit more sharply than was strictly necessary. "Don't tell me you didn't like being able to eat your fill for once, on something hot and satisfying, too!" 

Jason didn't look at her as he replaced his half-nibbled piece of meat on his plastic plate. "I did," he murmured almost inaudibly, but his whole posture told a different story. "It's not that …" 

"Then what is? I'm sorry if the meat wasn't prepared to your liking, but I'm not a Cordon Bleu chef in the first place, and second, my cooking facilities here are rather limited, in case you hadn't noticed!" 

He shot her an unreadable glance. For a second or two, it looked as if he was going to make a sharp retort, but then he just sighed, shook his head and got up from his seat. "It's nothing," Jason said wearily. "I guess I'm just not all that hungry after all." With that, he turned and marched off through the trees, on a path which would lead him to the lake's edge, Kat knew. 

Thoroughly bewildered, she stared after him. Jason wasn't the moody type; she'd have expected this kind of reaction from Tommy or maybe Rocky, but not from the usually even-tempered Jason. She spared a few moments of wistful longing on her boyfriend; God, she missed Tommy! Soon, though, Kat forced herself back into the current situation. Tommy wasn't there right now, Jason was, and she owed it to him to at least try and coax him out of his sombre mood – just as he'd done for her so often in the weeks since they'd been stranded in the past. The Australian resolved to go after him; first, though, she was going to try and pack away the rest of their roast. If the meat baking in the ashes didn't work out, surely the leftovers would keep for breakfast at least! 

The campfire was only a dim flicker through the trees where Jason sat, staring out across the dark expanse of water. He hadn't moved much since getting here and barely acknowledged Kat's presence when she sank down next to him. 

"I'm sorry," she said softly after a few minutes of silence. "I shouldn't have expected you to share my enthusiasm over the meat." 

Jason emitted a short sound, halfway between a snort and a chuckle. "If anyone's apologizing, it should be me. I had no right to take out my doldrums on you." 

Kat smiled a bit wryly. "No, you shouldn't have. And now that that's out of the way, why did you?" 

The broad shoulders shrugged. "Dunno." The studied carelessness in the deep voice would have fooled Kat a month ago, but not any longer. 

"Bull," she said sweetly and succinctly, getting the satisfaction of receiving an incredulous stare from her friend. 

"What?!?" 

"I said, 'bull'," she repeated a bit more loudly. "Or bullshit, if you prefer." 

"You … you don't swear!" 

"Not usually, no," Kat agreed amiably, scooting closer now that she had Jason's attention. _*Mission accomplished!*_ "That doesn't mean I don't know how, if I want to. Or need to," she added reflectively. 

Jason was clearly puzzled. "But why would you?" he wondered, startled out of his funk by her uncharacteristic behaviour. 

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Got any more dumb questions? No, don't answer that," she stopped him. "I'm not in the mood to hear them. Okay, from the top – a), you have hardly eaten a full meal, and _don't_ give me any crock about not liking it; if you were as hungry as I was, and I _know_ you must've been, you were ready to eat the joint raw, not nicely roasted as it was. B), you're never moody – that's Tommy, not you, and if you are, there must be a real reason. C), we may not have known each other all that long, but Jase, I know you well enough to be sure that you DO know what's wrong. And I'd like to help you, if you'll let me." 

He sighed and turned away again. "You can't." 

"How do you know that, if you won't at least let me try?" 

Jason shrugged off her gentle touch impatiently. "Kat, let me be. It's something I have to deal with on my own." 

Hurt, she withdrew her hand from his back. For a minute, she almost got up and left him, but then the new determination she'd found recently asserted itself, and made her stay. Besides, Jason had helped her cope with the blues often enough; it was high time she returned the favor. And maybe the best way to do that would be to let him open up at his own speed. 

"Well … okay. Just so you're aware I'm here to listen if you change your mind after all." 

With that, she moved away a few paces, settling against a tree and looked out over the night-dark lake. She wasn't invading Jason's personal space anymore, but very definitely staying within hearing range. Jason continued to sit motionlessly, but for someone familiar with his body language the tension coiling his muscles was unmistakeable. 

The longer she stayed under her tree, the more Kat felt peace steal over her. Moonlight was reflecting off the water, in the distance an owl hooted to signal it was beginning its hunt, a soft breeze rustled in the leaves overhead, and having a full belly for the first time in weeks was making her drowsy. But she was still alert enough to turn her head slightly when Jason drew a shuddering breath. He visibly slumped forward and cradled his forehead in his hands, hiding his face. Thus, his voice was muffled when he finally chose to speak. 

"I killed that deer." 

Kat tilted her head, but only made a soft humming sound – encouraging him to go on without breaking the mood. 

"I mean, I drew his head back, took my knife and slashed his throat." 

This seemed to call for some kind of comment, and Kat didn't hesitate to give it. "I thought you might have." After all, she'd seen the wound, it was only logical given their lack of firearms … and she felt no censure at all at the method. But Jason didn't seem to hear her as he rambled on, the gates of his anguish now breached. 

"I thought I knew what to expect, but … there was blood … a whole freaking mess of it. I thought he'd never stop bleeding … and he thrashed around, sorta, groaning and twisting and stuff until there was no more blood left …" 

"That must've been horrible," she commiserated gently, keeping her instinctive shudder at the graphic image out of her voice with an effort. 

"Yeah. It was. But that wasn't really the worst," Jason mumbled. "I mean, I'll probably hear those cries in my mind for a long time, but … what really got me were his eyes." 

He swallowed hard, then continued without looking up. "He was _looking_ at me when I set the knife at his throat. It was as if he knew what I was going to do … he just kinda went still all over, and when I cut down, I swear I could see his eyes break … watch the life drain out of them with every spurt of blood running over my hands. It was … I can't describe it!" 

Jason's whole frame shook with uncontrollable shudders as he recounted his experience, and he buried his face in his updrawn knees. Kat was uncomfortably aware that he was fighting tears – or at the very least, hiding them from her. At a loss as to what to say, she tried to relate, to come up with a word of comfort or understanding, but she just couldn't. 

After a while, she gathered enough of her wits to ask something that was puzzling her. 

"Jase … please believe me I'm not trying to insensitive, but … I honestly don't understand what's bothering you so much. I mean, we _have_ to have meat to survive, and … and it's not as if you haven't destroyed monsters before …" her voice trailed off when he uttered a short, mirthless laugh. 

"That's different." 

"How?" she wanted to know. Jason just shrugged. Exasperated, she shook his shoulder once. "Talk to me, Jason – I really want to understand. What's so different?" 

Wearily, her companion leaned back. In the moonlight, Kat could see that Jason's face was pale, drawn … he looked utterly exhausted. Gentling her voice as much as she knew how, she touched his arm. "Please?" 

He sighed in defeat. "You said it yourself – we have _destroyed_ monsters. Not _killed_ them." 

"Isn't that just semantics?" 

"No. Come on, Kat, you've seen the type of creatures we were up against. Whether it was Zedd and Rita, King Mondo or Divatox … all of them _created_ the goons they sent to fight against us. Out of inanimate objects mostly, or at worst out of bugs and so on. Putties were made out of clay, for goodness' sake! The few times a Human was involved, the Rangers always took care to free them first before going all-out, or we managed to free the person by breaking the spell." 

He was right about that, now that she thought about it. "Well, yes," Kat conceded. But Jason wasn't quite finished. 

"None of them really _lived_. Deep down, I always knew that, and never thought twice about doing my best to defeat them. But that deer … he breathed, he cried, he bled … he _died_. Because of what I did. I took a _life_ today, and it's eating me up inside!" 

"Oh Jason," Kat sighed, finally grasping what had him so upset. It was very much to his credit that he _didn't_ take his action lightly; even the killing of 'just an animal' wasn't a trivial matter, and Jason, with his deeply-ingrained sense of honor, would know this more than most. After all, as Rangers they had been sworn to protect all life, and to have been forced to end one … 

The blonde also knew that it was different to buy one's meat neatly packaged at a supermarket, or to find it expertly prepared on one's plate. She wasn't sure if she would have the guts to kill her dinner; luckily it hadn't come to that yet, but she had a sneaking suspicion she was going to find out sooner or later – if their friends didn't manage to rescue them first. And in order for them to do that they had to stay alive. Which meant they needed food, solid food, to survive for however long it took. 

_*Maybe this is one argument that'll convince Jason he's done nothing wrong!*_

"Jason … I know what you're saying, and I'm truly sorry it's so hard for you, but … forgive me, but I don't want to starve while we wait for the Rangers to find us and bring us home. We can't possibly exist on fruit, mushrooms and a few roots for much longer – we _need_ protein. Meat. If we had a better way of catching fish, or managed to snare birds, we wouldn't have to try for bigger game. This deer means that our chances for survival are that much better, for as long as it lasts, anyway." 

"Don't you think I know all that?" Jason interrupted her sharply. "I've been telling myself the same things over and over. It doesn't help!" 

Kat closed her eyes, easily detecting the underlying anguish in his angry tone. What else could she say to help? When she looked at him again, she let all her compassion and gratitude show. 

"No, I don't think it does," she admitted quietly. "Or you wouldn't be the man you are. In a way, I'm even kind of glad that you can't just put it behind you – not that I _want_ you to feel bad or anything," she added hastily. "But Jase … I want to live. I want _us _to live, to survive. And if that means we have to kill, so be it. I'm sorry if that makes me sound callous, I certainly don't mean to be, but I value our life – yours and mine – above some animal's, however noble it might be." 

Jason mulled that over for quite a while, before grudgingly conceding her point. 

"You're right," he muttered sullenly. 

"I wish I weren't," Kat murmured, then laid a hand against his scruffy cheek – with no razor, his beard was beginning to grow, and the short hairs were bristly against her palm. Reluctantly, the dark eyes met hers. 

"I'm so very sorry you had to do this, dear, but please … don't let it consume you. It's one of the things we'll just have to accept as long as we're stuck here in the past, and I need you too much – we need each other too much – to let this kind of guilt fester. Let go of it, please," she entreated. 

Jason tensed at first, then let out a slow breath, his broad shoulders slumping in defeat. Kat was right, and there was nothing he could do but accept it. No matter how much it galled or hurt. 

"I never knew you could be so blasted pragmatic," he grumbled a bit resentfully, letting her know by implication that he agreed with her assessment. 

"One of us has to be," she said quietly. There was not a trace of gloating in her soft voice, for which Jason was grateful. "Just as you were when you insisted we build a more permanent shelter." 

"I guess." 

As simply as that the topic was closed, and the two let the sounds of the night rise around them. At last, Jason quirked a tiny smile. 

"Thanks, Kat." 

"For what?" 

"For listening. For … not judging. For trying to take away the guilt." 

"You're welcome. Did it work?" 

"Not quite," Jason admitted in a low voice. "I think it'll take me some time to get over it. But I will," he said, stronger now. "Think you can bear with me?" 

"Of course," Kat smiled, glad that the crisis was apparently over. And deep down, she felt a tiny spurt of elation that for once _she_ had been the one to support Jason instead of the other way around. She'd cried often enough these past few weeks, from fear, exhaustion or frustration, and he'd always been there for her, offering encouragement by word and touch. It did her good to know she could reciprocate. 

A sudden yawn caught her unawares; it had been a long, gruelling day, and now that she wasn't hungry for once, her body craved sleep. Getting reluctantly to her feet, she glanced down on Jason who wasn't moving yet. 

"I'm going to bed. You coming?" 

In the beginning, this had sounded ever so suggestive; now it had become just commonplace. Sharing body heat at night was another thing they had to do to survive, after all. 

"Later," Jason demurred. He was weary, too, but knew he'd only toss and turn if he tried to sleep now. "I'm gonna need some more time," he added, with a pleading look for understanding. Kat gave it with a smile and a nod. 

"Sure. Will you be okay, or do you want me to stay a little longer?" 

The offer was tempting, but … 

"Nah. I'll be fine. Thanks, though." 

"Anytime. Goodnight then." 

"Goodnight, Kat." 

With a last look at her friend, Kat walked back to their camp. Jason wasn't fine by a long shot, but at least she'd managed to ease him out of his depression. And it felt good. Slipping under the thin blanket, she stared at the stars until her lids grew too heavy and fell asleep. 

Jason, however, stayed awake all night. 

***

  
**_Angel Grove, the present_**

Kimberly found Tommy at the Youth Center, beating the stuffing out of a punching bag. Or at least trying to; the bag swung wildly with nobody to brace it, and half the time he had to jump out of the way to avoid being knocked down by the heavy leather. His hair clung in damp strands to his face, and despite the early morning hour, Tommy's shirt was already soaked with sweat. He had to have been at it for quite awhile already. 

He threw another vicious punch, sending the punching bag flying, and when it swung back, Tommy reeled from the force. He was too exhausted to react as fast as he usually did, and had the wind knocked out of him. In fact, he only barely managed to keep his balance. 

"Dammitalltohell!" Tommy swore under his breath as he staggered under the force of the bag's impact. 

Under any other circumstances it would have been funny, but Kim didn't feel much like laughing. None of them did; they were all worried sick about Jason and Kat. Tommy more so than the others, though – he was missing both his best friend and almost-brother as well as his girlfriend. With a small grimace, the gymnast suppressed the pang that particular thought gave her; this wasn't the time for regrets, recriminations or anything else. If – _when! _– Jason and Kat came back, maybe then … but certainly not now. 

A quick check with Cassie had revealed that there was no news from the Power Chamber yet. With all her might Kim hoped that the old adage would be true – that no news equalled good news in a case like this. 

Tommy delivered another flurry of punches, and when the bag hit him on its return arc, he _did_ fall down on the mats. Cursing a blue streak, he scrambled back to his feet and would have started all over again if Kim hadn't stepped in his way. 

"Don't, Tommy," she said quietly. 

"Get out of my way, Kim," he gritted through his teeth, eyes wild and dangerous. "I'm just mad enough to hit _you_ instead of the bag!" 

"No you won't," the gymnast replied, keeping her voice even with an effort. She couldn't remember _ever_ seeing him quite like this – not even when he was still under Rita's spell. Then, his temper had been ice-cold and vicious; now, it was red-hot fury that shone from his brown eyes. 

"You wouldn't be the man I know you are if you hurt an innocent person, no matter how frustrated and angry you are at the universe," she continued gently. "Just as you couldn't bring yourself to attack Jason or me on Muranthias, despite the fact that we singled out you and Kat to vent Maligore's evil on. You're not going to hit me now." 

With an inarticulate groan, he whirled around and slammed his fist against the nearest wall. Skin broke and left a smear of blood, but the pain accomplished what neither his exercise nor Kim's presence had managed to achieve – he came to his senses. A shudder racked Tommy's lean body as he buried his face against his upraised arm. 

"Dammit, Kim, why now? Why them? Why did this have to happen, when it was supposed to be all over for us – when we're retired?" His voice was muffled, and yet Kimberly clearly heard his anguish. Her heart bled for him, but she refused to let it show. Instead, she stepped up to him and laid a comforting hand on his tense back. 

"I don't know, Tommy. Nobody does. I guess it's just one of those things …" Sighing, she patted his shoulder. "Sorry, that was pretty lame. But beating yourself up over it won't help bring Jase and Kat back." 

He looked at her then, desperate for any kind of comfort. "What will, though? We don't even have our powers anymore, and I can't help but feel as if getting them back is way low on Dimitria's list of priorities." 

"Well … her job _is_ to protect Earth, and so's the Rangers'," she murmured reasonably. "Be honest, Tommy – if it still were you wearing the red suit, you'd be putting the fight against Divatox first, too." 

He wanted to deny it, but couldn't. Sinking down on one of the benches lining the wall, he slumped dejectedly. "I just feel so damn helpless," he muttered. "My best friend and the girl I love have vanished through a time hole right before my eyes, and I couldn't do a bloody thing about it. And I don't even have a way of trying to get them back – I have to wait for others to find both the time _and_ the means to do so!" 

"I think we all pretty much feel that way," Kim said, ignoring the pain his statement about Kat caused her. "I doubt this is much comfort to you, but you're not alone in this." 

Tommy turned his face away with a weary sigh. "Yeah well …" 

It might have been insulting if Kim hadn't known how much he was suffering inside. So, instead of giving Tommy a well-deserved piece of her mind, she went to retrieve the first-aid kit from behind the counter where Ernie habitually kept it. She also wetted a towel and returned to her ex-boyfriend. Sitting down next to him, she reached for his bruised hand. 

"Let me have a look at that," she said neutrally, but making it clear by her tone that she would brook no protest. He rebelliously held back for a moment, then sighed and let her clean his abraded knuckles. Tommy winced when Kim dabbed peroxide on the minor cuts. 

"Ow." 

"Serves you right for not wearing gloves and trying to knock down the wall," she remarked acerbically. "Really, Tommy, how will it help if you injure yourself like this? It's stupid, and you know it!" 

Kim was the only person aside from Jason who could get away with talking to him like that, and as usual, Tommy found himself blushing with embarrassment. 

"I needed to let off steam and forgot about the gloves," he muttered sheepishly. 

"The infamous Oliver memory at work again?" Glad that she apparently had managed to divert his attention from his quite understandable frustration and anger, Kim let a hint of teasing show through in her voice as she finished bandaging his hand. "There you go." 

He flexed his fingers experimentally, grimacing when the broken skin pulled under the bandage. "Thanks." 

"You're welcome. Now, why don't you go take a shower and I'll treat you to breakfast at the coffee shop down at the corner?" 

A shower sounded good. Wearily, Tommy got up, suddenly aware of how sweaty he was. Reaching for his gym bag with his good hand, he nevertheless shook his head. "I'd rather not, Kim; I'm not really hungry," he demurred. 

Exasperated, Kimberly looked up from repacking the first-aid kit. "I'm not saying that you have to gobble your way through the menu, but you _have_ to eat, Tommy. You won't be of any use if you collapse from starving yourself." 

She was right, and he knew it. It didn't make the thought of food any more palatable. 

"Kim …" 

"Just a Danish and some coffee," she coaxed. "Or cereal and a glass of juice, if you prefer. Come on, Tommy, don't let your guilt muscle override your good sense!" 

Her assessment was dead-on, and Tommy glared at the petite brunette. She met his look with a perfectly guileless expression, knowing that she'd won this round. 

"You know me too well," Tommy grumbled, secretly not all that displeased that she still knew how to handle him despite their break up. 

"I know," Kim smiled, just a tad smugly. Making a flipping motion with her fingers, she sent him off. "Now shoo and take a shower already. Maybe once you're done, it'll be a decent enough time that we can give TJ a call. _After_ breakfast!" she added emphatically, before he could do more than open his mouth. 

Two pairs of brown eyes met in a silent challenge. Tommy deflated as he recognized the expression in Kim's doe eyes – compassion, yes, but also a determination that came to a surprise to anyone who just looked at her perky personality and neglected to see the steel underneath. Resigned, he threw her a salute. 

"Yes, Ma'am!" 

She hid a grin, knowing she had won a small, but important victory. "Hurry up." 

"Yeah." Tommy trudged off towards the shower area, all but dragging his bag behind him. Kimberly watched him go, aching inside. 

Hopefully, Alpha and Dimitria had found fresh clues during the night. If not … well, the Turbo Rangers might be busy with other things, but the rest of them weren't exactly slouches, either. They'd all done their share of research both in the old Command Center and in the updated Power Chamber. When they put their heads together, there was no telling whether they might not discover a way to save their friends. 

Kim sighed and settled down to wait for Tommy to join her again. Resting her forehead in her palm, she closed her eyes and sent a quick prayer to whoever watched over former Rangers. 

_*Please, let Jason and Kat be safe. And help us find them!*_

Because if they didn't … she didn't want to find out what that would do to the Scotts and Hillards, to all of their friends … and most of all to Tommy. Firming her resolve to do anything in her might so she wouldn't have to, Kim straightened in her seat. 

"What was it Jason is so fond of saying? 'With the Power Rangers, there are always possibilities.' Right. There _has_ to be a way to get them back – and together we're going to find it!"   
  
  
  


_To Be Continued …_


	4. As Time Goes By

_**Disclaimer:** Still not mine, still no money … sigh …_

_Anyway, sorry this is short, but I'm in the midst of a longer project with one of the best PR authors out there; that thing took on a life of its own so fast it's incredible. Hopefully, we'll be able to post at least the first few chapters before Christmas…_

_Enough teasing you, on with the story. I hope you enjoy the bit I've managed, and as usual, comments are welcome! **DB**_   
  
  
  
  


Times Present, Times Past 

Chapter 4: As Time Goes By 

  
  
  
  


**_Angel Grove, The Past_**

Kat finished braiding the last scrap of leather into the string she was fashioning and knotted off the ends. Testing the strength of the narrow strap by tugging at it sharply a time or two, she nodded with satisfaction and went off in search for Jason. 

She found him a few hundred yards away from their camp, testing the winter-dry branches of a few trees. One of them seemed to be of the right consistency, and he braced himself, pulling with all his strength until it snapped off the trunk with a resounding 'crack'. Panting a little, he held it upright and took up the sharp-edged stone he'd found and, using it as a wedge, began chopping off the bigger twigs. Kat waited a short distance away, not wanting to startle him; they both had incurred their fair share of cuts and bruises because the other interrupted them in some task or other without warning. When he paused for breath, she stepped forward and called his name. 

"Hi, Jason." 

He turned with a small smile. "Hey, Kat. What's up?" 

"Nothing much," she replied. "Dinner's cooking and should be ready in an hour or so; while I was waiting, I made something for you." She held out the leather braid. 

Curious, Jason took it from her and turned it over in his hands. "What's it for? It's not long enough for a belt …" 

Both their jeans were worn and sported assorted tears; over the past few months, they'd taken to foraging not only for food, but also for any animal carcasses they could find. They had scrounged up enough so that sewing them together had provided them with a serviceable blanket to huddle under while at camp, and Kat was industriously scraping and softening smaller, fresh skins in the hope that once the weather got warmer again, she might be able to somehow make some clothes for both of them. Already she had a few ideas of how to do that, even if Jason was cracking jokes about their Tarzan/Jane outfits. 

"No, not a belt, silly," she shook her head. "It's a headband." 

"What?" 

"Aren't you getting sick of brushing your hair back every couple of minutes?" she asked reasonably. "Take it from someone who has worn her hair long for most of her life – this helps." 

"Well, yes, but … I dunno," he said dubiously. Looking down on the narrow braid, his left hand came up automatically to shove a dark strand out of his eyes. Almost immediately, he became aware of what he was doing and stopped in mid-motion, blushing sheepishly when Kat just grinned at him. He couldn't have found a better way to prove her point. 

"Stop laughing," he grumbled, but couldn't quite suppress a responding grin. 

"Okay," Kat replied amiably. "Now shall I tie your hair back, or do you want to try it yourself?" 

With a mock frown, he thrust the braid at her. "You're the expert." 

Giving him a sweet smile, she pointed to a nearby tree trunk. "Then sit. It's easier if I don't have to pop my arms out of the sockets." 

Secretly grateful for the breather, Jason obeyed. Kat stepped behind him, deftly finger-brushed his outgrown hair back from his forehead and tied the leather band around his head. 

"There you go." To herself, she had to admit that the unusual style looked good on Jason, with his now-full beard and bulging muscles; months of hardship and strenuous physical labour had hardened his body to the point where every sinew stood out in bold relief whenever he moved. 

Experimentally, he moved his head. "It's too tight," he complained, trying to insert a finger under the band. However, Kat stopped him. 

"No, it's not," she explained patiently. "Leather stretches with body warmth; it'll be comfortable before you know it." 

"If you say so," Jason sighed. He hated having long hair – that was Tommy and Adam's style, not his. Also, although he wouldn't have thought it possible, he missed shaving. He was just thankful that despite his dark colouring he didn't have an excess of body hair; his beard stayed conveniently short. And the small scissors from Kat's sewing kit took care of keeping his mouth free at least, so he didn't have to chew hair along with his food. 

"Haven't you made one for yourself?" Jason wondered, seeing that Kat had tucked her hair behind her ears again. 

"Not yet; I won't need as much length, but as soon as we get a few more scraps, I'll do it. Until then, I'll manage." 

"Okay." He looked over at the long branch he'd been working on. "The trees here are really great for branches," he commented idly, grateful for some company. By necessity, their respective chores kept them apart most of the day, and both missed having people to talk to. "I guess I can get three or four more done until dinner." 

"Will that be enough for the shelter?" 

"One wall at least," Jason nodded. "If we can find enough bark to fill the gaps, we should be able to keep the east wind out at least day after tomorrow." 

"Oh, good," Kat sighed. "I'm getting _so_ tired of freezing my backside every night …" 

"I'm sorry …" he began, but she raised her hand and smiled apologetically. 

"It's not your fault. The overhang just isn't deep enough, and I know we can't risk sleeping closer to the fire. Still, it's going to be a relief." 

"Yeah," he agreed. Stretching his aching muscles, Jason once more frowned at the slight pressure the headband was exerting around his head. Plus, the dangling ends were tickling his neck. "Are you sure this is a good idea? How _do_ you girls stand having things in your hair all day, anyway? Clips, barrettes, scrunchies …it'd drive me nuts," he admitted. 

"You don't have to wear it," Kat shrugged, slightly peeved that Jason didn't seem to appreciate her gift properly. "If you prefer going half blind instead …" 

"No, I'll keep it," he said. "You were right, having to brush my hair back _was_ irritating." 

It wasn't exactly a glowing thanks, but … _*Better than nothing, I suppose.*_

On impulse, Kat ruffled Jason's longish locks just as he was about to get up from his perch. 

"You look so _cute_ wearing it," she teased in an exaggeratedly gushing tone, then yelped when he caught her wrist. 

"What did you say?" he rumbled, glaring at her. 

Kat gulped, then recognized the laughter lurking in the dark depths of his eyes. An irrepressible imp took hold of her tongue. 

"You look … adorable," she simpered, batting her eyelids at him. 

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr," Jason growled, rising to his full height and with a deft movement, turned the snickering blonde around so that her back was towards him. "You're gonna pay for that, woman," he threatened, and placed a well-earned (in his opinion) smack on her buttocks. 

"Ow," Kat complained, jerking away from that large hand. The blow hadn't really hurt, she knew Jason was only playing, but she was _not_ going to stand the indignity of being spanked like a small child! 

"You deserved that," he said smugly. 

"Did not!" 

"Yes, you did." 

"Oh yeah? Then you deserve _this_!" And in a surprise move, Kat kicked out and swiped Jason's legs from under him. 

He went down with a bellow of surprise, but trained fighter that he was, caught Kat's ankle before she could run away. Bringing her down through superior strength, he tried to pin her, but she fought like a wildcat, giving as good as she got as the two tussled on the mossy ground. 

Kat 'won' only because by the time they were done, Jason was laughing too hard to be serious about the whole thing. He'd been teaching Kat to fight almost every night for several months now, and it pleased him to see how well she'd learned her lessons. He wasn't sure his own dancing technique had improved to quite the same extent – that was Kat's gift to him. Jason found himself on his back eventually, his companion sitting on his midsection and pinning down his shoulders with a firm grip. 

"Uncle," he grinned. "Or would that be aunt?" 

"Whatever," Kat chuckled, releasing him. She knew that if Jason ever exerted his full strength against her, she wouldn't stand a chance – he was just too strong, and had years of experience on her. But it was nice to know that by now she could take him by surprise, at least for a few minutes. "As long as I win." 

"For today," Jason conceded, getting to his feet then helping Kat up. "You're getting pretty good at this," he complimented her. 

"Thanks." 

He brushed himself off. Dead leaves and twigs clung to both of them, but he knew better than to offer help with _that_ to Katherine. Their enforced-by-circumstances intimacy was close enough; no need to add to it unnecessarily. 

"Guess it's back to work for both of us, huh?" 

"Yes – I wouldn't want the stew to burn," Kat agreed. She, too, had enjoyed the moment of fun. "See you when it gets dark?" 

"Sure. And Kat?" 

In the process of leaving, she looked over her shoulder. "Yes?" 

Jason tipped a finger against his headband in a tiny salute. "Thank you for making this," he said softly. "I appreciate it." 

A warm, gratified smile spread over her face. So he _did_ remember his manners! 

"You're welcome." With a spring in her step, she walked back to camp. 

~*~ 

**_Angel Grove, The Present_**

"Dammit!" Justin kicked the computer console he was working on in frustration, cursing fluently in a language Tommy was pretty sure the thirteen-year-old shouldn't be knowing, much less using. 

"Justin!" Cassie admonished him, sounding much less shocked than she should be, in Tommy's opinion. "What has that console done to you?" 

"It's not cooperating," the barely-teenaged genius replied, frustratedly shoving his mop of hair out of his eyes. "I've put in all the data we have several times over, but all I get is total gibberish!" 

"Haven't you managed to get anything at all out of the records Billy left after Kim was transported to the past?" Adam wanted to know. "I mean, Billy always was so meticulous about his research …" 

Justin sighed. "Well … yes, I have, but … the problem is, Billy obviously had a far deeper knowledge of temporal physics than I have. Zordon alerted him to scan for chronoton particles, but the parameters were fed into his instruments by Alpha 5, and obviously Billy added a few modifications of his own, in addition to being able to scan for Kimberly's communicator. They send out a traceable subspace signal …" 

"Weren't they based on microwaves?" Zack interrupted. "I think that's how Trini translated his explanation back when he invented them …." 

"An oversimplification, I'm afraid," Justin shook his head. "In any case, even _if_ that was what he'd based the prototypes on, he's modified them so much over time that the ones we're using now – or even the ones you guys had at the time – have very little resemblance to the originals anymore." 

"So what does that mean here and now?" Tommy asked, a little desperate because the discussion was getting way too technical for his liking. He was a decent enough mechanic as far as nuts and bolts – like a car engine, for example – were concerned, but the theory behind it was just a tad beyond him. 

"It means that without access to notes or something – which don't exist; it was an emergency situation, after all, and the way I see it, Billy did a lot of quick, on-the-spot calculations in his head at the time and never bothered to write them down – I can't retrace his steps," Justin admitted, looking very put out about that. 

"No …" Tommy whispered, feeling the blood drain from his face. If Justin, a certified genius with all the advanced technology of the Power Chamber at his disposal, was unable to detect where in the timestream Jason and Kat were … how could they ever get them back? 

The young Blue Ranger sent a compassionate glance at his former leader. He really wished he could help his friends, more so because the missing pair had always shown him nothing but kindness, but … 

"I'm really sorry, Tommy. I probably _could_ learn how to scan for Kat and Jason, but I'd need a few weeks of uninterrupted time with a good tutor and access to a university library to catch up on the theory I _have _to know in order to do any good. And what with school and fighting Divatox …" 

"…you don't have that time," Trini sighed. "We understand, Justin. We may not like it, but we do understand." 

Even Tommy had to nod grudgingly. Still, he couldn't hold back a plaintive question. "Is there no way, no way at _all_ that you could find them?" 

Sadly, the boy shook his head. 

"Sorry. The way things stand now, there's a chance that I might cobble together a scanner and pinpoint their approximate position in the past, but I have no idea at all how to recreate a time hole. And even if I did, I wouldn't know whether it's working the way it's supposed to. Even if we manage to get that far eventually, it's going to be very draining on our energy resources." 

"We can't risk a serious power shortage, not without a reasonable chance at success," TJ said quietly, his voice regretful but firm. "Not with Divatox attacking the Earth on almost a daily basis." 

"Would you say that if it were _your_ friends trapped in the past?" Tommy whirled on his successor, eyes blazing with helpless anger. He knew he was being unreasonable, that if it were still him wearing the red uniform he'd take the same stand as the current Red Turbo Ranger, but that did nothing to calm him. It took Kimberly's hand on his arm to hold him back. 

"Tommy don't," she implored softly. "You're being unfair." 

He felt his shoulders slump. Drawing a few deep breaths, he threw up his hand in a gesture of resignation. "I'm sorry," he sighed. "I was out of line there. It's just … I'm about ready to climb the wall!" 

"No sweat, man," TJ accepted the apology graciously. "I wouldn't want to be in your shoes." 

"There's another thing," Justin spoke up again diffidently. "I think we're only going to get a single shot at this, if at all, and I want to be as sure as I can possibly be that it's going to be reasonably correct, and most of all _safe_ to open a time hole. Temporal mechanics are iffy at best, and I don't want to risk Jason and Kat's lives, nor do I want to endanger the Power Chamber." 

"Yeah, that'd be a _bad_ idea all round," Zack gulped. He hadn't even considered that aspect so far. 

"No kidding," Carlos agreed. 

"Is there nothing at all you can do, Justin?" Ashley wanted to know. 

"Not on my own, no." 

"We'll all help," Adam offered quietly. "Trini and I are pretty good at operating the equipment here, and I know Carlos and Tommy know how to use a screwdriver …" 

"So do I," Ashley agreed. 

"I'm not worried about the purely mechanical part; I know you guys are competent enough," the Blue Ranger replied. "Unfortunately, it's still the theory behind it all and our lack of knowledge about it that's the problem." 

A brief silence settled over the Power Chamber; not even Alpha Six, who usually offered comments on everything had something to say. At last Tanya, practical as ever, turned towards the plasma tube housing the Rangers' mentor. 

"Is there nothing, or nobody, that can help us, Dimitria?" she asked. "If I understand Justin correctly, he needs someone to work on the temporal aspect of constructing a scanner or whatever; we seem to have enough mechanics to do the actual grunt work." 

The Inquirian considered the question for a moment. Then, she lifted her veiled face. "Is that your assessment as well, Justin?" 

"Yeah," the boy nodded decisively. "If I had help with that, I could build a device to get them back. I know I could!" 

"Are you certain about this?" 

"As positive as I can be," he replied. 

"In that case, do you have any suggestion who might render such assistance?" 

The current and former Rangers looked at each other. Clearly, TJ's team was at a loss. However, Tommy, Adam, Rocky and Aisha were hit by the same thought almost immediately. 

"If there was a way to get Billy back," Aisha mused. "After all, he was the one who did the original work …" 

"He's on Aquitar, remember?" Rocky reminded her unhappily. 

"And we don't even know if he's recovered enough from his accelerated aging to come back," Adam sighed. "What if he's still not well?" 

"Would it hurt to ask?" Tommy said, desperation warring with hope in his voice. "Jase and Kat are his friends, too …" 

"I'm sure that if he can, he would want to help them," Trini added, her tone ringing with conviction. 

"Yes – Billy wouldn't let anything happen to his friends. Ever," Kim declared staunchly. "He got me back that once, after all." 

Tommy raised his eyes to Dimitria. "Please, Dimitria," he begged, "can't we at least contact Aquitar and ask him? Even if he won't be able to come in person, he just might be able to tell Justin what he needs to know …" 

"You are aware that communication with Aquitar is not easily accomplished, are you not, Tommy?" 

He nodded mutely. 

"Also, may there not be a chance that William is unavailable for a variety of reasons?" 

"It wouldn't hurt to try, though, wouldn't it?" Kimberly asked back. "I mean, if it won't hurt the Rangers too much … and if you guys are okay with this," she added, graciously acknowledging the Turbo Rangers' greater right to use the Power Chamber's resources for their fight against the Space Pirate. 

TJ consulted his teammates with a glance, then grinned wryly. "There's no sense in stopping halfway. We agreed yesterday to help you as much as possible, and that hasn't changed. I say we contact Aquitar." 

"Is that a unanimous decision, Rangers?" Dimitria wanted to know. 

"Yes." All four Turbos gave their consent, Justin looking decidedly relieved at the prospect of having his burden shared. 

"In that case, will you wait while Alpha tries to establish a communications link with Delphine?" 

The little android bustled towards the appropriate console, shooing Rocky out of the way who'd used it as a back rest. "Yo yo yo, Rocky, get your butt off the sensor array!" 

"I'm going, I'm going," Rocky muttered, exchanging a glance with Zack. Both were of one mind – if _their_ Alpha had talked to them like this sorry excuse for a robot, they'd have dismantled him a long time ago! 

"Feeding in coordinates now," Alpha announced, oblivious to the former Rangers' androidicidal tendencies. "Ready when you are, Dimitria!" 

As the Inquirian did whatever she needed to do to send a message through space, Tommy sent her a grateful look. He knew that this was no guarantee for success, but in his bones he felt that, if they could only get Billy's help, the chances for getting Jason and Kat back where they belonged were much better than without him. Besides, he'd missed his studious friend more than he thought he would, and it would be good to hear from him again, however briefly. 

He swallowed the lump in his throat which always seemed to take up residence there whenever he thought about Billy's last months with them. He hadn't had it easy. Giving up the Zeo Powers, being relegated to the sidelines, getting unceremoniously kicked out of school, losing a chance at taking up the Gold Powers if only temporarily … then nearly dying from the influence of negative protons he'd been exposed to because he'd saved the rest of them … it was a lot to be heaped on just one person. But Billy had weathered it all, finally fulfilling his most secret ambition of going to another planet. It took a strong character to do all that. 

_*And I'm sure that that strength – which we all never really appreciated while he was still here – will make him want to help. He'll never abandon a friend in need!*_

Outwardly, the former leader of the Rangers let nothingof his thoughts show. He just inclined his head in a gesture of gratitude towards both TJ and Dimitria. 

. 

"Thanks."   
  
  
  
  
  


_To Be Continued …_   
  
  
  
  
  



	5. A Different Perspective

_**Disclaimer: **All characters and locations you recognize belong to Saban/BVE, not me. No money made. (Dang!)_   
_**Note: **Yes, I know this is extremely late, and I apologize to all. But a little thing named "Seasons To Remember" kind of got in the way, then there was Real LifeÔ which got in the way … anyway, here I am again, and I hope this makes up a little for the long interval. : ) Please don't forget to leave a little feedback on the way out? **DB**_   
  
  
  
  


Times Present, Times Past 

Chapter 5: A Different Perspective 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Angel Grove, the Past_**

Kat straightened with a tired sigh. She'd been out digging up roots and tubers all morning, had cleaned and chopped a few for tonight's meal, and put the rest into the storage area Jason had created out of flat stones, moss and a mound of earth. It worked like an old-fashioned cellar, almost – reasonably cool in summer when they added fresh water, and dry enough in winter – most importantly of all, though, it was secure enough to keep small animals like squirrels and mice away from their meagre hoard. She'd finished with her part of the daily chores, their dinner was ready to go on the fire as soon as Jason returned from his daily hunt. Bracing herself, she gripped the flat slab of stone they used as a cover for their 'cellar' and pushed it into position, taking care that all openings were suitably covered. They'd learned the hard way that it was not a good idea to leave their supplies accessible to the local wildlife – food was scarce at the best of times, and the small rodents that abounded near their camp by now were used enough to their presence to come by at night and try to steal their painstakingly collected foodstuffs. 

She didn't even give a thought to the effort and sheer strength required to shift the large rock; her resolve from last fall to ease the physical strain on Jason as much as possible still held firm, and during the winter had honed her skill at a number of tasks she would have believed far beyond her capabilities before the two of them had been stranded in the past. 

Panting a bit from her exertion, she sat back with a satisfied grin. _*Another job done. And done as well as possible, even if I say so myself.* _Checking the position of the sun – their watches' batteries had both given out by now – Kat saw that the golden ball just brushed the edges of the trees on the other side of the lake. That meant it was about mid-afternoon; seemed she'd actually finished her chores a bit faster than she'd anticipated. 

*_Goody. Some 'me' time!*_

She got up and, after checking the fire, wandered down to the lake, to wash her hands. The water was still spring-cold, but it was clear and fresh – much more so than in their own time. Kat splashed a few handfuls onto her face, squealing a little when a few rivulets trickled down into her fur/leather tunic, raising goosebumps in their wake as they touched her skin. She tugged at the edge of her dress, only to have the most unpleasant odour hit her as she became aware how sweaty she was. Never mind the dirt she'd collected on her hands and legs during the day. She wrinkled her nose distastefully. 

_*I need a bath.*_

Wistfully, she imagined stepping into the cream-tiled bathroom at her parents' house, turning on the hot shower and washing herself with her favorite scented soap. From there, it was just a small step to fantasize about herbal shampoo, conditioner, fluffy towels and that lovely perfumed body lotion Tommy had given her last Valentine's Day. 

Thinking of her boyfriend brought a now-familiar wave of depression, sadness and anger, and the blonde girl quickly turned her mind towards other things. There was nothing she or Jason could do to get out of their predicament, except survive – and trust their friends to retrieve them back into the present _somehow_. 

Sighing, she sat on a small ledge, staring out over the sparkling water. If it was already summer, she could go for a swim, but as best as they could determine, it was mid-March now; the California sun was warm enough during the day, but the depths of Angel Lake would be way too cold yet. And the one thing the stranded ex-Rangers couldn't afford was to get sick; untreated, even a simple cold could easily develop into a much more serious disease. So, she half-heartedly started to rub water over her limbs, removing the worst of the grime. However, the more she got used to the cool freshness on her skin, the longer Kat looked at the play of sunlight on the gently-lapping waves, the stronger her desire grew to be totally clean – or at least as clean as possible under the circumstances. 

Her eyes swept the shore. She had promised Jason to stay at, or at least near, their camp; it was one of the safety precautions they had agreed on. But if she went just around that copse of trees a couple of hundred yards to the left, she'd still be within shouting distance … and there _was_ a shallow stretch of water that wasn't deep or large enough for swimming, but just fine to duck into, as they'd discovered last year. 

_*Plus, if I'm lucky it's also warmer than the rest of the lake …*_

The lure of a proper bath – her first for months – was suddenly irresistible, and Kat rose to her feet in one fluid motion. She put a couple of small logs onto the fire, checked to make sure that no combustible material was close to the circle of small rocks containing it, and strode off, towards what Jason had grandiosely labelled their 'bathroom'. 

~*~ 

Jason whistled a jaunty tune (more than slightly off-key, but who cared?) to himself as he made his way back 'home', very pleased with the day's endeavors. He'd managed to catch not one, but two wild turkeys – meat that could be fried fresh and smoked, so that it would feed them for more than just today. And the feathers would go into their supplies, maybe for a pillow or something – later, when they'd figure out a way to make a cover of sorts. Sure, smoking game in their makeshift curing thingy was a smelly, laborious process, but it beat having to hunt every single day. And it was the only method of preservation they'd been able to devise. 

_*This way, I can work some more on the shelter tomorrow,*_ he thought to himself. Together they'd enlarged the cavelet where they'd first camped with branches, bark and moss, but there were still several gaps that let wind and dampness through, making staying in there rather uncomfortable on the occasional rainy day. *_Or maybe Kat needs some help with the deer skin.*_

He'd come across a dead buck, probably killed by a cougar or something, a few days ago, to judge by the ripped throat and partially-gnawed carcass. The meat had already started to rot and was too old and tough to provide them with food, but its skin was still usable; they needed more leather and fur for cover and clothing. So, he'd skinned the animal and carried the coat to camp; Kat had done a great job stretching it between wooden pegs, and had been scraping off the inside with a sharp stone and charcoal ever since. 

_*If there's nothing else we can use it for … if I'm lucky she'll think of a way to cut some pants for me.*_

With his jeans torn beyond use over the winter, Jason had had to accept wearing a garment that was half kilt, half loincloth; serviceable enough now that the weather was getting warmer, but definitely too skimpy for another cold season. He tugged at the bottom edge of his outfit, still self-conscious about the fact that it just barely reached the top of his thighs ... and that he was wearing nothing underneath. 

"I've worn swim trunks that were longer than this," he grumbled to himself for the umpteenth time. "Man! If the guys could see me …" 

He knew exactly what kind of comments he'd get, especially from Rocky and Zack. _*Probably Aisha and Tanya, too!*_

'Tarzan' would be the most harmless epithet, he was sure. Especially with Kat wearing a plain short tunic also made out of animal skin … and with her middle name being in fact Jane, it was almost inevitable. _*But damn, she looks good in that thing!*_ If he was honest with himself, Kat looked a lot like an actress that had haunted his his boyish fantasies for weeks ever since he'd seen an old movie about a gorgeous blonde lost in the jungle somewhere on late-night TV. _*What was it called again? Sheila – no, Sheena. That's it. Sheena.*_

"Kat, Queen of the Jungle," he snickered, entering their camp from the forest. Almost immediately, though, he looked around half-guiltily; Kat would give him what-for if she heard him. Lucky for him, though, the blonde was nowhere in sight. Jason checked the campsite with a quick glance. The fire was flickering gently, the tin they used for a cooking pot stood ready to be put on … there was a peaceful air around the place, not at all as if something had happened. 

"She's probably gone to the little Ranger's room," the young man muttered to himself, grinning at the facetiousness. They'd known enough about camping to have established a latrine of sorts well away from camp and their drinking water. He deposited his turkeys in the storage, noting with approval the amount of vegetables – Kat's handiwork. _*She's been busy. Good – no more foraging for a couple of days. Whew!*_

However, after a few minutes of loitering around the fire, Jason creased his forehead in a frown. If his companion had indeed only answered Nature's call, she should have been back by now. It wasn't _that_ far away from camp! 

"Where _is_ she?" 

Of course, the trees and lake gave him no answer. Refusing to be worried – yet – Jason tried to assess the situation rationally. Kat would never leave camp out of shouting range without leaving him some kind of message; they'd both promised each other they wouldn't, and so far neither had had reason to break their word. For some reason he couldn't name, though, he felt reluctant to call out for her – almost as if it were a crime or something to disturb the serenity of their sylvan 'home' with loud yelling. _*She has to be close – she promised …* _The logical answer was, Kat was somewhere in their immediate surroundings, out of sight. Taking a few steps toward the lakeshore, Jason scanned the expanse of water before him. Except for a few ducks paddling lazily in the distance, he could see nothing. That left the forest. 

_*There's nothing to forage there, though – we pretty much harvested everything edible in the vicinity during those first few weeks when we didn't know better. Unless …*_

There had been a patch of blueberries behind a small rock formation a few hundred yards eastward into the trees; roughly where the bluff overlooking the park in their proper time was. They'd had hopes that the bushes would bear fruit again this year. Jason wasn't at all sure if spring was the right time for blueberries to grow, but … hanging around the deserted camp to wait for Kat to return was boring, there was really no task he could start that wouldn't keep until the next day, so … telling himself he was _not_ being a worrywart, that he was just concerned Kat might need some friendly assistance, he took off, making his steps deliberately casual and leisurely. 

~*~ 

Kat squealed just a little as she immersed herself in the shallow water; as she'd hoped, it was warmer than the lake, but it was still pretty cool. However, it would do just fine for cleansing her. Once she got used to the low temperature, that is. The cool liquid felt heavenly on her skin after a while, though, and she enjoyed 'washing' herself. Ducking under the sparkling surface a few times at the deepest end, she rinsed her hair – now hanging halfway down her back – as best she could. The water was about chest-high for her. 

_*I wish I had some shampoo,*_ she mused. _*Even the cheapest store brand …*_ Longingly, she thought of the scented rinse she had at home. Her hair might be clean now, but it was a far cry from the soft, baby-fine curls she was used to having and with which Tommy liked to play in tender moments. That memory, too, brought a wave of longing and sadness. 

"Do you miss me, Tommy? As much as I miss you?" the blonde murmured to herself, then shook her head. _*Of course he does.* _But, she was here, trapped God knew when in the past, and he was _there_ – at home in Angel Grove, hopefully in contact with the Rangers and trying to bring them back into the present. She and Jason agreed that that was the only likely course of action open to their friends – what _they_ would do, were the situation reversed. 

Thinking of Jason, however, made Kat realize regretfully that she should get out of the water and back to camp. He'd be coming back from his foraging soon, and would most certainly be ravenous. Besides, her own stomach was beginning to growl softly. With a sigh, she eased back into the water, stealing a few more moments of peace and quiet by paddling leisurely on her back towards the bank. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a birch tree, its bark glowing whitely against the darker backdrop of evergreens. It told her that she'd almost reached the point where she'd left her tunic, and with another regretful sigh she lowered her feet towards the sandy bottom. 

~*~ 

Jason had noticed with satisfaction that the blueberry patch was in full bloom; there were no berries to pick yet, but it was gratifying to know that there would be a fresh supply for them close to camp in a few weeks. 

_*If we're still stuck here then,*_ he thought, but without much conviction. The longer they stayed in the past, the slimmer their chances of getting back became. The cool, logical part of him knew that, but in his heart he couldn't help but keep on hoping that their friends would find a way to retrieve them … eventually. However, to get back they needed to be together, so … 

"Dammit, Kat, where are you?" he groused. 

He stopped, looking back towards their camp. He could just make out the clearing and the fire pit between the trees. Jason knew that his companion wouldn't have strayed far – not without letting him know somehow where she'd gone. That meant she was somewhere in the vicinity. His curiosity aroused now, he started circling the surroundings, his steps inaudible on the leaf-and-moss-covered ground. 

A glint of sunlight on water caught his attention. He knew he was too far away from the shore for it to be the lake, and the stream feeding into it from the mountains was about 2 miles to the east, so he paused momentarily. "What … oh. Duh." Of course, the shallow inlet they'd used for bathing in private. Could it be that Kat had gone to wash herself? Only one way to find out. But he'd have to be careful not to intrude. Quite naturally, their isolation and total dependence on each other had forced a high degree of intimacy on them, but they at least tried to maintain _some_ privacy – matters of personal hygiene being very high on the list. 

"If Kat's bathing, I'll just make sure she's okay. Then I'll wait for her at camp," he resolved. Jason veered towards the sparkle he'd noticed, oblivious to the fact that he continued to move with hardly a sound (a necessary skill he had acquired in hunting). 

As soon as he reached the treeline, he found his assumption verified. The blonde was indeed in the water. 

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust from the verdant dimness under the trees to the bright afternoon sunshine dappling the water. Jason had honestly had every intention to turn back immediately, but as it happened … just as he could see clearly again, Kat rose from the water in one smooth, graceful motion and turned around, presenting the mesmerized young man with a view he had dreamt of in his most secret fantasies. 

Kat, standing in hip-deep water, tiny drops of moisture clinging to her peaches-and-cream skin as she lifted her arms to shake out her hair. Gloriously nude, and too beautiful for words. 

It was temptation personified, and Jason was helpless to resist. Frozen in place, his dark eyes drank their fill of the woman before him … and he couldn't prevent his body from reacting to the sight. 

~*~ 

Katherine found her footing on the sandy bottom and stood, turning towards the shore simultaneously. Wishing only to smooth out her hair as much as possible while it was still wet – it was easier than untangling the long strands later – she put her hands to her neck, lifting the mass of curls in an unconsciously seductive pose. The air was beginning to get nippy now that the sun was setting, and while she was still in full sunlight, she knew her damp skin was covered in gooseflesh, her nipples contracting into hard little peaks. The sensation wasn't entirely unpleasant, though. She'd come close enough to the bank that the water just brushed her buttocks, and all she had to do was walk onto dry land. She opened her eyes to find her exact bearings … 

… and froze on the spot when she looked directly into Jason's face. 

_*Oh my.*_

For a timeless moment, the two castaways stared at each other. Later, neither could say how long it took or how exactly they managed to remember every detail, but that's what happened. 

Jason's memory was indelibly branded with the picture of Kat, gloriously nude, her pale skin glistening wetly under the setting sun, and he'd also always remember how much he longed to join her, to take her into his arms and sink back into the sparkling water with her. He really ought to give her her privacy, but he just _couldn't_, not when right now she was the very embodiment of his most secret (and barely acknowledged, even to himself) fantasies. 

For her part, Kat knew somewhere at the very back of her mind that she should cover herself, that she was fully exposed to a man who really had no right or business to look at her like this, but she could read clearly the awe and longing in the dark eyes … and found herself unable to turn away. Even though she could see clearly his body's reaction in the way his short kilt moved, albeit Jason's motionlessness. 

The tableau was frozen for what seemed like a small eternity, and yet lasted only seconds. Neither could think of anything to say, nor knew a graceful way to extricate themselves without embarrassing each other. 

Somewhere in the trees surrounding the lake's inlet, a bird chittered angrily at its mate; in the afternoon stillness, it might as well have been a shout. Both flinched.Kat jerked her head over her shoulder at the sudden noise, but saw nothing; when she turned back around, Jason was gone. 

~*~ 

**_Angel Grove, the Present_**

"Yo, yo, teleport coming in! Give a guy some space already, dudes!" 

"I swear, if someone doesn't program that overgrown tin can a new voice chip soon, I'll screw off his head and use it for a paperweight," Rocky muttered under his breath to Zack as the Rangers moved out of the way, towards the walls of the Power Chamber. "Talk about getting on a guy's nerves!" 

"Can I help?" the first Black Ranger asked, only half jokingly. "Can you imagine _that_ relaying information to you during battle?" 

"No – and I don't think I'd even want to," Rocky shuddered, feeling the tiny hairs on the back of his neck rise as always when a teleportation beam coalesced in his vicinity and he was unmorphed. "I've had enough near-nervous breakdowns in our fights without that sorry excuse for a New York accent!" 

"Amen, brother," Zack replied with feeling, then both their attention was diverted to the center of the room, where a white beam of light began to form, tinged a cerulean blue at the edges. It gradually solidified into an all-too-familiar form. Shaking off the aftereffects of interstellar transport with a slight shudder, Billy smiled briefly. 

"Long-distance teleportation is not the most agreeable mode of transportation, I must admit," he murmured to no-one in particular, "I much prefer travelling in a spacecraft." 

There was an instant of stunned surprise, then Trini, Kim, Tanya and Aisha surged forward, a veritable pink-and-yellow-clad perfumed mob, smothering their friend in enthusiastic hugs. 

"Billy! Are you okay?" 

"How was your trip?" 

"What's this I heard about you and a fish girl?!?" 

"It's sooooo good to see you again, Billy!" 

"Why did you leave without saying goodbye?" 

"You look a lot better than the last time we saw you!" 

"Are you staying?" 

"Can you help us get them back?" 

"We really, _really_ missed you!!!" 

Zack laughingly waded into the happy melée, seeing that his old friend was quite obviously feeling somewhat deluged by the girls. He removed what seemed like an octopus's tentacles from around the former Blue Ranger. 

"Now, ladies – why don't you let the guy catch his breath from teleporting first? The way you gabble, he can hardly get a word in edgewise!" He grinned as he took in Billy's bemused expression, caught halfway between relief and disappointment. He may have felt rather overwhelmed, but was clearly enjoying the welcome. "Good to see you again, main brain." 

Zack ran his eyes over the new arrival, quickly assessing him. Billy looked well enough, although not quite the way Zack remembered him. He'd known the glasses were long gone and that the one-time geek had finally found a sense of fashion, but the changes apparent went deeper than that. Billy looked … older. Not like an old man, but not as young as the rest of them, either. His hair was shorter and had grown rather sparse, his face was a little lined – in short, he looked like a man in his early thirties, perhaps, rather than the nineteen years he was. But that hardly mattered to Zack. 

_*Better having an older-looking Billy than a dead Billy!*_

As one, the girls pouted. But they also sported rather sheepish looks as they realized Zack was right. It fell to Trini to express the important thing, and she did so with the warm, lovely smile Billy remembered so well. 

"Welcome home, Billy." 

~*~ 

"It's good to be home," he replied, smiling shyly at his friends and the five strange teens standing a bit in the background; from the way they were positioned near the Power Chamber's warp tube and their obvious familiarity with various consoles and their surroundings in general, it was logical to assume they were the current Rangers. No doubt he would meet them presently. All Delphine had told him on Aquitar was that the Earth team needed his expertise on a temporal matter. His planet needed him; there was no question that he might refuse, but he had _not_ expected to see all of his former teammates again. Well … not all; a quick mental tally showed him that two persons were absent. 

_*Jason and Kat. Why wouldn't they be present? Curious.*_

Billy's second thought was how good it felt to see that apparently he'd been missed; even though Rocky, Adam and Tommy were keeping out of the way for now (the girls were still hovering close), the huge, delighted grins the three wore were a clear indication that they, too, were pleased by his return. 

_*How very gratifying!*_

However, socializing – no matter how much desired – would have to wait. Regretfully, Billy cleared his throat. 

"I believe there is an emergency that requires my input?" To forestall the protest he could see forming on Aisha and Kimberly's lips, he raised a hand and let his own regret show in his eyes and voice. "Guys … believe me when I say I want to talk to you as much as you do with me, but would it be possible to postpone any prolonged conversation until a more opportune time? I promise, I will endeavor to answer any questions you might want to ask." 

Darn it, he was right. "I guess," Kimberly grumbled, unhappily reminded of the current crisis. 

"Yeah," Tanya sighed, finally letting go of Billy's arm which she had still been clutching. 

"But you're not gonna get out of this," Aisha warned him, also taking a step back. "Or else!" 

Rocky's grin shifted from pleased to unholy delight. "And knowing Aisha, that's a serious threat. Better be careful, Billy!" He snickered when Aisha promptly stuck out her tongue at him. 

"I have no intention to do otherwise," his former teammate assured him, not bothering to hide a small smile at his friends' antics. "To business, though – what _is_ the situation? The Aquitian Rangers mentioned a fresh perspective might be needed to help you solve a temporal problem of sorts; that's why they agreed to send me back …" 

"Jase and Kat were sucked into a timehole yesterday afternoon," Tommy explained tersely, his features growing grim and worried again in a heartbeat. "Like the one Kim fell into." 

"Yeah – in public, too," Zack sighed. "Which means we had to tell their folks. Well, with the Rangers." He gestured towards the five Turbo Rangers, who took that as an invitation to come closer and greet Billy. 

"Oh my," Billy murmured, the implications becoming clear to him in an instant. If there was a new Ranger team on duty, it meant that his friends were all retired, like him, held no Powers … and therefore were also cut off from any direct connection to the Morphin' Grid's resources. "And they don't carry communicators." 

It was not really a question, but Adam confirmed it anyway. "No. We – well, Justin, mostly" – he gestured at the young Blue Turbo Ranger, who grinned deprecatingly – "have tried everything we cold think of, but you didn't leave a lot of notes on how you located Kim that time, and frankly, we're completely stumped." 

"I'm sorry; as I remember, things were rather hectic that first time, and I did not have the opportunity to write down all the equations. What's more, Zordon supplied me with a lot of the necessary data," Billy apologized. "I _did_ make a few notes, but on my computer at home. However, if my father hasn't cleared out my lab, I should be able to retrieve the disc; that would give us a starting point and free us from the necessity of starting over from scratch." 

"Oh, good," Trini sighed. "I was afraid we'd have to do all the research again." 

"I'm reasonably certain that won't be necessary," Billy smiled. "But we must not forget our hosts." He politely turned towards the Turbo team. "Am I correct in assuming that we may use the Power Chamber's facilities? Provided we don't obstruct you in any way in your fight against the current threat to Earth's safety?" 

TJ smiled back easily. He'd read in the Rangers' archive about the first Blue Ranger's habit of using polysyllables and rather formal speech. "Sure. We agreed to help you guys, after all. I'm TJ, by the way." 

"Oh! Excuse my bad manners!" Billy blushed, but quick introductions all around soon put him back at ease. He glanced with particular interest at Justin, who looked back up at him with a slightly awestruck expression that was perilously close to hero worship. The preteen might think of Tommy as someone to emulate as a fighter and leader, and adore Rocky as his surrogate big brother, but ever since he'd become a Ranger he'd always tried to live up to Billy's legacy. He blushed when he found the grey-green eyes on him. 

"Justin … what exactly have you been able to determine so far about Jason and Kat's predicament?" 

The boy cleared his throat. He briefly worried whether his absence at the Children's Home would be noticed; it was around midnight now, and he'd snuck away after lights-out. Then he dismissed the thought. Getting their friends back was far more important than a scolding from the matron. "Well … they were sucked into that time hole around 32 hours ago. I'm pretty sure from the particle readings I've managed to take in the park that they travelled the timestream backwards into the past, not into the future …" 

"On what do you base that assumption?" 

"From the amount of chronoton particles I registered at the location of the vortex; the variables patterned in such a way that … here, let me just show you. It's gonna be faster." Quickly, Justin booted up a program on one of the monitoring consoles. "Look – that graph shows all the attempts I've made to scan forward. I've run into a block of sorts almost right away each time I tried." 

Billy scanned the readout. "Hmm. I concur. What about linear displacement, though? Have you checked into that?" 

"Yeah. Almost the same result." Small, nimble fingers flew over the controls, calling up another chart. "See? Right here …" Two heads bent over the screen as the current and former Blue Rangers easily slipped into an increasingly technical discussion. The others exchanged indulgent looks. 

Carlos sidled up to Zack and Adam. "What's linear displacement mean?" he asked _sotto voce_. 

"Beats me," Zack shrugged. Adam looked equally mystified, but nudged Trini. Of them all, she seemed to be most familiar with Billy's way of thinking and most likely to understand him. "Do you have any idea what they're talking about?" 

The slim young woman considered the question. "I think it means alternate dimensions," she finally said slowly. "God, I hadn't even thought about _that_ possibility!" 

There were quite a few gulps as the assembled teens realized how much more difficult their task would be if their missing friends had indeed not only been transported through time, but through dimensions as well. Tommy in particular turned gray in the face. 

"No," he groaned, fresh despair washing over him. He didn't even notice the sympathetic glances his friends sent him, or the consoling pat Aisha gave his back. To his great relief, though, Billy straightened at last with a satisfied look in his eyes. 

"Well, I believe we can rule that scenario out. Good work, Justin." 

"Thanks, Billy," the boy beamed. 

Billy then turned towards his friends. "The good news is, Justin has done excellent preliminary work on the readings. I'll double-check his findings later just to make sure we haven't missed a significant clue, but we're as certain as we can be that Jason and Kat are indeed trapped in the past somewhere." 

"Somewhen, you mean." 

"Correct, Rocky." Billy smiled briefly. "Our problem now is twofold: first, we need to establish just how far back they have been displaced. Second, once we know _that_, we can start on devising a method to get them back." 

"But how?" Tanya wanted to know. Billy gestured deprecatingly. . 

"Again, two possible courses of action present themselves. Either we try to construct a mechanical device to send into the past or open a portal – we may be able to use my old portacom as a template of sorts for that – or we attempt to recreate an opening in the timestream itself – duplicating the effect that caused their disappearance in the first place." 

"You mean, create an artificial timehole?" Ashley queried. "Is that even possible?" 

"In essence, yes. And possible – maybe. But we won't know for sure until we have located them and can decide on the best method of ending their predicament." 

"Then let's get to it," TJ decided. "Justin, you teleport Billy someplace from where he can get his notes. That's got to come first, right?" The two geniuses nodded. "Right. Now, what can the rest of us do to help?" 

Justin and Billy shared a look. "Catalogue what kind of material we have in case we need to build that time machine?" 

"Yes, although that is not of high priority at present. But I'm certain there will be any number of less complicated tasks for everybody once we start evaluating data." 

"Okay. Get started, guys." 

Justin nodded at TJ, grabbed Billy's arm and unceremoniously teleported them out of the Power Chamber, to a safe place near the Cranston house. With deep sighs, the Rangers and their predecessors proceeded to sort out tasks and assign duties to everyone. Soon, the Power Chamber was a veritable hive of quiet activity while outside, the moon rose majestically in the night sky over Angel Grove Park.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


_To Be Continued …_   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   



	6. Hope And Need Part 1

_**Disclaimer: **See earlier chapters._   
_**Note: **Okay, this has taken long enough – and was getting WAY too long – so I decided to split the chapter into two parts and post the first bit now rather than keep everybody waiting. The second half probably won't have quite as many pages, but still …better than nothing, right? Feedback, as always, is welcome, and hopefully the rest will be done within the next two weeks. Enjoy, I hope! **DB**_   
**__**   
**__**   


Times Present, Times Past 

Chapter 6: Hope And Need Pt. 1 

  
  


**_Angel Grove, The Past_**   
  


Darkness had fallen and the first rays of the moon were painting the water's surface with a tremor of silver light before Kat could bring herself to return to their campsite. After Jason had left, she'd walked to the shore, dried herself as best she could and sat against a tree, her mind in turmoil. 

What had happened here? 

She didn't believe for a second that Jason had deliberately been spying on her while she was bathing; most likely, it was by chance that he'd entered the clearing just as she was standing up. Anyway, she didn't held it against him that he'd seen her in the nude – however, she couldn't help asking herself _why_ she didn't. 

By rights, she should feel offended, or outraged, embarrassed at the least, but … she didn't. If anything, she'd felt surprised, stunned, completely pole-axed. Instead, the fact that he couldn't control his body's visible reaction to what he'd seen made her feel curiously flattered. 

_*That's exactly the problem.*_

She knew enough about Human biology to realize that becoming aroused by the sight of a naked female was quite a normal reaction in a healthy young man, especially in light of their friendship and isolation. However, she had very much _not_ expected the butterflies starting to dance deep in her own stomach or the ache within her belly, the responding tingles skittering along _her_ skin. 

"I shouldn't feel that way," she moaned softly to herself, burying her face in her hands. "Not now, not here, not about Jason!" 

It had taken her the better part of an hour to even acknowledge to herself that most likely, she wouldn't have stopped him if he'd chosen to come to her. Desperately, she called up images of Tommy – her boyfriend, the man she loved – but even recalling his smile and warm brown eyes didn't prevent the realization that after months of separation from him with no contact at all she craved more than memories. Their situation was so dire, the hardships of living in the wilderness without adequate supplies and protection so severe, that she often felt lost and very much alone, only Jason's company helping her over the rough spots. 

While she freely admitted that she'd always thought of him as cute and a generally nice guy, Kat very much wished she could forget one late-night conversation with Tanya while her friend had still lived at her house. For she had confessed with a slightly guilty giggle that if she had met Jason first, or at the same time as Tommy, without Rita's interference, she had no idea whom she would have fallen in love with. And now, at the worst possible moment, her words came back to haunt her. 

When he'd first come back from Geneva to join the team, she'd registered his good looks (which not even nearly a year's worth of hard living and the resulting scruffiness in his appearance could hide), but thought no more of it. She'd been prepared to like him, if only as Tommy's best friend; it had come as a pleasant surprise that they meshed well together on their own, too. In time, Kat had come to value his integrity, intelligence and dedication. The thing to cement their relationship, though, had been the events following Tommy's abduction by Prince Sprocket – Jason had been her rock then, supporting her in her efforts to snap Tommy out of the brainwashing without question, and it had made them friends as well. Only now, being marooned with Jason in the past, this friendship apparently had begun to change into something … more. 

And it had happened without Kat even noticing. 

The blonde young woman sighed deeply as she slowly stretched her legs and leaned back against her tree trunk. 

"Why me? Why now? Why do I always fall for guys who should be off-limits?" 

Kat had no answers for her questions. She'd mooned over Tommy while he was still together and happy with Kimberly. It had taken her a long time and a lot of patience to get together with him, she missed him terribly every day – and now that they were a couple at last and everything was fine, she had to get sucked into the past with Tommy's best friend. A man she knew she could easily care for just as much … if she let herself. 

_*Well, I'm not going to! I love Tommy, I'm not going to hurt him like Kim did, we'll get back and all will be well. So there!*_

If only her resolution didn't sound so weak to her own ears! 

Swallowing hard, Kat slowly got to her feet and turned towards their camp site. It was past time she returned, although she wanted to do anything but that. How _could_ she face Jason after what had happened between them earlier? 

*_Nothing really **did** happen, though. And I'm going to make sure nothing more will.*_

Wishing desperately that she could believe in her pep talk to herself, Kat left the clearing with dragging feet. 

~*~ 

Jason sat at the fire idly plucking feathers off a decent-sized turkey when Kat returned, piling them in a heap next to him. He seemed oblivious to the serene beauty of the moonlit night at the shore of Angel Grove Lake, but then, he was taking great pains not to let his inner turmoil show. 

He'd never been more grateful for – or more frustrated at – an interruption as when that bird had started to squawk up in the trees and thereby broken the tableau they were caught in. The temptation to wade into the water and crush Kat in his arms had been near overwhelming, and when the electric mood between them was so crudely shattered he'd taken the opportunity to disappear post-haste, his mind in turmoil and his body throbbing painfully with unfulfilled need. 

As Jason moved away as fast as possible, he fought the desire to hide behind a convenient bush and relieve the ache that had literally sprung up by his own hand, but he knew that it would only be a temporary surcease. Plus, he was all too aware that he'd only be fantasizing about Kat while he was doing so, and that simply could not be. She was his friend, yes, but … nothing more. No matter how much he might wish it to be otherwise. Furthermore, Kat was his best friend's girl. The one woman he knew he dare not think of in _that_ way – not if he had hopes of retaining his sanity and what little honor he had left in the matter. 

For Jason knew only too well that what he had come to feel for Katherine went far beyond friendship by now. He'd been attracted to her from the moment he'd first looked into her clear blue eyes in the Power Chamber, but as she had eyes only for Tommy, he'd put that attraction aside. Shortly after, he'd met Emily, and was able to forget about it … but he was single again now, had been for a while, and being isolated with her had brought back all the old sensations he'd believed safely buried in his subconscious. Kat was everything he could dream of in a girl, from her stunning looks to her sweet personality, and the way she was coping with their situation went beyond anything he had expected. She didn't whine, didn't complain (well, not much; both of them groused now and then when things got too hard), and her quiet strength and determination to endure whatever it took to survive had increased his admiration tenfold. 

_*If she were anyone else's girlfriend but Tommy's, I'd do whatever I could to make her mine instead.*_

But she was, and that was very definitely _that_. 

So, Jason gritted his teeth and continued walking through the gathering darkness until he had himself under at least nominal control again, torn between unrequited needs and the demands of his body, mind and heart.At last, close to exhaustion, he'd stopped. Taking a look around, he realized that he'd walked almost halfway around the lake – far farther away from camp than was safe, especially at night when the local predators were about to come out from their lairs to hunt. 

Jason laughed mirthlessly to himself. 

"Great. I have a choice between getting attacked by wild animals, or face Kat. Dunno what's worse." 

He felt his ears burn at the thought that there was, in all likelihood, no way that she could _not_ have noticed what the sight of her standing naked in the water had done to him. And it was anyone's guess how she would react to that. 

_*If I'm lucky, she'll ignore it. As I'm gonna have to.*_

Really, there was no choice at all. He could not and would not hurt either Kat or Tommy, and that was what was going to happen if he ever gave in to his desires. So, he would pretend nothing had happened, and try to go on as normally as possible. No matter what it might cost him. 

Jason prayed that the control he'd learned over the years, both as a leader and through his karate, would be equal to the task. 

Heaving a sigh that seemed to rise from the very earth beneath his feet, he squared his shoulders and made his way back to their camp, firming his resolve as he wended his way through the shadowy forest. 

Once he arrived, he saw that Kat hadn't returned yet either. Grimacing at the thought what her probable reason might be, he looked around somewhat helplessly for a few moments, before he shrugged in resignation. He hadn't meant to intrude on Kat's privacy, had certainly not intended to reveal his growing feelings to her. But he inadvertently had, and there was nothing he could do about it now but face the consequences. They'd just have to deal with them together as best they could. 

_*Hopefully, she'll just think it was a purely physical reaction for me. I mean, it's only natural that I'd react at seeing her naked, especially unexpectedly like that – and won't realize that I feel anything else for her. Even if I do. Maybe then we can at least salvage our friendship.*_

Because that was the one thing Jason didn't want to lose, even if he'd lost a chance at anything more even before he knew her. 

_*Tommy, you have no idea how much I envy you, man. And with any luck, you'll never find out. I'll bring her back to you even if it kills me – if just by making sure we both survive until you guys can get us back.*_

However, if – when – that should ever come to pass, there were more immediate concerns to be dealt with. Like, seeing that their food supply was adequate. And while he was waiting for Kat to return, as she eventually must, he might as well do something useful. With a resigned groan, Jason retrieved one of the birds he'd stowed in their "cellar" earlier and began to pluck the coarse feathers. 

~*~ 

The two looked at each other across the flickering flames of their fire, trying to read each other's thoughts … and failing miserably. Both could feel the color rising in their cheeks and were profoundly thankful that the other couldn't see it in the uncertain light. 

Feeling awkward and slightly foolish, Kat at last stepped into the circle of brightness cast by the fire and sank down across from Jason. She wished she knew how to break the uncomfortable silence between them, but couldn't find the words. 

Neither could Jason; he'd paused in his plucking and regarded his blonde companion warily, not knowing at all what to expect. Anger and recrimination? Cold fury? Tears of embarrassment? All of the above? He had no idea at all how Kat might react, but _anything_ had to be better than the way she was pointedly avoiding his eyes. Jason really wished to say something to end this impasse, but simply didn't know what or how. 

_*Damn,* _he thought. 

And repeated it aloud almost immediately as a small but strong breeze blew from the lake, stirring their fire into sending up a shower of sparks … and caught the pile of feathers next to him, making them dance and fall all over the place like a multi-hued very small snowstorm. 

"Damn!" 

Jason dumped the bird's carcass onto a convenient stone slab, jumped up and hastily started collecting the feathers again; they needed them for ground cover. Moss and dried grass just didn't cut it – not in the long run, anyway, and with inadequate weapons they couldn't get enough animal hides to provide bedding as well as clothing and shelter. 

With a soft exclamation of dismay of her own, Kat hurried to help him, quickly grabbing the rather tattered blanket from their shelter. It was hardly sufficient to store their supply of feathers, but it would do to collect and contain them until morning. 

Like a well-oiled machine, the two castaways fell into a rhythm of working together, like they had learned to do during the long months of their stay in the past. When they were done at last and had secured the tightly-folded blanket with a rock, they shared a triumphant smile and settled back at the fire, more than ready for their dinner. Which Kat provided with a few practiced movements. It was too late now for the stew she'd planned to start, but there was no reason why they couldn't munch on the strips of dried meat and few vegetables that were supposed to go into the pot instead. Hungrily, they started to eat. 

The brief, frantic activity, though, served to break the ice between them, and they were able to converse naturally again, for which both were grateful. By mutual, if silent, consent, they decided to ignore the little scene at the water inlet. That is, they didn't mention it at all – except when Kat got up to stow their utensils, Jason softly called her name. 

"Um, Kat?" 

She froze momentarily, but made herself look over her shoulder. "Yes?" 

He looked contrite … and just a tad sheepish. "About earlier…" He swallowed hard. "I, uh, I didn't mean to barge in on you like that." For a second, it looked as if he wanted to add something, but didn't. Instead, all he added was a very sincere-sounding "Sorry." 

Now Kat knew she _was_ blushing. Fiercely. This was all? There had been so much more to it than simply coming up on her unawares; Jason hadto have watched her at least for a few minutes to react as he had, and all he could say was that he was sorry? Kat suddenly found herself wanting to discuss what had happened, very reluctant to do just that and at the same time relieved that it _had_ been mentioned and forgiveness been asked. Relief won out. Thus, she was unable to do anything other than accept the simple apology. 

"I know. It's okay." 

The broad shoulders sagged in obvious relief. "Thanks." 

"Don't mention it." 

"I won't." 

She couldn't help herself, she just _had_ to say it, with a big show of wiping off an imaginary sweatdrop. "Whew." 

And had the satisfaction of hearing Jason's laughter follow her.   


  


~*~ 

  


**_Angel Grove, The Present_**

"How are they holding up?" 

Trini's concerned question caught Tommy just as he entered the Power Chamber; Dimitria had agreed to issue the former Rangers teleportation devices that allowed them access, but nothing more. They needed to continue their rescue efforts if they ever hoped to get Jason and Katherine back, and it was just too impractical to have to rely on the active-duty team for transportation. 

He shrugged, his expression hovering between depressed and resigned, and wandered over to the far side of the large room, where he sank down to lean against one wall, head bowed over his knees. He was the picture of abject misery. It was Kimberly who answered her friend, having teleported in right behind her ex-boyfriend. Sending a worried look in Tommy's direction, she, too, shrugged. 

"How do you think? Eaten up with worry, cursing one minute, crying their hearts out the next. Well, at least Doris and Helen are doing the crying; the dads are more, like, trying to avoid drinking themselves into oblivion," she sighed. She and Tommy had just visited the Hillards and Scotts. It had not been a pleasant experience. 

"I can't say I blame them," Trini murmured. "I don't even want to imagine my parents in that situation." She shuddered. 

"Me neither. How are things at this end?" Kim wanted to know. Billy was hunched over a computer console, doing who knew what, with Adam hovering close by. There was no sign of the others. "Any progress yet?" 

"Not really," the slender Asian sighed. "Billy really needs Justin to help him, as he's the only one who comes even close to understanding half the calculations he's doing, but what with school, living much more closely supervised at the shelter than we ever did and generally lacking the knowledge and experience that comes with … well, being just older, it's tough going." 

"Not to mention that pirate chick interrupting at the worst possible moment all the time." Kim grimaced as the alarms went off yet again and five multi-hued streaks of light convalesced in the pit before Dimitria's warp tube. Billy visibly started, yanked out of whatever scientific realm he'd been in. 

The girls rolled their eyes at each other and moved aside to let the Rangers have the room they needed to deal with the newest monster attack. They itched to help, but without a viable power source that naturally was out of the question. There was no choice but to stand back and let the newbies handle things. Soon, TJ gathered his team and vanished, leaving Alpha Six busy at the monitors, to engage Divatox and her minions in battle once more. 

As the always-frantic activity surrounding a monster attack muted to a busy hum, Billy rubbed his eyes, stretched and got up from his chair, gradually working the kinks out of his back as he joined his friends. 

"Have you got anything, Billy?" Kim asked hopefully, only to sigh when he shook his head no. 

_*We all seem to do a lot of that lately,*_ Kim thought privately to herself. _*Sighing up a storm like characters in a gothic novel.* _It made her smile briefly as she pictured herself and her friends wandering over storm-swept moors. Soon, however, the levity vanished, to be replaced yet again by a concerned frown. 

"Nothing at all?" 

"No," the scientist replied tersely, feeling immensely frustrated at his inability to produce results. "I've scanned the historical records of this area for any sign of Jason and Kat's presence; there's a minuscule chance that they might have devised some method of letting us know where – when – they are stranded, but that didn't produce any viable results. Which in all likelihood means they're too far back in time for there to be any chance to leave us a message of sorts. That is assuming that they even think of this method and/or have the means to implement it. Another possibility we may not disregard is that they might well be stranded beyond any form of civilization that would allow them to leave a clue for us." 

Unspoken remained the thought that their friends were incapable of making a mark of sorts because they were incapacitated – sick, injured or worse. Billy was not a natural optimist, but against logic he refused to take that scenario into account; he had too much trust in Jason and Kat's ingenuity, determination and sheer stubbornness to believe that they wouldn't at least try to contact the future – them – if they could. 

_*Besides, if I consider failure I might as well save myself the effort of searching for them. What was it Jason was – is! – so fond of saying? 'With the Rangers, anything is possible.' Therefore, defeatism is not an option.*_

Still, it was growing increasingly difficult to stay positive and keep working when one ran into one impenetrable wall after the other. 

"Bummer," Kim muttered. She looked up briefly as the outer door swooshed open and their other four friends entered together – Rocky, Tanya, Aisha and Zack. Their eyes zeroed in on Billy as if drawn by a magnet. She hated doing it, but had no choice – before Rocky could do more than open his mouth to ask the question on all their minds, she shook her head to forestall him. 

"Still nothing." 

"Aw, man!" Zack groaned. "How long is it gonna take to find them, anyway?" 

"I don't know," Billy admitted. "I am working as fast as I can, but so far any positive results remain unfortunately elusive. And I simply cannot risk choosing speed over diligence; not when their lives may be at stake." 

"How long has it been now since they were sucked into that time hole?" Aisha asked. Tanya checked her watch. 

"Almost forty-eight hours." 

"I don't even wanna think about what all can happen to them in two days," Rocky mumbled. His imagination insisted on showing him pictures of wild animals attacking, Indians torturing them, desperadoes taking them captive … 

_*Stop it, DeSantos. You've been watching too many black-and-white Westerns again!*_

"Neither of us does," Adam said quietly, having made a short detour past a food synthesizer. He wordlessly handed Billy a plate with sandwiches and a cup of juice. When Billy was about to refuse automatically, he copied his mother's best disapproving expression. 

"I'm not hung-" 

"Don't give me that. Your mind may not feel like eating, but I bet you anything your stomach does; you have been stuck at that console for – what, six hours now without a break? When was the last time you had a bite, anyway?" 

As if on cue, the blond's stomach growled loudly. Billy blushed, and everybody managed a grin or a chuckle. 

Adam barely suppressed a smug grin, just thrust the plate with sandwiches at his friend. Billy dearly wanted to refuse again, but a second loud rumble from his midsection changed his protest into resigned acceptance. 

"Point taken. Thank you, Adam." 

Feeling suddenly famished, Billy reached for and bit into the top sandwich. The taste of BLT on rye exploded on his taste buds, and he nearly moaned with pleasure; it had been ages since he'd had one of those! "I missed this on Aquitar," he admitted, barely remembering to swallow before he spoke. "Algae sausages and kelp pie may be both tasty and nutritious, but they don't really compare …" 

He was interrupted by Tommy who had decided to join his friends now that the group was complete. 

_*Not quite. Two are still missing – the ones most important to me.*_

Briefly, his eyes flickered to Kimberly, but he looked away again when he met her sympathetic gaze. He couldn't deal with her right now – not when there had been moments when all he'd wanted to do was gather her into his arms, hide his face in her caramel locks and pour out his anguish to her – like he'd done when he'd lost the Green Ranger powers, when Jason had left for Geneva or when the responsibility of being the White Ranger and new team leader had threatened to overwhelm him. Tommy knew, deep down, that he still had unresolved feelings for Kim which he kept buried most of the time, that he still cared, but he had _not _expected those feelings to resurface at this most unsuitable time! 

_*I should be worrying about Kat, my girlfriend, about how she's doing and trying to get her back safe and sound, not whether my Ex will think less of me when I lose it!*_

To hide his embarrassment and twinges of guilt, Tommy searched for – and found – an outlet for his mounting frustration. 

"How can you be eating when Kat and Jason could be starving?" he snapped, more harshly than he'd intended. "Waxing rhapsodic over a sandwich when they might be in danger …" 

His rant was cut short by Aisha. Exasperated, she shook her head. 

"Don't be an idiot, Tommy," she stopped him. "You know that's not fair; Billy is doing the best he can, and it's hardly his fault that things aren't going as fast as you – as we _all_ – would like them to go!" 

Tommy glowered at her mutinously. 

More calmly, Aisha continued. "Besides, he has to eat.. _And _sleep, eventually. If Billy collapses from overwork, it'll just take us that much longer to get them back." 

"Aisha is right, Tommy, and you know it," Trini soothed. "We all know how you must be feeling and believe me, we sympathize fully, but we have to be reasonable about the whole thing. As Billy and Justin said, we can't afford to make any mistakes; if we do, it could prove more dangerous to Jase and Kat than anything they're facing right now. It won't hurt them to go without food for a couple of days if they really have to, as long as they have water. And taking proper care of ourselves by eating and resting is the only way to make sure that we stay as alert as we have to be." 

"I'm truly trying as hard as I can, Tommy," Billy supplied quietly, sending a grateful glance at the two former Yellow Rangers. Having Tommy mad at him was not something he cared to experience. "I care about them, too." 

"I know it's not gonna be easy, but be reasonable, man," Rocky added, for once very serious. "Billy's the best chance we've got." 

Breathing hard, Tommy looked at his friends. They _were_ right, but in his present state of mind, especially after facing the two sets of distraught parents, he simply didn't feel like being reasonable. He wanted Jason and Kat back, and he wanted it _now_! But in the face of their unstinting compassion, knowing that they all worried almost as much as he did, he couldn't say that, could he? 

Feeling helpless and frustrated, he rubbed the back of his neck, searching for something to say to express his feelings, but nothing sprang to mind. 

_*I **hate **this!*_

Cursing under his breath, Tommy whirled around and stormed away, out of the Power Chamber, leaving his friends behind. 

"He's taking it hard," Zack commented. 

"Wouldn't you, in his shoes?" Tanya queried. "I mean, we've all gone through times when one of us was in danger, right? And every one of us was going bonkers. But this time it's two, and the ones Tommy's closest to. He has a right to be upset." 

"Even if it's more so than usual," Rocky added. 

"Yes," Trini agreed. "Besides, before we always had the Power to help us; we don't now." 

Aisha sighed. "I know how helpless _I _feel; I don't even want to imagine what it must be like for Tommy. If it had happened to you guys ..." She looked significantly at Adam and Rocky, who couldn't suppress pleased smiles at the unspoken admission of the affection the childhood friends shared. 

"Yeah," Adam said quietly. "And we're not even in love." Instinctively, he moved towards Tanya and slipped an arm around her waist. She snuggled up against him and gave him a grateful look full of understanding. Slowly, the others nodded in agreement, and there were a lot of pensive looks in evidence. 

~*~ 

Standing a bit apart, Kimberly's mouth formed a moue of speculation. She very definitely shared her friends' feelings, but … there was an added element for her that she was very carefully keeping to herself. She knew Tommy better than anyone else, and wanted very much to help him – only, there was nothing really that she could _do_. And the one thing she _could _offer him – a shoulder to cry on and her unconditional support – might be too much. 

_*What if he **does** come to me, and I can't stop myself from, well, kissing his worry away, like I did when Zedd was draining his Powers?*_

Because that was what deep down she wanted to do. Breaking up with her boyfriend had been the worst mistake of her life, and she'd give almost anything to retract that stupid letter. However, the past couldn't be undone, and if returning another woman to the man she still cared about was what it took to make him happy, then that was what she'd do. Even if it meant burying her own feelings so deeply that nothing and nobody would ever find them. 

_*I just wish I didn't feel so good about it when he chooses **me** of all people to confide in,*_ she thought with yet another sigh. _*I can't help but hope and wish that there's still something left between us.*_

And not for the first time in the past two days Kimberly faced the thought that the way would be clear for her to win Tommy back if Kat would never return. 

_*NO! She's my friend, too. I **do** want her to come back, and Jase, and I want everybody to be happy again …*_

Feeling horribly guilty about even thinking such a thing, the petite gymnast resolutely shoved her hair out of her eyes and left her friends quietly discussing things with Billy and wandered after Tommy. 

She found him outside, on the rocks overlooking the desert. Her heart ached for him when she saw the dejected slump to his shoulders, and knew it was time for another pep talk. 

_*Not that I haven't told him not to give up on Billy and Justin yet a dozen times already … but sometimes, Tommy just won't listen.*_

"Tommy? Are you okay?" she asked softly when even after a few minutes he wouldn't turn to look at her. It was a pretty silly question, all things considered, but she had to get him to talk _somehow_. 

Kimberly wasn't surprised when he only replied with a mirthless laugh. 

"What do you think?!?" 

"I think that you shouldn't give up hope yet. It's not as if everybody isn't trying." 

"Trying, trying … what if trying isn't enough? For God's sake, Kim, it's been two days! You know what all can happen in two days!" 

"Yes, but I also know that Jason and Kat are neither stupid nor completely helpless. They will make sure to avoid danger." The petite brunette kept her voice deliberately low and soothing. 

"What if they can't, though? What if whatever situation they're in is too much for them to handle?" 

She rolled her eyes at Tommy's back. He was being his usual stubborn self again, but the pessimism was not like him. At all. _*Gotta snap him out of it, fast.* _"Why do you keep on seeing things in the most negative light? For all we know, they may be sitting safe and sound at the lakeshore, just waiting for us to open a portal." 

He glared at her briefly over his shoulder. "Or they could be fighting for their lives." 

Kim huffed exasperatedly. "Against what? Or whom?" 

Tommy shook his head helplessly. "How should I know? The possibilities are endless … wild animals, the natives, settlers … even the elements. What if there's an earthquake?" 

She groaned. _*Guess the Guilt King of Angel Grove is back. Sheesh.* _"Tommy, Jason grew up here in California. He may not have been an Eagle Scout, with a bunch of merit badges, but he _does_ have good enough woodsmanship skills to get by. Plus, he knows better than to risk a run-in with people, if there even are any. Remember that this region wasn't even really settled before the Gold Rush in 1848 except for some isolated farms and outposts? The name 'Angel Grove' may have existed already, but the city was founded well _after _that." 

"Yeah well, maybe, but …" 

"No buts," she interrupted him firmly. _*Looks as if for once, being reasonable works …*_

"Do yourself and us all a favor and think positive? If we use up our energies to imagine all the things that could go wrong for them, we won't have enough to spare to work on a solution on our end." 

Kim's words made an awful lot of sense, Tommy knew, and part of him felt indeed cheered up, at least a little. He sighed deeply, and finally stepped away from the cliff's edge, to sit on a convenient rock. Running both hands through his long hair, he looked up at Kimberly, his brown eyes forlorn. 

"I know that. But I can't seem to help myself." 

She smiled and sank down next to him. Kim very much wanted to drape an arm around his shoulders, but didn't quite dare, for fear she wouldn't be able to stop herself from more. 

_*Like kissing him …* _She pushed the thought away. 

"The inactivity is getting to you, huh?" 

"Yeah," Tommy sighed. "I mean, I know Billy is doing the best he can, but I just wish there was something _I _could do, y'know?" 

"We all do," Kim agreed. "But except for Justin, and maybe Trini and Adam, we can't. At least not now, while we still have to find them in the first place." 

Tommy snorted. "Yeah." 

They were silent for a minute, then Kim nudged him just a little with her elbow. When Tommy sent a questioning glance her way, she ventured a tiny grin. "Waiting sucks, right?" 

To her relief, Tommy gave her the hint of an answering grin. "No kidding." 

The pause following this profound exchange wasn't as heavy or as long as some others before. Before it went on too long, though, Kimberly put a hand briefly on his forearm. 

"Tommy … if you need to talk, about anything, I'm here. And willing to listen." 

The offer was tempting. But could he really share his feelings for Kat with Kimberly – his _ex_-girlfriend? He knew she was aware of the bond he shared with Jason; after all, she'd been there every step of the way when they became the best of friends, as close as brothers. She would understand. But to talk about his new love to his former one … no. He just couldn't do that. 

"Anything, Tommy. I mean it," Kim interrupted his thoughts gently, repeating her offer. 

_*Hmm. Kim **is** a good listener – always was. I can't tell her how much I miss Kat, but …*_

"I'm just so afraid that they'll get hurt, or something, before we find them," he admitted at last, choosing a legitimate concern. It _would _help to share at least something of his fears, as his friends – and Kim especially – had taught him years ago. "I know Jase will look out for Kat, but what if he has an accident or stuff? What'll happen to her then?" 

Kimberly opened her mouth to reply, visibly swallowed whatever she was going to say and instead just gave him a Look. One that made Tommy feel slightly foolish and put him instantly on the defensive. 

"What? It's a perfectly good question!" 

Kim tilted her head. "Maybe," she conceded. However, there was one thing Tommy – being Tommy – was conveniently overlooking. And it galled her. Well, apparently it was time someone pointed it out to him. "Tell me, Mr. Macho, has it ever occurred to you that ifJase should be hurt, Kat would look after _him_?" 

Clearly, it hadn't. 

"She's not some damsel in distress, you know," the gymnast added, letting just a trace of smugness show in her voice at his denseness. "Kat's been a Ranger, too; she may not have your or Jason's fighting experience, but she's hardly helpless." 

"She's always calling for my help in a fight," Tommy protested. "You did, too!" 

"Sometimes, yes," Kimberly acknowledged. "But that didn't mean that in a pinch I couldn't take care of myself if I had to – _and _my team mates. And I'm sure Kat can do it, too." 

"How would you know? You never served on the same team with her," Tommy murmured petulantly, uncomfortably aware that the argument didn't quite wash. Both his girlfriends had demonstrated often enough that they were anything but the 'weaker' sex. He just didn't like to admit that if they were really as strong as Kim indicated, they might … not need him. And _that_ was something Tommy knew he'd hate. 

"I fought her on Muranthias, remember?" Kim said dryly. "It didn't look then as if she had any problems fighting back, or needed your help." 

_*Damn, she's right!*_

"But … but …" he started weakly, only to be interrupted right away. 

"But what, Tommy?" Kim wasn't cutting him any slack, neither now or when they still had been a couple. "You _like_ helping others, whether they need it or not. Especially if you care for someone. Which is all good. And to be frank, it's kind of nice for a girl to have a big strong guy to call on, sort of like having one's very own knight in shining armor. But that doesn't mean we can't cope if he's not around." 

That was exactly what he feared. He knew it wasn't a very healthy mindset, but couldn't help himself. Feeling wanted and, yes, needed made him feel good, and finding out that he wasn't … truth be told, it was one thing that had bothered him most about Kim breaking up with him. Tommy honestly wanted her to be happy, and if that was with someone other than him, well, he'd learn to cope. Somehow. But to think that she didn't _need_ him in her life anymore – well, that had _HURT. _In a very big way. And he still didn't know how to handle that. If the same thing happened with Katherine … he shuddered. 

"I need her," he whispered out of his thoughts. *_To be safe, to come back, to need **me** …*_

Kim winced inwardly. When had he ever said that to her? Even during the dark days when he was losing his Powers not once, but twice, he'd told her how much he appreciated her help and support, he'd given her words of love even once they became a couple, but never had he mentioned his _need_ of her. And it hurt, now as much as then. 

However, this was not the right time to bring it up. Right now, they needed to focus their efforts on bringing their friends back from the past, and to do that, they all had to be at their most efficient. Self-pity had no place, neither for her nor for Tommy. 

"I know you do," she soothed, her heart breaking just a little. "But have a little trust in Billy and Justin, okay? When they find them, they're going to need all of us to help." 

"How can we help them? How can _I_? I'm not a genius like them, there's no monster to fight, I don't even have Powers to give anymore …" He remembered how effortlessly he'd offered his own communicator to Billy when the then-Blue Ranger had asked for the devices to bring Kimberly back from 1880, not caring that as team leader he really shouldn't … 

"How? By not nagging them; by giving Billy moral support, if nothing else. By letting them work at their own pace. And once Jase and Kat _are_ back, they'll want you around to help them get over the experience, I'm sure. They're gonna need you then." 

"You think?" The hopeful look in the chocolate eyes was almost painful to see. 

"Yes," Kimberly smiled. "Trust me, Tommy, it'll be a long time until we can do without you. In a lot of things." 

He gave her a grateful smile back, managed to draw a deep, cleansing breath and squared his shoulders. "In that case, I better see if there's anything I can do. Even if it's only to supply Billy with donuts, or whatever." He'd often teased his friend about his tendency to gorge on sugary things when he was working on a particularly hairy problem. Kimberly saw it with relief. 

"You do that. I'll get the cola. We just gotta keep Rocky away from it," she grinned, got up from the rock she'd sat on and surreptitiously dusted off her bottom. "Yuck, my jeans!" 

Tommy felt secretly amused, but made no comment. This was vintage Kim, and he still missed it sometimes. All he did, however, was hold out his hand towards her. When she placed her slender fingers in his palm, he gave them a small squeeze. There was so much he wanted to tell her, to express his appreciation for what she had done – was still doing for him, but couldn't find the words. So he settled for a simple "Thanks, Kim." 

She pressed back. "You're welcome." She knew he was thanking her for more than the pep talk. 

"Let's see if we have to make a supply run to the sweet shop?" 

"Sure." 

Together, the two returned to the Power Chamber.   
  
  
  


_To Be Continued …_


	7. Hope And Need Part 2

_**Disclaimers: **Hey, you know where to find 'em …_   
_**Note: **I did promise you two weeks, didn't I? Well, here it is, the second half of chapter 6. J Hope it was worth the wait … and if it was (or wasn't), drop me a note, please? Enjoy! **DB**_

  
  


Times Present, Times Past 

Chapter 6: Hope And Need, Pt.2   
  
  


**_Angel Grove, The Past_**

It wasn't there. 

The meadow where, in their time, Angel Grove Park existed was the same serene stretch of plain, _empty _grass it had been the moment she and Jason had tumbled out of the time hole. Only the small stone cairn they'd set up to mark the spot was different. And there was no sign at all that a time hole was forming, had formed when nobody had been looking or would form in the near future. 

_*It's not fair!*_

Kat hadn't truly believed that she would find a way back home when she'd ambled over from their camp, but she _had_ hoped … and with more than a trace of desperation. Today marked the one-year anniversary of their temporal displacement, and while she'd actively tried not to put too much significance on the date, she hadn't been able to help herself. So, after feeling increasingly antsy all day, she'd finally abandoned her chores and made her way back to where it had all started. 

"I should have known," she sighed forlornly. The blonde sank to her knees, staring blindly at the ground, fighting tears. Why, oh _why_ had she let herself believe that just because 365 days had passed, today would be the day their friends would rescue them? If they managed the feat at all, it was just as likely that it might have happened last week, would happen tomorrow or a month from now … 

_*… or maybe not at all.*_

For the first time, Kat fully faced that possibility, something she'd been reluctant to do until here and now. However, it had always been at the back of her and Jason's minds, but so far, both of them steadfastly refused to think of it – because it would take their already difficult situation beyond desperate into utterly hopeless. 

Her shoulders shook as she fought her tears. Crying, as she had learned, served no purpose and would only give her a headache on top of the always-present faint hunger pangs. Jason did his utmost hunting and fishing, and Kat herself had become quite adept at foraging for edible fruit and plants, but somehow it was never quite enough. The days when they could both eat their fill were few and far between, and after a year the effects of a pretty monotone diet were starting to make themselves felt. She'd even had dreams of milk, bread or sweets sometimes. 

_*I always wanted to lose those eight extra pounds, but **not** like this!*_

"They have to get us back. They _have _to!" she whispered into the wind, clenching her fists around clumps of grass to prevent herself from beating the earth in utter desperation. "Tommy, why haven't you found us yet? Why are you leaving me here all alone?" 

Naturally, no reply was forthcoming, and Katherine breathed harshly, trying to stifle the need to sob, to cry out her anguish as waves of need for her friends, her family, her boyfriend warred with upsurges of fear that she'd never see any of them again – that she'd be left stranded in the past, all alone and helpless. She couldn't remember ever feeling so lost … or so abandoned by everything or everyone. 

_~But you aren't.~_

The thought managed to still her trembling. _*I'm not?*_

_~No. You have Jason. As long as he's with you, you're none of these things.~_

It was like talking to herself, in a way, and yet it wasn't; Kat was familiar with that little voice at the back of her mind; it usually helped her argue a way through her small (and not so small) dilemmas. She didn't want to go so far as to call it her conscience – most of the time, anyway – but it often came very close to being just that. The voice did always manage to give her some insight and perspective, however, and now was no exception. 

_*Okay. So where does that leave me, though?*_

_~That is entirely your choice.~_

_*Huh?*_

_~Either you decide to stay as miserable as you are now … or you throw your lot in with him.~_

_*But I've already done that!*_

_~Have you **really**?~_

And with that enigmatic question, her little voice fell silent again. 

_*What's that supposed to mean?*_

There was no answer, but the Australian neither expected nor really needed one; she knew all too well what her 'nag' was hinting at. She had grown very close to Jason; not a totally unexpected development, given their isolation and mutual dependence, but much to her secret chagrin, there was more to it than that. 

Ever since that little episode at the water a few weeks ago there had been a new awareness between her and Jason – not enough to make her truly uncomfortable, but it was _there_. He had changed from being just a friend (albeit a very close one) to … well, a _man_, and a very attractive one to boot. She knew in her innermost being that it was the same for him, even though they hadn't spoken about it. It was disturbing, yet oddly comforting, too – it gave her a feeling as if she only needed to reach out, and she'd be safe again. 

"I can't," she whimpered very softly to herself. "I _must not_ see more in him than my friend!" 

For if she did, she'd be betraying Tommy. 

Only, Tommy was so far away, possibly out of her reach forever, and the distance between them seemed to grow with every passing day. What was she going to do if they were truly stranded in the past – permanently? Even now, there were moments when she had difficulty recalling Tommy's smile, his touch. Kat fought it as much as possible, but it was getting harder and harder. 

And she _needed _so! 

Needed to be no longer hungry, scared and alone, needed to feel safe, needed to have someone hold her … 

Moaning, she clutched her middle and bent over, hiding the tears she could no longer hold back behind her long hair. 

~*~ 

Jason was watching Kat from the tree line, giving her as much privacy and space as possible. The camp had been uncharacteristically deserted and he'd seen that not much had been done. He had a pretty good idea where he might find her, though, so he'd quickly seen to it that their fire would not go out and had followed the path to where he suspected Kat had wandered off to. For he, too, was aware of the date; while he tried not to put too much significance on it, it had been a constant companion in his thoughts all day. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw Kat kneeling next to the low cairn they had erected a year ago, and it pained him to observe her anguish. 

Kat's body language spoke volumes, even from a slight distance, but Jason didn't want to intrude on her. _*I've done that once already, even if I didn't mean to; I'm not gonna do it again!* _He felt himself grow hot all over as he recalled the image of her in the nude, standing only hip-deep in the clear water, her skin beaded with glittering droplets and looking so very desirable that he still didn't know how he'd managed to walk away. With an effort, he wrenched his thoughts back to the present. 

_*I'll just keep close, in case she needs me. But I **will** stay away until she asks for me.*_

However, Jason's resolve was shattered when he saw her doubling over, her slender body wracked with crying. Taking a few long, hasty steps, he stood behind her, a last vestige of insecurity staying his hand from reaching out. 

Kat sobbed once, then emitted a sound halfway between a moan and a wail. 

It was too much for Jason; without further hesitation he sank down next to her and gathered Kat in his arms. 

She froze for an instant, then gave in to her feelings; she turned into the broad chest, flung her arms around Jason and started to cry in earnest. 

He held her, rocking her gently just like he'd done a year ago when they'd first realized what had happened to them. As then, he crooned softly without words, hoping that just the sound of his deep voice would soothe her enough to let her regain her composure. Jason knew that she might need the relief her tears would hopefully give her; to be honest, it awarded himself no small measure of comfort to be close to someone, to experience the simple ease a friend's touch could bring. And by resting his bearded cheek on the flaxen tresses, he could let himself shed a few tears of his own at the apparent hopelessness of their situation. 

"Shhh, baby. It's okay. I have you." His voice was rough with emotion. 

Kat just continued to tremble in his arms. Jason tightened his grip. 

"Let it out, hon. Just don't make yourself sick," he murmured, swaying back and forth just a little. Kat must've heard him, because she wept harder, great wrenching sobs that tore at Jason's heart. He desperately wanted to do more, to ease her anguish, but didn't know how – not when he was feeling pretty much helpless himself. So, he just stroked her hair, her back, her arms, anywhere he could reach, easing them into a more comfortable, half-sitting position on the springy turf, praying it would be enough. 

Seemed it was; after a long time, the desperate crying abated gradually, but the two continued to cling to each other; Kat was still shaking, and Jason was loathe to let her go. 

_*I just wish it didn't feel so damn good to be holding her!*_

It would be far too easy to shift just a tiny bit, to brush Kat's smooth forehead with his lips … giving her a caress that had been innocent once, but would no longer be so. 

_*If I kiss her cheek, I don't think I can stop myself from doing more. And I must not do that … for all our sakes!*_

So Jason kept hugging his friend, trying with all his might to ignore how well Kat fit against him, how soft her arms felt around his waist … how enticingly her scent surrounded him. 

_*Tommy'll never forgive me …*_

His thoughts were interrupted by Kat's voice, hoarse from crying. Her tear-wet face was buried in the crook of his neck, her breath a subtle eruption of air against his skin. Involuntarily, Jason shivered, but managed to hide his reaction. Barely. 

"I- I'm s-sorry," she gasped. 

"Don't be. You've held up so great all this time, there's no need to be ashamed if you lose it just once. You're entitled." 

She gave a weak, humourless chuckle, closing weary, red-rimmed eyes. 

"Like you aren't. But _you_ don't." 

"That's different." 

"How? Don't tell me you haven't felt on occasion that you would like to cry … or at least cry out," she said on a heavy sigh. 

_*You have **no** idea how much, or how often, I wanted to do just that!*_

"I won't, because you're right. But what good would it do?" 

"About as much as it does – did – for me." 

"Yeah well …" 

There was nothing much either could say to the sheepish admission. Kat swallowed another, dry sob and finally voiced her greatest fear. 

"We're never going to get home, are we?" 

"I don't know," Jason admitted with painful honesty after a long moment. "I keep thinking that our friends won't give up on us, that they _will_ find a way someday to get us back, but …" 

"It's been a year, Jason," Kat murmured, sniffling. "Surely in all that time they ought to have found a way by now." 

He sighed, instinctively rubbing slow circles up and down her back. "We don't know what's going on back home, babe" he reminded her. "For all we know, the guys may not be able to use the Power Chamber, whatever menace is threatening Earth by now may not leave the Rangers any choice to free resources to rescue us … the possibilities of something hindering them are endless." It was the leader in Jason speaking, used to facing and evaluating all angles of a situation. However, Jason the man found it nearly impossible to meet the pain-filled blue pools in Kat's pale face. 

"Yes, but …" 

He shook his head regretfully. "No buts, sorry." He inhaled deeply, wearily. "Kat, we mustn't give up hope yet. I honestly have no idea how long it's going to take until we get back to the present, but I _do_ know that our friends will try everything they can to find us." 

Kat was quiet for long moments, then whispered softly, so low that he almost couldn't hear. 

"What if they can't? Ever?" 

It was a possibility neither of them dared face. Jason's breath caught on the answer he wanted to give – _'they won't'_ – but couldn't. After twelve months, he very much feared it might be a lie. 

So, he just held Kat more tightly, giving and finding solace in their embrace. 

Kat waited for a reply; when it didn't come, she sighed tiredly, closed her eyes again and nestled against the broad chest, feeling herself gradually relax as the solid warmth of Jason's arms surrounding her eased the ring of pain around her heart. 

"We _will_ get home one day. We have to," he murmured like a mantra. 

"I guess," Kat sighed with very little conviction, then fell quiet. After a short while, she spoke up again in a very small voice. 

"Jase?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Can you hold me just a bit longer?" 

There was so much pain and need in that innocent-seeming request that he couldn't bring himself to refuse. 

"Sure. As long as you want me to." 

"Th-thanks." 

They sat close together on the sun-warmed earth, the grass crushed beneath their legs smelling sweetly as they held each other. It was actually a rather pleasant feeling, Jason thought hazily, shifting minutely into a more comfortable position. Kat accommodated the movement by rubbing her cheek against his shoulder, leaning her forehead more firmly into Jason's neck. She found herself drifting into an almost dreamlike state, caused by both physical and emotional exhaustion. Liking the sensation, she let herself slip deeper into the warmth and comfort, letting the quiet sounds of nature embrace them. 

~*~ 

Jason briefly tightened his arms, then allowed himself to indulge in the comfort their embrace provided. It was … nice, holding his lovely companion like this, sensing the trust she offered him by being so open and vulnerable, letting him share her deepest fears even though Kat must've known he couldn't ease them. He blanked his mind for the now, gaining as much support as he needed in the physical contact, knowing that the feeling was quite mutual. And that, despite their predicament, felt decidedly good. 

Too good. 

Because while Jason might be able by sheer force of will to shut out his conscious thoughts momentarily, his body ran on instinct. Furthermore, that instinct had been honed by a year of living constantly on edge, trying to survive under most primitive conditions. The primal force of that had helped to keep them alive, but there was more to life than just subsisting. Life tried to reaffirm itself, in another basic urge, and that way lay danger. 

This danger sent up screaming sirens of alarm as Kat's lips moved in a soundless murmur against his throat, caressing his skin in an unconscious touch that fired all of his senses. His heart began to race, and everything in him wanted, no, _longed_ to take things just that tiny step further, to lower his head until his mouth would cover hers in a kiss that would sear not only themselves, but burn all bridges behind them. 

_*No …*_

But the voice of reason, which had enabled Jason to step back into the solitary shadows of the forest only a few scant weeks ago, was growing weaker by the second, losing ground with every breath he took, with every pulse of his blood which yearned for completion, with every instant that he continued to hold temptation in his arms. 

With a last-ditch attempt of his willpower, Jason let go of Kat. 

Or at least he tried; for as soon as the blonde felt his arms loosen around her back, she held him more tightly, whimpering a wordless protest. 

"Kat, don't," he requested, keeping his touch light with difficulty. 

"Don't let go of me," she begged, lifting wide, desolate eyes to his. "I need you …" 

Jason threw his head back and groaned, his face rigid. "I know. That's the problem!" 

"I … I don't understand …" She only knew that she couldn't lose the feeling of safety she had just experienced in his arms, that she'd be utterly and completely alone if Jason moved away. _*Tommy's already lost to me.* _That thought somehow had crystallized in her mind without her realizing – nor wishing – it. _*I couldn't bear it if Jason left me, too!*_

Midnight eyes bored into hers with an intensity she had never seen in them before – except one time, when they both had done their utmost to free Tommy from his brainwashing by Prince Gasket. 

"Yes, you do. Remember what happened at the inlet recently? I'm only Human, Kat; I can't fight both your need … and my own!" 

She blushed fiercely at the reminder of his visible reaction to the sight of her, but didn't look away. 

"I'm Human, too. And maybe …" Kat swallowed hard; the admission wasn't easy to make, but here and now it seemed the right thing to do. Even though it was defeat. "Maybe I don't want you to fight the need anymore," she finished in a whisper. 

Jason's heart gave a lurch; had he heard right? 

"…what?" 

The blonde felt her shoulders slump and fresh tears gather in her eyes. "I'm tired, Jason. So tired and sick of being lost and alone and frightened … and when you hold me like you did just now, all that seems not quite as bad as it is when I'm by myself. Is it so bad of me to want at least a little relief?" 

He felt absurdly pleased, and his expression softened. "No, of course not." 

"Then why won't you let me stay here just a little longer?" 'Here' meant in his arms, as they were both aware. 

It was Jason's turn to blush. He would have liked to give anything not to have to say it outright, but Kat left him no choice. "Because when I hold you like this, I can't help but want to do more. Like, kiss you. _Really _kiss you. And I don't think I could stop there," he confessed. "You _know_ what would happen then, don't you?" 

Her gaze never faltered as Kat pondered the implications of Jason's admission. Deep inside, she had known it would boil down to this – a choice between Tommy and Jason – and that it was going to be up to her to decide one way or another. After what seemed like a small eternity, she answered at last. 

"Yes." 

It was the merest whisper, hardly more than a breath, and yet Jason could hear clearly that the small word, all of three letters long, contained far more than a simple affirmative to his question. It was instead acceptance of everything he had just offered, against reason, fuelling his wildest hopes … and making _his _need almost unbearable. 

His mouth grew dry, and he felt suddenly dizzy. A remnant of clear thought made him ask what he had to, given the man he was, even though it cost him dearly. 

"What about Tommy, though?" he whispered hoarsely. 

Kat sighed and grew slightly pale. She didn't really want to think about the decision she'd just made, but … 

"I don't know," she replied. "I miss him, yes, and I don't want to hurt him, but … " 

"We both will, if we do not stop." 

_*Oh God, this is so hard!* _Haltingly, Kat tried to put into words what until now she'd only felt subconsciously. 

"Possibly. Probably. But Jason … you and I both need each other, too. For survival. Physically, we've managed so far. Do you really think he couldn't forgive us if we tried to survive emotionally, too? Because that's what it is, this thing between us. Isn't it?" 

It was that, and yet so much more, at least for Jason. But he couldn't tell Kat; not when she was looking at him with so much need and hope. 

"I guess. And I wish I knew. I hope so." The instant he said that last sentence, Jason wished he could take the words back. It was as good as acquiescing to Kat's request. And he was too aware that neither his strength nor his will were enough anymore to refuse. His defeat was complete when Kat reached up with an unsteady hand and cupped his cheek. 

"We'll have to trust he'll understand." 

"Kat …" he murmured, torn with longing. 

"Just hold me," she begged again. "Don't let go of me …" 

It was too much. Surrendering himself to need and sweet temptation, Jason once more wrapped his arms around the slender form resting so trustingly against him and bent his head. 

_*God, forgive me. And Tommy …*_

He kissed her. Softly, gently at first, then with gradually rising passion as he found no resistance, just unhesitating response. 

_*Kat. My Kat. At last.*_

It was the last coherent thought he had for quite a while. 

~*~ 

It was raining; one of the infrequent but steady drizzling downpours that wasn't really uncomfortable or overly cold – not in California, anyway – but which made any kind of outside activity thoroughly unpleasant. Consequently, Jason and Kat had quickly taken care of the most pressing chores around their camp, then spent most of the day in their shelter, doing nothing but fiddle with minor things – some sewing for Kat, sharpening knives for Jason – while they waited for the rain to stop. 

Ever since their first kiss in the meadow, the two had grown closer with each passing day, but much to Kat's surprise, Jason had not made any more moves towards her. Yes, they kissed on occasion, he would hug her with no reason every now and then, but that was it. For three weeks now, she'd expected him to take their relationship to where it was inexorably headed – consummation – but he seemed content to take it very slow. 

Although they'd never actually spoken about it, both knew that they would eventually become intimate. Given their situation, it was the next inevitable step. On one level, Kat was grateful for the reprieve, glad that Jason didn't rush things, but on another, she felt it gave her way too much time to think. She'd made her decision after her emotional breakdown; what she neither wanted nor needed was to re-evaluate every little detail. Somewhere along the line, Kat had decided to live just for the moment, not to worry overmuch about what the next day would bring. 

_*Well, unless it's about food and weather and so on.*_

But she no longer fretted daily about getting rescued, and that new attitude brought her a measure of peace that she hadn't known for all of a long, wearying year. However, Jason's reticence threatened that peace. 

_*Why can't he go on with it already?* _Kat thought a bit resentfully, watching him munch on an apple while he was idly honing the edge of a small blade against the rock he was sitting on. His face was turned towards the shelter's exit, lost in the monotonous drip of rainwater from the nearest trees. _*If he's waiting for me to make the first move, he's got another think coming!*_

Blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes, she packed her sewing away. It was getting too dark to see, anyway. Then, the look in her eyes softened as she caught a whiff of the blooming twig Jason had brought for her yesterday. The scent was sweet and elusive, and Kat loved it. Carefully, she ran a fingertip over one of the delicate blossoms. It had been such a tender, even romantic thing for Jason to do; she couldn't help but be touched. 

_*Just like three days ago when he brought me those berries!* _The first tiny strawberries of the year, found behind a rock, incredibly rare and so sweet the taste nearly brought tears to Kat's eyes as she slowly ate them from Jason's hand, savouring every morsel. Just as sweet had been the look from the dark eyes as he watched her blissful expression … 

The memory caused a rush of heat to Kat's cheeks. She'd fed him the last berry, and had felt shivers race up and down her limbs when the firm lips nibbled at her fingertips, licking the last drops of juice away. And the kiss they'd shared afterwards … 

_*Oh my.*_

Kat was still virgin; she and Tommy hadn't yet taken that final step in their relationship, but she'd thought often about how it would be like; if she would be afraid when the time came. Well, it wasn't going to be Tommy who would be the first man for her, but Jason – but that kiss had left no room for fear, just eagerness and anticipation. 

Which Jason had summarily ignored, or so it seemed. And was still ignoring. 

It was driving her crazy. 

Slightly disgruntled, Kat decided to ignore him right back. 

"I'm going to sleep," she announced, and without giving him another glance slipped under her covers. 

"Good night," the deep voice just said, sounding faintly amused, or so Kat thought. "I'll be a little while yet. Sleep well." 

"Hmph." Hitching the furs up to her ears, she turned her back towards Jason and determinedly closed her eyes. _*I **will** sleep!*_

It was easier said than done, though. The day of forced inactivity had let Kat rest, and while she dropped off quickly enough, she only managed little more than a light doze. Some time later, when night had fallen completely, she woke once more. Unconsciously, she'd turned and was now facing Jason again as she opened her eyes sleepily. He had moved to sit beside her, and was regarding her with an expression Kat had never seen before. She caught her breath, then felt her pulse begin to race as he reached out and gently stroked her face with his fingertips. The smile playing around the firm mouth was wistful and tender, and Katherine felt herself responding without thought. 

Languidly, she captured the calloused hand and nestled her cheek into the palm, brushing the fleshy base of the thumb with her lips. The hand stilled. 

"Kat?" he whispered, her name an eloquent plea on his lips. 

As she had in the clearing, Kat replied simply and all-encompassingly. 

"Yes." 

Jason closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them again, Kat felt seared by the fire in the night-dark depths. Then he bent towards her … and his mouth and hands made her burst into flames. 

~*~ 

Much later, the two lay closely entwined on their bed, skin to skin and heartbeat to heartbeat as they regained their breaths and their bodies cooled down. With a replete sigh, Kat rested her head on one broad shoulder, letting one hand trace idly around the hard sculpted muscles of Jason's chest. He, in turn, was doing marvellous things to her thighs and lower back. 

"Mmmm," she purred contentedly. He chuckled. 

"Little cat." 

"Mreow," she smiled, then, with a slightly wicked grin, scratched him on the arm. 

"Hey!" 

"Cats do that," she said innocently. 

"Only if they're not afraid to be punished," Jason rumbled. 

"Punished? How?" 

"You don't want to know." 

Kat couldn't resist, she scratched Jason again. For good measure, she nipped his shoulder. "I'm _so_ scared. Not!" 

"Oh yeah?" 

Before she could even emit a startled yelp, Kat found herself flipped on her back and thoroughly kissed. She was gasping for air and feeling more than slightly aroused – again! – when he let up. With a smug grin, he pulled her back into their former position. Kat laughed. 

"If that is punishment, I'll have to be naughty more often," she murmured suggestively, sliding her leg over Jason's thigh. She wasn't _quite_ bold enough yet to use her hands to explore. 

"Mmmm." Jason replied, not in her former ladylike purr but a satisfied lion's growl. Then, he kissed her hair. 

"No regrets?" he asked softly. 

Kat took a few seconds to formulate her reply. 

"Right now? Not a one," she finally said, feeling the broad chest heave a silent sigh of relief under her cheek. "I may have a million tomorrow, but here, tonight … everything is perfect. " 

"Yeah," Jason agreed after a moment's reflection, completely understanding. They both fell silent again, listening to each other's heartbeats, idly kissing and touching until sleep overcame them both. 

Outside, the rain stopped and thousands of diamond-like stars filled the velvet of the nightly sky.   
  
  
  
  
  


_To Be Continued …_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Complications

_**Disclaimer: **Same as always, folks …_   
_**Note: **Took me awhile, what with having visitors and (still) being on vacation, but here is the next chapter … longer than I thought it'd be, and yet only half of what I wanted to tell. Oh well, the characters sometimes have their own minds …anyway, I hope you enjoy, and please leave some feedback on the way out? See you all on Sunday …**DB**_   
  
  
  
  


Times Present, Times Past 

Chapter 7: Complications 

  
  


**_Angel Grove, the Present_**   
  


"This is driving me nuts," Zack groaned as he returned from the Youth Center's counter to the gang's table with a tray of drinks. Jerome Stone had told them to help themselves, just run a tab on the total, while he was taking care of inventory and paperwork in the back and basement rooms. Which was convenient for them – they had both privacy (it was after hours) _and_ a sufficient supply of refreshments. 

"What does?" Aisha asked dryly. "The waiting, the not knowing, or those idiots stalking us out there?" She gestured towards the windows facing the parking lot, where several reporters were lurking, cameras and tape recorders at the ready. 

"Most likely all of the above," Rocky commented as he nodded his thanks for the soda Zack was handing him. "I know it does me, too." 

"I could barely get inside, they were crowding the entrance so," Tanya muttered. "Good thing Lt. Stone barred them from entering, at least." 

"And it took threatening them with a lawsuit for trespassing to accomplish even that much," Trini sighed. 

"Is that pathetic, or what?" Aisha grimaced. 

"Uh huh. Guess it pays that he still has contacts on the Force," Adam said quietly. "I wish he could make them leave Angel Grove altogether." He hated all the media attention their friends' predicament was garnering; how unfortunate that the time hole had to appear in full view of a dozen people at least! It was even worse at the Scotts' and the Hillards' houses; the situation there resembled nothing so much as a siege, making an already difficult situation nearly unbearable for the families. Couldn't these people see that there were lives involved, that friends and relatives had other things to worry about than providing headlines and teary statements for a ravenous press? 

"Not gonna happen, pal," Zack sighed, hooking a chair with his foot and plopping down next to Trini. It was strange sitting here, in 'their' place, with only her and him from the original group of Rangers present. Jason, of course, was missing, Kim and Tommy still on their way … and Billy was at the Power Chamber again, running the meagre data he'd managed to collect so far through yet another battery of tests. But even though Rocky, Adam and Aisha had joined the team after he had left for Geneva and Tanya was the latest newcomer, it still felt somehow as if they were all part of the same team. 

_*All of us have served with Tommy and Billy, at least,* _he mused. _*Or maybe it's because we all knew Zordon. Anyway, we're together. As it should be.*_

"I know. But a guy can wish, can't he?" Rocky replied with a wan grin. None of them was happy about the situation; dealing with media types had been bad enough while they had been Rangers, but at least then their uniforms and the dark-visored helmets had granted them anonymity. Now, their status as friends of the disappeared being well-known, they seemed to have become fair game for any newshound on the planet. Privacy was fast becoming a rare luxury for all of them. 

Right then, there was a sudden commotion outside the Youth Center. 

"Mr. Oliver! A statement, please!" 

"Do you have anything to tell us?" 

"Any new developments?" 

"Have you heard from the Rangers, Miss Hart?" 

"Yeah, can you tell us where and when they're going to inform the public about what's going on?" 

"How far away from rescuing your friends are they anyway?" 

Zack rolled his eyes. "Tommy and Kim are coming," he observed unnecessarily. The two had to suffer even more from the reporters, due to the fact that as nationally-competing athletes they were better known than the rest of their friends. Whatever answers they might be giving were drowned out by the clamor of conflicting voices badgering them. 

"I wonder what these guys are hoping to find out," Tanya ruminated. "I mean, it's not as if we know anything more than they do." 

"As a matter of fact, we do," Aisha interjected. "Know more, that is." 

"Oh yeah? What? They already know that they're in the past, most likely, and that the Rangers are trying to find and, if possible, rescue them. But that's all we know, too. And what little else there is – like, Billy doing most of the actual work – we can't tell them." 

"Yeah, we'd blow our cover for sure," Rocky grumbled. "Or the new team's, anyway. Man, I thought this whole secrecy thing was over and done with now we've retired. Instead, it's worse than ever!" 

"Nobody could have foreseen such a thing happening, Rocky," Adam tried to calm his irate best friend. "Precisely because we _are_ no longer active." 

"Still sucks." 

The one-time Blue Zeo Ranger got no arguments from his friends on that. 

Then, the friends could hear the Youth Center's door open, and a breathless Kimberly tumbled inside. She quickly recovered her footing, though, and turned, pressing herself against the door just enough to allow Tommy to slip through as well. Together, the two then slammed it shut, leaving the extremely vocal reporters behind in the darkened parking lot. 

"Man, I hate that!" Tommy huffed as they joined the group. "Don't these guys have anything better to do than harassing us?" 

"Our thoughts exactly," Adam murmured. "Not even the back entrance is safe." 

"Well, we _do_ have another way of getting out," Kim remarked, tapping her communicator meaningfully. "Let them wonder where and how we got past them." 

"Good idea, except for one thing, Kim," Zack sighed. 

"Oh? What's wrong with it?" 

"Lt. Stone is in back, doing his paperwork. How would we explain to _him_ how we made our escape? He may not exactly have been Supercop or Supersleuth, from what I heard, but that doesn't mean he's stupid, either. You want to blow our cover? _Or_ give away just how much we're really involved with the Rangers?" 

Kimberly's face fell. "I hadn't thought of that. Blast!" They'd never had that particular problem with Ernie, or maybe he'd just never let on if he'd suspected anything … then, she frowned. "How do we get out, then? I _really _don't want to have to run past that mob again if I can help it." 

Trini gave her a consoling hug. "We'll find a way when it's time," she soothed. "After all, it may have been a while since we used to do our quick getaways on a daily basis, but I think we're not completely out of practice." 

The petite gymnast sighed. "I guess." 

Rocky meanwhile was handing a smoothie to Tommy. "Here you go, man." 

"Thanks." The former Red Ranger gulped about half of it down thirstily. "I thought I'd learned how to handle the press, but this is ridiculous." 

"Our thoughts exactly," Tanya grimaced. "And I assume that means you have no idea how we'll slip away, either." 

"Not a clue," Tommy confirmed morosely. Then, he shook himself, sank into a chair and scanned his friends' faces. "Any news from Billy yet? Or Justin?" 

"Nope," Zack grumbled. "And we're not supposed to call them, either." 

"Why the hell not?" 

"They said they'd contact us instead," Rocky said, his expressive face showing exactly how he felt about the instruction. "I mean, I can see how it'd be irritating for them to have any of us dogging their heels every step of the way, but …" 

"…but it doesn't make the waiting any easier." Adam voiced what they were all feeling. 

"No shit," Tommy groaned, burying his head in his arms on the table top, his whole posture shouting frustration and anger. Quietly, Kimberly reached over and patted his shoulder in sympathy. He looked up and gave her a slight, grateful smile, then reached for his smoothie again, sipping the rest more slowly. "So – we wait." 

"Not much else we can do," Zack agreed. 

Trini quirked a tiny, rueful grin. "And we all just _love_ waiting." 

~*~ 

Justin looked up from the console he was working on and saw Billy stretching tired muscles. "Any luck?" 

"No more than before," the blond genius replied tiredly. "I've set the system to run backwards in five-second increments, but with very little success so far. And I simply can't tie up any more resources in our search, or we'll leave the Power Chamber defenceless." 

"Not right away," Justin corrected him. "We _do_ have a pretty large power reservoir to feed into the computers …" 

Billy smiled, but it held no mirth. "Most of which I've already accessed," he explained. "I'm keeping some in reserve, just in case we do have a breakthrough of any kind that might need immediate attention, but while I am as anxious as everybody to find Jason and Katherine, I am also aware that the Earth's defense _has_ to take priority over more personal concerns." 

"Hmm, yeah. Sucks, though, doesn't it?" 

The two shared a brief grin. That phrase was cropping up more and more in all of their conversations. 

"Indeed." 

Justin frowned, trying to think of other options. "What if we tapped into the zords' auxiliary power supply? That'd give us a few million extra megs." 

"Possibly, but it's also too dangerous in case you guys should become embroiled in a lengthier-than-usual altercation with Divatox's minions," Billy sighed, calling up a chart with a few keystrokes. "See? The only way we could possibly siphon off more power to the search computers from the Zords would be if we harvested it from the gyros controlling the purely mechanical operation of limbs and weapons systems. Which unfortunately …" 

"…would seriously impair reaction times, delay the Megazord merge past the critical point and reduce overall speed," the young Blue Ranger grumbled after glancing at the graph display. "And that'd be a _really _bad idea in a fight." 

"I concur." 

"Shit." 

Billy tried to look scandalized at Justin's succinct comment, but it expressed too well his own feelings in the matter. _*I wonder what Jason or Tommy would have said if I had ever allowed myself to express my frustration in such a manner,* _he thought with some amusement. _*They would most likely have thought Rita or Zedd had managed to replace me with a clone or evil twin without anybody noticing. Besides, I'd have worried far too much that one of the girls might have heard me cursing. I was taught better manners than that; strange that a boy as young as Justin has no such compunction …*_

Billy realized suddenly how priggish and sanctimonious a direction his thoughts were taking – not surprisingly, perhaps, after spending a considerable time on a planet where deportment and restraint of all emotions were paramount every minute of every day. He gave himself a mental shake. _*I bet Justin feels good for saying out loud what I barely dared think, though!*_

Out loud, all he said was a dry, only faintly reproving "Quite so." He chose to ignore the impish grin Justin couldn't quite hide, as if the teen were completely aware of his thoughts. 

_*That is … scary. Nice, though, in an unexpectedly conspiratorial sort of way.*_

Sternly calling himself to task, Billy bent back to his work, feeling strangely elated at the idea that for once he was working with someone who _understood_. 

~*~ 

The group of friends had spent over an hour sitting and talking quietly, trying to distract themselves when they knew that speculating about whys and hows was fruitless, but all attempts proved ultimately futile. At one point, Rocky had half-heartedly suggested they spar, but nobody had taken him up on his offer, and he hadn't insisted. In their current state of mind, there was no telling when frustration would get the better of them and a simple exercise could take a nasty turn; he'd seen it happen often enough in classes he'd taught, after all. So, they continued to wait, their conversation gradually giving way to heavy silence, when Tommy finally reached the end of his not-unlimited patience. 

"That's it. I'm calling Billy," he announced without preamble, lifting his communicator to his mouth. He hailed the Power Chamber before any of the others could say a word to stop him. 

"Billy? Justin?" 

Kimberly sighed and shared an exasperated look with Trini and Aisha. She knew how hard the situation was for her ex-boyfriend, but that didn't mean she didn't understand the pressure the two Blue Rangers were already under as well. Interrupting their work was _not_ going to be helpful, but try and tell that to Tommy! 

_*Better to let Billy tell him he's being a nuisance!*_

She looked out the window; dusk was beginning to fall, yet there were still about half a dozen reporters hanging around the parking lot. She wished she could give Tommy … what? A good shake? A talking-to? Hugs and kisses? 

_*All of the above, I guess,* _she admitted silently to herself. _*None of which is going to help – and frankly, the latter might even make matters worse. Not that they aren't complicated enough already …*_

It had come as a surprise to her how strongly she still empathized with Tommy. Kimberly had known after Muranthias that she was by no means over her former boyfriend, but she'd hoped that with time, seeing him happy with Kat, would help her go on with her life. Seeing him so anguished and desperate, though, brought all her old feelings back. 

_*And then some. Damn.*_

Breaking up with Tommy had been one huge mistake, she knew that now. How could she have _ever_ assumed she didn't need him anymore? Kim had no idea. However, she had no intention of causing any more upheavals for him by trying to win him back when he had found somebody else to love – even if it killed her. But to know he was in pain was almost more than she could bear, and it was all she could do to stop herself from throwing herself at him, hugging him and making promises she didn't know she could keep. 

_*I didn't know that when he lost his Green Ranger Powers, either, and yet I told him all would be well eventually,* _a little voice at the back of her mind reminded her, but the gymnast determinedly ignored it. After all, Kim acknowledged ruefully, she wasn't fifteen anymore, nor in the throes of her first major passion. _*Even **if **it turned out to be true and Tommy got his Powers back after all; Iknow better now than to raise his hopes when there's absolutely nothing I can do to change things. Besides, I doubt he'll want **me **to comfort him over losing Kat; not after the way I dumped him.*_

Kimberly winced inwardly. Both thoughts were uncomfortable, to say the least, and she didn't want to pursue either. Better to support Tommy as best she could from a distance, by giving him pep talks when he needed them, see that he got some food into him occasionally and to lend him a shoulder or an ear should he want it. Just like she'd been doing for the past few days, and keep her reawakening feelings to herself. 

_*I'll deal with all that tomorrow,* _she determined. _*And if that makes me into a 20th-century Scarlett O'Hara, who cares!*_

She was jolted out of her musings by the voice coming from Tommy's communicator. 

_'Yes, Tommy.'_

Billy. And he sounded none too pleased at the interruption. 

Tommy closed his eyes and winced at the tone; he could picture his former team-mate's expression all too well. But he _had_ to ask. 

"Anything yet?" 

_'No. And frankly, I do not know when there will be news, so please …'_

Don't interrupt. Don't nag. Don't bother. Billy didn't complete his sentence, but then he didn't have to. The implications were clear. 

Knowing he looked and sounded helpless and lost, yet past caring, Tommy managed to mumble a sheepish apology. "Sorry." 

Billy's tone softened. _'Tommy, Justin and I are doing the best we can, but as we repeatedly told you, these things take time.'_

"I know. It's just …" 

_'Why don't you guys come over here and we can tell you at least what little we have found out?'_ Justin interrupted, his young voice full of compassion. He knew exactly how excruciating it was to wait for news, for someone to give reassurance that you hadn't been forgotten … he was suddenly very grateful that it was only grief and work which kept his father from visiting him in Angel Grove more often, not some seemingly insurmountable barrier of time … or death. _'I mean, it's not much, but we have managed to eliminate a few possibilities at least …'_

In the Power Chamber, Justin shrugged at the reproachful glance Billy gave him. Momentarily blocking the open channel, he set his mouth firmly. 

"What? It's not as if I said we had positive results." 

"True, but it is cruel to raise hopes, nonetheless. Which, knowing Tommy, this _will_ do." 

Looking far too wise for his age, Justin tilted his head. 

"And he doesn't need hope – especially now?" 

Billy opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again with a snap. His colleague was right, Tommy did need hope. They all did. He sighed resignedly. 

"Yes," he admitted. "Very well. But take care not to make empty promises." 

"Trust me, I won't," the boy replied, then reconnected the comm. channel. The whole exchange had lasted only a few seconds. "Tommy? What do you say?" 

_'I'll take whatever I can get,'_ came the eager reply. 

"Okay, then 'port over." There was an unexpected pause. "Hey, you guys hear me? The coast is clear, you can teleport directly in," Justin added. "Carlos has a soccer game, Ashley is doing her cheerleading stuff, and Cass and TJ are watching. There's room enough, even if you guys all come in at once." 

With sometimes thirteen current and former Rangers crowding the Power Chamber simultaneously, they had to be careful about teleporting in lest there might be accidents with unpleasant consequences. 

A new voice chimed in – Rocky's. 

_'Um, that's not the problem, Justin,'_ he said somewhat sheepishly. _'It's more like, how do we get past the pack of newshounds camping in the parking lot.'_

Justin exchanged a pained look with Billy. They, too, had had a couple of run-ins with sensation-hungry reporters who were tracking down anyone even remotely known to be friends (or even acquainted) with the two castaways. 

"Oh." 

"Can't you teleport from the hallway, like we used to? The locker area always was quite a safe location," Billy suggested. 

_'I suppose, but …'_

"But what?" 

_'There's this little problem named Lt. Stone working in his office – which just happens to have its door open and overlooks the hallway,'_ Rocky sighed. _'Plus call me weird, but those two chimps have popped up again, and I swear they're watching us! They're worse than Bulk and Skull,' _he muttered, sounding annoyed. 

Justin grinned. "Okay, I guess you _do_ have a problem. Hang on a few minutes, I'll think of something." 

_'Sure thing.'_

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Billy asked suspiciously. He wasn't sure whether he liked the light that had suddenly appeared in the younger boy's blue eyes. "You are not going to use the Power or something to create a diversion, are you? That's forbidden." 

"I know, don't worry," Justin replied. "But we have to do something …" 

"Granted, but what?" 

At this point, the Blue Turbo Ranger chuckled loudly. He didn't know if Billy would recognize the reference, but he'd waited to use this quote from one of his mother's favorite TV programs for ages. 

"Well, you see … I have this cunning plan …" 

~*~ 

  


**_Angel Grove, the Past_**

Having finished with her morning ablutions,****Kat dropped a white pebble into the container she'd tucked between two rocks at the shore. She did this every day; without a proper calendar, it was her only means of keeping track of her monthly cycle. White pebbles meant she was fine, dark ones meant she was in for a week of cramps, discomfort and general messiness. She cast a cursory glance at the plastic cup, then did a double take. Was it her imagination, or was the level of small round stones much closer to the rim than it should be? 

With suddenly shaking hands, she pried the container loose and upended it on the moist sand. Counting slowly and carefully, she replaced her counters one by one. Then did it all over again – not once, but twice. When she was finished, she sat back on her heels, feeling completely thunderstruck. 

"It can't be," she murmured. "I _must_ have miscounted!" 

Fighting the tremor rocking her body, she repeated the process once more. The result remained the same, though – where she'd expected to find anything between 25 and 33 white pebbles, there were 48 instead. Which meant she was at least 15 days overdue. 

_*It could even be as much as 23,*_ she thought, as close to panic as she'd ever been. _*How could I not notice?*_

It had been several months since she and Jason had become intimate, and when the scant precautions they _were_ able to use had proved effective so far, she'd hoped they would continue to do so. 

Kat swallowed hard. It looked as if the odds had caught up with them after all. Sighing, she rose to her feet and looked around. Jason usually woke up earlier than she did, but he never left camp without telling her, so he had to be around somewhere. Within a few seconds, she spied him a few hundred yards down the shore, putting out fishing lines. With a heavy heart, she made her way towards him. 

Jason looked up from his task with a broad smile as Kat's shadow fell over his shoulder. 

"Hi, good morning," he greeted her cheerfully. "Sleep well?" He himself had slept like a log; the previous day had been exhausting due to him having bagged another deer – which meant enough food for at least a fortnight – but the lucky break had also kept them up with celebratory lovemaking far into the night. In fact, they' both slept in. 

"Yeah," Kat mumbled, not daring to meet his eyes. She couldn't help but be subdued, and having become quite attuned to her expressions, Jason instantly sensed that something was wrong. His cheery mood vanished like the morning fog lingering over the lake. 

"What's wrong?" he asked, immediately concerned. He got up from his crouch and took the slender blonde in his arms. Kat still wouldn't look at him, and he had to tilt up her face to be able to glance into the blue eyes. To his horror, they were as bleak and desperate as he hadn't seen them for a long time. 

Something about that fact sent a premonitory shiver down Jason's spine. He didn't know how he knew, but suddenly he was sure that Kat's sudden funk was significant for both of them. Maybe even to their very survival. 

The young woman buried her head in his shoulder, clinging to the broad, muscular frame as she tried to control the tremors racking her body. She really didn't want to have to tell Jason her suspicions, but had no choice in the matter. If they proved true – which she feared they would, and all too soon, too – he had a right to know. 

Jason waited for Kat to calm down; when he felt her trembling gradually subside, he asked again, as gently as he could. "What's wrong, baby?" 

Kat sobbed once, then made herself say what she had to. 

"I'm late." 

"For what?" Jason frowned, not understanding right away. 

She shot him a look full of hurt, confusion and fear. _*How can he be so dense?*_ It didn't matter that she was being unfair, not in her present state of mind. 

"You know." 

"Actually, I don't …" 

Jason's puzzlement, strangely enough, helped Kat to regain some composure. She eased back a little from his comforting hold and blew a strand of hair out of her eyes. 

"I'm overdue," she rephrased, still a little unwilling to use the P word. _*Not that it'd change the fact, but …*_

"For _what_?" he repeated, then comprehension dawned visibly in his dark eyes. His bearded cheeks blanched, and he could feel his mouth go dry all at once. "You don't mean …" 

Kat just nodded slowly, her blue eyes as serious as he'd ever seen them. Jason gulped. 

"Oh boy." 

The reaction was so inadequate, it was almost funny. Almost. 

Trying to fight down a panic attack, Jason shook his head once, as if to clear it. "How … how sure are you?" 

Kat sighed, grateful at least that he hadn't recoiled from her in utter horror. In fact, his arms were still wrapped firmly around her, even if Jason had moved back slightly to better look at her face. 

"As sure as I can be without a test," she murmured. "By my count, I'm two weeks late. Possibly more. I should've noticed sooner, but …" 

"But you haven't. Not that it matters, I guess," Jason finished for her. His mind was still reeling with shock -- and a host of other emotions he couldn't yet name. 

"No. Not really." 

"And there's no chance of there being another cause?" 

"I kind of doubt it." Kat replied, gradually calming. "I mean, if my cycle were affected by the temporal displacement, physical exertion or something, I'm pretty sure I'd have noticed a disruption before. But I didn't, not once." 

"Man." 

"Yeah." 

Jason drew a deep breath, then tightened his embrace once more. He pressed a kiss to Kat's forehead. 

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I tried to be careful." 

"I know you did," Kat murmured back. "So did I. Seems they were right in Biology class, after all." 

"No kidding." The only contraceptive methods at their disposal had been _coitus interruptus_ and trusting that they calculated fertile and infertile days for Kat correctly; they hadn't been totally irresponsible or careless, even if they both needed the emotional comfort their intimacy gave them. But as their teacher had warned them, it was a very insufficient way of handling things. Now they would have to live with the consequences. 

"What are we going to do, Jase?" Kat's voice was a mere whisper. 

He closed his eyes briefly, then made himself say it loud for the first time. 

"We're going to have a baby." 

The enormity of _that_ made them both speechless for a few seconds. Finally, Katherine was the first to find her voice again. 

"I'm scared, Jason," she mumbled. 

"Me, too," he admitted. "But we've managed this much … we'll just have to deal with things as best as we can. Together, you and I. Like we've done so far." 

Kat sighed heavily. "I guess women have managed to survive pregnancies without doctors and hospitals before …" The thought wasn't as comforting as she'd hoped it might be. Not when she desperately wanted all the help she could get. 

"Uh huh. Still, I wish you could have all of that," Jason echoed her thoughts. "Or at least a woman friend, or your mother, to help you." 

Hearing his understanding, Kat felt her eyes fill with tears while at the same time her fear receded. It was funny, but knowing that Jason could follow her emotions to such a degree helped her steady herself and bolster her hope that together, they'd cope with this complication as well. Just as they'd managed to overcome all the other obstacles fate had thrown their way since their fall through the time hole. 

"Yes …" Determinedly, she composed herself. What they needed now was logical, _practical_ thinking, not another emotional scene. She summoned a brave, if rather wobbly smile. "So, what _do_ we do?" 

Jason smiled gratefully back at her, his admiration for Kat's courage and inner strength rising another notch. Briefly, he considered. 

"I guess … as long as you're feeling okay, we go on as usual. You'll tell me when you start feeling sick, or anything?" 

"Sure," Kat promised, feeling her own mind sort through various options. "So far, I haven't had a bit of morning sickness – which I think is good," she mused out loud. "I _really_ wouldn't want to lose what little food we have by puking every morning." 

Jason grimaced. "Uh, no. And speaking of food … I know you've been doing a terrific job picking fruit and stuff, but I think it'd be a good idea if you stopped climbing trees for now." 

"What? Why?" 

Ever since the beginning, when Kat had determined that she could provide for them all by herself, even if it meant scaling trees to heights she'd believed far out of her reach before, she'd been proud of overcoming her hesitation because she wanted – no, needed – to carry her share of the burden of survival. She'd proved to herself and to Jason that she was capable of anything. To have part of that taken away from her stung. Far more than she'd thought possible. 

"It'll be too dangerous," Jason explained gently. He knew how much her newfound independence meant to Kat. 

"But the best fruit are in the treetops!" 

"I know, and believe me, I've enjoyed every one of them. But I'd rather have stuff that isn't quite as ripe or juicy or whatever than have you injure yourself … or our baby." 

He was right, darn him. Kat _had _had a few tumbles in the past year or so; luckily never from a great height, so the worst thing that had happened to her had been cuts, bruises and a sprained ankle once. But she knew that very soon, her mobility would become severely curtailed by her increasing girth, and the risk of serious harm was just too great now. Both to her and the child she was carrying. 

"I hate it when you're right," she grumbled, glaring at Jason when he chuckled. 

"I know. But you'll do it? Or rather, _won't_ do it?" he cajoled. 

"Oh, okay." For the life of her, Kat couldn't stop her lower lip from sticking out mutinously. She felt herself relent, however, when he tenderly kissed her pout away. 

"Only for the duration. Okay?" 

"Alright," she gave in with what grace she could muster. "But don't come to me complaining if you don't like what I can pick from the ground!" 

"I won't, promise. Besides, I won't be able to look up your dress anymore when you're not climbing," Jason leered comically. "So you see I get punished twice." He never had, but Kat didn't know that, did she? It was just a ploy to lift her mood … and apparently it was working, judging by her reaction. 

"Hmph." Kat had to smile, even through her instant blushes. _*Jase has been looking up my dress?!? The rat!* _"Serves you right!" 

It was his turn to pout, but the midnight eyes were alight with laughter. "Aww." 

"And don't give me that innocent look, either; it's not working!" 

"Gotta have to practice more then, I guess," Jason said amicably, kissing Kat on the tip of her (in his opinion) adorably crinkled nose and threading an arm around her still-slender waist. "Why don't we hash out details of who gets to do what from now on over breakfast?" 

As if on cue, Kat's stomach rumbled delicately, making them both laugh. 

"Two against one, honey," he grinned. "You're outvoted." 

Kat let herself be led towards the fire. "For now." 

~*~ 

The eight former Rangers at the Youth Center were impatiently waiting for a chance to get away to teleport to the Power Chamber, but no opportunity presented itself. Jerome Stone had briefly looked in on them, assured the gang that of course, they could run a tab, he trusted them to pay up later if they could manage a quick departure, then left for his house along with the two ubiquitous chimpanzees; there was a meeting of the Angel Grove Horticultural Society scheduled for tonight. A guest speaker was going to talk about a new fertilizer for roses, and he didn't want to miss that. Not when his prized bushes were so nicely recovering from Bulkmeyer and Skullovich's antics! On leaving, he locked the back door firmly so that no reporter could sneak inside. Unfortunately, that also prevented the friends from leaving that way -- and teleporting was _still_ out of the question, as the reporters in the parking lot had delegated one of their number to keep a close watch on them through a window. 

"That guy is giving me the creeps," Aisha said disgustedly, turning away from the curious face pressed against the windowpane from the outside. "What does he think we're up to in here, mass orgies?" 

"Well, that would at least get Jason and Kat's disappearance off the front-page news," Rocky snorted. "Not that I'm suggesting anything," he hastily added as the girls glared at him. 

"I just wish Justin would get on with whatever plan he's hatched to get us out of here," Tommy sighed impatiently, running a hand under the long hair at his back. 

"You're not the only one," Zack groused. "No offense, guys, I like spending time with all of you, I _know _we spent every free minute we could in here while we were still at High School, but …" 

"…but if we can't get out of here soon, we'll all end up stir-crazy," Tanya finished for him. She laughed as the former Black Ranger clapped his hands to his chest melodramatically and pretended to stagger back. 

"Finally, a woman who understands me! Are you free tonight, fair lady? I have a record collection I'd like to show you!" 

"Go find yourself someone else, Zack; this one's already taken," Adam warned, placing a possessive hand on Tanya's shoulder. He was smiling at his predecessor's antics, but there was an unmistakable sound of warning in his pleasant voice. 

"I am?" Tanya wondered, looking at Adam with wide eyes. True, they had been dating since their senior year, but he'd never declared himself so emphatically before. Not in public, anyway. 

"Yes." Adam's tone was firm, then he quirked his trademark shy smile. "If you don't mind, that is." 

Tanya decided she liked his attitude. A lot. She gave him a quick kiss and a _very_ warm smile. "Not at all." 

Before anyone could comment on this unexpected development, there was a commotion outside, in the parking lot. A sound of running feet, then someone was calling out to them. 

"Tommy! Tommy, come quick!" 

"That's Justin," Rocky murmured, recognizing the young voice. "What's he up to?" 

"Only one way to find out," Tommy said, and got up to approach the door. Before he could open it, though, he found his hand stayed by Trini. 

"Do you really think that's wise, Tommy? What if whatever's Justin planned doesn't work?" 

"Then we'll be swarmed by those jerks," Kim sighed, torn between wanting to help Tommy and recognizing the good sense in Trini's words. "But he promised he'd get us away, and we can't do that if we continue to hole up in here." 

"Yes, but do we really want to open that door?" Zack asked reasonably. 

Tommy glared rebelliously at his friends, but stopped. "Do you have another idea?" he wanted to know from no one in particular. 

Outside, Justin was still calling for him, his tone full of urgency. Already, two of the reporters were turning towards him, curious to know why this kid needed to speak to one of their quarries so desperately. 

Trini sighed and let go of Tommy's arm. "Unfortunately, no." 

"Well, let's hope his plan works, whatever it is," Tanya decided for all of them. "Waiting won't serve any real purpose." 

"Uh huh. And I for one would like to get out sometime this century," Rocky muttered. "I'm sick of counting the ceiling tiles." 

"Or the air slits in the locker doors," Aisha added. 

Adam hid a grin. Suddenly he was reminded of other antics his best friends had gotten into when they had all been kids together. But that was a topic best got into another day. "Let's do it then," he said quietly. 

Tommy drew a deep breath. "Okay, here goes nothing." Gritting his teeth against the probable onslaught of reporters' questions, he opened the door and stepped out, his friends grouped supportively at his back. 

"Tommy! There you are," Justin gushed, surging forward in an excess of delight. He grabbed the former Red Ranger's arm and started to tug. "I thought you would never hear me!" 

"What is it, Justin?" Tommy asked warily, resisting the insistent pull on his arm. What was up with the kid, anyway? He'd never been quite _that_ hyper before. Unless there was good news about Kat and Jason after all … no. He wouldn't let himself believe that. Not when Billy -- whom he'd trust over anybody else, except Jason and Kat -- had said there wasn't. "Calm down, kiddo." 

"But you have to come with me – right now," Justin pleaded, giving Tommy his best puppy-dog look. 

"Why, Justin?" Tanya interrupted, curious despite herself. This frantic behaviour was quite uncharacteristic for the young genius. She noted that by now all of them were grouped in a loose circle around Justin and Tommy, with the reporters only a couple of yards away on the outside, hanging greedily on every word that was said. 

"He has to!" 

"Justin, I'm not going anywhere with you unless you give me a dam-, uh, darn good reason," Tommy stated firmly. "You know that we're hoping to hear from the Rangers, and we promised to wait here …" It was safe to say that much; after all, that was the reason why the press was beleaguering them so determinedly. 

"But that's just it," Justin exclaimed, his voice rising in volume. "They're here already!" 

"What?" 

"Where?" 

"How can we get there, kid?" 

The reporters were crowding closer, all of their attention now focussed intently on Justin, who gave them back a wide-eyed, eager look that made Tanya instantly suspicious. She'd seen that expression before – usually when their barely-teenaged friend was up to some mischief. 

"I dunno if you can get there," Justin meanwhile replied earnestly. He divided his attention between Tommy and the reporters, patently eager to impress any adult with what he had to tell. "But I know for certain that the Blue Ranger appeared in Angel Grove Park." 

One of the press people actually grabbed Justin's shoulder and swung him around. 

"WHERE?" he demanded to know. 

Justin shrank back. "N-near the basketball court," he stammered. 

"And where did he go from there?" a peroxide-blonde shrilled, already signalling frantically towards her cameraman to start her car. 

"Um …" Justin hedged artfully. "I dunno if I should tell you …" 

Zack hid a grin at the expert performance the young Ranger was putting up. He had enough experience with his younger cousins to see it for what it was. Barely controlling his twitching lips, he decided it was time someone slightly more mature intervened. 

"Go ahead, Justin," he said soothingly. "I'm sure these fine people won't try and stop the Rangers from doing their job, now would they?" 

He was rewarded with a glowing look of gratitude that nearly choked him. 

"If you're sure, Zack," the boy beamed, visibly relieved. Then, he turned oh-so-innocent blue eyes on the reporters. "He went towards the downtown exit," Justin proclaimed proudly. "I'm sure he'll be at City Hall any minute now – if that's where he's headed," he added conscientiously. But his audience had already left him, racing towards cars and tearing out of the parking lot as if the hounds of hell were at their heels. Within two minutes, the Youth Center's parking lot was deserted except for the group of bemused friends. 

"Well, that got rid of them well and good!" Justin grinned, extremely pleased with himself. 

"Maybe, but you promised us you weren't going to tell anymore lies, remember?" Tanya chided gently. She was glad that they were free from the reporters, but … 

"He didn't, right Justin?" Rocky snickered, having also caught on. As had Kimberly. 

"Nope," the boy laughed. 

"I don't understand," the until recently sibling-less Tommy frowned. 

"Think, Tommy," Aisha smiled. She'd lived in a child-rich community long enough to realize what was going on, too. "Who is the current Blue Ranger?" 

"Justin," Trini giggled, recalling some of the stunts her cousin Sylvia had pulled when she'd been that age. "And he should know exactly where the Blue Ranger showed up …" 

"Did you really leave the park through the downtown exit?" Adam inquired, amused. 

"Of course." 

"But you didn't go to City Hall." Tommy, too, began to smile. 

"Nope," Justin replied, a smug grin on his youthful face. "But then, I never really said that that really was where the Blue Ranger was going, did I? I only suggested it _might_ be the direction he was taking … and it's not my fault that these jerks were jumping to conclusions, is it?" 

"You are far too devious for your own good, kiddo," Tommy said, trying to sound stern and failing miserably. He was far too glad that the plan had worked -- they were free to go. At last. 

"Let's head towards the Power Chamber before they find out they've been duped and come back here," Trini suggested calmly. "We can sort out Justin's subterfuge, the moralities involved and anything else much better there." 

"Good idea," they all agreed. Checking quickly to see that they were unobserved, they all then hit the appropriate buttons on their communicators and teleported towards the mountains, in eight streaks of white and one in brilliant blue.   
  
  
  


_To Be Continued …_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Blue Rangers To The Rescue

_**Disclaimer: **All things PR belong to Disney/Saban, no one's giving me money. (Well damn …)_   
_**Note: **Thanks to Alan W. for getting me thinking along the "tunnel" line; hope this doesn't get too confusing. I know it still confuses ME, and I'm writing this; I'm supposed to know how it all works out. I think. ) Once more, this chapter got out of hand length-wise, so I'm cutting it short (er … relatively speaking, that is ..; besides, I can live without the sure-to-follow death threats for the next bit over the holidays. *grins* More to follow soon, though. As usual, in case you enjoyed reading this, leave a little something in the feedback box on the way out, please – and Merry Christmas, everybody! **DB**_   
  
  


**Times Present, Times Past**

**Chapter 8: Blue Rangers To The Rescue**

  
  
  
  


**_Angel Grove, the Present_**   
  


"Billy, please … can't you tell us _anything_ why you haven't found them yet?" The look in Tommy's eyes was somewhere between hopeful and desperate, and the pleading tone in his voice would have moved a far harder heart than his old friend's. 

"Please … I'm not trying to nag you or anything, I know you and Justin are doing all you can, but …" 

Billy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Justin had left late last evening, and was now in school, leaving him to work on alone. Not that Billy minded too much; in fact, usually he preferred going solo, but even he had to admit that it helped having a competent assistant who understood his trains of thought with only a minimum of explanations. Not even on Aquitar had he found such a helpmate, aside from Cestro; after all, Ranger technology was not available to just anyone in the galaxy. It took a certain mindset and shared experience with various phenomena to be able to work on a problem as complex as this. 

Glancing around, he could recognize much the same sentiments on all of his friends' faces, in varying degrees of urgency. All of them had wanted to spend the night, as usual, but Dimitria had vetoed that plan quite vehemently (for her) – also as usual. He recalled the conversation all too clearly. 

* 

_"What purpose would it serve if you exhausted yourself by being in discomfort if you can rest far more thoroughly in your own homes? Isn't it sufficient that William will saty at his post as long as he is physically able?"_

_"But Dimitria – what if Billy has a breakthrough while we're gone?" Tommy had tried to argue._

_"Are you not still used to wakening upon the sound of your communicators?"_

_"I guess, but …"_

_"Then why do you fear that you won't be able to hear the alert this time? Do you not trust your colleague to alert you to any significant changes immediately?" The Inquirian's voice held a tone that was a mixture of fond exasperation, irritation and just a hint of sternness. Billy found it quite … motherly, to tell the truth._

_"Well, yeah, but …" Tommy just couldn't let it go; his need to be at the hub of events was just too strong, and the others let him do the arguing. Maybe they even hoped that his famous puppy-dog look would sway Zordon's replacement, but for once it had absolutely no effect._

_"Will you force me to evict you in person, Thomas? Do you honestly expect me to change my mind on this when I only have your welfare at heart?"_

_Tommy's shoulders had slumped in defeat then. He could be an irresistible force if he had to, but even he knew when he'd run into an immovable object._

_"No, Dimitria," he'd sighed._

* 

And _that_ had very definitely been that.Sitting back in the chair he'd been glued to for most of the night, Billy shifted tired muscles and looked back at Tommy. "I wish I could, Tommy, honestly. Of course, I could show you the calculations we've already done, but … how much _do_ you guys know about temporal mechanics and physics?" 

There was a brief moment of silence, then seven pairs of shoulders slumped. "Next to nothing," Rocky muttered. "Which is why you two have to do all the work and why all the rest of us idiots can do is hang around and wait." He sounded surprisingly bitter. 

"Rocky, by no means did I mean to imply that any one of you are intellectually deficient; I know you're not," Billy hastened to say, a look of alarm entering his greenish eyes. With a secret feeling of shame, he suddenly recalled being under the Hate-Master's spell and saying precisely that about his friends and team mates. He blushed guiltily. 

"We know you didn't, Billy," Trini soothed. 

"Yeah, it's just that it's so frustrating, knowing we can't do anything to help," Aisha added, glaring at Rocky. The former Blue Zeo Ranger squirmed. 

"Yeah, well, okay; I didn't mean it the way it sounded," he mumbled. Billy smiled slightly. 

"I am aware of that. Don't worry, Rocky." He inhaled deeply, chewed briefly on his lip, then shrugged. _*I might as well **attempt** to explain some of the problems; maybe then they'll get an inkling of what I – we – have to deal with here.*_

"But to get back to you, Tommy, I'm not insensitive to your position … it's just extremely complicated to put into layman's terms. However, I believe I can give you at least a … visualization of sorts; maybe that will help you to understand. Think of the time hole as the entrance to a tunnel. One end of this is – was – fixed to our timeline, at the precise moment and location when and where Jason and Katherine disappeared into it." 

Zack grinned fleetingly at Aisha. "Billy's gonna get his tongue tied in knots if he has to keep talking about both space and time in the same sentence," he stage-whispered, causing everyone to chuckle. 

"Precisely," Billy agreed with a fleeting smile. "To continue – we _have_ pinpointed the exact placement, both temporally and spatially. That was fairly easy to do. The problem, however, is that we don't know how long this tunnel is. This means that Justin and I have to determine not only the length of the tunnel …" 

Adam was able to follow this far, at least. "That means you need to find out exactly how far back in time they've gone, right?" 

"Yes. However, to our misfortune the tunnel is … flexible. That means that while the length determines the overall amount of time we need to reach back into, the flexibility determines the window in which it will be accessible to Jason and Kat." 

He was met with blank looks all around. Adam frowned, trying to digest the information, then gave up with a helpless sigh. 

"You've lost me," he admitted. 

"Us, too." Tanya spoke for the rest of the group. 

Trini thought for a moment. "Maybe a tunnel isn't quite the right comparison," she mused out loud. "Billy, check me if I get it wrong, okay?" Turning to Adam and Tommy, she began to explain. "Picture not a tunnel, but a pipe – like on a common household washer. There's only one place on the back of a washing machine where you can fix the water pipe. That socket is our end of it. Now, normally you'll be able to move the washer around just a little bit, but we can't – it's wedged into a fitted kitchen, say." 

"Good image, Trini," Billy murmured approvingly. It was something that would never have occurred to him. She flashed him a quick, pleased smile. "Please continue," he requested. 

"Thanks. Anyway, what we do have is a certain leeway in the kitchen design of where _exactly_ to place that washing machine – definitely near an electrical outlet, and close to a water source, but we _can_ decide whether to put it to the left or right of the dryer, for example. We do have to eventually fix that other end to the wall somehow, though. And _that's_ the point Billy and Justin need to find. Only, it's hidden behind the other kitchen units." 

"And those other units are the time stream you have to search," Adam realized. 

"Yeah – and if the pipe doesn't fit into the wall connection just right, you'll get leakage all over the place," Kimberly grimaced, remembering an incident at home from a few years back. "Ew!" 

The others nodded thoughtfully. 

"But at least we _do_ know where the mains are supposed to be behind the kitchen units; this means we know they're stuck in the past, right?" Rocky added, brightening. 

"Yes. That is _all_ we can say for certain, though." 

"What exactly does that mean for Jason and Kat?" Tanya wanted to know. 

Billy glanced gravely at his erstwhile replacement. "If we don't miss them entirely and they become 'water leakage', so to speak – it could mean that either they end up in yet another point in time, or they get lost completely." 

"Man!" Tommy blanched. "No wonder you're being so super-careful!" 

"Unfortunately, I have to be. I am not willing to take any chances unless they are absolutely unavoidable and offer good odds of succeeding. It could mean their lives if I did." 

"I'll never interrupt you again," Tommy vowed. 

Billy actually had to laugh a little. 

"Don't make promises you won't be able to keep, Tommy," he admonished good-naturedly. "But don't worry, I'm not holding it against you. Just … if you could keep any disruptions to a minimum, please?" 

The long-haired young man blushed and grinned sheepishly. "I'll try," he said. "Just get them back safe and sound, okay?" 

"I shall certainly endeavour to do so." 

With that assurance, Billy turned back towards his computers, shutting out the soft conversation of his friends once more to delve into the highly complex world of temporal theories.   


  


~*~ 

  


**_Angel Grove, the Past_**

"I told you that one branch wasn't altogether stable," Kat smiled as she watched Jason gingerly move his left arm. The limb was badly scratched from a tumble down from a fruit tree they'd harvested for the next couple of days. "It will take my weight – or it would, if I could still climb that high – but _not_ yours, big guy!" 

She automatically rested one hand on her swollen belly, feeling the baby inside her shift slightly. It had taken a long, heated discussion with Jason, but she had finally agreed to give up any too-strenuous physical exertions in order to protect their unborn child, and climbing trees to pick late apples definitely qualified. Instead, she foraged mostly on the ground and let Jason do the heavy, dangerous work, only directing him towards the best spots she'd discovered over time. 

While the restriction made sense, Kat still chafed under it. She didn't like placing part of her burden onto her companion, feeling as if she wasn't pulling her full weight, but had agreed out of necessity. Going through an unplanned pregnancy with no medical support whatsoever was risky enough; they simply couldn't afford to take chances. So far, they'd been lucky, and she'd reached the second trimester without mishap – Kat hadn't even had morning sickness. Her hormone-induced cravings were another matter, but with many a sigh she promised herself a major chocolate binge later. 

_*If we ever make it back to a place where there **is** chocolate!*_

To his credit, Jason never complained about the added workload. Right now, though, he scowled at her. "No need to rub it in, you know," he grumbled. "That branch didn't do anything but creak when I went up; it certainly looked alright then!" 

"Yes, but on the way up you weren't carrying several pounds of fruit," she dimpled smugly. "You forgot to make allowances for the extra weight!" 

"Okay, okay, so I screwed up," Jason groused. "But at least I got 'em!" He dumped his load near their fire; they would have to sort out the bruised fruit to eat tonight and put the rest into storage for the following days. 

"Nicely seasoned with blood and dirt," Kat laughed. "Come on, I'll wash out your scratches before they get infected." 

"I can do that myself," he hedged, but she only took his hand and dragged him over to the water's edge where she sat him down on a convenient rock. Next, she wet a scrap of fur and gently dabbed at the deepest cut. 

"I know you can," she said softly. "But I want to." Kat's blue eyes were soft with affection and gratitude; it had occurred to her almost immediately how easily it could have been herself who'd been hurt in just such an accident if she had insisted on climbing that tree herself. Only Jason's superb reflexes had prevented a more serious injury; as it was, he'd been favoring his left foot at least part of the way home. He was walking freely now, though, so he most likely had not sprained (or worse, broken) anything. 

Jason couldn't help but react to her tone. His annoyed expression gentled into an answering smile. Reaching out with his free hand, he tilted her lovely face up towards his and gave her a quick kiss. "In that case, I'm all yours, Miss Nightingale." 

Kat grinned and wiped away some more dirt. "Just call me Florence." 

"Yes, Flo," Jason quipped, and yelped in surprise when Kat shoved him unceremoniously off his seat into the shallow, _cold_ water. 

  


~*~   
  
  


**_Angel Grove, the Present_**

Morning had passed uneventfully at the Power Chamber, filled with desultory conversation among the friends and only broken by a quick food run done by Rocky and Zack. They'd opted for large pizzas, which had been consumed in near-silence; then Justin had showed up unexpectedly shortly after lunch. 

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Rocky asked the youngster in his best big-brother voice as he helped himself to a leftover slice of pepperoni pizza. 

"Miss Appleby got sick," Justin mumbled through a mouthful of melted cheese. "We got let out early." 

"Oh no, what's wrong with her?" Kim asked, concerned. She'd always liked the rotund teacher, and hated to think of her as ill. 

Hastily, Justin swallowed. "Nothing serious," he reassured the petite girl. "Just a stomach bug or something. Mr Caplan said she'll be back day after tomorrow." 

"Oh, good!" 

The boy just nodded, more concerned with his pizza right now than the friends' worries. They subsided, letting him wolf down his lunch in peace. As soon as he was finished, Justin eased himself into a chair next to Billy and asked to be brought up to date on the day's progress so far. The gang fell quiet as the two blue-clad geniuses conferred in low tones, then heaved a collective sigh as Justin fired up his own console and started to type furiously, soon as lost to his surroundings as Billy. 

However, all too soon their work was interrupted by the blaring alarm claxons, signalling yet another attack by Divatox on Angel Grove. Within minutes, four colored streams of light coalesced before Dimitria's warp tube, heralding the arrival of the other Turbo Rangers. 

"Justin, we need you here, now!" TJ called, frowning. "The best I can make out from these readings is that Divatox has planted a detonator somewhere – again! – and we need to find it, pronto." 

"Coming!" Hitting 'save' on his computer, Justin scrambled up and joined his teammates. 

"Shift into Turbo!" 

In one multicoloured flash, the Rangers morphed and teleported out, to deal with this latest crisis. A few wistful glances lingered on the spot they'd just vacated, but nobody said a word. 

Billy took the opportunity to rise from his chair and walk some of the stiffness out of his legs. He'd been sitting in one position way too long. He could feel his friends' eyes follow him around the room, but he tried to ignore the question he knew were in them as long and as best as he could. He was no closer to an answer than he'd been hours earlier, and the frustration was getting to him as well. 

"I wish I had an inkling of what else to do," he muttered to himself. "As far as I can see, we already have eliminated all venues of locating Jason and Kat." 

"Does that mean you're giving up on the search?" Tommy asked sharply, alarm in his voice. 

"No, of course not," Billy replied immediately. "I'm just saying that we may have to go over the data we have accumulated again, with a fine-toothed comb as it were, to determine whether we have made a mistake or overlooked something." 

"Oh." 

"Although to be honest, that hardly seems a likely scenario; Justin and I both checked and double-checked each other's work …" The former Blue Ranger quite obviously was mentally running through his work so far, to judge by the slightly distant expression entering his eyes. 

"Is there nothing else you can try, aside from checking the time stream? I mean, can't we search for signs of them being wherever they are?" 

Billy glanced up at that. "What exactly do you have in mind, Tommy?" 

The long-haired young man shrugged helplessly. "Hell, _I_ dunno! You're the science expert … it was just a thought I had." 

Aisha frowned. "You may be onto something there, Tommy. Back in Kenya, when we came upon a place where we thought people might have passed through the tribe's land, we looked for traces of … well, civilization, I guess. A fire pit, trash, things they might have left behind … And if the tribe's trackers found anything, we could go from there and make a good guess as to when they could have been there." 

The chocolate eyes brightened. "Yeah, how about it, Billy?" 

Billy looked dubious. "I don't know. The time Jason and Katherine have gone hardly seems long enough for them to leave any kind of artefacts for us to find." 

"But surely they _would_ have lit a fire?" Adam suggested. "I mean, even if they didn't have matches or stuff, even if Jason wasn't an Eagle Scout … wouldn't he know how to get one going anyway?" 

"He should," Kimberly agreed. "We sure started enough campfires as kids, remember? And in the wilderness, having a fire is always a good idea – both for warmth and to keep animals away at night." 

"Not to mention for cooking," Rocky murmured, and earned himself a sharp elbow to his side from Tanya. "Ow!" 

"Stop thinking with your stomach," she hissed, hiding an involuntary smile. 

"I wouldn't exactly call the park a wilderness," Zack said, only to earn himself a pitying look from Trini. 

"Zack … in the past, there _was_ no park here." 

"Yeah, when I was stuck back in 1880, there was only prairie and mountains outside main street," Kimberly confirmed. "Well, maybe some farms I didn't see, but certainly no park." 

"Oh. Duh." Zack smacked his forehead melodramatically, making his friends grin. 

The blond genius was once more lost in thought. "Hmm. That has indeed certain possibilities. If Jason and Kat _did _light a fire, they will most likely have burned wood. Positing the fact that at one point they may have used a large log instead of just branches and twigs, it may have turned into charcoal … and we just might be able to trace the remnants of that with carbon-dating … hmm …" Absently, he wandered off towards his computer consoles and started typing in commands at a rapid pace. "I'll need Justin to help me with this, but in the meantime I can at least look up what kinds of wood were indigenous to this area in the past, how long a log of sufficient size to be of use to us might have burned, what its rate of deterioration is …" Billy's voice trailed off as he continued muttering to himself, calling up database after database. 

Wisely, his friends retreated to a corner of the Power Chamber, in order not to disturb him. About half an hour later, the Turbo Rangers returned, went through their debriefing by Dimitria, and then Justin joined Billy. The older boy briefly stopped whatever he was doing to bring his assistant up to speed about what he was researching, and soon the two were deep into a discussion too complicated for the others to follow. 

TJ walked up to the group of former Rangers. "Looks as if the boys in blue are at it again," he smiled. 

"Yes – and hopefully, they'll find something soon," Trini sighed. "It's getting really hard to look into Jason's parents' eyes, they're so desperate." 

"The Hillards aren't doing much better," Tanya added glumly. "Not that I can blame them. When I think how _I_ felt when I learned my folks were lost on Mysterio Island …" 

"You got them back, though," Adam reminded his girlfriend. 

"Thank God I did," she sighed. 

"Why don't we take that as a good sign, guys?" Kimberly interjected, giving all an encouraging smile. "I mean, it's not as if the Bad Guys are on Jase and Kat's heels to get a mystical thingie to attack Earth with, is it?" She'd heard a lot of stories about events that had happened during her absence; it was a way to pass the time while they were waiting for Billy to find their missing friends. 

"I guess you're right," Tommy mumbled, leaning against a wall and stretching his long legs. "Doesn't make the waiting any easier, though." 

"How long has it been, anyway?" Carlos asked curiously. In an aside, he whispered to TJ, "Cass and Ashley are already off; I think I heard the word 'mall' …" 

The Red Ranger shuddered. "Good thing we're here, then," he murmured back, catching Rocky and Zack's understanding grin out of the corner of his eye. 

Trini quietly called up a digital display on one of the instruments, checking it against her watch. "It's now 2.23pm; elapsed time since the time hole opened … ninety-three hours, twelve minutes and an odd number of seconds." 

Adam did some quick mental math. "Almost exactly four days, then." 

"Uh huh," Rocky said, rubbing his hands over his face. "It sure seemed longer." 

"No kidding," Zack agreed. 

As if he hadn't heard him, Rocky continued. "Man, I thought the three weeks I spent in hospital after my accident were bad. But at least then I had visitors, could read, watch TV … all we can do now is sit around and wait," he complained, his voice rising slightly in volume as his chagrin mounted. Neither he nor his friends noticed Billy glancing up sharply, then leaving his chair to come over. "I had no idea that a measly four days could stretch into an eternity!" 

He flinched as a hand clamped on his shoulder and whirled him around. "B-billy?" 

"What did you just say?" his former team mate asked sharply, gray-green eyes boring into Rocky's brown orbs. 

"Huh?" 

"Repeat what you just said," Billy demanded, his voice strangely urgent. Confused, Rocky tried to gather his wits. 

"I, um, I just said that the three weeks I was in hospital seemed much shorter in comparison to the four days we've been looking for Jason and Kat," he stammered, thoroughly bewildered by Billy's unusual behaviour. "Why?" 

He didn't get an answer, as Billy blanched, closed his eyes as if in pain, then opened them again. The sudden glitter in them was disconcerting and somehow made Rocky's heart beat very fast – as if something important was about to happen. _*If I only knew what!*_

"Why didn't I consider this before?" Billy muttered to himself, looking extremely put out. "That's it … it has to be! Rocky, you're a genius!" 

"_Huh?!?"_ That was the absolute _last_ thing Rocky ever expected to be called – especially by Billy. The statement left him with his mouth hanging open, completely speechless. Nor did his friends fare much better; there was more than one pair of eyes darting back and forth between the two ex-Blue Rangers with a rather shell-shocked expression. 

Billy nodded firmly, an amused smile playing briefly around his mouth. As soon as he'd said it, he'd become aware of the incongruity of his statement, and he was fairly certain it would haunt him for some time in the future. However, this was not a moment for much levity. He gave Rocky a 'well-done' pat on the shoulder, then drew a deep breath. 

"JUSTIN!" 

The startled boy eeped at being called so peremptorily (and loudly) from his calculations, but bounded over as fast as he could. "Yeah? What's up?" 

"I think Rocky may have just presented us with the solution to our conundrum," Billy said, doing a rather bad job of hiding his budding excitement. He could already feel his mind darting from one possibility to the next, computing, evaluating … 

"I have?!?" Rocky was dumbfounded. 

"He has? How?" Justin wanted to know, his boyish voice easily drowning out his predecessor's. 

"He mentioned disparities in the subjective experience of the passage of time," Billy explained. "To wit, how the past four days appear longer to him than his weeks-long hospital stay. I can't believe we overlooked this possibility before, but consider this: What if the passage of time here – _in the present_ – is significantly slower than it is at the other end of the temporal vortex – _in the past_?" 

Instantly comprehending, Justin flushed with sudden enthusiasm. "Aw, man! That would explain why we haven't been able to trace them yet – we always assumed that time is passing at the same rate now and then!" 

"Exactly. And in doing so, we were working from an inaccurate set of parameters." 

"Right. But we can fix that, easy. We only have to recalibrate the chronoton gauges, and …" 

The two dove deeply back into the world of temporal physics, leaving their friends behind, who gathered around the still-stunned former Zeo Ranger Three. 

"I – _I'm_ a … a genius?" he stuttered, looking totally bewildered. _"Me????"_

"Yes, you are, Rocky," Tanya told him warmly, giving him a hug and peck on the cheek. Her eyes warned everyone to contradict her, or crack a joke. 

"Wow," Rocky breathed, a beatific smile crossing his face. He was jerked from his self-directed awe, however, when Tommy clamped a hand on his shoulder and whirled him around into a fierce bear-hug. 

"Way to go, Rocko!" 

Rocky was tempted to pout at being so abruptly torn from feeling extremely pleased with himself (especially as he was only now beginning to grasp the implications), but that vanished as soon as he read the relief and renewed hope in his former team leader's eyes. 

"Yeah, well, _de nada_," he mumbled. "Billy and Justin are gonna have to do the real work …" 

"Yes, but it was _you_ who sent them into the –hopefully! – right direction," Aisha said loyally, giving her childhood buddy an equally fierce hug. "Good job!" 

The others echoed the sentiment, making Rocky squirm in a mixture of pleased embarrassment and subdued pride as he basked in his friends' unabashed praise, until Trini quieted the group with one of her gentle smiles. 

"Maybe we should be a bit more quiet, guys?" she suggested softly but firmly. "While I agree that Rocky did great, perhaps we should keep it down a bit so we don't distract Billy and Justin?" 

"Sure thing, Trini," Kimberly agreed. "Come on, guys, let's take this outside." 

Tommy looked mutinous for a second, glancing longingly at the two heads bent over their respective computer consoles, but the girls were right; and he remembered the promise he'd made to Billy earlier. 

"Yeah," he sighed. "Let's go." Dragging his heels somewhat despite himself, he led the group to the rocky ledge overlooking the desert below the Power Chamber. They settled in the shade of a large boulder and started speculating on this new, unexpected development. Although nobody dared mention it out loud, they were all asking themselves the same question – if Billy's theory was correct and time _did _pass at different speeds now and in the past, how long _had_ Jason and Kat been trapped all alone, cut off from anybody and anything? 

It took about two hours until the unspoken question was answered. Billy came out of the hidden doorway and joined his friends, a computer printout in his hand. He was greeted with curious looks as he sank wearily to the ground next to Trini. Predictably, it was Tommy who broke the expectant silence. 

"Well?" His tenor voice nearly broke on the single, breathless word. 

Billy sighed, the elation he'd felt earlier slowly draining from him as his adrenaline levels began to subside now that he _had_ answers to give to Tommy and their friends. He devoutly wished they would like those answers, but unfortunately, that wasn't very likely. 

"I have both good news and bad news," the young genius finally started. 

"What? Spill it, man!" Tommy demanded anxiously, the worried look creeping back into his chocolate eyes. If he hadn't been sitting down, Billy was sure Tommy would be literally dancing with nerves. He certainly was fidgety enough even now. "Was Rocky wrong after all?" 

"No … no, he wasn't," Billy reassured him. "It was exactly the right approach; how Justin and I both managed to overlook something like that is completely beyond me." He shook his head. 

"Billy, no offense, but can't you just cut to the chase?" Kimberly interrupted him, then shared a reminiscent smile with Trini and Zack. She'd said the same words to him when Billy had discovered Zordon working on creating a new, the White Ranger all those years ago. For an instant, Billy looked puzzled, then connected the memory and smiled as well. As then, he drew a deep breath and just said what he had to. 

"We found them." 

There was a moment of stunned silence, then the group broke into a collective cheer that echoed off the rocks. 

"Well done, Billy!" 

"And Justin!" 

"I always knew you could do it!" 

"Hooray!" 

"Rocky, you _are_ a genius!" 

"Way to go, main brain!" 

"We're so proud of you!" 

The blond blushed with pleasure at his friends' effusive cheers, but there was more he had to tell them, and he held up a cautioning hand, asking for silence with the gesture. It was faintly gratifying to see how quickly the others complied, holding their breaths in anticipation. 

"That's the good news, I'm afraid." 

"What? I thought you said you found them!" Tommy's voice shifted from relief to renewed frenzy in a heartbeat. 

"We have. We now know for certain that Jason and Kat were transported back 317 years, to the year 1679." 

"Wow. That's pretty far back," Aisha murmured, aghast. 

"Indeed, but I would postulate this is good; as this area of California wasn't colonized until the mid-seventeenth century, there is very little chance they had either a run-in with early Spanish explorers or risked contaminating history," Billy explained. 

"It also means, though, that they're truly on their own, without _any_ kind of help, for however long they've been marooned in the past," Trini mused. 

"Yeah – how big is the difference, anyway?" Adam wanted to know. 

"I have a feeling that's gonna be the bad news," Zack muttered to Rocky, who nodded grimly. Billy's unhappy expression spoke volumes. 

"Billy? How much longer than four days are we talking about?" Kimberly's doe eyes went from her squirming childhood friend to a clearly impatient Tommy, who fixed his former team mate with a demanding stare. 

"Come on, Billy, spill it already; surely it can't be _that_ bad?" 

Reluctantly, Billy cleared his throat. "I think that depends entirely on how you define 'bad'," he murmured. "From the readings Justin and I took … the divergence is much larger than we thought …" 

At the end of his tether, Tommy took a step forward, looming over the shorter blond – his demeanour almost, but not quite threatening. He never seemed to see the alarmed looks on his friends' faces, nor feel the restraining hand Kimberly placed on his arm. He certainly never heard her soft entreaty of "Tommy, don't!" 

"How. Much," Tommy ground out from between clenched teeth. 

To his credit, Billy stood his ground and didn't cower back; he knew only too well that only his extreme emotional stress made Tommy so out of control. Still, it didn't make the news he had to impart any easier. 

"Please, Billy, just say it," Tanya requested. "Hemming and hawing isn't going to make it better, is it?" 

"No, of course not," the young scientist sighed. He swallowed once, hard, wishing he was back on Aquitar for an instant, then squared his shoulders and looked directly at Tommy. 

"I'm not going to plague you with decimals," he prevaricated just a moment longer, then bit the proverbial bullet. "As far as we've been able to determine, the time difference is 1 to approximately 210." 

"Meaning what, exactly?" Rocky was clearly too impatient to do any kind of math. 

Billy sighed again. "Justin and I believe that for every day that passed here, in the present, Jason and Katherine had to live through … um … seven months in the past," he said softly. And found himself unable to meet anyone's eyes after all. 

"Oh boy," Adam gulped inadequately when he finally found his voice again. "That … that's _long_." The slender Asian felt like kicking himself for saying something so obvious and lame, but it was all he could think of right now. The rest of the former Rangers didn't fare much better; in fact, none of them had yet been able to utter more than inarticulate sounds of surprise and shock. 

Tommy had gone sheet-white. 

"That's over two _years_," he breathed, horrified. 

"I'm afraid so," Billy admitted. He knew it wasn't in any way responsible, and yet he felt the need to apologize. "I'm truly sorry, Tommy." 

"It's not your fault, Billy," Kim murmured, wanting to hug Tommy who was staring blankly out over the desert, lost once more in his private hell. But she knew from experience that she had to wait for him to be aware of his surroundings again before she could even start trying to comfort him. As he was now, anything she could say would sail right past him. 

"Man. Do you think they even made it that long?" Rocky asked Trini under his breath. The willowy girl shrugged helplessly. 

"We can only hope," she murmured back. "Jason is resourceful and strong; he won't have given up hope, no matter how long it takes … took … er …" 

"Never mind the tenses," Zack said rather grimly. "The real question Rocky was too tactful to ask is – can they still be _alive_ after such a long time?" 

"That's a first for Rocky – being called a genius and tactful in one day," Aisha joked weakly. Nobody cracked so much as a hint of a smile; not even Rocky himself reacted to the jibe. She grimaced. "Anyway, we can't afford to think that way, can we?" 

"Most definitely not," Tanya declared. Now that the first shock was wearing off, her mind turned to practical matters once more. "I mean, Jason and Kat trust us to get them back home; now that we've finally found them, we _have_ to get through with rescuing them. We can't just stop here!" Her flashing dark eyes challenged everyone to contradict her. 

"Indeed not," Billy immediately supported her. 

"What if they didn't make it, though?" Zack insisted. He flushed under the angry glares he received. "Look, guys, I'm not trying to be negative here, just facing facts. I hate the thought as much as any one of you, but – what if they _are_ dead? Or only one of them survived two years in the wilderness?" 

Tommy swayed, losing even more color even though his friends would have thought it impossible. Secretly grateful for Kimberly's arm around his waist, he forced himself to think as the leader once more.. 

"Even in a worst-case scenario, we still have to try to get them back," he declared. "Even if we only find bodies. We owe it to them … and their families." His voice was rough and wobbly, but he didn't care. 

To his relief, Billy nodded. "I agree," he said. 

"So do we," Kimberly chimed in, speaking for the rest of them as she wiped away the tears that threatened to roll down her cheeks. She forced a smile. "So, how _do_ we get them back?" 

"By modifying Billy's old portalcoms," Justin piped up from behind the group. Nobody had even noticed that he'd come outside as well. "It shouldn't take more than a couple of hours or three to calibrate them here in the Power Chamber." 

"Are you nuts? Two to three hours may mean months for Jason and Kat," Tommy exploded. Justin flinched, but met the brown eyes steadily. 

"Yes, I know," he replied, "but you do want them back safe and in one piece, don't you?" 

Tommy's anger collapsed as quickly as it had flared. "Yeah. Sorry," he sighed, shoulders slumping. Justin grinned briefly. 

"On what do you base your estimate, Justin?" Billy frowned. "I should think it would take us not much longer than ninety minutes to adjust the settings …" 

"Probably not, but I changed the location for their re-entry into the present from the park to the Power Chamber. That's what the extra hour is for." 

"Why would you do that? Just get them back as fast as possible," Tommy demanded, resisting the urge to shake both Billy and Justin. How could they be so blasted calm when every minute counted for his best friend and girlfriend? Literally? 

Justin gave his former leader a compassionate look. "Because I scanned the park, and your friend Jack Boswell and his buddies are still camped out there. I didn't think you'd want to have Jason and Kat land right in the middle of a pack of reporters, do you?" 

Tommy wasn't the only one who shuddered at the mere thought. "No, of course not." He closed his eyes resignedly. "Do what you have to, then. Just … make it fast, please?" 

"We'll get on it right away, Tommy," Billy promised. "And I guarantee you that we'll be as precise and diligent as humanly possible." 

"Thanks, man." Tommy turned away again, his emotions threatening to overwhelm him. He didn't know if he could survive another three hours of this roller coaster ride between hope and despair, but he would because he had to. *_For Kat and Jason, I can do it!*_

"Is there anything we can do to help, Billy?" Trini asked softly. She, too, felt torn. 

To her surprise, he smiled slightly. "As a matter of fact, there is." His greenish eyes warmed as he saw his friends surging forward eagerly – a clear indication of how much the last few days of forced inactivity had grated on their minds as well. 

"Just tell us what, where and how," Zack spoke for all of them. "We'll do it." 

"Very well. Rocky and Adam, if I could engage you to search the Power Chamber storage rooms for the portalcoms we employed to bring back Kim from Zedd's Dark Dimension? And Trini, if you would be so kind as to alert Ashley and Carlos; I'd like you, Tommy and them to assist with the actual modifications – I know all four of you are quite handy with a wrench or screwdriver." 

"Sure thing, man." Even Tommy brightened considerably at the thought that finally he'd be able to _do_ something – even if it just involved tinkering with nuts and bolts under someone else's direction. 

"What about us, Billy? We'd like to help, too," Kimberly ventured, gesturing at herself, Tanya, Aisha and Zack. 

Billy exchanged a perplexed glance with Justin; really, they already had more than enough helpers. The preteen chewed briefly on his lower lip, then met Kim's hopeful gaze. "Why don't you guys ask TJ and Cassie to morph and go inform the families? Shouldn't they be prepared that we're gonna teleport Jason and Kat right into their back yards once they're home? I mean, that way nobody will faint, or something …" 

"Sound thinking, Justin," Billy nodded approvingly. 

The girls and Zack exchanged a look. "That's gonna be so fun. Not," Kimberly sighed, clearly reluctant. 

"Somebody has to do it," Zack said, equally unhappy. 

"But why us?" Aisha muttered, then answered herself. "Because we're the only ones left over." 

"Yes. And since it needs to be done, and it's something we can do while the others work on the portal-things, let's do it," Tanya said bracingly. She earned a disgusted look from Aisha for her effort. 

"Do you have to be so damned practical?" 

"Yes." 

"I could so hate you." 

"Love ya too, hon," Tanya grinned suddenly. The prospect of being able to do _anything_ at last was clearly lifting not only her own spirits, to judge by the brightening expressions on the others' faces. "Let's do it, guys!" 

"You heard the lady." 

Within less than a minute, the plateau outside the Power Chamber was clear of people again as the past and present Rangers hurried to fulfil their assigned tasks.   
  
  
  


_To Be Continued …_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Deliverance At Hand

_**Disclaimer: **Not mine, no money (damn, could I use some, this close to/after Christmas!), just fun._   
_**Note: **This chapter is going to bring a surprise to a lot of people. *evil grin* I hope I'm not disappointing too many of you guys … and remember this: If you kill me now after reading this chapter, the story will never get finished … Enjoy, and leave a little feedback on the way out, please? And Happy New Year, everybody! **DB**_   
**__**   
**__**   
__

**Times Present, Times Past**

**Chapter 9: Deliverance At Hand**   
****

  
  
  


**_Angel Grove, the Past_**

With a weary sigh, Kat straightened into a sitting position and wiped a tired hand across her forehead. Her legs ached, her back hurt, and she was _hot._ Not just because of the summer temperature, but also from working this close by the fire; she'd been turning the rabbit Jason had managed to snare yesterday on their spit for over an hour, to make sure it roasted evenly. Game had been scarce recently, and they needed to husband what little provisions they had as much as possible, especially now that her advanced pregnancy prevented her from doing her share of gathering foodstuffs. 

And it was going to be even more difficult in the weeks to come, she knew; the baby was due in six weeks or so (if she had been counting right), and there was no way they could leave an infant unattended while both of them were out foraging. 

_*I really have to think of a way and place to plant things,*_ she mused. It was vital to their survival that they have a steady food supply close at hand, and while neither she nor Jason was much of a botanist or gardener, they saw no other choice. _*We can probably plant some of those roots we found beyond the hill, and I think I saw some type of grain-bearing grass on the other side of the lake … it'll be a day's march either way to collect seedlings, but that can't be helped.*_

She spared a fleeting thought to the fact that she was making long-term plans now; somehow, due to the more pressing problems they were facing, 'going home' had become rather less immediate than it had been a year ago. But Kat shook it off with only a small measure of regret and guilt; the process had started when she and Jason had taken the step from being just fellow castaways and friends into couplehood. Especially now when the child she was carrying brought them closer together each day. 

With a smile, she placed a hand on her large belly, feeling the baby shift minutely inside of her. 

"You don't know how lucky you are, kid," she murmured softly. "At least you're comfortable, get fed automatically, have built-in air conditioning … that is, if you don't feel how hot I am." As if in answer, a tiny foot kicked against her midsection, and the blonde chuckled. "Was that a yes or no?" 

Smiling to herself, she heaved herself to her feet and went to their storage cavelet. Bending, she moved a small, flat rock guarding their 'cellar' out of the way and reached inside for the water skin she'd sewn last winter; the seams weren't very tight, but sealing them with tree sap seemed to help, and it was better to have water on hand at all times now that her mobility was so limited. Kat loosened the string from around the wooden stopper Jason had carved, pulled it from the neck and took a sip, then grimaced. While the liquid soothed her parched throat, it wasn't really refreshing. She'd gotten fresh water only that morning, but even leaving it in the shade couldn't prevent it from getting tepid. The weather was just too hot; they were lucky that so far, none of their supplies had spoiled due to the heat. 

Kat swallowed, but her pretty face scrunched up with distaste. "Yuck." 

She looked around for Jason; he was within shouting distance at the edge of the forest, trying to break a large branch he'd dragged towards their camp into more manageable logs. With no axe or other heavy tools, it was hard, backbreaking labor and what he couldn't break with karate chops or over his knees, he was forced to split over an arrangement of rocks and tree trunks; hardly an ideal method, but the best they could come up with. Kat was sure he was sweating even more than herself; there was no way she could ask him to go fetch fresh water. She'd have to do it herself, if she wanted better than what was in their water skin. 

Kat sighed. She was _not_ looking forward to a ten-minute walk into the forest, but the shallow waters of the lake were as warm as bath water – no improvement there. However, the inlet where Jason had caught her bathing all those months ago was pretty shaded all day long; there was one spot where a rock jutted out over the surface that might possibly have cooler water she could reach. 

_*Oh, what the heck. A little exercise will do me good, and maybe I can even take a short dip to cool off …*_

Making sure that their roast wouldn't burn, Kat moved slowly towards Jason. Just as she reached him, the thick branch he was working on snapped cleanly in half with a loud crack, leaving two perfect logs on either side of the rocks Jason had wedged it between for leverage. 

"Bravo," Kat smiled, offering him the water skin. 

Jason straightened and shook the sweat out of his eyes. The leather strip he'd wound around his forehead barely helped to keep his hair (by now as long as Adam's) away from his face, and a few strands stuck to his damp, bearded cheeks. His chest and back gleamed with perspiration, sharply outlining his muscles, no longer sculpted in the gym but by months of hard work. Kat took a second to admire the view. Jason had always been the most muscular of the Rangers, but months of hunting, wood-chopping and whatnot, coupled with often insufficient food, had burned away all non-essential fat under his skin. He wasn't quite as lean as Tommy, never would be because of his wider shoulders, but he looked tough, even slightly dangerous, especially with his rough 'jungle look' attire. 

Kat supposed she didn't look much different – or would again, once her pregnancy was over. She knew that there was hardly any softness left in herself, too. Being marooned in the past like this, for so long, dependent only on each other, had changed them both – in more ways than were visible on the outside. But this wasn't something she liked to dwell on. Instead, she made a small gesture, inviting Jason to take the water container she offered. 

"Thanks," he panted, brushed his hands against his leather kilt and reached for the skin to drink deeply, managing not to spill a single drop. It had taken both of them quite a while to master the technique of drinking from a soft container. When he'd slaked his thirst, he grimaced much as Kat had done. 

"That's nasty – like dishwater," he grumbled, but his dark eyes smiled. "But thanks anyway." 

"I'm on my way to get fresh water," Kat informed him as she took the skin back. "It's just too hot today; not even the cellar will keep things cool during daylight hours." 

"Are you sure you should?" Jason asked. "I'll be done with this load in half an hour; I could go then …" 

"Jase, in half an hour the meat will be ready," Kat demurred. "If you go fetch water then, it'll be cold by the time you return. Besides, I'm pregnant, not an invalid. Getting fresh water isn't that big a chore; I'm sure it won't overtax me." 

"Well…" He didn't like it, but Kat had a point. Due to her condition, there was little enough she could do right now, and it _would_ be nice to have a cool drink waiting when he was done, so … "Okay. Just be careful, okay? I don't want anything to happen to the two of you." Briefly, he touched her swollen belly. Despite the obvious problems lying ahead, he was still anticipating the birth of their baby with something close to joy. 

Kat smiled and covered Jason's hand with hers. Obligingly, the baby placed a lusty kick against the very spot. 

"Ow." 

Jason grinned, absurdly pleased as always when he felt those prenatal movements. "What to you think that was? Ballet, or karate?" 

She glowered at him. "I don't care. If he or she doesn't stop it, I'll get mad." 

He had to laugh. "Better be careful, kiddo," he addressed her stomach in a loud, conspiratorial stage whisper. "Your mom mad is _not_ a pretty sight, trust me on that." 

"Hmph." But Katherine found she had to share Jason's laughter. However, she couldn't just let him get away with that remark. Putting on her most angelic smile, she upended the almost-empty skin and squirted the last of the stale water onto his feet, turning the dust coating them into an instant coating of runny mud. 

"Hey!" 

"Yes?" she queried oh-so-innocently – stepping prudently out of his reach. 

"I'll get you for this," Jason threatened, dark eyes alight with humor. 

"Not if you want some of the water I'm getting, you don't," she countered placidly. 

"Oh, alright, alright," he mock-grumbled. "Get going already!" 

Kat winked at him and wandered off, strolling leisurely towards the woods. Her gait wasn't as graceful as it used to be, but that didn't stop Jason from ogling her swaying hips and still-luscious backside. Wisely, he bit back the wolf whistle he was tempted to make as he felt himself react to the sight. There'd be time enough for that once Kat would be able again to appreciate his appreciation. 

~*~ 

  
  


_*Oh, it's nice here!*_

Kat nearly moaned with delight as she was enveloped by the trees' shadows. The foliage wasn't quite dense enough to completely block the sky and the day's heat, but sufficient to lower the temperature so that walking through the trees was a most welcome relief. The closer she got to the inlet, the nicer it became, actually; the water helped cool the air around it even more. When she reached her destination, she took a moment to admire the glitter of sun on the calm surface, the banks dotted here and there with splashes of greenery. 

Soon, she spotted the place she'd had in mind – a slight overhang on the opposite side of the inlet. Rather than taking the easy slope down to the water and sloshing around the edge in full sunlight, she decided to walk in the shadow of the tree line, a few feet above. The bank was higher and steeper there, about six meters down at roughly a 40-degree angle, but Kat knew there were a few rocks embedded in the earth that made perfectly serviceable stepping stones – almost like stairs. Of course there was no handrail, but if she used the branches of the bushes growing there for balance … 

_*I'll be doing just fine!*_

Once she arrived, Kat carefully angled for that first 'step'. It was a bit slanted, but definitely would do. With more confidence, she took a second step down, then a third. The flat rock wobbled somewhat under her foot, but a quick grip into the gorse bush to her right helped steady her, and she got down to the water's edge with no further problems. There was not even the hint of a breeze to ripple the water; it was so still and clear, she could see the rocks she needed to tread on quite perfectly. Cautiously, Kat went in. 

It was sheer heaven to wade out into the water; while warmer than usual, it still was wonderfully cooling on her skin. Kat wished she could take the time to slip off her frock and just lie down in the shallows for a while, but if she did that, she'd never make it back on time for their meal. Besides, she'd promised Jason to have fresh water once he finished his work … she couldn't resist the temptation to splash herself as much as possible, though, washing off the day's accumulated sweat. She shivered slightly when a few stray droplets found their way down her back, but it was more refreshing than anything else, so she scooped up another double handful and bathed her face. It felt great on her overheated skin, and she smiled with delight. 

_*Perhaps Jason and I can take a dip in the lake tonight, once it gets cooler,*_ she mused as the water trickled down her arms and neck. It wouldn't be the long, leisurely soak she craved, but it would both relieve her aching back _and_ serve as a bath. _*I'll just have to ask him very nicely …*_

The possibilities inherent in that thought had her smile to herself … and the power to make her blush, even though nobody could see her. 

"First things first, girl," she muttered under her breath, unstoppered her water skin and reached into the water under the overhang. As she'd hoped, it was significantly cooler about a foot below the surface. Bending over to submerge the skin as deeply as she could, Kat nearly lost her balance, but recovered just in time, cursing softly. She wouldn't have minded the dunk per se, but it would be murder to get her frock dry again; inexpertly-tanned leather was _not_ suited to getting wet all over. And she only had this one garment big enough to cover her pregnant figure. 

_*Modesty may mostly have fallen by the wayside a while ago, but there's no **way** I'm going to run around naked,*_ she thought as bubbles started to rise from the leather bottle's neck as it filled. _*Although, knowing Jason, he wouldn't mind. The fink!* _But she had to smile fondly at the idea nonetheless. It was nice to know that he considered her attractive, despite her current girth and the fact that she was sure she looked as scruffy most days as he did. _*Maybe one day. Later. If he's been very, VERY good.*_

The leather bottle gave up one last spurt of air bubbles as it filled completely and sank downward with a tiny, sudden jerk, pulling her out of her musings. Fumbling under the water to get the neck closed again, Kat hefted it out. Shaking off the excess moisture as best she could, she tucked the dripping, sloshing container under one arm and carefully picked her way back to shore. Kat moaned softly as she contemplated the climb back up, but the trees' shade was just too inviting – much preferable to a longer (if easier) hike in the bright sun around the water's edge. 

_*I'll lose all feeling of being refreshed if I go that way!*_

So, intent on getting the water back to their camp as quickly as possible while it was still cool and fresh, she began the climb up, unmindful of her wet feet and legs. 

It wasn't quite as easy climbing the bank as it had been going down; the water skin was more awkward to manage full than empty, the upward angle she had to manoeuvre didn't help … and Kat felt her swollen belly get in the way of her climb more than once. 

"I should've taken the long way after all," she groused at herself. About halfway up, she stopped to catch her breath, keeping her balance with difficulty. Looking back the way she'd come, though, Kat realized that there was no way she could turn safely – not without a proper handhold. 

_*Blast, I'm just not limber enough right now!*_

Sighing, she resumed her ascent, slipping a few times on the springy, leaves-and-moss-covered ground. The bushes were hard to grasp, and not very secure to hold on to, so she struggled up as best she could. Finally, there were only a few more steps to go; eager to be done with her climb and to get back under the trees, she fumbled for the next stepping stone. Feeling the smooth, flat surface under her sole, she firmly placed her left foot on it and moved up. 

In her haste to reach the top of the incline, however, she'd forgotten all about that wobbly stone she'd noticed on her way down. As she put her full weight onto the stone, it shifted and came loose right under her. With a surprised yelp, Kat lost her balance and swayed precariously, losing the water skin in the process. Her arms flailed wildly as she tried to reach a branch, a shrub, anything, but to no avail. Before she could even utter another sound, she keeled over backwards and tumbled down the bank once more, to land harshly back in the water – right on one of the rocks dotting the shallows. 

~*~ 

Dazed and breathless, Kat lay where she'd fallen for a few moments, trying to keep her face out of the water. She'd been able to brace herself, enough at least not to hit her head, but the rest of her body was another matter entirely. Her arms and legs were scratched and bruised, she'd hit at least one stone with her hipbone, and her large belly … 

"My baby…!" 

Anxiously, she forced herself into an upright position and ran her hands across her stomach. The baby had kicked wildly a couple of times right after she'd landed, but at this very moment had gone completely still within her. 

_*Too still. Oh my God!*_

Desperately hoping that the current inactivity was just a reaction to her tumble and not an indication of something more sinister, Kat struggled to her feet. She hurt in every bone, she was dizzy with reaction, but realized that she needed to lie down and rest – and dared not stay alone, in case something serious _had_ happened. Barely remembering to pick up the water container, she made her way to the path back to camp … taking the circuitous, longer, _safer_ route this time. 

_*Please, God – let everything be alright!*_

~*~ 

When she finally limped from the trees towards their camp, Kat was hotter and felt more exhausted than she'd been before she'd left. Jason was done with his wood chopping and sat by the fire, carefully sliding the roasted rabbit off the spit. He looked up from his task, a teasing remark on his lips, but it died unspoken as he took in Kat's bedraggled appearance and painful grimace. Immediately, he laid the meat aside and jumped up to support her. 

"What's wrong?" he asked concernedly as he guided her towards the fire. 

"Nothing, I hope," Kat said through gritted teeth as she leaned gratefully on Jason's arm. She ached all over, and was 'listening' intently to every twinge in her body. There was still nothing, and she had no idea whether that was a good sign or not. 

Deep inside the darkest corner of her mind, she feared it wasn't. 

"You're wet all over; what happened?" Jason questioned solicitously. He didn't like her expression, could see the fear lurking at the back of the blue eyes, and felt a cold ball of dread form in the pit of his stomach. "Did you slip in the water?" 

"I fell," Kat sighed as she sank down, relieved to be no longer alone. Somehow, even though there was probably nothing he could do to help her, she felt safer now that she was with Jason. With a groan, she stretched out her legs and lay back. Jason grabbed a bundle of furs and tucked it behind her to cushion the ground. "Thanks. – I was on my way up the bank when a stone under my foot got loose and I lost my balance." 

"Oh no," Jason commiserated. "Are you okay?" 

She closed her eyes wearily. "Personally, I don't think I got more than a few bumps and bruises after I got my breath back, but …" Instinctively, her hand came to rest on her navel. 

Jason's dark eyes followed her movement, and he grasped the implication immediately. 

"What about the baby?" he asked in a hushed tone. The cold ball in his belly seemed to double in size. 

She couldn't meet his gaze. "I don't know," she admitted in a choked whisper. "There were a few hefty kicks at first, but since then … nothing." 

Jason digested that with a frown. "That … that's good, right?" 

"I wish I knew." 

"Maybe the baby's just recovering from the shock or something," he postulated, trying to inject hope and optimism into his voice. "And that's why it's not moving. Maybe all you need is some rest, and things'll be back to normal in the morning." 

She looked up at Jason, realizing that he was trying to cheer her up when she knew he didn't know anything more – less, even – than she did and forced a smile she didn't feel. 

"Yeah, maybe." 

"Anyway, you just lie back and stay here; I'll take care of everything," Jason murmured, kissing her gently on the brow. "Dinner's ready; I'll fix a plate for you." He moved back towards the fire, getting out one of their plastic plates. 

Kat didn't think she was up to eating much of anything, but her mind told her she was going to need the strength, no matter what would happen next. So she accepted a few pieces of meat and some fruit when Jason brought it over to her and nibbled slowly on the offering. She scowled when he poured a cup of water for her; if she hadn't gone to fill that stupid skin by herself, she was sure she wouldn't be experiencing the faint nausea she was right now. But she was thirsty, the water _was _still cool, so she finished the cup as well before reclining back onto the furs Jason had placed at her back. Kat watched him clean their utensils and stow the leftover food away in their 'cellar'; it wouldn't keep past the next morning in this heat, but at least they wouldn't have to forage for breakfast. Plus it would make a more substantial first meal than just fruit. 

Dusk was beginning to fall over the lake when Kat stirred and rolled onto her side. She'd been trying to rest, but sleep continued to elude her; the persistent ache in her lower back and the funny pressure on her bladder didn't help, either. Furthermore, she could feel the wetness lingering in her garment from her involuntary dip … _*'Uncomfortable' doesn't even **begin **to cover how I feel! Yuck!* _Groaning, she gave up on finding a position to agree with her and attempted to rise, finding it nearly impossible without something to lean on. From his place next to the fire, Jason laid aside the long branch he was trying to whittle into an arrow. He wasn't a particularly skilled archer, and the bow he'd managed to make was probably not very good, either, but they needed some kind of long-range weapon other than a sling or spear if they wanted to hunt more. 

"What's up?" 

She hated having to do it, but had little choice. The strange sensation in her nether regions intensified now that she was moving. "Help me up, please?" 

Willingly, he crouched next to her, taking her elbow in a firm grasp to provide Kat with the leverage she needed. "Do you want something? I'll get it for you," Jason offered gallantly. 

Kat smiled wryly as she finally managed to get on her feet. "It's nice of you to offer, but unless you can find a way to get the little rangers' room over here …" 

He chuckled. "Oh, okay. Point taken." He released her arm and stepped back. 

She took a step towards their latrine area, but was hit by another wave of dizziness as she felt the pressure inside of herself mounting. The bushes suddenly seemed to be a very long way off. "On second thought, I think I could use some help getting there at least," Kat sighed. 

"Sure thing." Sliding one arm around her waist, Jason guided her to the 'bathroom'. "Want me to wait until you're done?" 

"If you wouldn't mind …?" 

"Not at all." 

"Thanks." Moving slowly, Kat went to do her business. 

Crouching over the latrine was awkward in her condition, to say the least, but the thick branch Jason had rigged helped; still, the longer it took, the more cramped Kat was starting to feel. She'd done what she intended to do, and yet she didn't dare get up yet … there was still a kind of downward pressure that felt extremely uncomfortable. And her lower back was hurting rather fiercely again, too. She shifted position carefully. Suddenly, _something_ in her lower abdomen gave way, and a rush of warm liquid poured from her. 

"Eww," Kat murmured to herself, trying to contain the flow, but to her surprise found she couldn't. Try as she might, it continued. Only then did she become aware that the smell was different – not the familiar stench of urine, but rather kind of … sweetish? 

_*Huh?*_

Before she could wonder more about what was happening to her, it became sickeningly clear – a sharp pain unlike anything she'd ever experienced lanced through her, radiating from her back, rippling across her distended abdomen to finally settle in her lower belly. No sooner had Kat caught her breath as a second, even more intense wave of cramp-like pain hit her in exactly the same way. 

"Oh my God, no …" 

There was only one explanation, and it was enough to fill her with ice-cold fear. 

"Jason!" 

From the other side of the bushes, he replied promptly, much to her relief. 

"Yeah?" 

Gulping, Kat tried to keep hysteria out of her voice. "Help me!" 

Puzzled and just slightly hesitant, Jason entered the latrine area. They'd always agreed to preserve at least some measure of privacy by keeping away from anything to do with personal hygiene, so for Kat to ask for his assistance now was highly unusual. He had no idea what to expect, but couldn't deny her request either. She was hanging on to the branch he'd set up as a hand-hold, squatting awkwardly over the latrine pit. His bewilderment grew as he noted her panicky expression. 

"What's the matter? Can't you get up again?" 

She shook her head, fighting tears. "N-no," she choked. "Jason … I- I think my water just broke!" 

For a second, Jason didn't understand. Then, it hit him. He blanched. "Oh shit … but isn't it too early yet?" 

"Yes – about six weeks," Kat sniffled, then moaned as another sharp pain hit her. She swayed and would have fallen if Jason hadn't been there. Quickly, he helped her up and away from the smelly latrine. It wasn't easy, as Kat nearly doubled over as the next contraction came right on the heels of the last one. Not stopping to think, Jason just scooped her up into his arms and carried her back to the fire. It wasn't quite dark yet, but if Kat had truly gone into early labor, they would need the light and warmth. Gently, he lowered her to the ground. 

"Hang on, I'll just spread out a blanket," he murmured, suiting action to words. 

"Better help me out of my dress, too," Kat requested, wincing. It would be an awkward scramble with her sitting down, not to mention embarrassing, but it was preferable to keeping on the still-damp furry tunic. 

"Sure." 

Glad to be able to do _something_, however little, Jason made Kat as comfortable as possible, then looked anxiously at her as sweat popped out on her brow and she winced, clenching her hands into the fur beneath her. He'd never felt so helpless in his life. 

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked hoarsely when Kat's face relaxed momentarily. He'd never known much about pregnancies or the birth process, but what little he'd learned at school seemed to have vanished into some mental black hole. His mind felt totally, numbingly blank. 

"I don't know," Kat panted. "Maybe … maybe sterilize a knife or something? Get a clean blanket ready?" 

"Right away. You just hang in there, okay?" 

It was an inane thing to say, he knew that, but what else _could _he say? Jason hurried to comply, all the while casting worried looks at Kat while he was busy. He hated seeing her in obvious pain; so far, they'd been lucky that apart from a few minor ailments like sprains, small cuts and scratches and an occasional cold neither one of them had fallen seriously ill. 

_*Giving birth is not an illness, idiot,*_ he berated himself silently as he hurried to the lake to thoroughly wash his hands. He'd read and heard about people boiling buckets of water in such a situation, but the cookie can they were using as a cooking pot was both too small and hardly clean enough anymore. And if Kat sustained an infection … 

_*I **must not** think of all the things that can go wrong, or I'll lose it completely. And that's the **last **thing Kat needs right now!*_

Putting as firm a lid as he could on his anxiety, Jason ran through his preparations, until there was not a single detail left undone. As it was, it was pitiful enough. Wishing with all his might that at least his mother was there – Helen had a wonderful touch whenever he'd been sick – Jason finally settled at Kat's side, to begin the wait for their child's imminent arrival. 

For her part, Kat focussed on the things happening in her body; she tried to time her contractions by simply counting at a steady pace as far as she could … and the overall numbers were getting lower at an alarmingly fast pace. She also fought the temptation to scream – not so much because of the pain, although there was that, too – but with fear and frustration. As a result, she was tight as a bowstring, unable to relax and let Nature take its inevitable course. 

Suddenly, she felt Jason's hand on her cheek. Looking up at him with frantic eyes, she saw the genuine worry and compassion in the midnight depths as he gently cooled her flushed, sweaty face with a damp rag. 

"Don't hold back on my account, hon," he murmured soothingly. "If you need to holler, just do it. I don't think that getting all tensed up will help anything, and there's nobody but me to hear you, anyway." 

"I'm scared, Jason," she whimpered between two contractions. 

"Me, too," he admitted. "But we have to get through this somehow … and really, would it have been so much different six weeks from now?" 

"I dunno …" 

"I just wish I could take at least some of your pain away." 

Dry lips cracked into a tiny, tiny smile. "You can't … aaaaaaaarrrrrrrggggggghhhhhhhh!" 

Taking his advice, Kat arched up as the next contraction hit, emitting a yell that she imagined could be heard clear across the lake – if there had been anyone to hear it, that is. It _did _release some of the tension in her body, though, and she sank back onto her blanket with a weary sigh. How she wished for another woman, or at least someone with a modicum of medical knowledge, to be here right now! Not so much for an analgesic; her labor pains were bad, but not excruciatingly painful. No, just someone who could tell her what to expect, what to do … more moral support than anything else. They had often talked about the chance of meeting some of the natives – Indians, or maybe explorers or settlers coming up from the coast. In theory, the two castaways had agreed to hide if that came to pass – they didn't want to alter history, after all. But right now, Kat didn't care about that … and from the muscle tic in Jason's pale cheek, neither did he. 

Only, there was no-one. They were truly on their own, and never had Kat felt it more keenly than now. 

Jason winced in sympathy as he sat helplessly by, waiting for the moment when his assistance would be needed. He felt completely and utterly useless, and more than once during Kat's ordeal he wished he'd had more willpower to resist her need for closer companionship a year ago. 

_*If I'd been able to say no then, she wouldn't have to suffer so much now.*_

But he'd needed her just as much, and it was a moot point now, anyway. He just hoped that they would come through this somehow. And soon. 

~*~ 

**_Angel Grove, the Present_**

**_"_**Billy, where do you want the portalcoms?" Trini asked, holding one device in her hand. The design had changed dramatically from when they'd tried to retrieve Tommy from Rita's Dark Dimension, and it had been altered again from the search for Kimberly when Zedd was draining her life force. But it had been necessary, to compensate for temporal instead of dimensional application. 

"Hmm. If you could fasten it to that wall over there," Billy requested. "Make sure it's level both horizontally and vertically, and the muzzle needs to be precisely 2.1694 meters above ground …" 

"Got it." There was no shortage of willing hands to help her as the slender Asian welded a sturdy clamp to the Power Chamber's far wall. Billy would set the corresponding device onto a plinth of some sort about three meters off, giving them a rectangular space in which to – hopefully! – open a time hole. He, too, had his helpers, while at the back Justin ran a precision scanner over both groups, giving brief directions to shift this here, adjust that there. 

At last, both metal poles were in precisely the right place. 

"Okay, what now?" Tommy wanted to know, barely controlling his nerves. At least seeing the progress they'd all made was helping him to stay calm. Sort of. 

"Now, Justin and I will calibrate the portal beams," Billy declared. "It won't take long, but needs to be executed with the utmost precision; we can't afford _any_ margin of error at this stage." 

"In other words, shut up and get out of our way, right?" 

Billy allowed himself a brief grin at the wry remark. 

"Very succinctly put, Rocky." 

"Genius boy at work again, looks like," Aisha quipped with a smile as she, along with the others, crowded on the dais step underneath Dimitria's warp tube. Rocky blushed as Zack and Tanya couldn't suppress a snicker, but this was not the time to start an argument over what was just friendly teasing, after all. However, he did scowl at Aisha, who gave him her best 'who, me?' look in return. Then, the group of friends and the Turbo Rangers reluctantly settled back to wait while the two geniuses went to work. 

~*~ 

**_Angel Grove, the Past_**

"Just a bit more … God, Kat … almost there … YES!" 

In a flurry of frenzied activity, Jason managed to catch the baby girl as it fully slid from Kat's body. Quickly, he cut the umbilical cord, cleaned the oh-so-tiny body and placed the feebly-moving infant into Kat's arms. She was still panting hard, looked completely wiped, but her eyes shone as she cradled it protectively. 

"A girl, Jase … we have a daughter!" Her voice was rough with a mixture of elation, exhaustion and pain. 

"Yeah, and she's as beautiful as her mommy," Jason whispered hoarsely, trying not to let his shock show. He'd just lived through the most terrifying two hours of his life, bar none, and he never, _ever _wanted to go through it again. 

_*Not without a whole hospital around, anyway!*_

The baby looked much more fragile than he'd thought it would, and he sat back on his heels as he finished caring for Katherine. Shouldn't newborn babies be crying right after birth? So far, all he could hear was a faint mewling sound … a far cry (he winced inwardly at the awful pun) from the loud wailing he'd anticipated. And even to his inexpert eyes, the skin color seemed … off, somehow. Neither pink nor red, but with a worrying greyish tinge underneath. 

_*How important are those last six weeks of development she missed, anyway? God, I wish I knew …*_

"Thanks," Kat sniffled, running a tender hand over the tiny being. "She's got your hair …" 

Indeed, the small head was covered with a shock of black hair, still damp and plastered to the scalp. 

"I hope she's gonna have your eyes," he murmured, reaching deep for at least a trace of optimism. It proved very elusive. 

The two contemplated their daughter in silence for a few minutes, waiting to come down from the adrenaline high of the past hours. Darkness had fallen by now, and thankfully the day's heat had abated somewhat. The temperature was balmy now, but Jason collected a blanket for Kat, anyway. She'd just been through a lot, and it wouldn't do for her or the baby to catch a chill. Carefully, he spread the cover fur-side-down over them and smiled as Kat formed a sort of hood out of one corner, framing the tiny face. Already he knew that his heart had been snared by this new being – flesh of his flesh. 

"What are we going to call her, do you have an idea?" he asked in a hushed voice. The baby seemed to be sleeping, and he didn't want to disturb her. For some reason, he and Kat had shied away from choosing names, but now it was time. 

Kat frowned a little, smoothing a fingertip over the delicate cheek. "I don't know … somehow, all the conventional names I used to like don't seem exactly right." 

"Yeah, I know what you mean," he agreed. "This is such a special situation … it feels as if we need to find a special name, too. Only, I haven't got a clue …" 

"Well … I _might_ have an idea," Kat confessed. "In the past few days I've been trying to imagine what my mum would say if she knew about the baby, or yours, and that kind of got me thinking … your mother's name is Helen, right?" 

"Yeah – Helene, actually, but she prefers the shorter form. Why?" 

"Mum's name is Doris … how do you feel about combining their names?" 

"Combine? How?" 

Kat blushed a little. "I kind of like 'Dorilene'," she confessed, spelling the word for Jason. 

He tasted the sound of it. "Dorilene? Hmm … yeah, that's a good name. I like it," he decided. 

"Thank you." 

Jason bent over the infant and carefully patted the small head. His hand looked impossibly large, and he took pains not to hurt her by a careless or too-hasty movement. 

"Hello, Dorilene," he murmured. "This is your Dad." Kat smiled tiredly, pleased that he was making the gesture and how natural it seemed to come to him. The sight of Jason, burly and muscular as he was, cooing to a newborn should be totally incongruous, but somehow it wasn't. Suddenly she knew that he would do everything in his power to protect their daughter from harm – any harm at all. 

She was about to comment, to tease him a little, when she was surprised by a jaw-cracking yawn. 

"Oh my." 

Jason smiled gently. "You've done an incredibly hard job tonight. Why don't you try and get some rest now?" 

Kat sighed. "I believe I will. Only … could I have some water first, please?" 

"Sure." Quickly, Jason went to the lake and dipped a cup of water. Supporting Kat's shoulders, he helped her drink, then tucked her and their daughter securely into the sleeping fur once more. "Sleep, honey. I'll keep watch." 

"Thanks." With a weary sigh, Kat let her lids drift shut and dozed off a little, but true sleep eluded her. After an hour or so, she gave up and shifted the baby in her arms into a more comfortable position. The small head lolled off her shoulder, and instinctively she reached out to stop the slide. There was absolutely no resistance; instead, the fragile body lay limply against her, and some instinct she hadn't known she had jerked Kat wide awake. Raising herself onto her elbow, she checked the baby. 

Dorilene was breathing, but … was it her imagination, or was there an irregularity, something odd about the way the tiny chest rose and fell? Anxiously, Kat ran a questing hand all over her baby. What she felt made her call out with sudden fear. 

"Jason!" 

He'd been sitting a couple of meters away, at the fire, methodically whittling on his arrows as he kept vigil, like he'd promised. However, Jason was at her side in an instant when she called. 

"What's wrong?" 

"I don't know," Kat muttered, still examining their daughter. She had to make a conscious effort to stay calm, not to panic at what she found. "Jason … I don't think Dorilene is breathing as much as she should," she whispered at last, her accented voice tight with fear. "Also … I may be imagining things, but … I think she's colder." 

"Colder how?" Jason had to swallow hard. 

"Her skin temperature … it's lower than it was. God, I wish it were light! I can't see clearly enough, but … I think her color's off, too!" 

Jason looked more closely, and found his worst fears confirmed. The baby's skin tone, which had seemed merely odd to him before, now _definitely _held an unhealthy pallor. But he wasn't going to tell Kat; maybe it _was _just the firelight, and Dorilene being a preemie and all. 

_*As long as she's breathing, she's gonna be okay. I hope.*_

"She'll look better in daylight," he tried to soothe Kat's (and his own) fears. "Has she been crying?" He knew she hadn't; in the nightly stillness, he would've heard any new sound. There had only been the usual wilderness background noise. 

"No … and she really should," Kat murmured, close to tears. "I just remembered that crying is important for newborns, to train their lungs … and that the biggest danger for prematurely-born babies is that their lungs just aren't developed enough for them to breathe on their own." 

Jason felt himself blanch. If the baby _couldn't_ breathe … 

_*Don't even go there! Not yet. Not until there's no other option.*_

He racked his brain for something, anything to help calm both Kat and himself. Seeing the tiny head nestled protectively against Kat's breast, he had a sudden inspiration. 

"Have you tried nursing her yet?" 

Kat frowned. "No … and I don't know if I can, yet …" 

"Why don't you give it a try? You'll have to soon, anyway," he suggested. 

"I guess so …" Dubious and with sudden self-consciousness, Kat hesitantly touched her nipple to the tiny mouth. It was the most natural thing to do, yet knowing that Jason was watching her every move intently was strangely embarrassing. 

_*Better get used to it … if this works, he'll see it several times a day from now on!*_

Much to her relief, Dorilene opened her lips eventually and latched onto her, but the strokes of the small tongue against her skin weren't very strong, nor did Kat feel any real suckling. Still, she persisted. However, after a few minutes the baby's mouth went slack, and the small face scrunched up as a faint whimper could be heard. 

"Well? Has she …?" 

"Not really," Ka admitted worriedly. She took one of the tiny hands between her fingers, and was shocked to find how cold it had grown in such a short time. Hastily, she checked the baby's feet. They, too, had a significantly lower temperature. She gazed intently at the baby's face, seeing to her horror that the so-soft lips were visibly drier now … and taking on a bluish hue. 

It could only mean one thing. 

Tears filling her eyes, she cradled her daughter protectively against her. "I must keep her warm," she whispered brokenly. "She's so cold already, and babies need warmth …" 

Jason closed his eyes as his heart sank. He felt himself go cold as ice all over as the import of that became clear. His own voice was unsteady as he lowered himself to the ground, lying down next to Kat. "Let me help," he murmured, taking Kat into a protective embrace, their infant daughter between them. 

They fell silent then, both watching the labored rise and fall of that oh-so-small chest, waiting for any sign that their baby would fully awake, to start crying, fuss, demand to be fed … anything. 

None of it ever happened. The faint mewling sounds ceased after a while; the feeble movements stopped. Gradually, the baby's soft skin grew cold all over, and yet there was breathing … breaths that were interrupted by moments of total stillness, only to start over again, sending Jason and Katherine on a roller coaster of hope and despair. 

It lasted until, in the hour just before dawn, when the first birds were waking to the new sun, the small chest heaved once more, Dorilene sighed tiredly and then stopped moving altogether. 

  
  
  
  
  


_To Be Continued …_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Leavetaking

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Same as usual …_

**_Note: _**_For all of you who wondered, sorry, the baby isn't going to be revived. Dorilene's death plays a role in what's to come, but what – I'm not telling. Yet. Anyway, thanks for staying with me so far and holding off on the death threats. __J__ On with the story … enjoy, and leave a little feedback on the way out, please? **DB**_

****

****

****

Times Present, Times Past 

**Chapter 10: Leavetaking**

   **_Angel Grove, the Past_**

****

****"It's time, Kat."

   Jason's voice was low and hesitant as he approached the still figure sitting hunched over at their shelter, but try as he might, he couldn't keep the roughness of tears out. They'd both cried together over their daughter … whose limp, tiny body Kat was holding protectively in her arms. This morning, they'd cleaned Dorilene up in the shallow water at the lake's edge and wrapped her in Kat's old, rather tattered cardigan, the wool framing the sweet, peaceful little face in a soft  pink shroud. Now it was early afternoon ... and the time had come to say their final good-byes.

   Kat didn't reply to Jason's announcement, but he could see her back muscles tense.

   "Hon, please …"

   She shook her head, not trusting herself to speak. Jason sighed, bone-weary from the night's events and with his own grief. Gently, he placed a hand on the stiff shoulder.

   "Kat … I don't want to let our baby go, either, but we _have_ to. In this heat … it's too dangerous."

   "Dangerous?" He hated how listless Kat sounded, but then he couldn't blame her. Not when all he wanted to do was crawl into a cave somewhere and howl out his own pain. Instead, he had to be the leader, the responsible, sensible one. Again.

   Sometimes, Jason hated what he was. Like now.

   "Yes. This is going to sound brutal, and I'm sorry, but …" he hunted for words that would soften what he had to say, found none, so plunged ahead as neutrally as he could. "Once her body starts to ro-, uh, decompose, I mean – which won't take long as hot as it's been lately – it'll contaminate the camp. Plus, it'll attract all kinds of wildlife – carrion eaters."

   Brought out of her stupor by that harsh assessment, Kat raised her head and stared at him incredulously. "How can you talk so about our baby?!?" she demanded hoarsely. "Does she mean nothing to you?"

   Jason sighed and crouched next to her, folding back a corner of the cardigan to touch the little head with its cap of dark hair. His hair. He felt his insides clench. 

   "She meant the world to me," he said quietly. "Or would have, if she'd lived. Even in the few hours we had her …" He couldn't go on; too vivid were the memories of the tiny life they'd lost almost as soon as it had been given to them. "But she's gone, and our responsibility now is to us. To the living."

    Kat just looked at him, her expression  a curious mixture of tragic grief and mutinous stubbornness. Jason sighed again, then draped an arm around her back and drew her head onto his shoulder. She resisted at first, but gave in at last, resting her forehead against his neck. He could feel the faint tremors shuddering through Kat, and wished there was a way – any way – in which he could spare her the upcoming ordeal. If he had a clue of how to get through what needed to be done himself.

   "We have to bury her, Kat," he murmured into the blonde hair. "I know it's gonna be hard, on both of us, but we _have_ to."

   She sniffled. "I just can't bear the thought of our baby lying in the earth, with no coffin" – she nearly choked on the word – "or anything …"

   Gently, Jason released her and stood. Holding out his hand to help her up, he found a small smile. "No coffin, no. But take a look at what I've come up with."

   Reluctantly, Kat rose and followed him, the baby still cradled against her chest. She swayed momentarily, still weak from giving birth during the night. Kat felt nausea sweep through her as she moved, and a wave of heat pass through her that had very little to do with the weather, but she battled it down. Blinking away the resultant dizziness, she let Jason lead her a few meters into the trees, to a large boulder that was in near-permanent sunlight, she knew. At the foot, he'd dug a shallow hole – not too deep, and just big enough to hold the pink-wrapped bundle. Kat hesitated a couple of feet away, stiffening in denial, but the patient, understanding look Jason gave her drew her forward at last. She'd absently wondered what had taken him so long all morning, but now she saw.

   Their daughter's grave was neatly cut into the rich earth … and not only that, but Jason had collected some large slabs of fresh moss, to form a cushion for the body. He'd also scattered leaves and a few flower petals over it. It looked almost pathetically pitiful, yet so very endearing at the same time, Kat had to fight her sobs.

   "I couldn't find any flowers, but maybe we can replant a few shoots this fall," he remarked softly. 

   Kat just nodded, her eyes filling with fresh tears. Seeing the open grave made her conscious of how final the next few moments were going to be – saying their last farewells. She started to bend, but halted at the last instant.

   "I can't," she sobbed. "Jason, I can't!"

   He closed his eyes against his own pain. Touching Kat's cheek, he waited until she would look at him, her eyes red-rimmed and her lovely face streaked with tears. "I know, Hon. It's hard for me, too. Please …"

   "Please what?" she sniffled when he didn't continue, just turned pale.

   Jason swallowed the lump that seemed to have lodged permanently in his throat. "Please don't make me make you … " he whispered brokenly, letting her take a glimpse of his own turmoil. "I couldn't bear that on top of everything."  

   Kat realized then that he events of the night just past hadn't just sloughed off of Jason. She had lost the baby that had been growing within her for months, yes, and her arms already felt as empty as her womb, her heart as sore as her body, but Dorilene had been Jason's daughter, too. He'd been the one who'd delivered her, had been the first to hold her … had held _both _of them until the fragile life was irrevocably gone. And she'd gotten to know him very well these past two years; she _knew_ how deeply he felt things. If she was devastated, Jason had to be shattered. Especially considering his mile-wide protective streak for those he cared about. 

   Still, she couldn't lay her baby into her grave. She just _couldn't_.

    A moment's indecision, then Kat gulped hard, steeling herself against what she must do. 

   "You do it then," she murmured. Holding out her hands, she offered the limp little body to Jason. "Please, I … I can't."

   Jason gritted his teeth, then nodded. "Okay." Carefully, he took the baby from her. As he turned and knelt at the edge of the grave, though, Kat suddenly put out a hand to stop him.

   "Wait," she requested.

   "What?  Please don't drag this out, Kat, I …"

   "No, no … there's just something I want – need to do. Please? It'll only take a minute …"

   He sighed. "Okay."

   Jason watched her walk unsteadily back to their shelter, where she rummaged in the corner where they'd stowed those of their meagre possessions they had no use for. In a very brief time, she returned. As she reached him, she held out her hand and offered what she'd found.

   "Can … can I give her this?" 

   On her palm lay the silver necklace, its once-glittery sheen dulled now, which she'd worn on the day they'd fallen through the time hole – a slender chain with a five-pointed star. The one that looked suspiciously like Tommy's Zeo symbol.

   "I guess," Jason said after a second's hesitation. He was reluctant to have that reminder of Tommy (and his guilt over essentially stealing his best friend's girl, even _if_ it had been Kat's decision) near the baby, but he could neither refuse Kat's plea nor begrudge their daughter the only personal gift they _could_ leave with her. So, he held his peace as Kat looped the necklace with shaking hands over the small head, tucking the chain into the pink wool until the star pendant came to rest on the baby's chest. At last, Kat ran a tender hand from the baby's crown to the wrapped-up feet, bent over her and kissed the smooth brow.

   "Good-bye, sweetheart. I love you."

   Silent tears streaming down her cheeks, she stepped back.

   Feeling all choked up himself, Jason looked at the peaceful little face one last time, burning the image into his memory.

   "Bye, Princess. Love you." He, too, kissed his daughter, then placed her carefully in the ground, onto the lush moss.

   Next to him, Kat started to sob softly as he scooped up a double handful of fresh earth and  began to fill the grave. His own eyes were overflowing by now, yet he did nothing to stop his tears as more and more of the fragile body was covered. At the last moment, when it looked as if Dorilene was swaddled in a moist, fragrant brown blanket up to her neck, he loosened a sleeve of Kat's cardigan and covered her tiny face. It was the last bit of care and protection he could give his daughter. Then, he resolutely finished the sad task.

   When Jason was done, he bowed his head, saying a silent prayer for their baby to wish her Godspeed on her final journey to a place where he hoped she would remain, happy and healthy, until eternity.

   He wiped his cheeks dry and turned to look at Kat. She was still crying, looking pale and wan as her disconsolate eyes rested on the small mound. Wearily, Jason rose to his feet and offered his hand to Kat who had sunk to her knees as well and was absently rocking to and fro, her arms wrapped tightly around her middle.

   "Let's go," he murmured. 'There's nothing more we can do for her."

   Kat gave a nearly-imperceptible nod, beyond speech.

   He almost had to pull her up, she was so weak and disoriented. As he slipped an arm around Kat's waist for both comfort and support, Jason noticed with some alarm how hot her skin felt to his touch. Looking more closely into the grief-stricken face, he noticed too-bright red spots on her cheeks … and a thin film of sweat on her forehead.  

   "Man, Kat, I think you're running a fever," Jason said, shocked out of his own bereavement. "Come on, you need to lie down." Guiding Kat back towards their camp, he had to support more and more of her weight with every step, especially since Kat kept looking over her shoulder at the grave they were leaving behind. They almost made it. But when Jason loosened his hold on Kat a little to smooth out their blanket, she gave an odd little sigh and sank to the ground as if in slow motion. By the time he'd caught her and laid her on the sleeping fur, she was unconscious.

~*~

   **_Angel Grove, the Present_**

****

   Billy lowered the laser tool he'd been using to fine-tune the second of the adjusted portalcoms and stepped back with a satisfied sigh.

   "Finished," he announced quietly to the room at large. 

   As if electrified, Tommy jumped up from the dais step he'd been sitting on. He'd been glad to help, but had run out of things he could do some time ago, and the renewed inactivity had been grating on him, although he'd done his best to hide it.

   "Finally! Can we bring them home now?"

   Billy smiled, understanding his impatience. Frankly, he was amazed how well Tommy had weathered the waiting, and how much unexpected patience he'd shown. All things considered, anyway.

   "Of course. I will initiate the portal-forming sequence right away. Justin, if you will activate your portalcom? We need to be synchronized." 

   "Sure, Billy." The young Blue Turbo Ranger put his hand on the mechanism. "On three?"

   "Affirmative." Billy reached for the switch to turn on the device, then hesitated. With a slight frown, he looked over his shoulder at his friends. "If you will kindly step back and clear sufficient space for the temporal field to form," he requested very politely of the room at large. 

   Sheepishly, the former Rangers, including the Turbo team, retreated back to the perimeter of the Power Chamber. In their eagerness to see Jason and Kat return, they'd unthinkingly crowded not only Billy, but the area designated for the time hole to form. 

   "Oops," Zack muttered to Rocky, who shrugged, barely managing to contain his exited grin.

   "Uh huh."

   Aisha cuffed both of them, but she, too, was smiling broadly. "Come on guys, let's get out of the way."

   "Yes, Ma'am!" Rocky saluted smartly, then ducked behind Adam. Trini and Tanya exchanged a long-suffering glance at their antics.

   "Go for it, Billy," Adam quietly encouraged their resident genius. "I don't think Tommy can take much more," he added _sotto voce_.

   "You got that right," Kimberly murmured. 

   Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed that the current Rangers were huddling in their own, separate little group closer to Justin, but that was merely incidental. Most of her attention was fixed on her erstwhile boyfriend, whose stake in the process was higher than anyone else's. All of them wished for their friends to return safe and sound, but no-one was closer to Jason than Tommy; right from the start the two had bonded more strongly than brothers. As for Kat … a hidden corner of her heart might cry out in pain at the thought that with her back in the present, Tommy would be lost to herself forever, but she resolutely squelched the sentiment. Ultimately, she wanted only to see him happy. If that was with another woman, so be it.

   _*I gave him up. I broke his heart. I have no right.*_

She'd deal with the consequences later. In this hour, Tommy needed her unstinting support.

   _*And since I can't give him back my heart – if he even wanted it – I can at least give him that.* _

Out loud, though, all she said was "Hang in there" as she took hold of Tommy's hand, gave it an encouraging squeeze and summoned a smile for his benefit. "We're all as eager as you are."

   Tommy returned the pressure of her fingers gratefully. "I know; thanks," he murmured, then added with greater urgency, "Billy – please?!?"

   The blond nodded. "Right away. Justin – on my mark. One – two – thr-"

   He never managed to finish; instead, the countdown was interrupted by the blaring of the Power Chamber's alarm klaxon for a second time that day.

   "Yo, yo, yo – a whole school of Piranhatrons are attacking the park! There's also a monster on the loose downtown, and I read at least one detonator at the harbor!"

   Instantly, the Turbo team jumped into action. Justin abandoned his position without a second thought and fell into formation with TJ and the others.

   "Shift into Turbo!"

   And in five streaks of colored light, the Rangers teleported out, leaving the group of friends – and the portalcoms – behind.

~*~

   "DAMMIT!"

   Tommy's enraged shout spoke for all of them, expressing exactly the frustration and even anger they all felt at this latest interruption.

   "What is it with that pirate chick and her attacks, anyway?" Rocky muttered, sounding mightily peeved. "At least Rita and Zedd, or Mondo, knew that one attack per day was plenty. Doesn't she have to regroup, or something? And her timing is the absolute worst ever!" 

   "Why now? We were _so_ close," Tommy groaned, barely refraining from banging his head against the nearest wall. "Billy, can someone else operate that thing?"

   "I'll do it," Trini offered instantly, sending a sympathetic look in Tommy's direction. She was feeling pretty vexed herself; she didn't want to guess at Tommy's state of mind. "Or I'm sure Adam won't mind, if you'd prefer him."

   The former Blue Ranger sighed and ran both hands through his hair as he replied to Trini. "I appreciate the offer, Trini, and I'd be glad to accept assistance from either one of you, but … I dare noi." He glanced apologetically at Tommy.

   Quite predictably, he exploded.

   "What?!? Why not???"

   "Yeah – I'm sure any one of us is capable of pushing a button," Rocky huffed. "You don't have to be a certified genius for _that_!"

   "I agree," Billy said quietly, leaning against a console. After the hectic, intense work of the past few hours, he was feeling more than a little exhausted. "I wish it were that simple, however."

   "It's not? Why?" Aisha asked curiously.

   "Because of the current circumstances."

   "Huh? Oh, you mean the attack," Zack realized. "What's so problematic about that?"

   "Yeah – you _did_ set up the whatsits here in the Power Chamber rather than the park because you said it'd be safer," Kimberly added.

   "Normally it would be … or more precisely, it would be safe for almost any other operation than what we're trying to do – namely, create a vortex that isn't random but aimed at a very specific point, both spatially and temporally. I can't emphasize enough the importance of utmost precision. Even the slightest disturbance could throw the vortex off."

   "What kind of disturbance are you thinking of?" Tanya wondered. "I mean, the complex here is supposed to be pretty much unassailable …"

   "I think I know," Adam said unexpectedly, before Billy could reply. "It has to do with Divatox's methods, right?"

   "Exactly," Billy nodded. Seeing the blank looks around him, he smiled humourlessly. "Think, guys. Alpha mentioned a detonator. If the Rangers don't manage to deactivate it in time, the resultant explosion would send off seismic shockwaves that normally wouldn't bother us much, this distant from the harbor; however, considering the delicacy of the instruments …"

   "… it might well be enough to disrupt things," Trini sighed. "Blast!"

   Kim gave her a very strange look at her choice of words, and Trini couldn't help a tiny sheepish giggle, which she stifled almost immediately. Tommy frowned, thinking for a moment, then slumped as his leader's instinct and experience with the Space Pirate kicked in.

   "And if it's not the detonator, it might be the torpedoes Divatox uses to make her monsters grow."

   "Unfortunately yes," Billy agreed unhappily. "I don't like this further delay, either, but … I think we can count on the latter, at least."

   "Yeah. Shit."

   "I concur fully, Tommy. My apologies."

   He managed a too-brief smile. "Not your fault, Billy. I know you're doing your best."

   "My main – my _only_ concern is Jason and Katherine's safety," the blond said quietly. "If it weren't for that …"

   Tommy drew a deep, shuddering breath. "I know." Then, he turned on his heel and left the Power Chamber. The others exchanged helpless looks, then settled back to wait. All except Kimberly, who elected to follow her former boyfriend 

   She found him hunched over a spare console, staring at a blank wall in one of the out-of-the-way storage rooms, looking terribly forlorn for all the nervous tension and barely contained agitation rolling off him in waves, like a mirage hovering at the horizon. She knew he had to be aware of her presence – after all, her steps had echoed rather loudly on the steel-plated flooring despite her slight build – but he chose to ignore her. 

   _*This is **so** getting old,*_ she couldn't help thinking. _*How often have I found him brooding on his own these past few days? Too often,* _Kim decided. Then again, she knew him pretty well; sooner or later, Tommy would need to vent his feelings. Well, she could wait for that, as she'd done so often before. However, this time the wait proved to be longer than usual. 

   "It's only a short delay, Tommy," Kim ventured when the silence between them threatened to become as oppressive as the desert heat outside. "You know that the battles very rarely last longer than an hour at most."

   "The team had to split up. There are three trouble spots," he said curtly, not looking at her.

   "So it'll take a couple hours instead of one – but that's all. We've waited four days; what's a little more? At least now we know we can get them back as soon s it's safe." Kim was trying to be reassuring, but realized she'd failed miserably when Tommy glared at her over his shoulder.

   "A 'little more'? Haven't you heard Billy and Adam explain about the time difference? They've been stuck in the past for two YEARS already; even without a calculator I know that two hours for us mean almost three weeks or so for Kat and Jase!"

   "I, uh …" Doing some fast calculations herself, Kimberly winced as the truth of his statement hit her. "Ouch. Sorry, I didn't think …" 

   "Nobody seems to."

   "That's not fair, and you know it, Tommy," she protested. "We're all worried and anxious, but I for one happen to believe Billy's right in this. Jase and Kat are pretty resourceful people; they'll be okay."

   "You don't know that."

   "Not so that I can prove it, no," Kim conceded. She wished she had dialled up the lights when she'd entered; it was hard to make out his expression in the shady dimness surrounding them. "But in here" she touched her heart "I _do_ know it. I can't explain why, but I just _feel_ that we'll get them back if we just have a little more patience now and wait until it's safe to open that time hole."

   "Patience," Tommy sighed. "That's all everybody's been preaching since the start of this mess? Only, how much is enough? How much more am _I_ supposed to have? Because I'm almost running on empty here …" 

   Eyes brimming with compassion, Kim walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder, giving it a comforting pat. 

   "I know, Tommy. We all do. Are. These constant delays are getting to us, too."

   At last, he turned to look into the warm doe-brown eyes.

   "Yeah well, but none of you guys has as much stake in this as I do," he mumbled. "No offense, but …"

   "None taken," she smiled. At least Tommy was talking, not brooding silently over their friends' possible misfortunes. "And yeah, you're right. But, we're here to help you – if you let us."

   He chewed on that a bit, then grinned briefly, ruefully. "I would, if there was anything you _could_ do to help."

   Kimberly returned the smile. "Well, you can at least let us hold your hand while we wait," she suggested.

   "I'd like to see Rocky's or Zack's face if I started holding hands with them," he snorted, trying for humor he wasn't really feeling. Kim had to giggle at the mental image.

   "So would I."

   The two shared a more genuine smile then. However, the moment didn't last long. Sobering again, she drew a deep breath. Her heart told her to do one thing, while her mind urged caution. However, Kimberly had always listened more to the former than the latter, so she offered slender fingers to him.

   "Will I do?" she asked softly. The implication was clear.

   To her relief, Tommy accepted after only a brief hesitation. "Perfectly." His hand closed around hers.

   "Thank you," Kim whispered, truly grateful.

   "For what?" Tommy asked, puzzled.

   "For trusting me that much."

   "You were always a great friend, Kim. The best, really. Thank _you_."

   "Even after …you know?" she murmured, touched. 

   Tommy sighed. "Yes," he replied slowly. "I don't know what happened that made you fall out of love with me, and I guess after all this time it doesn't really matter anymore, but somehow, even when you sent me that letter, deep down I never once doubted your friendship."

   _*If only you knew,*_ she thought to herself, hiding a grimace of guilt and remembered pain. _*I never fell out of love with you at all …I just thought I could. I was wrong.* _Out loud, all she said was, "And you have it still."

   "I know."

   They stared at each other for a long time then, each wanting to ask certain questions of the other … and each knowing that now was most definitely not the time. 

   _*Maybe one day.*_

At last, Kim broke the tableau by giving Tommy's hand a gently insistent pull.

   "Come on – you can at least try holding hands with the guys figuratively," she suggested with a trace of sudden impishness. "While I'll try not to die laughing, picturing you clinging to Rocky like some six-foot damsel in distress."

   Tommy couldn't help himself, he grinned. Kim could always cheer him up, no matter the circumstances.

   "Yeah, right. Not."

   "Aww. You're no fun," she pouted. Tommy wisely decided not to comment, and presently they went back inside, to monitor the Rangers' progress in the current battle on the Power Chamber's viewing screens.

~*~

   **_Angel Grove, the Past_**

****

   Kat opened her eyes slowly, to find that it was broad daylight and she was lying wrapped in her furs, close to the entrance of their shelter, while Jason was sitting not far away at the fire –  sideways so that he could keep an eye on her even as he was tending the small flame. She stretched slowly, feeling a peculiar lassitude in her limbs, and an unaccustomed heaviness in her heart. For a second, she was disoriented, didn't know why she was so listless, then she remembered.

   They'd lost their baby – had buried her not far from camp.

   Tears welled up in her eyes, and she lifted a hand to wipe them away, but was surprised at how much effort the small gesture cost her. 

   _*Why, I'm weaker than a kitten,* _she realized, frowning. She didn't remember lying down, just walking back from the tiny grave with Jason's support. They'd approached the campsite, she'd noticed the sunlight – how incongruous a sight _that_ had been, when there was so much darkness in her soul! – then … nothing.

   A quick glance at the position of the sun showed her that it was morning again; it had been early afternoon when they'd laid Dorilene to rest. 

   _*I must have passed out, or something. A good thing Jase was there to help me.* _  

   The faint grumbling in her stomach told her that it was high time she fed herself; when was the last time she'd eaten something, anyway?

   _*That rabbit I'd been roasting before I went to get water and fell down the bank. Which wasn't much – I had no appetite with worrying over my baby. No wonder I'm so hungry.*_

But there seemed to be something cooking on the fire; Jason was carefully stirring in the old cookie can they were using as a cook pot. It was getting rather rusty and the bottom leaked, despite their best attempts to keep it whole. They'd need to come up with a replacement of some sort soon … maybe a large animal skull if they found one, or a hollow stone … Kat heard her stomach growling again and  considered calling for Jason's help. She knew he'd bring her something if she asked.

   _*But I hate eating in bed. Better to sit at the fire and drink the soup or whatever he's making.*_

Kat tried to get up, but much to her surprise foundthat she could manage nothing more than rolling onto her side. Neither her arms nor her legs would cooperate enough to get her into an upright position. And as for lifting her head …

   "Ohh."

   The small groan she emitted involuntarily as a nova of pain exploded behind her eyes was barely audible, and yet it brought Jason to her side immediately.

   "Kat?"

   The deep voice sounded rusty and hoarse, but his deep concern was almost tangible. Kat found a tiny smile, feeling oddly grateful. As she gazed into the worried dark eyes, she saw that there were new shadows lurking in their depths – shades of pain that hadn't been there the last time she'd looked. Small wonder; she knew he must be feeling their loss as much as she. Kat blinked back fresh tears. Jason scrutinized her thoroughly; when he realized that she was indeed lucid, some of those shadows disappeared. He returned her smile.

   "You're awake," he stated the obvious, sounding oddly relieved.

   "Mmm. Sorta," she mumbled.

   "Good. You had me worried," he admitted. 

   "Sorry. Did I pass out?"

   "Yeah. But it's okay; you'd been through a lot."

   "So have you," she said softly. 

    Jason only shrugged. "At least I didn't give birth."

   "I miscarried," Kat corrected him sadly.

   "Same difference."

   "Maybe."

   The topic was painful for both of them, so Jason cleared his throat and offered her another smile. "Did you want something? Is there anything I can do for you?"

   She was about to answer, when her stomach did it for her. Jason grinned at the loud growl. "Ah," he smiled. "Hang on a sec, I'll get you something warm."

   "No, help me up, please? I hate eating in bed."

   "Are you sure? I don't want you to overtax yourself …"

   "Quite sure," she asserted, trying to raise her body again. Immediately, one of his arms went around her back while his free hand helped pull her up. To her surprise, Kat found colourful spots dancing before her eyes, she swayed and would have sunk back down if Jason hadn't drawn her against his chest. Closing her eyes, she rested for a minute or two, waiting for her head to stop pounding. 

   "'m dizzy," she complained at last. Why did her own voice sound so reedy and as weak as she felt?

   "You really shouldn't try to get up yet," he cautioned. "You've been flat on your back too long."

   Kat frowned. "I don't see how a day or so in bed can make me so wussy," she muttered. "I'd honestly thought that I was tougher by now." And she really, _really _wanted something to eat now. It was almost as if getting upright had increased the hunger pangs in her belly tenfold.

   Leaning against the broad chest, she couldn't help but notice how Jason's breath hitched – something she might have missed otherwise. She glanced up into his bearded face.

   _*Funny, I don't remember him looking so gaunt yesterday. He looks almost as if he hasn't slept nor eaten properly for days … even taking into account that he must be grieving as much as I am, and that he's worried over me.*_

Slowly, it registered in Kat's tired mind that Jason wasn't looking at her, but staring out towards the lake instead. Also, he'd been silent too long. She could almost sense her thoughts skittering around in her brain, tumbling up and over, hither and yon until they gradually clicked together into a coherent picture. One that Kat _didn't_ want to see. However, she had a suspicion it was the correct one. It would explain so much – her inexplicably great weakness, her gnawing hunger, the faint soreness in places she didn't know she had … swallowing past the sudden lump in her throat, Kat made herself reach out and touched his cheek. Reluctantly, the dark head turned towards her, his expression guarded.

   "How long was I unconscious, Jase?" she asked softly. "The truth."

   He remained mute a little longer, then gave her the answer she'd requested.

   "About two days." That still shouldn't have been long enough to debilitate her so much, and Kat was about to tell him so. However, before she could do more than open her mouth, he put a gentle finger on her lips to stop her from protesting. "You may have been more or less conscious after that, but you were hardly awake," he said. "You developed a fever."

   "Oh."

   "Yeah. I'm sorry, but it seems as if there was some infection. I tried my best, but …"

   Well, that explained both his appearance and the uncomfortable soreness in her nether regions, as well as the dull ache in her breasts. Kat didn't know whether she truly had had puerperal fever – if she did, it was a miracle Jason had managed to nurse her through it – but it certainly had been serious enough.

   "It's not your fault that I gave birth under less than sterile conditions, Jason," she said gently. "I _know_ you did what you could."

   "It wasn't enough."

   Kat couldn't know – and if Jason had any say in the matter, never would – that she'd been burning up with fever and had been delirious for most of the time following her collapse. Nor would he tell her how afraid he'd been for her very life, not daring to let her out of his sight for more than a minute, and even then only when it was unavoidable.

   The bitterness in his voice astounded her. Kat puzzled over it for a second, then put it to the back of her mind. There were other, more immediate concerns.

   "How long was I sick?" she asked at last. That had been their greatest worry – that either of them would fall seriously ill. And if one of them did, anyway … somehow, Kat had always assumed it would be her nursing Jason back to health, not the other way around. It hadn't happened that way, and obviously Jason had done a good job of it. _*If he hadn't, I'd most likely be dead now,* _Kat realized with a shudder. It was a thought that was deeply disturbing, yet comforting at the same time. 

   Sighing, Jason replied at last. "Today's the ninth day."

   Stunned, Katherine stared at him. "I was out of it for over eight days?!?" _*No wonder I'm feeling so washed up!*_

   "Pretty much, yes."

   "Oh." The implications were mind-blowing, and she fought off a threatening dizzy spell that wasn't entirely related to sitting up again after a long illness. Kat knew in her bones that Jason wouldn't have left her alone during that time, but two years of hard living – of plain struggling for _survival_ – had taught her to look beyond the immediate. She cast a suspicious glance towards their 'cellar', and noticed Jason squirming uncomfortably – even guiltily as he followed the direction her eyes were taking. A sinking feeling began to envelope her.

   "Did you hunt during that time?" she asked nonetheless, dreading the answer.

   "Not much," he admitted. 'Not at all' came much closer to reality, but he decided to keep that to himself for now. Kat would learn about it soon enough. "I tried to fish some, but …"

   "What about gathering fruit, or roots?"

   He met her eyes. "Sorry, neither – I couldn't. I used our provisions. You were too ill to leave alone for long, so I had to make do with what we already had." His tone was matter-of-fact, but that didn't lessen the almost physical blow the news dealt to Kat. She'd worked so _hard_ the past few weeks, limited as she had been by her pregnancy, and still their larder wasn't as full as she would have liked. Anxiously, she prodded for the rest of it.

   "How … how much is left?"

   Jason grimaced. "Practically nothing, I'm afraid. You couldn't eat solids, so I had to cook up what I could, to make broths."

   And they had no refrigeration, so everything he'd prepared would have had to be consumed in one day. Which meant they were worse off than they had been two years ago – at least then, they had had everything in plenty still. Not harvested, plucked, hunted or dug up by two near-starving people for months.

   "Oh my."

   Kat wanted nothing more than to take it easy for a few days, to slowly regain her strength … and most of all mourn her loss, come to terms with her baby's death in due time, but she knew with a sickening feeling in her gut that she wasn't going to be so lucky.

   Not if they wanted to survive.

   With a sigh, she tried once more to stand, but Jason pressed her down gently. 

   "Let me up! I need to see how bad it is, start thinking about restocking our provisions, and where to go to replace what we can …"

   His dark eyes regarded her seriously. "I know, and I'll help you any way I can," he promised. "But please, Kat – you've only just woken up from your fever; never mind that I don't think you've quite recovered from giving birth, and … well, what happened after." Jason swallowed hard, showing that he, too, was by no means over their tragedy. "Don't you think it'll be better if you take it easy for another day? It won't make _that_ much of a difference." 

   Tiredly, Kat hung her head. Her long hair, reaching down almost to her waist by now, fell into her eyes and she tucked the strands behind her ears irritatedly. "I guess not," she murmured at last. Giving in to his urging, she sank back onto the furs. As she stretched out, she had to admit that she wasn't at all unhappy about waiting some more time; even the small effort she'd made at getting up had almost completely sapped what little strength she had.

   "But we'll _have_ to try and collect more food tomorrow. Or …"

   "Or we'll be in deep shit, I know," Jason agreed bluntly, relieved that she was taking his advice. He'd come to value her ability to make decisions on her own, appreciated how she rarely called on him for help, but Kat's willingness to accept her own limits was the thing that had helped the most during their exile. It had made it that much easier for him to reciprocate, until they had truly grown into a team, each doing what they could on their own yet helping the other without hesitation when needed.

   "Tomorrow it is, then." He looked briefly towards the fire. "There's some broth left; do you want some?" He didn't need to add that nourishment, however sparse, was the only thing that could help Kat get back on her feet. She knew that all by herself. 

   Kat ventured a tiny grin. "If you've cooked it, not really," she teased, spoiling the effect by a yawn. "But I think I'd better risk it."

   Jason mock-glared at her. "My cooking's not _that_ bad!"

   "Well … you haven't poisoned me yet, anyway," she conceded, watching sleepily as he poured some soup from their cooking pot – the cookie can that had been in her picnic basket – into one of the plastic cups. Wrapping an unsteady hand around the container, she judged the temperature to be just about right. Drinking it lying down was next to impossible, though, so Kat gratefully leaned against Jason's shoulder once more as she took a first, cautious sip, then another. It wasn't bad at all, even for just hot water flavoured with just a few strips of dried meat and some cut-up roots. Suddenly ravenous, she drank faster.

   "Well?"

   "It's okay, I guess; I'm not dead yet," she teased, but her heart wasn't really in it. Neither was Jason's; he couldn't quite pull off the challenging 'I-dare-you-say-it's-bad' look he was trying for as he refilled the cup before she could ask. Both were too exhausted and heart-sore.

   "You won't be. Not if I can help it," Jason vowed, suddenly serious.

   "I know. Thank you," Kat whispered, feeling close to tears again. Closing her eyes against the onrush, she let him settle her under the blanket again, and finally drifted off into a healing sleep.

~*~

   The next day, the two castaways set out to replenish their food, but didn't manage to gather much. Game was scarce in the summer anyway; the wild turkeys and rabbits had grown wary of the Humans hunting them, and kept well out of their way. Jason half-heartedly set a few snares, but had to admit that there was little hope of catching anything substantial. Instead, he proposed to concentrate on fishing the next few days; at least they'd be able to preserve whatever he managed to catch by smoking it.

   Kat wasn't much more successful in her harvesting. Due to the limitations set on her by her pregnancy, she'd pretty much cleared all the fruit and berries she could reach without too much effort in the weeks gone by. Mushrooms wouldn't ripen until fall, neither would nuts. And while she was once again able to climb up into the higher branches, a lot of the fruit growing in the vicinity had already been spoiled by birds, insects or the summer heat.

   Things were looking very grim, but they both refused to give up just yet. They hadn't survived for so long to let a few setbacks bring them down. However, when nearly a week of day-long foraging wasn't enough to restock their provisions, they finally had to admit defeat.

   "There's nothing more here for us, Kat," Jason said grimly as they sat at their fire one night. "We've tried every place we know for several miles, but it's no use. We seem to have exhausted every food source we ever found. Not even the damned fish are cooperating; I haven't caught any decent-sized ones all week."

   "If we only had a few more weeks," she said unhappily, unable to refute his accurate assessment. "Then the nut trees will be ready, and there's a spot on the other side of the lake I found last year that will have those long tubers, remember? But they're not ripe yet …"

   "Problem is, we can't wait a few weeks," he replied, rolling his head to relieve some of the strain in his back muscles. "We're barely managing to survive now. And nuts and mushrooms won't be enough, anyway."

   As if in confirmation, Kat heard the faint rumbling of Jason's stomach, reminding her of her own hunger. So far, they'd scrounged enough food to get by, but it had been a long time since either of them could recall having eaten their fill. Two years of practically denuding the immediate area of edibles had been too much, apparently.

   "I know," she admitted. "But what else can we do?" They had no tools except what they could fashion themselves, and neither Kat nor Jason knew enough about botany to start cultivating edible plants. Maybe in time they could find out how to do it, but time was the one thing that seemed to be in even shorter supply than food. It was high summer now, but all too soon fall, and worse weather, would be upon them.

   Jason was quiet for long moments, clearly weighing what he was going to say. Kat felt a shiver of dread go down her spine. After being isolated with Jason so long, she recognized the signs all too well that whatever he was going to tell her was likely to be unpleasant, uncomfortable or both. 

   _*Unfortunately, he's been right most of the time.*_

At last, Jason decided he could hold off no longer.

   "I've been thinking about that all day yesterday and today," he began. "Fact is that we can't find enough food to last us a week, much less the winter. Not here, anyway."

   "What do you mean, not here?" Kat wondered, silently acknowledging the truth in his words. 

   "Well … it's kind of a long shot, but … there's this valley slightly to the east, near where Stone Canyon is going to be. It's pretty well hidden, but Rocky and Adam took me there once. It has no lake, but a decent creek for water, there are caves for shelter, and I'm fairly certain that there'll be a lot of wildlife and fruit trees and so on for us to live on," he continued. "There still is in our time, after all, due to some preservationist activities. And I seem to remember Adam telling me that that valley was the reason why the early settlers stayed there in the first place. Plenty of natural resources."

   "What? You mean … move away?"

   "Yeah."

   "But … but we can't leave!"

   "I don't see that we have much choice, Kat," Jason sighed. "You've seen for yourself how depleted this area is."

   "Yes, but … what about our shelter?" she protested, aghast at the very idea. They couldn't be leaving this place – it was their home! Familiar yet not … they _knew_ the park, or what would become Angel Grove Park by 'their' time; it was where they'd been stranded, where they'd lived, became a couple, conceived and buried a baby … it was unthinkable! 

   "We _can't_, Jason!"

   He snorted lightly. "I'm sorry, Kat, but I can't see how we _can_," he refuted. "You've seen for yourself how bad the food situation is; there's simply not enough left for us to last any length of time."

   If only he hadn't been right … she bit her lip. "If I hadn't tried to climb that bank … if I only hadn't miscarried …" Tears of guilt and frustration choked her voice.

   Jason scooted over to her, draped an arm around her shoulder and gave her a consoling hug. "We still would be facing this decision," he murmured, kissing her temple. "Only maybe a few weeks later. It's not your fault."

   Kat sniffled once. "I wish I were that sure."

   "Trust me, you're not. Sure, your pregnancy made it impossible to stock more food, but the responsibility for _that_ is as much mine as yours. And if Dorilene had lived … I doubt that with a newborn to care for you would've found it much easier to forage."

   They both fell silent for a few seconds as they recalled once more the face of their baby. Kat closed her eyes before more than a single tear could escape. The time for crying was past; she could mourn in different ways.

   "M-maybe …"    

   "Not maybe, certainly," Jason assured her. "I don't particularly like the idea of moving someplace else myself, but I really don't see that we have another choice."

   They hadn't, and very, very reluctantly Kat had to admit it. Sadly, she looked around their campsite, lit only by a waning crescent moon and the small fire.

   "We spent so much time and effort to build this , lived here so long…" 

   "Yeah, and I believe we made a pretty good job of it, all things considered. We'll just have to take whatever we can along," Jason said reasonably. "I can probably rig a travois or something to pull most of our things that are moveable, we can even gather provisions on the way … and everything else, we can rebuild."

   She sighed. Everything within her rebelled at the thought of leaving, but Jason was right, they didn't have a choice if they wanted to survive. It all came down to that. And whatever fighting spirit she had told her to do whatever was necessary to live through another day, another week, month … however long they could.

   "But – Stone Canyon! It's much too far!"

   "Only fifty miles or so. If we pace ourselves, we should be able to make it in four days, even on foot and with stuff to carry. Maybe five, tops, but I think we can do it."

   "It's 48 miles on the highway," Kat pointed out, instinctively starting to consider practicalities now that she began to accept the idea. "Which won't be built for centuries. You're talking about going over rough, uncharted terrain."

   "There are shortcuts we can take that we couldn't following the highway because of developments and privately-owned property," Jason said. "I'm pretty sure the distance isn't any greater even going cross-country. And the area isn't very dangerous." 

   "Hmm, yeah," Kat mused, picturing the map in her head. She'd driven to Stone Canyon quite a few times with Aisha and knew the way. "You really think we'd have a better chance there?"

   Jason shrugged. "I can't say for sure," he admitted. "But the odds for our survival if we stay are slim to none. If I have to choose between the possibility of finding more food and a new shelter elsewhere and the as-good-as-certain chance of starving here …"

   "… moving _is_ the only choice," Kat sighed, conceding the point. "Very well then."

   He sent her a grateful look across the dancing flames. "Thanks," he said softly.

   "For what?" She frowned at the apparent _non sequitur_.

   "For not making a fuss," Jason explained. "For … well, being sensible as usual, I guess. I know this is not an easy decision for you, that you really had your heart set on staying close to the place where we got stranded. Trust me, I'd love to remain here, too." His eyes strayed briefly towards the edge of the forest, to the boulder where a small mound of fresh earth was barely visible through the night. They both would leave more than just memories behind.  

   Kat quirked a tiny smile. "As we found out, we can't. Not if we want to live. And while it's going to hurt like hell, I don't want to die if I can help it. Not as long as we still can fight. We worked too hard to make it this long – I won't give up yet."

   "That's the spirit," he approved, then got up and started to bank the fire. "I suggest we get a good night's rest and start preparing to leave in the morning."

   "Right." Sighing, Kat stood as well. Soon, they were ready for sleep and settled side-by-side under their furs. As she stared into the velvety night sky, watching the stars, Kat wished Jason would gather her in his arms and hold her, to give her the inner warmth she wanted so desperately, but he just lay there until his even breathing told her he'd fallen asleep. Gulping a little wistfully, she turned onto her side, wondering why he'd almost completely stopped touching her since her fever had broken. There was no answer she could see, and eventually Kat followed him into slumber.

    _To Be Continued …_


	12. Homecoming

**__**

**_Disclaimer: _**_Come on, after all this time?!? You've GOT to be kidding me!_

_****_

_**Note: **Sorry for the long delay, but Real Life® has this nasty habit of getting into the way of my writing sometimes … I know that I told a few people that I was going to finish this in a sequel, but ultimately decided to keep it as a single fic after all. *sheepish grin* Enjoy, I hope, please leave a comment or two in the feedback box on your way out, and see you next chapter? **DB, February 2004**_

__

__

Times Present, Times Past

Chapter 11: Homecoming

**_Angel Grove, the Present_**

"Man, how long is this going to take, anyway?" Tommy groused impatiently as he watched the Turbo Megazord fight with the giant-sized version of Divatox's latest monster. "There were at least four openings to defeat that thing so far, and TJ has taken none of 'em. What the hell does he think he's doing?"

"That's not fair, Tommy," Rocky protested, who had been just as intently observing the battle near the warehouse district. "You know as well as I do that things look different when you're actually inside that cockpit."

Tommy whirled to glare at him, but Rocky stood his ground, matching him stare for stare. "Don't give me that look," he said calmly. "I've piloted one of these things myself for a good long while, remember? It's more than just duking it out."

His former leader dearly wanted to argue the point, but couldn't; Rocky _had_ been the one Ranger aside from him and Jason who had regularly been in command of their respective Megazords. He knew better than any of their friends what he was talking about.

"I guess," he muttered grudgingly.

"It's not going to take much longer," Adam soothed, reading the scanners. "Looks to me as if TJ is preparing for the final strike now … and there it comes!" 

All former Rangers looked at the screen, and indeed – the Turbo Rangers destroyed the monster in a spectacular display of sparks and exploding débris.

"Way to go!" Zack and Rocky cheered, high-fiving each other.

"It always amazes me how awesome this looks from the ground," Trini commented calmly.

"No kidding," Aisha agreed. "Totally different from when you're actually sitting in that thing."

"We usually had other things on our minds when we were the ones doing battle," Adam remarked. "No time to watch the fireworks."

"No lie," Kimberly agreed with a fond reminiscent smile. "I so used to envy you guys, when you got out your swords … of course, once we had the Megatigerzord and it was _my_ zord crashing into the monsters, it became something else."

Aisha grinned, her dark eyes sparkling with mischief. "Gee, worrying about fender benders or scratching the paint job?"

Amid their friends' laughter, Kim stuck out her tongue at the former Yellow Ranger. "As if!"

Billy smiled. "Actually, I do remember one instance when Alpha Five reprimanded me quite severely about damaging the protective coloring on my Wolfzord." 

"Really? Wow," Rocky snickered gleefully. There was something inherently funny about the idea of _Billy_ having gotten called on the carpet for lousy driving, as it were."When was that?"

"Wish I'd been there," Aisha stage-whispered to Adam, who nodded amusedly.

"Right after we'd gotten the Ninjazords," Billy admitted somewhat sheepishly. "I wasn't used to having such an agile, easily manoeuvrable vehicle and it took me some time to be able to move within the city boundaries with an appropriate degree of precision." 

"Really? You never told _me_ about that," Tommy grumped, momentarily distracted. "Why didn't you?"

"Because quite frankly, the tongue-lashing I received from Zordon and Alpha was quite sufficient, thank you. I decided afterwards that I could forego another one by you."

Tommy opened his mouth to protest, then closed it again with a snap as he read the slightly challenging expression in the greenish eyes. Billy was right, he _would _have told him off to be more careful in no uncertain terms. Sure, it had been his right and privilege as team leader, but …

_*Water under the bridge by now.*_

"Yeah well, just don't do it again," he muttered. Billy chuckled.

"That is highly unlikely, Tommy, but if the situation should ever arise again, I will," he replied. Unseen by the others – or so he thought – Billy crossed the fingers of his right hand behind a console, then nearly lost it when Kimberly tittered softly. He snuck a glance at the petite gymnast, and caught her wink. Luckily for both, Tommy let himself be diverted back to the viewing screen by Tanya, who had continued to monitor events in Angel Grove.

"They're done," she stated with some satisfaction, watching as the Rangers used the Megazord to clear some of the worst rubble so that rescue vehicles and ambulances could reach the scene. Fortunately, there had been only minor injuries, no fatalities. Warehouses destroyed in monster attacks could always be rebuilt; construction in Angel Grove had become a booming industry since the days of Rita Repulsa.

"Any minute now, and they ought to be back."

"About time, too," Zack commented. "We wanna get this show on the road already!" His expansive gesture took in both portalcoms. 

As if on cue, the Megazord marched off into the middle distance, and minutes later the Turbo team teleported into the Power Chamber. Trini watched with fascination as the adult-sized Blue Ranger not only lost his helmet and uniform, but virtually shrank back into the much shorter and slighter form of Justin Stewart. "This is fascinating," she breathed, awe in her voice. She'd undergone her own physical transformation when morphed, and while _that_ had been considerably embarrassing, it had also been much less noticeable.

"That's one way of putting it," Rocky mumbled under his breath. "I for one find it pretty freaky!"

"And the tricks we could do as Ninja Rangers weren't?" Adam asked drily. His childhood friend grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, well …" 

Before either could discuss the matter further, Justin approached Billy. His young face lacked his customary eagerness, even though his eyes sparkled with excitement. Overall, the boy's expression mirrored what everybody present was feeling: anticipation, relief, hope … and an underlying fear that something else might go wrong, or delay them even further than the 150+ minutes the fight had lasted.

"I'm ready when you are, Billy," Justin said as calmly as possible and took his position next to one portalcom.

"Right," the first Blue Ranger nodded. Billy had already checked and readjusted the instruments for possible misalignments caused by shockwaves, and now had to fight the temptation to double-check everything yet again. He _knew_ he'd been as accurate as humanly possible; more would not accomplish anything but further delay. Which neither they nor Jason and Kat wanted or needed. _*No more procrastination!*_

Billy _did_ make sure, though, that the space in the Power Chamber was clear of people. It was.

"Let's do it," he said with only a slight tremor of nervousness in his voice, subconsciously echoing Jason's way of calling the first Ranger team to duty. It seemed very appropriate, somehow.

"On my mark … one – two – three!"

Two fingers threw two identical switches at precisely the same instant, and with a mechanical hum, the portalcoms hummed to life. Energy arced between the projector muzzles in a rainbow of light effects, connected, expanded … and within a few seconds coalesced into a swirling, slightly oval vortex, about six feet in diameter, which was hovering just above the smooth floor. 

"YES!!!"

Later, nobody could say who'd made the triumphant exclamation; but the elation on the former and current Rangers' faces was the same. There was maybe a minute or so of awed silence, until Kimberly broke it.

"That looks _exactly_ like the time hole I fell through."

"And also like the one Billy created to get you back from 1880," Aisha confirmed.

"Way to go, Billy – again!" Rocky cheered.

"Yeah, you and Justin did a great job," Adam added, pride for his friends' accomplishment clearly audible in his quiet voice.

"I knew you'd come through, Billy," Trini smiled.

"Doesn't he always?" Tanya asked rhetorically. 

"Sure. He's our main brain, after all," Zack grinned. "No offense, Justin!"

"None taken," the boy said. "Billy did most of the work; I just helped."

"Very capably," Billy interjected, feeling understandably pleased with his efforts and his friends' genuine praise. However, the good cheer of the moment was dashed by Tommy, who stood watching the shimmering circle intently. At the back of his mind, he made a mental note to thank Billy and everybody else who'd helped later; right now, he had other concerns.

"Okay, we got the time hole. What do we do now?"

Billy drew a deep breath. He hated having to say it, but somebody had to.

"Now … we wait."

~*~

**_Angel Grove, the Past_**

Jason straightened from fastening the last of their portable supplies to the travois he'd constructed from material he'd salvaged from their shelter. Their camp was dismantled, the fire pit dead and the rocks circling it scattered in the area. Except for the flattened grass, a patch of burned earth and a few bits and pieces, there was hardly any sign left that Humans had lived here for over two years. Maybe he'd been a little paranoid about not leaving any traces of his and Kat's presence, but under no circumstances did he want to risk contaminating history. They'd packed all the irreplaceable things – knives etcetera, their plastic containers and whatnot – into Kat's picnic basket; that way, if it should be necessary in an emergency, they would only have to worry about one item to save.

As a further precaution, they'd both dressed in their (by now rather tattered) jeans and shoes; it felt decidedly uncomfortable after living for months in loosely-cut furs, but after talking it over both had felt that 'proper' clothing would offer them the best protection against whatever hazards they might encounter on their trek to Stone Canyon.

_"What kind of dangers could we meet there or on the way that we haven't dealt with here?" Kat had wondered when he'd made the suggestion; she'd been more in favor of saving their clothes for cold weather conditions._

_ "It could be anything, really – bad terrain, snakes … even encountering other people. If we do run into Indians or trappers or whatnot …frankly, I'd rather be wearing pants and shoes than just my leathers," he'd replied._

_ "Oh. Right."_

He was glad Kat had seen the sense in his proposal; it would be weird being fully dressed again, especially in the current heat, but a few itches and chafing in odd places would be worth it just in case. They'd packed their homemade clothing along with their covers; once they had established a new camp, comfort could be seen to again.

All that was left to do now was to fill some fresh water into their skins, and get underway. So, Jason wandered to the edge of the lake and bent to fill the leather containers. When he was done, he looked around for his companion. As he'd half expected, Kat had finished with her chores, too. However, her load was sitting by itself near a rock while she was approaching the boulder where they'd buried the baby. Even from several meters away, Jason could see her slender shoulders shaking. Sighing, he brushed his hair out of his eyes and joined her.

When he was just a couple of steps behind her, he could hear Kat's sobs. However, before he could find a word of comfort, she gulped and rubbed both hands across her face. Her whole body heaved with the deep breath she took to calm herself.

"I knew it wasn't going to be easy, moving away from here, but I hadn't expected it to be _this_ hard to leave our baby," Kat murmured softly as he approached, her voice strained. Jason put a consoling hand on her shoulder for a moment.

"Yeah," he agreed quietly. "And I wouldn't go either if it weren't necessary." He joined her, looking down at the tiny grave, the mound already beginning to blend in with the surroundings. Jason had said his own farewell right after dawn, before he started packing, and vividly remembered the pang of near-unbearable sorrow he'd experienced. "But we'll come back here to visit one day."

Kat stayed silent for a few seconds, lost in memories and her grief. "Promise?" she asked at last in a very small voice.

"I promise," Jason replied solemnly. "One way or another, we won't abandon her."

Kat drew a shuddering breath, then resolutely squared her shoulders. "Thanks. I'll hold you to that."

He just nodded, then left after a last, lingering glance. Picking up the leather ropes he'd braided with Kat's help, he harnessed himself to the travois. Kat followed more slowly, but slung a makeshift rucksack with food over her shoulder and hefted the picnic basket. 

"Ready when you are."

"Right. You lead, okay?"

"Sure." Kat knew it was her job to pick a path that would offer the least amount of obstacles for Jason, who would be too preoccupied with his load to blaze a trail as well. And it filled her with a quiet sense of satisfaction that she knew she _could _do so, that he trusted her to do her part. Determinedly, she walked off, away from the lake and the place they'd called home for so many months.

Almost inadvertently, their way led them across the meadow where they'd fallen through the time hole that fateful day. Kat could have chosen a more direct path, but a sad sense of nostalgia directed her feet towards the small cairn they'd erected to mark the spot. Gratefully, she noted that Jason didn't object, but stopped willingly enough behind her when she set down her supplies and touched the rocks.

"I suppose we should scatter these stones, too," she mused. "They do look just a touch too artificial, don't you think?" 

"Piled up like that, yeah," Jason agreed, wiping sweat off his forehead. The day was still very hot, not a breeze stirred the air, and his jeans and shirt were much thicker than he was used to by now. It was going to be a long, exhausting trip. "But I don't believe it'll do much harm if you just let them lie where they are; that way, we'll still have our marker. It just won't be as obvious."

Silently, Katherine brushed the top stones off; they fell to the ground with a clatter until only an irregular, untidy heap remained.

"We might as well not have bothered," she sighed. "Marking this place was a waste of time and effort for all the good it did. Nobody came looking for us in all this time, anyway."

"That doesn't mean our friends won't if they ever can," Jason said staunchly. "We don't know what has kept them from finding us until now, but I refuse to believe that they've given up on us."

"But … over two years, Jason!"

"I know. Still, I know our friends, and so do you. They're too stubborn to stop searching, even if it takes another two years." Unspoken between them was Tommy's name – the most hard-headed and tenacious of all people they'd left behind.

"I guess. But what will happen now? We're moving away; what if they manage to find us tomorrow, or a few days or weeks from now, and we're not here anymore?"

Jason looked seriously into the worried blue eyes. "We talked about this already, Kat. It's just a chance we'll have to take. As soon as we've set up a new camp, we can work out a semi-regular schedule to check back here, but until then our priority is simply to stay alive."

"True, but …"

The blonde never got around to finish voicing her concerns. She was interrupted by a sudden, noisy gust of air – not really wind, but it still rustled the deep grass and whipped the branches of the nearest trees violently. 

Not more than three meters in front of them, the air began to shimmer in kaleidoscopic colors, whirling nauseatingly in a gradually expanding circle.

The two shared a shocked glance as they fought to stay upright. It may have been years, but both instantly recognized the phenomenon.

"Oh my God, a time hole!"

~*~

****

Angel Grove, the Present

"Nothing's happening. Billy, why --"

"I don't know, Tommy," the blond genius said patiently. He understood his former leader's frustration – waiting had never been Tommy's strong suit, after all – but really, the time hole had established only a scant four minutes ago. "They may just not be in the vicinity. Or may have some distance to cross to reach the anchor point. There are a myriad of reasons why Jason and Kat haven't made an appearance yet."

"But that other time, Kim came through almost immediately!"

Kimberly was tempted to roll her eyes. Tommy wasn't stupid, but when he was forced into inactivity and passiveness like this, sometimes logic _*and common sense!*_ seemed to be beyond him. However, this was neither the time nor place to remind him of that.

"I was waiting for it to happen – the Zordon of 1880 told me you guys were working on something to get me back, remember? I was both in the right place _and _time when Billy made the connection."

Her voice was gently understanding, but even this very mild rebuke made Tommy blush. 

"Yeah well, I just thought …" he squirmed uncomfortably.

"That Jase and Kat would be just sitting there, waiting for us to rescue them? Don't be dense, man," Zack admonished. "If it had been just the four days for them that passed for us, maybe, but two years? Hardly."

"Can't we go looking for them?" Tommy wanted to know next, ignoring his friend's comment. Zack was perfectly right, there was no need to belabour the point … and the others knew how he felt; they wouldn't hold it against him. He hoped. "Maybe I just ought to pop through, calling them or something …"

He took a step forward, but Billy stopped him with a raised hand and an alarmed expression.

"No! Tommy, we _can't_ go through from this end. The time hole is only stable enough for _one_ transport – in either direction. Our energy reserves just aren't big enough to support any kind of back-and-forth movement. If you, or anyone else for that matter, used up the energy, we'd be right back where we started three days ago."

"What's more, we'd need even more power to transport three people instead of two," Justin chimed in. "As it is, we've calibrated the time hole just right for just Jason and Kat, based on the mass readings we took when they disappeared."

Tommy's shoulders sagged in disappointment. He'd truly hoped he could take some action at last that went beyond tightening nuts and bolts. He needed to _do _something, and to go looking for his missing friends in the past, to literally guide them home, had seemed like the perfect solution. But if Billy said it wasn't safe … it probably wasn't. Although … he felt a lightbulb switch on in his head. "What about sending them a message or something? Some noise-making thingy so they'd know to check the area?" 

Billy shook his head slowly. "Justin and I considered this, but discarded the idea," he explained. 

"Why?" Adam asked curiously. "I'm sure you had your reasons, but I think Tommy's idea makes sense." He smiled at the grateful look he received.

"I think I can make a guess," Trini ventured after some deliberation. "Two reasons – a), stability of the tunnel and energy expenditure would still be an issue, and b), what if there are other people around, after all? There shouldn't be, but if they _did _run into natives of that period …"

"Or possible hostiles," Rocky added, sporting a worried frown.

"… it might cause even more trouble for Jason and Kat," Aisha realized. "And that could get _really _messy."

"Precisely," Billy agreed. "I'm sorry, but I have to strongly veto any direct interference from us."

Tommy sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay, okay, I get the picture," he muttered, sounding resigned. "So, how long _do_ we wait?"

Billy traded a glance with Justin, who grimaced, then shrugged and made a 'you-tell-him' gesture. Inhaling deeply, the older Blue Ranger answered after a quick check of the timer set into a console.

"Another 8.3 minutes."

"What? Why not longer?" Tanya wondered. She looked to the area where the other four Turbo Rangers huddled in a group, watching interestedly, but not interfering with the friends' efforts. "Is it because of Divatox?"

"Not really," Justin replied for the team. "But it _does_ have to do with energy expenditure. If they don't get back within the safety margin we've established, we'll have to shut the portalcoms down, recharge and try again tomorrow." 

"Tomorrow?" Tommy's pained groan made everybody present wince. They were all aware of what that would mean for the castaways. 

"We'll just have to wait," Trini murmured. "We still have seven minutes; that's much more for them. They'll make it."

Her unspoken thought was echoed by all.

_We hope._

~*~

**_Angel Grove, the Past_**

****Jason quickly freed himself from the harness he'd fixed to the travois and grabbed Kat's hand, pulling her towards him. They couldn't afford getting separated, and he vividly remembered the buffeting winds which had propelled them into the vortex the first time; he was not about to risk that happening again. Not without preparation, anyway. To that purpose, he dropped to the ground, drawing Kat down with him. Seated, they presented much less of a target for the forces building up only a few feet away from them.

"Let me go," she protested, trying at once to get free of his grasp and not be sucked into the time hole. "That's our way home!"

Jason tightened his hold on her arm. "We don't know that," he said reasonably, trying to remain calm even against the wild beating of his own heart. This was what they'd been waiting for so long! But he wouldn't let caution fall by the wayside, no matter how excited he might be at the prospect of rescue. 

"But it's in the very same spot that we landed in," Kat cried, looking longingly towards the shimmering vortex. "It's _got_ to be a connection to our time!"

He sighed. "What if it's not? Kat, I want to go home and be safe as much as you do, but we _have_ to consider the possibility that going through that thing might land us in even deeper shit than we're in now."

That shut her up. Unhappily, Kat gave up her resistance. She considered the options as calmly as she could, with temptation right before her. "But it might not," she argued after a moment. "Jason, we've agreed that our situation here is pretty much hopeless; that's why we're moving away in the first place. We can't be sure that whatever we find in that valley near Stone Canyon will be better than here; does it really matter where we're going to take chances? Especially when one of the chances is the possibility of going home?"

"I guess not," Jason conceded. "But what if we get stranded even further in the past? Or in a period where we'll run into Indians, settlers or whatever who may be hostile?"

She stared at him in helpless frustration. The winds generated by the time hole tugged at the long braid hanging down her back, and ruffled Jason's longish curls. "I don't know," she whispered at last. "Oh God, Jase, what should we do?"

Jason shrugged, deliberately avoiding to look at the colourful phenomenon. "Haven't got a clue," he admitted. "The way I see it, we have three alternatives: wait and see if someone or something comes through – hopefully looking for us or letting us know it's safe to go through, ignore the thing and be on our way to Stone Canyon as planned, or take our chances and end up wherever. Whenever."

"Yeah," Kat agreed. She knew what she wanted to do, but this was a decision they had to make together, one way or another. Whichever course of action they'd take, it would be both of them or none. "What do _you_ want to do?"

"The safe – the _sensible_ – thing to do would be to ignore it," Jason said, not looking at Kat and momentarily side-stepping the question. "I mean, we kind of know how to deal with things here and now, and if – when – we find food, we know we can survive. But …"

"But we haven't exactly led a safe or particularly sensible life the past few years, have we?" Kat smiled wryly, realizing that her companion was leaning towards the same decision as she. However, neither was quite ready to actually make the choice. "Becoming Rangers, fighting monsters on an almost daily basis, risking our lives anonymously, for hardly more than a generic thank-you by the public …" 

"Who complain about the property damage caused by the Rangers' fights in pretty much the same breath," Jason muttered with a shrug. 

"That's not why we did it," Kat reminded him gently.

"I know, and it doesn't help us decide what to do here and now," he brought the discussion back on track. "Okay, so we agree we're not exactly as sane, safe or sensible as our folks would like to think we are," he sighed. "Does that mean we take one more risk, though – one that could give a whole new meaning to not-safe?"

Katherine gulped. This was it – crunch time. She took a deep breath.

"I want to."

Jason briefly closed his eyes, then snorted lightly with relief, smiling at her. "Me, too."

"Whew."

He chuckled, then squared his shoulders. The time hole was still hovering in the air, but he had an inexplicable gut feeling it wouldn't do so much longer. After all, the first one had come and gone almost faster than they could think.

"Yeah. Okay, then. Don't ask me why, but I don't think we have much time left." Jason blew a strand of hair out of his eyes. One decision – the most crucial one – made, they now needed to make a few others, fast. Where to start, though … his glance fell on their bulkier belongings. There was no way he could drag the travois through the time hole, and he _really _ didn't want to be strapped to it when they landed. _*No telling what we'll encounter on the other side!* _But there was no need to alarm Kat with these concerns yet. 

"I kind of doubt we'll be able to take most of our large supplies along; what do you think we can absolutely _not_ do without wherever we're going to end up?" was all he said.

That was easy; they already had packed their belongings along those lines for their trek. "Everything truly irreplaceable is in the picnic basket, including the weapons and tools we made," Kat said. Should they land in a time period not their own, she'd hate being without their furs, but that was something that could be dealt with somehow. 

"It's also all the stuff we had with us when we got stranded here, right?" Everything except Kat's cardigan and silver star necklace, but those things would remain with Dorilene, no matter what. 

"Uh huh."

"Great; that way we'll leave nothing not of this time behind. Let's do it, then." Jason got to his feet, giving Kat a helping hand. She stood as well, and both felt the air currents swirl around them much more strongly than before.

"It's as if the time hole is reaching out for us," she murmured, stooping to lift the picnic basket. She grasped the handle firmly in both hands as Jason draped an arm around Kat's shoulder, holding his crude spear in the other. The position was a bit awkward, but there was no way either one of them would risk getting separated. Cautiously, they took a couple of steps towards the vortex.

"Listen," he stopped suddenly, tapping her cheek so she would glance at him. When she did, she saw that his eyes were very dark and deadly serious. "Once we get through … wherever we land, try to get to your feet as quickly as possible. With us deliberately going into that thing, hopefully we won't fall and be quite as groggy and disoriented like last time."

"No problem." His suggestion made eminent sense. But Jason continued.

"Also, I want you to get behind me right away."

"Why?" Kat protested, puzzled and just a tad indignant. " I don't need you to protect me; I can take care of myself!"

"Exactly," Jason nodded. "Which is why I want you at my back, to look out for dangers from behind."

"Oh. Okay." That, too, made sense. Mollified, Kat took a better grip on the basket. She still had a suspicion that Jason was somehow looking out for her, being slightly macho, but she was also gratified that he trusted her to guard his rear. 

_*And a very nice rear it is, too!*_ Impatiently, Kat chased the thought away. This was _not_ the right time to be thinking of Jason that way. She fought down an involuntary blush, counting herself lucky that he was positioned halfway behind her and so couldn't see.

"Ready when you are," she said, grateful that her voice at least sounded normal enough. 

Jason briefly squeezed her shoulder. "As ready as I'll ever be," he agreed. "On three?"

"Right."

The two went closer to the time hole. Already they could feel the insistent tug of the forces swirling within and around. It would be very easy to just fall into it, to give in to the pull of forces beyond their control. Both braced themselves physically and mentally, tamping down on visceral panic. All it would take now was one last step. 

Although he spoke very quietly, Jason's deep voice rang as loud as any shout in Kat's ears as he started to count.

"One … two … three!"

As one, they lifted their feet and moved forward, to vanish instantly in the coruscating opening. 

Behind them, the time hole collapsed and disappeared, leaving the grass slightly trampled and the abandoned travois as the only sign that Jason and Katherine had ever lived there.

~*~

****

Angel Grove, the Present

The atmosphere in the Power Chamber was strained as the nine friends and the Turbo Rangers waited. Zack, who was standing next to Rocky, murmured once about the tension they all felt being thick enough to cut with his Power Axe, but got no more than a wry nod in return. Everybody was watching the cleared space in the middle, hoping to see … well, anything. Nobody dared look directly at Tommy, whose whole demeanour radiated extreme stress as the seconds ticked by. Only Kimberly's doe-brown eyes swept over to her ex-boyfriend now and again, darkening with concern each time. 

Billy had to force himself not to fiddle with the controls or check the various readouts yet again; he knew there was nothing to adjust. Even Alpha Six was immobile in one out-of-the-way corner for once, thankfully not irritating anyone with comments. The Rangers seemed the least involved; while they certainly sympathized with their predecessors, they weren't as closely concerned with Jason and Kat's fate as the others. Ashley and Carlos kept an unobtrusive eye on the outside scanners, ready to take action should Divatox decide to attack the city again. 

The only person present who seemed completely untouched was Dimitria, but if one knew what to look for it would be apparent that she, too, was waiting for a resolution one way or the other. As mentor of a Ranger team, she naturally felt responsible for the missing, especially since Katherine had briefly served under her aegis. It was only due to her superior powers of observation – and because her warp tube was intricately connected to _all_ systems within the Power Chamber – that she spotted the minute changes in energy levels first.

"Rangers, will you take a look at the chronoton readout?" she requested quietly. At almost the same instant, a tiny light on both portalcoms began to blink, slowly at first, then gaining a more frantic pace as the color changed from a mild yellow to glaring red.

Fourteen heads snapped up; fourteen pairs of eyes darted around the room, seeking out dials and gauges, screens and consoles. Galvanized into action, Billy and Justin jumped to their computers.

"Oh my God, something's happening," Kim yelped. "Billy, what's going on?"

"The portalcoms are being activated," he replied tersely, fingers flying on the controls. "Somebody, or something, has entered the time hole." 

"What do you mean, some_thing_?" Tommy queried, feeling his pulse skyrocket as he tried not to bounce on his feet with nerves. "It's _gotta_ be Jase and Kat, right?"

"I hope so, Tommy," his genius friend said distractedly.

"You _hope_?!?"

Trini gulped. Dreading Tommy's reaction, she prayed he wouldn't lose it completely when she voiced what nobody had dared mention out loud yet. Only to her had Billy privately hinted at a complication neither wanted to happen. "There's the remote possibility that some animal just might have stumbled into it …"

Tommy paled and swayed, the implications becoming clear almost instantly, but he complied without argument. "No," he whispered. "Not that … not when we're so close …"

"Well, in any case we'd better take some precautions," TJ interjected. "We can't compromise the Power Chamber's security." Quickly, he assigned positions to everybody. Zack, Adam, Trini and Tanya stood ready to either pull Jason and Kat out of range of the vortex (or to shove back whatever else might appear), Kim and Aisha were hovering near a medical tray just in case, Rocky and Tommy being backup for everything else while TJ, Carlos, Ashley and Cassie morphed quietly and drew their weapons. All this took less than a minute, during which the two portalcoms hummed to life, strange energies arcing from one to the other until they met and merged, blossoming out into the roundish, dizzyingly swirling vortex they remembered seeing when their friends disappeared.

"We're going to find out who or what's coming one way or another right now," Justin announced, his boyish voice unusually grim. "Make way and stand guard, everybody – incoming!"

~*~

There was nothing to feel, see, hear, just dizziness and darkness as Jason and Kat entered the time hole. A sense of disorientation was almost a given, as was the hollowness in their stomachs as they … fell? Whirled? Tumbled? … to wherever and whenever they were travelling, but as soon as their senses righted themselves, both reacted with instincts honed by two years of living on the edge.

The first thing to return was equilibrium; as soon as Jason felt himself upright and his feet hit the ground, he fell into a defensive fighting stance. Movement in the air told him that Kat was indeed following his suggestion and taking up a position at his back while dropping their picnic basket between them for safekeeping. He still could neither see nor hear yet, so when hands reached for his arms, he tried to block what might well be an attempt at capture or worse. However, the touch seemed vaguely familiar; shaking his head, he tried to clear both eyes and ears to determine who it was tugging him away from his position. He opened his mouth to call out for Kat, but was surprised to hear a male voice shout out in shock and pain, followed by the dull thud of a body hitting the floor.

"Kat!" he tried to shout, but all that came out was a hoarse croak.

*

Zack and Adam reached out for one of the figures materializing out of the colourfully swirling vortex. Adrenaline surged as they realized it was a dark-haired male and a blonde female with some kind of squarish object between them, but before they could determine identities or utter a single sound, the woman lashed out with a strong shove and powerful karate kick, dislodging their hands. 

"Argh!" Zack yelled, mightily surprised as the unexpected attack connected solidly with his gut and sent him a couple of feet backwards, making him stumble against a computer console where he then slid to the floor, groaning in pain. Adam had fared only a little better, and both stared in utter amazement at the wild, almost feral look on the woman's face – especially combined with her aggressive stance that signalled definite combat readiness. Both Kat and Jason looked not like their usual selves, but like ferocious, _dangerous _warriors.

*

"YES!!!"

"Jase!"

"Kat!"

"It's them!" 

"Oh my God, we did it!"

There was a cacophony of excited voices, all shouting over each other as the waiting Rangers and friends confirmed the identities of the new arrivals all at once. The general hubbub was drowned out at once, though, by two barked-out commands from the resident geniuses.

"Get them away from the timehole!" Justin's boyish voice rose to its highest level as he tried to be heard over the din.

"Justin, shut off the portalcom, NOW!" Billy was no less loud as he frantically threw switches, disabling the energy flow step by careful step and yet as fast as possible. He didn't wait to check if his assistant heard him; it was vital that the vortex should be closed right away lest a rogue remnant of energy threatened to swallow their friends again. To his relief, the Blue Ranger seemed to have heard him, as the twitching arc of energy gave a last polychrome flare, then sizzled out as the portalcoms were shut down with a faint mechanical whine.

~*~

Only when the last indicator had gone dark, though, and there was no longer even the hint of power-flow vibration, did Billy allow himself to relax and turned around to welcome the castaways home.

To his consternation, he found near-pandemonium in the Power Chamber. 

Jason was facing him, holding a long, sharpened staff ready to thrust/throw, while Kat was looking the other way, arms raised in a classic defence/attack position. It had been she who'd somehow managed to throw Zack off – quite a surprise, since she'd never been very aggressive before. 

_*I would have expected such a move from Jason or Tommy, but not Katherine!*_

However, Billy could understand why she'd fought the sudden touch; both time travellers were obviously still somewhat disoriented, and Jason was enough of a fighter and leader to consider the possibility of an attack once they'd emerged from their trip through time. He also noted the sling fastened to Jason's belt, the bow and arrows slung across his back … it made eminent sense that they'd bring weapons, given their likely situation in the past and that they probably had had no way of verifying that the time hole would indeed transport them back where they belonged. 

The others were standing frozen in their places, plainly shocked by the unexpected attack as well as their friends' rather unkempt appearance. They had both lost weight, which made them look both fierce and haggard at the same time. Their clothes were ragged and torn in places; Kat's hair, even braided, hung almost down to her waist and Jason was also long-haired and bearded. This, more than anything else, brought home the fact that they had indeed spent considerably longer than a few days trapped in the past. It was something they'd barely accepted intellectually, but what it _meant _hadn't sunk in until this instant. Somehow, it hadn't seemed quite real … but it was. Very much so, and it wouldn't be easily dealt with. In the background, the Turbo Rangers lowered their blasters and demorphed. 

~*~

"Kat?" Jason tried again, relieved to find that his voice obeyed him once more. He was still woozy and couldn't see straight, but senses and instincts honed by two years of living in the wild told him that they were most definitely not in the park. Instead, they had emerged in some kind of structure to find themselves surrounded by people – quite a largish group, too. There was no way they could defeat them all, although they would both give it their best shot, he knew. He hoped that whoever was circling them wouldn't be hostile, would maybe even help them … once he'd made sure Kat was all right. "Are you okay?"

She didn't answer immediately. Jason tensed, hefting his spear in preparation to defend her, but was stopped mid-motion by a familiar voice coming from his left.

"Jase! Kat! You're back!"

Both returnees froze.

Jason shook his head as if to clear it, and Kat turned slowly, focussing in the direction of that voice. It was one she'd longed for in almost-forgotten dreams, had hoped to hear again for endless months … and yet felt nothing of the ecstatic delight she'd expected when imagining this scenario.

"T-tommy?" she stammered, not quite trusting her slowly-recovering senses. "What … where …"

"Right here, Kitten," Tommy murmured hoarsely, and slowly went to her side. When her blue eyes met his in obvious confusion, he reached out with shaking fingers and gently touched her cheek. "We got you back home. You're safe now."

"I … oh my God … Tommy …" With a sob, her strength left her and she nearly fell against him, only to be caught in a fervent embrace.

"God, I missed you," he breathed into her hair. "I was so afraid for you …"

His only answer was a choked cry, and the slender body in his arms began to shake with more sobs. "No, no, please don't," he begged. "I've got you, I'm not letting you go ever again … please don't cry!" When Kat at last lifted her tear-stained face from his shoulder, he tried to stem the flow the only way he could think of.

~*~

Jason's eyes cleared just at the instant when Kat's sobs were muffled by Tommy's kiss. To his still somewhat befuddled mind, it looked as if she was responding with total abandon, melting into the arms holding her. He felt as if he'd been sucker-punched, all breath leaving him at once so that his knees almost buckled with the sudden loss of tension.

_*What did you expect? You're back. With your friends and loved ones. And she's always loved **him** …*_

His train of thought was momentarily derailed as the others at last swarmed around him, exclaiming in relief and joy, taking his weapons away from him, the girls hugging him from all sides, the men pounding his back painfully. Everybody was there, from Zack and Trini to Billy and the Turbo Rangers. It was gratifying, yes, but at the same time almost too much. Jason just stood in the midst of the happy mêlée, not resisting his friends' touches, but his eyes remained fixed on the reunited couple … who seemed oblivious to everything else happening around them. He paled, and his eyes darkened and began to burn with a strange inner flame.

The only one to notice was Kimberly, who after her first joyous reaction had taken a step backwards. For one thing, as the smallest she didn't want to be crushed by the others' happy onrush, and for another … she found it hard to remain close to Tommy and not try to yank Katherine from his arms in a fit of anger.

_*I don't have that right! Not anymore!*_

To distract herself from the unwelcome sight of Kat and Tommy locked in a deep kiss – she really should have expected it, she knew, but somehow hadn't – she focussed on Jason, one of her oldest and dearest friends. She knew him as well as her very own brother, and what she could read in his expression sent a chill of pity down her spine.

Because she was 100% sure that, were she to look into a mirror right this minute, her own eyes would hold exactly the same degree of hurt and jealousy she recognized in the midnight depths. 

_*Oh no. Poor Jason!* _

~*~

The excited babble of voices petered out at last when the friends realized Jason wasn't reacting to any of their comments; in instinctive silent agreement, they'd given the reunited couple a few moments of precious privacy. One by one, they fell back from the unmoving figure, following his gaze to Tommy and Kat, who were just now separating at last. Kat buried her face against Tommy's shoulder once more, trying to regain her composure, while he beamed at his best friend happily and reached out with one hand.

"Welcome home, Bro! It's good to have you back!"

Tommy wasn't sure what kind of reaction he'd expected, but it certainly wasn't the one he got. 

Instead of clasping his hand and giving him a friendly grin in return, Jason glared at him in what could only be called cold fury. Not even when he'd emerged from Maligore's lava pit had he looked quite like this. Tommy stiffened and caught his breath in sudden dread. *_What's wrong?* _

"Jase? Bro?"

The use of his familiar nickname, as much as the sound of Tommy's voice, succeeded in breaking Jason out of his paralysis. Barely controlling his temper, he took a step forward, glowering at Tommy.

"What the _Hell_ took you so long?!?"

Completely taken aback, Tommy couldn't gather his wits right away. "Huh?"

"Do you have any idea what you put us through?" Jason grated. At the back of his mind he knew it was unfair to single out Tommy like this, to direct all his so-long-suppressed anger and frustration at his best friend, but he couldn't help himself. Not while Tommy was still holding Kat tightly in his arms. "Two years, Tommy! You left us there for over two years, to go through Hell all by ourselves … we had no shelter, no food, nobody to help us … but you just took your own sweet time, didn't you!"

"We didn't," Tommy protested automatically, stung by the implication that there had been evil intent in the length of time they'd needed. "Not on purpose, anyway. We _all _tried really hard to get you back …only, it took longer than we thought it would …"

"Well, maybe you should have put in a little more effort," Jason sneered, not really in the mood to listen to what he thought were just excuses. 

"That's hardly fair, Jason." Kimberly was the first to find her voice, even though she was as stunned as the others by this unexpected attack. "You wouldn't be saying that if you had seen how much Tommy worried about the two of you!"

"Or how hard Billy and Justin worked to find and retrieve you," Trini added quietly. "Really, Jason, be fair."

The anger left Jason as quickly as it had overtaken him. He visibly deflated. 

"Yeah, well, _you_ try and survive like we had to for all these months, not knowing whether anybody was even looking for us, or if we could ever go back at all," he muttered, sounding immeasurably weary. 

Billy swallowed hard. It was painfully obvious that neither Jason nor Kat had any idea that in the present the passage of time had been much shorter. They would need to be told, and right away at best. He briefly scanned his friends' faces, but nobody stepped forward to volunteer. Sighing, Billy did what he had to.

"Jason … you weren't gone for two years," he said softly, but firmly. 

The dark eyes swept towards him. "What?!?"

Billy cleared his throat awkwardly under that intense gaze. "I regret to inform you that in this time – now, the present – only a little over four days have passed." 

The silence following Billy's words filled the Power Chamber as everybody instinctively held their breaths, to wait for a reaction from their friends. Jason blanched slightly, his suddenly pasty skin in sharp contrast to his bearded cheeks. He shook his head incredulously, unable to process this bit of information.

"What?" he repeated numbly. "Four … four _days_? But …"

Trini touched Jason's arm compassionately. "We know, Jason. We were just as surprised when we realized that time was passing at a different rate for you and us. If we had known from the start …"

"We just assumed that it was the same," Adam added quietly. "After all, Kim was gone for the same period that was passing here when she got stuck in 1880."

"How … when did you find out?" Jason asked, still dazed. A few feet away, Kat stiffened and lifted her tear-stained face from Tommy's shoulder, to stare at Billy.

"Only a few hours ago, unfortunately. After … what was it again?" Adam replied.

"Ninety-three hours and something," Aisha recalled. "Actually, you have Rocky to thank for the clue that enabled Billy and Justin to figure things out." 

"I … see," Jason mumbled, trying to reconcile the concept in his mind, _knowing_ as he did how long he and Kat had been marooned in the past. "Thanks, I guess."

"Don't mention it, man," Rocky shrugged. "I just wish it had been sooner for you guys."

"What exactly are you saying, Billy?" Kat spoke up unexpectedly, detaching herself from her boyfriend's hold and stepping closer. Her soft voice was hoarse from crying, and held a note of near-despair. Jason understood only too well what she must be feeling. 

_*If they'd figured things out sooner, maybe our baby would still be alive …if they'd found out sooner, we might never have gotten together at all.*_

He couldn't say which was worse.

Billy found it even harder to meet the blue eyes than it had been not to quail under Jason's demanding gaze.

"There was a significant discrepancy between passage of time in the past and in the present," he explained as gently as he could. "Which means that for every day we spent here, roughly seven months passed for you. I'm sorry."

"No," Kat whispered brokenly. "It can't be …" She closed her eyes and touched her forehead, moaning as if she was suddenly hit by a migraine.

Tommy solicitously draped an arm around her waist. "Unfortunately, it's the truth," he said. "But you're safely back now, and that's all that counts, right? You can forget everything that's happened to you and go back to the way things were before that time hole sucked you in."

"Forget?" Kat repeated numbly. 

"Yeah." Tommy pressed a comforting kiss to her cheek. "Nothing's changed. Everything's back to normal."

He was as surprised as their friends when she only laughed – a short, bitter sound that sounded perilously close to hysteria.

"What's wrong, Kat?" Tanya asked, concerned at her best friend's uncharacteristic reaction. She'd expected doubts, even anger maybe, but not … this. "Aren't you glad that you're back where you started?"

"Yeah, you practically have lost no time at all," Zack said without thinking, then winced at his own unintentional pun. A few of the others glared reproachfully at him. This was hardly the time for jokes of any kind. "Sorry. I didn't really mean that," he muttered, embarrassed.

"You have no idea what I've lost," Kat murmured, not looking at anyone. Especially not at Jason or Tommy. How could she ever explain to either young man what this revelation meant for her? She'd lost hope of being rescued – basically lost faith in Tommy; that's why she had turned to Jason in the first place. Then, in consequence, the two of them had lost their child … something that hurt too much to think about. 

"Try thinking as if your stay in the past hasn't happened," Rocky suggested, in an attempt at being helpful. "After all, like Tommy said, nothing here and now has changed …" He trailed off when he saw Kat was starting to tremble as she rounded on him.

"Nothing's happened? Are you saying that the past two years don't exist, or only in my mind?"

"Well, yeah," he replied, feeling suddenly awkward. Like Tanya, he had expected a very different reaction, not so much bitterness. "Don't they?"

Kat started to sob again. She couldn't deal with this, not now. Not with everybody watching her, and Jason being so ominously silent. He was standing only a couple of meters away from her, but it might as well have been miles. _*We were so close … he always could comfort me when I needed it …* _But it wasn't Jason who was touching her, who was looking at her with concern. It was Tommy – her boyfriend. The man she loved. The one whom she'd been pining for for months.

_*So why do I want **Jason**__to hold me again … to kiss away my pain?*_

Kat had no answer for herself, and she was too confused and disoriented to deal with her emotional turmoil. Suddenly, all she wanted was … _* Mum …Mum will make things all right …*_ Deep in her heart, she knew it was a childish, vain hope, but all of a sudden it seemed like the one thing she wanted above all.

"Just … just get me out of here," she murmured through her tears. "I want to go home …"

"Of course," Tommy readily agreed. "Your folks will be glad to see you again. Teej?"

The Red Turbo Ranger nodded. "Sure thing, Tommy. Cassie, what did you arrange with the Hillards?"

The pretty Asian stepped forward. "I can teleport Kat directly into their back yard," she answered. "I just have to give them a call to expect us."

"I've found a way to connect the Power Chamber's comm. system with regular phone lines," Justin offered. "It'll look like it's a satellite-routed cellphone call."

"Good. Do it," TJ ordered his teammates. "Tommy, you want to come along?"

"Yeah, sure," his predecessor said. Tommy also wanted to speak to Jason, to know how his best friend had fared and to thank him for looking out for Kat, but surely he'd understand that the blonde dancer needed him more right now – that she was too overcome to wait much longer until she was reunited with her parents. He and Jason could have a long talk later. He slipped an arm around Kat's waist again, noting her exhaustion in the way she leaned against him, and glanced towards the Pink Ranger. "Anytime you're ready, Cass."

She morphed without much fanfare and joined the couple. "Right. See you guys later!" And in a flash of pink and white, the threesome teleported out.

"I just hope she remembers to deal with the press," Carlos muttered. "Teleporting into the yard is okay, but she better tell them what we set up, or Kat and her family won't be able to stir from the house."

"Press?" Jason asked, distracting himself from his dark thoughts. He was torn between wanting to learn exactly what had happened in their absence, wanting to go with Katherine and the sudden desire to see his own parents again. He knew they must've been frantic with worry. "How did reporters get into this? And why – how – do Kat's folks know about the Rangers' involvement?"

Kimberly sighed. "Yeah, well, unfortunately, that time hole caught you guys in full view of half of Angel Grove," she explained. "There was no way we could keep it under wraps, with so many witnesses. Someone had called the police, too, and that creep Boswell showed up with a camera. We all decided that before the people in the city got hysterical the Rangers had better give an explanation."

"We also contacted your families and gave them as much reassurance as we could," TJ added. "It wasn't much, but … it seemed to give them _some_ hope at least, to know that the Power Rangers were on the job."

"I guess it would, at that," Jason admitted. Having led the Rangers himself, he could easily follow TJ's reasoning. _*Damage control. Right.* _"Thanks, man. For everything." He would find time later, when he had all the facts, to express his gratitude to the team and their mentor more thoroughly. Right now, it was hard to keep up a leader's mindset – not when he was feeling as if someone had put him through an emotional and physical wringer. 

"Anytime, Jason," TJ replied. "You'd have done the same."

"Yeah …"

"To get back to the reporters, though," Aisha chimed in, "they've been staking out both your houses right from the start. After we located you, we had to make some kind of arrangement to get them off our collective backs."

"What do you mean?" Jason asked, too exhausted suddenly to take everything in.

The former Yellow Ranger grimaced. "Well … I know it's probably not what you want, but … they waylaid us after we'd talked to your folks. The reporters knew we were friends, so … anyway, the only way Kim and I could get them to back off was by promising that you'd give a press conference in two days' time, to answer all their questions."

"Great," Jason groaned. 

"I know, and we're sorry, Jase," Kimberly added unhappily. "We, um, we also had to agree on your behalf that you would appear on the Harvey Garvey show – but at least we managed that as an exclusive, so hopefully you'll be done with the whole thing after that."

It all was too much. _Way_ too much. He'd not only lost two years of his life, but apparently also the woman he'd shared those two years with. Would he also lose his best friend if Tommy ever found out about _that_?Only time would tell … and time was something they suddenly had plenty of again. If only he wasn't so totally _sick _of everything to do with time – past, present, or whatnot! Jason sighed wearily. 

"Whatever. Just take me home, okay?"

"Right."

"If you have no objection, I'd like to accompany you, Jason," Billy said quietly. Grateful for his old friend's support, Jason nodded.

"Okay."

He straightened as Billy and TJ, morphed into the Red Ranger's uniform, flanked him. His parents would be shocked enough at his changed appearance as it was, and he suspected he could use Billy's help in dealing with the situation. Already, being surrounded by a group of people was putting extra strain on his frayed nerves, and Jason had an uneasy feeling things would get worse before they got better.

_*If they ever will.*_

Tommy's words of minutes ago came back to him as the teleportation beam engulfed them. _'Nothing's changed. Everything's back to normal.' _Only, somehow, it felt as if everything had changed. And he didn't know whether things would ever be 'normal' again.

_To Be Continued …_


	13. The Way We Were?

**__**

_Disclaimer:_****_Business as usual ..._

_****_

_Note I:Sorry about taking so long, everybody, but I was hit by a hefty dose of RealLife® plus a major case of Writer's Block. sigh Also, I realize this chapter is pretty short, but I figure you guys would prefer a little over an even longer wait … wouldn't you? puts on puppy-dog eyes_

_****_

_Note II:Okay, from here on out it's gonna get slightly complicated. Obviously, the "Times Past" bit of this story is all but over, so I'll have to look for another way to tie up all the loose ends. Wish me luck? Other than that, enjoy, and leave a contribution in the feedback box on the way out, please?DB _

**Times Present, Times Past**

**Chapter 12: The Way We Were?**

**_Angel Grove, the Present (late April 1998)_**

Helen Scott opened the door to Jason's room as quietly as possible. All the while, she was telling herself he was an adult, really too old for her to check up on, but she just couldn't help herself – after the scare she'd had with him disappearing just like that into a time hole, she felt a deep need to make sure her only son was safe and sound, sleeping in his own bed once more.

_I am his mother, after all. I'm entitled to worry._

The past four days had been harrowing to the extreme, not knowing whether her baby boy still lived or would ever be returned to her. Silently, she thanked the Power Rangers, whoever they might be, for bringing him back. If there was ever a way to repay their efforts, she would take it without hesitation, but the Red Ranger had gracefully declined any offers and vanished once he'd deposited Jason and Billy in the Scotts' back yard.

To say that Helen had been shocked by Jason's appearance was putting it mildly; after she'd gotten over her crying jag (for sheer relief) and hugged the breath out of him, she'd taken one good look at him and had nearly started to weep all over again.

Jason had … changed. Outwardly he was thinner, his body hardened and more muscled than she could recall, his hair was long and curly and he'd grown a full beard. Helen had understood only half, if that, of what Billy had tried to explain – that Jason and Katherine had spent more time in the past than had passed for all of them. She could accept the concept, after a fashion; it certainly accounted for his altered appearance. Impatiently, the blonde woman dismissed the thought. It didn't matter as long as she had her son back.

However, with a mother's instinct she realized that the changes in Jason went far deeper than weight loss and a generally unkempt exterior. No, there were shadows and depths in his dark eyes, along with an inexplicable sorrow, that she couldn't dismiss as easily. She'd tried sharing her feelings with her husband after Jason had gone to his room to rest, but John had only shrugged and told her she was imagining things.

Helen didn't think she was. Yes, she was as proud as John that Jason had managed to survive so long under very hard conditions, but she was sure that _something_ had happened to put a look into his eyes that she'd seen only a few times on her job as a social worker. It was an expression usually worn only by people who'd been through one or another emotional wringer – like the freshly bereaved – or else by veterans of armed conflicts who'd lost more than they could bear, fighting for whatever cause.

In an unguarded moment over dinner last night, Jason had had that exact same look, and Helen was determined to find out why.

_I **will** know everything – eventually, _she resolved. _I'll just let Jason readjust to being home again. Sooner or later, he **is **going to open up and will tell me, just like he used to when he was a little boy._

And in the meantime, while she waited, she'd make sure as she had then that he was sleeping soundly.

#-#-#

Slowly, the wooden door swung inward to Jason's room. It was still very early in the morning, the sun had barely started to peek over the distant mountains, tinting the sky with the reds and golds of early dawn, so Helen expected to see her son wrapped up in his blankets, snoring merrily away as he hid his face under the pillow. She stepped inside, her slippered feet hardly making a sound on the charcoal carpet, but froze in place when she could take a good look at the bed at last.

It was empty.

Helen barely stifled a cry. Rushing forward, she swept her eyes through the dim room. The covers were rumpled and the red-and-black-patterned blanket was missing, so Jason _had _been lying down at some point. But for how long, and where was he now?

_He's too old and too big to hide in the closet as he used to do when he was a kid and woke up from a nightmare,_ she realized, which calmed her down a little. _And he's not gone downstairs; I would've heard him. _As Jason had found out years ago, much to his chagrin, the stairs to the first floor creaked loudly, which had put an early end to late-night fridge raids as well as prevented too many curfew violations. _The light's out in the bathroom, too. Hmm._

A soft breeze wafted against Helen's hair. Only then did she notice that the window was partially open. She went over and peered out, scanning the garden below. No sign of her errant son there, either. Or … was there? The weather had been nice lately, so John had taken the patio furniture out already; one of the loungers had been moved from the terrace to stand under the apple tree, and there was a darkish lump on it … quickly, she made her way back downstairs. Exiting through the kitchen door, Helen crept closer to the white plastic recliner. She breathed a silent sigh of relief when she recognized Jason curled up under his blanket, sleeping heavily. Her first instinct was to wake him – he hadn't bothered to get the mattress, and the hard surface he was lying on must be quite uncomfortable; he'd be aching all over today – but ultimately decided against it. Jason needed rest more than anything, and if he preferred the open air to his room after so long with no proper roof over his head, she wasn't going to disturb him. Time to get him used to civilization again later.

Shaking her head, Helen went back into the house. The sky to the East was already turning from red to the usual bright morning blue, and at least one bird was trilling in the apple tree. It would be fully light soon, and maybe the smell of coffee would bring Jason inside eventually. With a thoughtful frown, she filled the carafe with fresh water. _This'll only take five minutes.  
_

_#-#-#  
_

The aromas wafting from the kitchen – fresh toast, coffee and frying bacon – indeed managed to rouse Jason from sleep, and he sat up groggily, resting his head on his drawn-up knees for a few moments to collect himself. Dawn had broken, and it promised to be another typical, warm California spring day. Pity that he was in no mood to appreciate it.

He was still feeling rather dazed at finding himself back home again. Not that he wasn't glad, it was just … there were so many people around! And the noise, the different 'taste' and texture of air polluted by thousands of cars and whatnot … even the water tasted horrible, nothing like the sweet freshness of the lake he'd gotten used to over the past two years.

_Not years. Days only. Man, I still can't believe it, even after Dad showed me yesterday's paper and made me watch the news!_

He wondered if Kat was experiencing the same kind of disorientation. It was very likely, but he still would've liked to ask her, to talk to her, compare reactions.

_And hold her, kiss her … no. Forget it. She's back with Tommy, where she belongs._

The thought hurt, as much as the near-certainty that there was very little chance he'd be able to see her before tomorrow's press conference; his parents were probably not going to let him out of their sight if they could help it.

_The Hillards will be the same about Kat, most likely,_ he realized morosely and sighed. He was _not_ looking forward to the press conference the next day. He dreaded having to face a bunch of curious reporters, who'd be asking a lot of probably stupid, intrusive and at worst insensitive questions. At least half of which neither he nor Kat would want to answer. _Maybe I'd better try calling Kat anyway; we need to get our stories straight about what to tell people. If at all possible, I'd like to keep the information about differing time intervals to ourselves._

That was a conclusion Jason had come to while tossing and turning in his room last night, finding his bed too soft, the blankets too heavy, the walls seemingly closing in on him until he couldn't stand it anymore and had climbed out his window, to find a spot in the garden, out under the stars. The recliner had done nicely; it wasn't as comfortable as their bed of moss and fir boughs had been in the past, but that was okay. Tonight, he just might try the mattress.

Another decision he'd made, more painful than anything else, was to let go of Kat. After what he'd witnessed during their last few days in the past, and especially after seeing how she'd virtually fallen back straight into Tommy's arms on their arrival in the Power Chamber, he really hadn't much choice. It was the very _last_ thing Jason wanted, but … as far as he was concerned, what they'd had together had been borrowed time at best, an interlude for two lonely people seeking comfort in each other. Nothing more.

_I **have **to step aside. Kat – **and **Tommy, if I'm lucky – will never know how much I wish for things to be different. We're back; it's over. I'll just have to deal as best I can._

It wasn't going to be easy, Jason knew. Quite likely, it was going to be even harder than living with his lovely blonde friend for two years without ever telling her about his true feelings had been. But for Kat's peace of mind, he'd do it. After all, she was the very last person he wanted to hurt; no need to complicate the situation they'd have to face eventually with Tommy by turning things into a sordid love triangle.

_No way. Better if I just keep my mouth shut. She – no, **they** – mean too much to me; I just can't put **my** needs over theirs. Not again. End of story._

All that was left for him to do now was to convince himself.

Jason sighed despondently, wondering not for the first time which Higher Power he'd managed to piss off in a previous lifetime to make things this hard for him. He'd neither asked to have the fate of his world placed on his shoulders when barely sixteen nor dreamed that the one person he would seriously fall in love with would be his best friend's girlfriend.

_It's not fair!_

Unfortunately, life rarely was. And Jason had learned years ago to accept that unpalatable fact. He could do it again … because he had to.

A loud rumbling sound coming from his midsection brought him out of his reverie, the accompanying hollow feeling reminding him that he'd hardly eaten anything last night – Jason had needed quiet and solitude much more than the hot meal his mother had served. But a proper cooked breakfast suddenly seemed extremely tempting.

Groaning slightly, Jason got up at last and slowly trudged towards the back door, trailing his blanket behind him like a very young child.

Helen was at the stove where she was transferring bacon rashers from the pan to kitchen paper, watching Jason come in. Her heart ached at the sight of him.

_What happened to you, son? What did you go through in the past that made you lose your smile?_

She promised herself that she'd do her utmost to give the laughter back to him. And she had a suspicion that she would have a willing partner in Doris Hillard, especially if Katherine was as touched by their ordeal as Jason.

_I'll call her. But, later. First, I need to feed my baby._

Determinedly, she put the pan back onto the stove, turned the heat up and started to crack eggs.

#-#-#

Kat had had trouble sleeping as well, for many of the same reasons as Jason. Her mattress was too soft, the duvet too heavy, her room felt closed in, she missed the sounds of night and the soft breezes that had lulled her to sleep for the past two years. Her mind shied away from the realization that she also missed the feel of Jason lying next to her, holding her, his steady breathing and the rise and fall of his chest against her cheek a comforting staple of existence that banished all fears and loneliness. Eventually she'd drifted off, though, and was feeling reasonably rested when she awoke around mid-morning. She went down to breakfast, greeted her mother sleepily and inadvertently shocked that lady by immediately reaching for bread and whole milk, her face taking on a near-ecstatic expression.

"Oh, I missed this," she mumbled through a mouthful of fresh toast.

Doris was used to see Kat sip on a single glass of orange juice, to go with some yoghurt, fruit and _maybe_ some low-fat cereal for breakfast. Now, she was liberally lacing her tea with sugar – quite a difference from her usual habit. She even reached for the butter, and was seriously eyeing the raspberry jam. It was enough to bring tears to Doris' eyes when she contemplated the deprivations her beloved daughter must've endured to wax so enthusiastic over what was really very basic, everyday food. She hadn't enjoyed the festive dinner they'd ordered in last night even half as much!

_I wonder if Jason is acting like that, too … I'll have to call Helen later, to compare notes and maybe get a clue on how to handle the situation,_ she thought, unknowingly echoing her new friend's plans.

To hide the emotions which threatened to overwhelm her, Mrs. Hillard left the kitchen and reached for her personal phone directory. It wasn't going to be enough to just feed her child, she reasoned; Kat could use some _serious _pampering. And she could certainly provide that; there were certain advantages to being the wife of a senior CEO of an international shipping firm, after all. And it would be a start, of sorts, to get things back to normal.

_Let's see …hair, skin, nails …_

The first number she dialled was that of her masseuse.

#-#-#

"How do you feel now, darling?" Kat's mother asked as the last of the people she'd called in had left by late afternoon. Her daughter smiled, running a neatly-manicured hand through her once-again shiny golden hair.

"Almost Human," she laughed. "That full-body massage was awesome. Thanks, Mum!"

"It's the least I can do for you, hon," Doris smiled back, albeit a bit mistily. "I thought you deserved a little TLC."

"You gave me more than 'a little' today," Kat replied, giving her mother a hug. "I'm almost ready to pass a mirror again." After getting what amounted to a full beauty treatment, she _knew_ that she looked good, even in her comfortable sweats, and that fact gave her some much-needed confidence Kat suspected she was going to need the next day.

_Now, if I can only find an outfit that still fits, I may just survive that dratted press conference tomorrow!_

Kat was _not_ looking forward to the event, although she had to agree that it was probably the best course to take since the media were already aware of both their disappearance and return. By consenting to a full briefing and an exclusive TV appearance on the Harvey Garvey show afterwards, the whole necessary evil could be dealt with in a single go.

Of course, it also meant that she was going to spend most of tomorrow in Jason's company again – without the chance of talking privately, most likely. Kat wasn't sure how to feel about that; on the one hand, she missed him more than she'd thought possible, and on the other she had absolutely no idea on how she was going to act in his presence. She _could not_ pretend nothing had happened between them, but she also found herself unwilling to reveal just _how _close they'd become to anyone yet – namely, to Tommy. She sighed deeply.

_If I only knew what to do …I wish I could ask Mum! She knows about the two years, yes, but I just **can't **just come right out andtell her Jason and I were lovers, that we even had a baby _– she swallowed hard, fighting back tears that were still too close to the surface –_ and that I need advice on how to tell **that **to my boyfriend! She'll be disappointed, and shocked, and …no. Just … no._

So, her mother was out as a confidante, at least for the present. Maybe – probably – she would tell her later. But who else was there to confide in? Almost immediately, a dark, pretty face with sympathetic eyes came to her.

_Tanya. Of course. She's my best friend, and she likes Jason – enough to trust him with the keys to Auric's tiki at that time. Hopefully she'll understand, maybe even have an idea what I should do; as soon as I can, I'll try talking to **her **first. _

That conversation wasn't going to be the easiest in the world, either, but forming that resolve made Kat feel a little better; now all she had to do was to wait until she could have a serious heart-to-heart with her best friend. Which would take a few days at least.

_But at least it's a start of sorts …_

To fortify herself, she opened the fridge and reached for the jug of iced tea. Sweet, no less.

#-#-#

Feeling pleasantly drowsy, Kat curled up in her favorite armchair at the bay garden window a while later and picked up the book she'd started to read 'before'. It was a well-written historical novel set in the 17th century that had been quite engrossing when she'd begun reading, but for some reason she now found it impossible to identify with the heroine, or to get into the plot. Not when every sentence or paragraph describing the past reminded her of the time she'd spent in that exact period (according to what Tommy had reported, anyway).

_Why does everything seem to come back to Tommy?_

Kat sighed and reached for the dish of chocolate candy on the coffee table beside her. She did _not_ want to deal with that particular problem – not now, not today when she was just getting used to being with her parents again. She knew she'd have to, eventually, but at the moment she preferred the sheer bliss of dark chocolate filled with cream exploding against her taste buds over more serious matters. Thinking about her boyfriend and what she was going to have to confess about her relationship with his best friend in the time they'd been missing would just have to wait for now.

_It's not **what **I'll tell him, but when and how, _she mused, selecting another praline. Diet be damned for once; she had lost a lot of weight, and could afford to indulge herself a little. _Hopefully Tanya can help me there, too._

Licking her fingers clean, Kat was debating whether to give her novel another try or not when the phone rang. Startled, she jumped at the nearly-forgotten sound, then realized what it signified. Heart still hammering, she leaned over and gingerly picked up the mobile unit. Caller ID showed her the call came from Jason's number, and she thumbed the receiver on – her pulse now racing for quite another reason.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Kat." The deep voice seeped into her ear, bringing comfort and a calm that had eluded her all day.

"Hi yourself," she replied, a smile unconsciously blossoming around her mouth. She laid her book aside and tucked her knees up, snuggling into the chair's back. Twilight was near, and brought back a welter of memories. With the phone cradled close, she could almost imagine that they were back at their shelter watching the fire, or maybe sitting under a tree, looking out over the lake like they used to. Jason had often sat behind her, holding her against his chest while they talked, giving her backrubs … or sometimes when they were just silent together. Those times had often been the only thing that made the harsh days bearable.

"How are you?" Kat asked, then could have kicked herself for saying such an inane thing. But her mind was strangely blank for a more serious topic – or any topic, for that matter.

"Doing okay," Jason replied. "It, um, it felt good to take a hot shower again."

_Brilliant, Scott. Is there a dumber thing you could've said? _To Jason's relief, Kat didn't seem to mind.

"Oh my, yes," Kat agreed fervently instead. "I took a long one last night, and had a real _bath_ this morning. Bubbles, scented oil, the works. Sheer heaven!"

Jason chuckled appreciatively. "I should think so." He prayed that his voice wasn't giving away what the image of Kat stretched out in a hot tub, all rosy and warm, covered only by white lather, was doing to his imagination … and his hormones. He swallowed surreptitiously. This was neither the time nor place to be thinking of her like that … not anymore. That was another thing he'd resolved for himself practically the moment he knew they were back. Seeing Kat in Tommy's arms again had only clinched the matter. To cover his reaction, he lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "When I took that shower last night, I stayed in there long enough to use up all the hot water," he confessed. "Man, my Dad was pissed … he didn't say anything, guess he thought I was kinda entitled, but the look he gave me … if looks were pinpricks, you could've torn me apart at the perforation."

"Oh my," Kat giggled, amused by the image.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh," Jason grumbled good-naturedly. "I just didn't expect to enjoy it so much, y'know? I mean, showering is such a mundane thing … and it's not as if we couldn't keep clean all that time."

His words served to squelch both their amusement as they were reminded of the time they'd shared cut off from every amenity.

"I know," Katherine murmured. "I find myself going ga-ga over the simplest things, too. Stuff I've so taken for granted … like hot tea, or having fresh clothes in the morning. It's almost as if everything's new to me."

"Yeah."

Both pondered what had been said – and the myriad of things that hadn't, but which both knew they were sharing – in silence. However, for once that silence failed to comfort them; instead, it served only to remind them how much things had changed within a few hours.

_For the better,_ Kat told herself. _We're back where – when – we belong, we're safe, and things will be normal again soon. Like Tommy said._

The blonde dancer refused to examine whether she truly believed that … or whether she was only trying to convince herself. She cleared her throat and deliberately changed the subject.

"So, why did you call? Has something come up?"

Jason was tempted to tell her the plain truth – that he missed her company. That he wanted to see her again, to talk to her in person, to hold her … but no. He'd known for a while that, should they ever make it home, that this part of his life was over. And the sooner he got back on track, the better. To that purpose, he tamped down firmly on his emotions and made his voice as impersonal as he could.

"Actually, yes," he said. "My folks told me the details of what's going to happen tomorrow."

"The press conference," Kat groaned, grasping the implications right away. "God, I wish we didn't have to do that!"

"Me, too. But under the circumstances, I'm kinda glad that Harvey Garvey and all the media at once are the only public events we'll have to face."

"I guess," she said dubiously. "Still, I wish it were all over already."

"I hear you," Jason agreed. "Anyway, I thought we could just go over a few things … get our stories straight about what we're going to tell people tomorrow."

Kat frowned. "That sounds rather ominous – as if we have to hide something," she wondered, puzzled. "We're going to tell the truth … aren't we?"

There was a slight hesitation in Jason's voice when he answered. "Well, sorta," he hedged. "I mean, I'm okay with talking about how the area has changed, what kind of wildlife there was and stuff, but … I'd rather keep quiet about the time discrepancy."

"Why?" Kat was honestly bewildered; it was hard enough to adjust to the fact that only four days had passed in 'real-time' rather than the two years she and Jason had lived through. Why should they keep that a secret when their friends and families already knew? "It's not as if we did something we have to be ashamed of …"

_I'm not ashamed of having turned to Jason for comfort; I'm **not**! Some people may think we shouldn't have become involved, that we should have waited longer to be rescued, but … they weren't there. If they had, they'd understand. _Kat honestly believed that, and yet there was a feeling of unease niggling at the back of her mind – the same she had experienced when she'd first made the decision to turn to Jason for more than companionship. _What if they don't?_

She shelved that thought for 'later' as well when Jason replied to her question.

"No. But do you really want to see news about our baby … about Dorilene's death plastered all over the tabloids?" Jason queried, suddenly sounding very harsh. He wished he didn't have to spell it out. "Think, Kat. You _know_ how some news people are. You read papers; you watch the news. Already the Angel Grove_ Clarion _has put out a special edition about our return, complete with the interview Carlos gave last night after the Rangers brought us home. The local channel ran a special bulletin last night, too, and I'd bet my morpher that it's going to be picked up by the networks sooner or later. I swear, if we do tell the truth about what happened between us all they're going to focus on is our relationship … and how Tommy figures into it. I know and you know that we'll have to tell him eventually, but do you really want him to learn about what happened from a headline? Or from watching TV?"

Oh God, she hadn't even considered that! Why, oh _why_ hadn't she thought to read the newspaper, or turned on the TV?

_Because I didn't want to think. Because all I wanted was to escape from the world just a little while longer, safely hidden behind my parents._

"I … no, of course not," Kat murmured, stricken. Both her mother and father had never said a word about the publicity their disappearance must've engendered, not even about the reporters' harassment the Rangers had mentioned. They'd been keeping her in the dark about events outside the house all day as if she was too young and immature to understand, not capable of dealing with problems … quite likely with the best of intentions, and yet … Suddenly, that rankled. A lot. She was _not_ a child anymore, unable to cope with whatever came her way. The past two years – even if they only had gone by for Jason and herself – had taught her differently.

_Have they ever! _

It was high time, Kat realized, that she took her life into her own hands again. Starting with a few decisions about what to do and say the next day. She drew a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, you're right," she conceded to Jason who was still waiting for her reply. "I just haven't thought that far ahead."

"It's okay," he said, a bit gruffly. "So … what do you think?"

"About what?"

He huffed. "I say we keep the true length of time that passed for us a secret," he elaborated. "For all everybody knows, we were stuck in the past for just the four days that passed here. That way, we can hopefully stop any kind of speculation."

"You think?" Kat asked, somewhat sceptically. "Well, let's hope you're right. But it's not going to be easy …"

"No, probably not. But, remember we managed to keep our Ranger activities from becoming public knowledge; if we both guard what we say and stick to a few basic facts, it should be doable."

Kat pondered this for a minute. Her mind told her that Jason was correct, but some unacknowledged part of her (she refused to call it her heart; that belonged – again! – to Tommy) wanted nothing of it. In fact, whatever-it-was all but insisted on coming clean as soon as possible, on telling the world what had _really_ happened. _If I only knew that clearly myself! _She ruthlessly shoved the insidious thought out of the way, ignoring the hollow feeling spreading inside her.

"Possibly," she mused at last. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

Jason proceeded to explain. The pair spent the next half hour synchronizing what they were going to say to the reporters the next day. When they were done, Kat expected to feel satisfied that they weren't going to provide even more fodder for the sensationalist media … and she did, but at the same time she experienced a very strange sensation … as if by denying what they'd shared they were almost betraying each other.

_And what about our baby?_

That memory still hurt too much to look at closely, so she shied away from it. It wasn't something she could ask Jason – or anyone else, for that matter – over the phone anyway. She wanted, and needed, to see the eyes of whoever she was going to tell it to, to be able to gauge their reaction up close and hopefully find comfort in a sympathetic look at least … or a loving hug at best.

However, Katherine voiced none of this. For one thing, she felt too hurt by Jason's apparent indifference, and for another she was starting to grow very weary again – almost as if the discussion was draining what little energy the day of pampering had given her. It was probably better – certainly _easier_ – to let matters rest, at least for the time being. Right now, Kat was sure, 'easy' was all she could cope with.

"That's all, then?" she asked numbly. Their conversation had come to a close a couple of minutes ago, and the silence was growing uncomfortable. And yet, Kat couldn't bring herself to end the call.

"I think so," Jason replied heavily. There was so much he still wanted to say, to ask … heck, if he was honest with himself, he only wanted to keep listening to that softly-accented voice, to not lose whatever tentative connection they still shared. Try as he might, though, he could not think of anything else.

"Right. Okay."

For a second, he imagined that Kat was about to speak again, but no – there was only more silence coming through the line. Maybe a forlorn little sigh, but … that was hardly enough to keep them going. Reluctantly, he said what he had to.

"See you tomorrow, then?"

"Uh huh. Sleep well," Kat murmured, barely audible.

"You, too. Night." He bit back the endearment hovering on the tip of his tongue.

"Good night."

Before either could be tempted to blurt out something they might regret, both simultaneously switched off their phones. And it was only in the privacy of their minds that Jason and Kat acknowledged they wished the faint click of disconnection hadn't sounded like a bell of doom.

**_To Be Continued …_**


	14. Facing The Music

**__**

**_Disclaimer: _**_The usual ... All things PR belong to Disney/Saban … blahblahblah … no money … just fun … blahblahblah …_

_****_

_**Note I: **I'm truly sorry this is taking so long. I assure you, I had every intention of getting this done sooner, but general lack of time conspired with a lazy Muse (kicks Ted) to bog me down. (The next chapter won't come until late September at the earliest, I'm sorry to say, as I'll be on vacation during most of August, with either no computer and/or net access.) But I **do ** know where I'm going with the story; it's just the getting there that's turning out to be more problematic than usual. sigh _

_****_

_**Note II: **I'd originally planned to carry this further, but various family stuff compels me to cut this chapter short once again, a decision made easier by the fact that I've reached sort of a natural caesura anyway. Thanks all for staying with me so far regardless, enjoy, and leave a small contribution in the feedback box on your way out, please? My Muse is complaining about not getting enough … of whatever. Ahem. **DB**_

__

Times Present, Times Past

Chapter 13: Facing The Music

**_Angel Grove, Two Days Later _**

"So, what channel are they on?" Zack asked the room in general as he took a seat near the coffee table, with a good view of the large-screen TV set. Billy had offered to 'host' a communal viewing of both the press conference at Angel Grove City Hall and the Harvey Garvey show later in the evening. Mr Cranston was busy in his office grading papers, so the friends could watch Jason and Kat meeting the press in reasonable privacy.

"Already tuned in," Rocky answered, over the current commercial's jingle. "It'll be only ten more minutes."

"Cool." The former Black Ranger reached for a soda. "Man, I sure don't want to be in Jase's shoes right now!"

"Or Kat's," Aisha nodded. "But I do wish I could be with her – them."

There were nods all around as the eight teens settled themselves, drinks and a few munchies conveniently at hand. It was almost, but not quite, like those times when they'd all met at one or the other's home to watch a movie together during their school days. Only, tonight was far more serious than that.

"You're not the only one," Tommy grumbled. He'd tried calling both Jason and Katherine last night, but had run into opponents far more formidable than any he'd ever encountered as a Ranger: Helen Scott and Doris Hillard. Both mothers had thanked him warmly for his concern and promised to pass his encouragement on, but had been adamant about not calling their respective children to the phone. "I called both, and their moms wouldn't let me speak to either of them," he complained. "I wonder why!"

"Maybe they were afraid their lines could be tapped?" Tanya wondered aloud. Her friends exchanged worried glances at the thought.

"That is extremely unlikely," Billy replied soothingly. "To the best of my knowledge, you would need a court order to listen in to a private phone line, and as there is neither a crime nor a danger to national security involved, I doubt that any judge would issue such a permit to the police, much less the media."

Kimberly, no stranger to the insistence of paparazzi through her minor-celebrity status as a Pan-Global athlete, snorted indelicately. "Thank God for small favors," she sighed. "Nobody would have _any _privacy left if these jerks could spy on people via their phones!"

"Yeah – being incurably nosy doesn't count … yet," Rocky agreed. "Or the Rangers would never have been able to keep their identities secret."

They had all exercised considerable caution while still actively on duty, but as the private use of their communicators had fallen under Zordon's strictures of not using their abilities for personal gain, regular phone lines had often been their only option. And there had been times for all of them when 'business' just _had_ to be discussed and meeting face-to-face was impossible.

"Right," Trini sighed. "But to get back to Jason and Kat, does anyone know how they're going to play this?"

The gang exchanged glances, then one after the other shrugged.

"Apparently not," Tanya remarked. "We'll just have to wait and see, I guess."

"Oh joy," Adam mumbled disgustedly, reaching for his drink. He hated waiting and not knowing as much as the others – and all were agreed that they'd had more than enough of both to last them a lifetime during the four harrowing days just past.

The commercial break ended a moment later and the station switched back to news coverage. He sat up excitedly. "Any minute now, guys!" Instantly, eight pairs of eyes were riveted to the screen.

"God, look at that swarm of reporters," Aisha murmured in fascinated horror as, after a few introductory remarks by the on-site news anchor, the camera panned towards the steps of Angel Grove City Hall. Police had cordoned off most of the staircase and kept a parking space cleared right up front, but there was still quite a milling crowd of media present, cameras and tape recorders held ready. "I _really _wouldn't want to be there!"

"Jase and Kat will be fine," Rocky said, but sounded rather dubious even to his own ears. "I mean, there are guards and stuff …"

"You've worn the uniform long enough to know that Boswell won't let that stop him," Tommy muttered, frowning as he recognized the pesky reporter in the front line, pushing as close to the cordoning ropes as he dared. "If he takes one step closer, he'll break the rope!"

"Let's hope he does," Kim said with a positively evil grin. "Maybe then he'll get his butt hauled off to … wherever."

"We should be so lucky," Zack grimaced. "Unfortunately, the jerk knows exactly how much and how far he can push."

Trini opened her mouth to comment, but was interrupted by Billy's voice. "There they come!"

Two cars were approaching City Hall, inching to a stop in front of the stairs. First to draw up was John Scott's burgundy Ford sedan, followed closely by the silver BMW driven by Robert Hillard in person. Cameras went off everywhere as a group of burly policemen formed a pathway. The door opened, there was a moment of breathless anticipation, then Jason stepped onto the curb, blinking as he was nearly blinded by the barrage of flashing lights.

"Look, he's shaved and gotten a haircut," Tanya said, casting a critical eye over his appearance. To someone who knew him as well as they did, the signs of his ordeal were still present – the loss of weight, the hardened muscles visible under his black polo shirt … but most of all, his body language fairly shouted 'keep away' at the throng of reporters. "He looks … normal again."

"Yeah. Kat's looking fantastic," Tommy murmured as he spied his girlfriend joining his best friend. The others nodded in agreement – to both comments. Jason might almost seem his old self again, but he nearly faded into the background next to the blonde smiling a bit embarrassedly into the camera. From her casually-styled locks to her modishly shod feet, the young woman was positively radiant in a deep fuchsia dress that moulded itself to every slender curve. The media ate it up, shouting questions and snapping furiously away as the two greeted each other with a brief friendly hug, then ascended the stairs side by side. Just before they entered City Hall, their parents close behind them, they turned and waved at the crowd – obviously prompted to do so by Mayor Carrington.

The scene on TV switched from the pair back to the reporter on the curb, who gave a short recap on what was being shown. The friends gathered in the Cranstons' living room relaxed back into their seats with a collective sigh.

"What's happening now?" Rocky wanted to know.

"If the press conferences we've seen at Geneva are anything to judge by, Jason and Kat will be taken to makeup first before they get to the microphones," Trini explained with a small smile.

Rocky did a classic double-take. "Makeup? _Jason?!?_" Beside him, Aisha nearly choked on her drink at the mental image.

"No way!"

"Yes way. Man, I can practically see Jase's expression now," Zack snickered. "Trini, remember his comments when the guide back in Switzerland explained why official occasions like that demanded face paint on everybody?"

Trini's almond eyes sparkled with laughter. "Do I ever!"

"What did he say?" Adam asked, torn between horrified fascination and amusement. Never had he been more grateful that his own appearance on the Harvey Garvey show years ago had been in uniform; their helmets had spared them that particular ordeal.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know," Zack said, an unholy grin lighting his mobile features.

"Aw, come on!"

"No way. There's ladies present."

"That bad, huh?" Rocky smirked.

"Under certain circumstances, Jason's vocabulary tends to turn quite, um … colourful, and he has been known to deliver very pithy comments," Billy reminisced with an innocent expression that set Kimberly to giggling.

The petite girl had kept silent so far, feeling slightly unbalanced by Tommy's rapt attention towards Katherine. She _knew_ about his feelings for the slender blonde, had watched their reunion in the Power Chamber two days ago with a mixture of happiness for them and regret for herself, but still hadn't been quite prepared for the naked admiration radiating off him as he caught his first glimpse of Kat all decked out for a public performance. He'd called her looks 'fantastic'; that barely began to cover it. Whatever Kat had done in her two days of rest at home to make herself presentable again certainly worked.

Not for the first time in her life did Kim wish she were just as tall and leggy. She smothered a tiny sigh. She couldn't complain, really – she'd certainly earned her fair share of male admiration over time, and yet …

_Stop it, girl. There's nothing you can do anyway._

She met Aisha's concerned look with a small, deprecating grin and shrugged, not wanting to open this particular can of worms now. Or anytime soon, truth be told. She knew that her friends would lend an ear (or a shoulder) should she ever need either. Aisha confirmed that with a raised eyebrow followed by a nod, then deliberately glanced away, giving Kim her privacy.

"Zack's right," Kimberly chimed in, grateful for the safe topic. "Jason has said stuff on occasion that _can't_ be repeated in public."

"You gonna tell us in private, though – right?" Rocky stage-whispered.

Kimberly winked, then everybody's attention was diverted back to the television when Tanya leaned forward eagerly.

"There they come!"

The picture had changed to one of the assembly halls, where a dais had been set up with a table holding microphones and water glasses. On the floor, rows of chairs rapidly filled with reporters, notepads, tape recorders and cameras held ready. Mayor Carrington led the way, followed by Kat and Jason as all took seats.

"See? They _did _get made up."

Adam looked questioningly at Trini. "How'd you know?"

She pointed. "Just look at Jason's face. When he got out of the car, his chin and cheeks were paler than the rest of his face. Now they aren't."

"A natural consequence of not having shaved for an extended period of time," Billy concurred softly. "Hopefully, if anybody noticed, his dark coloring will provide a logical reason. After all, even in four days a heavy growth of beard may leave traces."

"But Jason isn't heavily bearded," Aisha protested.

"No, but a great number of dark-haired men are. Luckily, the reporters don't know that he isn't."

"Oh. Okay."

# # #

Mayor Carrington leaned forward and tapped on her microphone, clearly intending to start proceedings, but before she could do more than express a general greeting, she was interrupted by two streaks of flashing light to the left. Startled, she glanced over and automatically rose when she recognized the Red and Blue Turbo Rangers.

"Rangers," she exclaimed, a worried frown suddenly creasing her forehead. "Is there an emergency?" It was a natural-enough question … because usually, there was a monster attack or something of the sort going on whenever the unknown heroes made an appearance. National television broadcast or not, the safety of Angel Grove's citizens _had _to come first.

The Red Ranger stepped forward.

"No, not at all, Ms. Mayor," he said pleasantly, calming her fears. "I apologize for barging in like that, but we heard of this event and thought that maybe we could provide some of the information Miss Hillard and Mr: Scott are not aware of – on the efforts made on _our _part during their absence, for instance."

Instantly, there were some excited murmurs from the few scientifically-minded reporters.

"That's very nice," Louise Carrington replied, sinking back into her seat. Her pulse rate slowly went back to normal as she realized the unexpected showing of two Rangers for once did _not _mean yet another emergency. She was even more surprised, though, when Jason stood up without warning, facing the Red Ranger. Without preamble, he spoke, looking directly at the face hidden behind the helmet.

"Please let me take this opportunity, first of all, to offer a public 'thank you' to the Rangers," he said in a controlled, clear voice as his dark eyes briefly swept over the assembled reporters who were listening intently. He quirked a small, apologetic grin. "I'm sure I also speak for Katherine when I say that without their help and technology, who knows how long we would've been stuck in the past. These four days were more than enough for us." Jason had to make an effort not to put an undue emphasis on this last part; he'd only realized late last night that his and Kat's resolution to keep the _real_ length of their stay secret might be blown completely apart by a chance remark from somebody else.

Next to him, Kat nodded emphatically, sending her own covertly beseeching glance towards the Rangers. Their only hope was that TJ would get the message. "We deeply appreciate everything you've done for us and our families."

"It was our … well, pleasure isn't exactly the right word, is it?" Red Ranger replied, the smile in his voice audible even through his helmet. "And duty sounds so cold … but, we're committed to help _all_ citizens of Angel Grove, even if your … um, accident … wasn't strictly monster-related. I'm only sorry that Divatox's attacks delayed and interrupted us several times so that we couldn't retrieve you earlier than after four days." He nodded slightly, showing them unobtrusively that he understood.

Jason breathed a silent sigh of relief. One potential disaster averted – and just in time, too! He could still kick himself that he'd forgotten to contact any of the Turbo Rangers last night, after his conversation with Kat, but … his mind had been on other things.

"We understand," Jason said, shrugging slightly. "We survived," he added dryly, further downplaying their ordeal for the reporters' benefit.

And hopefully nobody would ever learn how long or how hard _that _had been!

"Well then," the Mayor interjected, anxious to take control of the press conference again. Time was pressing, after all. "Was there anything in particular you wanted to tell us, Red Ranger?" She _hated_ not being able to use names, but whoever the Rangers were, they kept their identities secret, even after four years.

"Indeed, Ms. Mayor," TJ replied genially. "I believe these ladies and gentlemen would like to learn the facts of Jason and Katherine's trip into the past, and how we managed to retrieve them?"

There was instant, murmured agreement from the massed media. TJ gestured to Justin, unrecognisable in his morphed state. "The Blue Ranger, who was instrumental to the rescue, will fill you in."

Justin swallowed once. "Well, first of all we had to determine when exactly the time hole had deposited Jason and Katherine."

"How many years back into the past did you go, Miss Hillard?" a woman from the back row asked loudly.

Kat looked rather sheepishly at her, then towards the Rangers. "Um … somehow, we never got around to asking … or did you?"

Jason cleared his throat. "Er, no. But from the few trees I recognized – namely the big oaks near what's now the park entrance, how small they were then compared to now, I knew it must've been a couple hundred years at least."

Justin grinned to himself inside his helmet. It was true, the exact figure he and Billy had calculated had never been mentioned. "Three hundred and seventy-two years," he said calmly. As he'd expected, there were a few shocked gasps and astonished murmurs. He waited for the room to calm down again, then launched into a recital of what the Rangers had done to effect a rescue. He also fielded several questions from the few science reporters, but managed to be as frank as they'd considered safe – keeping the exact nature of who had done what under wraps.

"… So, in the end we managed to open an artificial time hole in our headquarters, where Jason and Katherine arrived safely at 4.27pm two days ago. From there we teleported them directly to their homes and families," he concluded.

"Does that mean you've seen the Rangers' secret base, Mr. Scott?" Jack Boswell shouted from his second-row seat. His eyes flitted greedily from the duo on the dais to the two Rangers and back.

"Yes, we have," Jason replied curtly. How he detested that guy!

"But please understand that we're _not_ going to tell you anything about it," Kat spoke up quietly. "We owe the Rangers far too much to spill any of their secrets – which I'm sure they're keeping for a very good reason," she added, smiling.

"We had other things on our minds than try and figure out what all the high-tech stuff there could be good for anyway," Jason chipped in with a deprecating grin. "Like, how worried our friends and families must be … Just let me say this much: think the latest sci-fi blockbuster, then multiply the technology by a factor of … oh, ten or so … and you just might get close!"

"It was pretty amazing," Kat smiled. "But frankly, neither one of us knows enough about high-tech stuff to have had a clue what anything was for anyway. I for one am just happy to be able to open an email program on the school computer! It all looked _very_ impressive, though."

Her remark was greeted with a round of polite laughter. There were a few more probing questions, but the reporters soon subsided when Jason and Kat remained adamantly silent. Then, the Red and Blue Rangers took their leave, teleporting out, and the station switched to a commercial break.

# # #

The nine friends gathered at the Cranstons' house leaned back with a collective sigh.

"All things considered, things went pretty well, don't you think?" Aisha asked the room at large while several quick trips to the bathroom went underway and Billy refilled everybody's glasses.

"So far at least," Zack concurred. "I think it's great that TJ and Justin showed up to handle the technical stuff."

"One less thing for Jase and Kat to worry about," Adam murmured.

"They wouldn't know most of what went on on our end anyway. I mean, it's not as if they had a chance yet to get the low-down from one of us. Or did they?"

"Not to my knowledge," Billy replied to Tanya's question as he resumed his seat. "What I find most remarkable, though, is that they apparently decided to hide the exact length of time they spent in the past from the media."

"Yeah. I wonder why," Rocky mused. They all had exchanged astonished looks at the brief interplay.

Kimberly shrugged. "Probably because they don't want to answer any stupid questions about what they did in the past for two years."

"Can't say that I blame them," Zack winced. "Can't you just picture the headlines if Justin hadn't redirected the time hole to the Power Chamber and Boswell had gotten a good look at their outfits when they came back? No way they would've gotten that tattered in only four days!"

"Don't even go there," the petite girl shuddered. "Ick!"

"Exactly."

"In any case, it's something we'd better remember ourselves, just in case a reporter catches up with any one of us," Tommy cautioned.

"Yeah, they'll probably want a comment or something – about how glad we are to have them back, or whatever," Rocky groaned. "As if that isn't self-explanatory!"

"We're their friends; we witnessed their disappearance," Trini ventured. "It's sort of a logical progression to want to know how we feel now that they've returned."

"Well, duh," Aisha scoffed. "What do these idiots think we're feeling, anyway?"

"Beats me," Adam shrugged. "But enough of that; commercial's over!"

Within seconds, the comfortable room was silent again as the friends' attention was directed back towards the TV screen.

# # #

In the conference room, Mayor Carrington opened the floor to questions. Immediately, a middle-aged reporter jumped up, for once beating his colleagues from more … well, some would call them 'frivolous' … ventures to the punch.

"Mike Leibman, _National Geographic_. Miss Hillard, Mr. Scott, what can you tell us about conditions in this area 400 years ago?"

"What conditions?" Jason asked, puzzled.

Obligingly, Leibman explained. "Well … were there any major geographical changes compared to the present, was the wildlife significantly different, were there any signs of civilization maybe? That kind of thing."

Jason and Kat shared a glance. "Well, we could see that we had landed in what's now Angel Grove Park. Things looked pretty much as they do now; except for nothing being landscaped and some trees being smaller, nothing has changed drastically that I – we – noticed," Jason said finally.

"If you don't count that there was no pollution whatsoever," Kat added. "I mean, the lake's water was absolutely perfectly clear and sweet – like a mountain spring's. And the air was incredibly fresh, too."

"I take it that means you saw no signs of early settlers?"

"None. Neither settlers, explorers or Native Americans. And if we had … we probably wouldn't have sought them out unless there had been a real emergency."

"Why not?" a voice from the left called.

Kat tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Because we were afraid that, if we did, we might alter history somehow. It just wasn't worth the risk."

The questions continued to pour in, wanting details, asking about what they had done for food, shelter and the like. The two time-travellers answered as best they could, always careful to give no hint whatsoever to the actual length of their stay.

"Weren't you getting sick of a diet of fruit only?" a woman reporter from a regional TV station inquired.

"Oh my, yes," Kat replied with a small laugh. "Jason managed to catch a few fish, though, and as we had a fire, it wasn't too bad."

"We were just lucky that there were enough fruit already ripe to tide us over," Jason sighed. "It would've been much easier to find food if this had happened later in the year."

Kat nodded, then decided to inject a little levity. "At least I managed to lose that pesky couple of pounds I never seemed to be able to get rid of," she said with a small grin.

The woman grinned back in perfect sympathy, instinctively patting her own hip. "I hear you. Fruit days _do _work, then – as my personal trainer keeps telling me. But don't you think going into the past to lose weight was … well, a bit extreme?"

"Oh, definitely."

"It wasn't exactly voluntary," Jason interjected, a bit more sharply than he'd intended. Kat sent him an astonished look, then glanced back at the reporter, rolled her eyes and shrugged minutely, as if to say 'Men. What do you expect?'.

Her reaction achieved the effect she'd hoped for, and there were a few chuckles around the room, but the topic _had _been exhausted. A brief lull followed as the assembled media went over their notes, trying to think of more questions without becoming repetitive, clearly not wanting the session to end. They'd bombarded Jason and Katherine for the best part of two hours, but now it seemed as if everything of importance had been said …

Not for Jack Boswell. He'd been quiet so far, biding his time, scribbling down a few things here and there, but to his mind, the really juicy stuff hadn't been addressed yet. Time travel was big news, sure, and he supposed there would be some yokels out there somewhere who might actually be interested in these boring details, but it wasn't why he'd come. No, now was the time to get the kind of information _he_ wanted. He rose to his feet.

"Boswell, _National Inquisitor_," he introduced himself lazily. Not that he needed to, he thought, but it was the done thing at a press conference like this, so …

"Mr. Scott, you said earlier that you found shelter in a cave of sorts … and that you had only one thin, small blanket for the two of you."

"Yes, that's right." Jason groaned inwardly. He'd feared that someone would take this approach, had suspected it might be Boswell, but there was nothing they could do to prevent it. He only hoped things wouldn't go too far.

"Well … we _are_ in California and the climate here _is_ generally quite nice, but … judging from the way things are in this time at this time of year, didn't it get rather cool at night? Especially staying so close to the lake?" Boswell tried to project an aura of avuncular interest, but anyone who bothered to look into his cold pale-blue eyes could see the malicious light in them, the greedy curiosity of a man who went looking for any kind of incriminating information anywhere.

"It did." Jason didn't dare look over to Kat, hoping she would manage to conceal her blushes. It wasn't going to be easy, not with her fair coloring. He kept his reply deliberately short, even discouraging, but feared it wasn't going to deter the man.

He was right, unfortunately.

"What did you do then? I mean, you had no idea how long you'd be marooned in the past; surely you had to be aware of the dangers of catching cold?"

"We were. But even if we had, a cold is hardly a life-threatening event," Kat said, hoping her voice sounded more certain than she felt right now. "I'm sure we would have managed."

"Sure, sure. But … did you do anything to keep it from happening?" Boswell positively oozed concern. He only managed to sound about as genuine as a three-dollar bill.

"We followed basic survival techniques," Jason answered curtly, doing his best to hide his distaste at the man's phoniness.

"Such as?" When no immediate answer was forthcoming, the reporter prodded. "Come now, Mr. Scott – tell us. We're all curious here. Surely you don't have any secrets from the public, do you now?"

Jason wanted to punch the guy. _If he only knew!_ But there was no way to avoid the question – not if he wanted to allay suspicion. He gritted his teeth. "We shared body warmth."

Boswell unsuccessfully tried to hide a triumphant smirk. "Ah, you slept together!" His tone made that simple fact into something very sleazy and unwholesome.

Kat felt herself color to the roots of her hair – and was unhappily aware that everybody in the room noticed. She swallowed down a sudden rush of tears. Next to her, Jason nudged her gently under the table – he didn't quite dare touch her openly for comfort and thus add fuel to Boswell's fire – and answered for her.

"Yes, we did. So?"

"So, that was _all_ you did?"

"Of course."

"An attractive, healthy, red-blooded young man like you, all alone with a very pretty young woman, lonely, scared and quite likely in need of … comforting?" The emphasis on the last word didn't go unnoticed by the other reporters, either, and a few sat up with sudden renewed interest. To their credit, most of the serious-minded media people present rolled their eyes, groaned or shook their heads in disapproval over this line of questioning – as if there weren't other, more important issues to talk about! However, considerations of this sort had never stopped the tabloid reporter.

Jason swallowed a pungent oath.

"What else should we have done, in your opinion?" he asked, forcing a calm he was far from feeling. "We both needed comfort, both physically and yes, emotionally. And that was _all_ we gave each other – not what you're implying." It even was the truth; or had been, for the first year at last. As the words left his mouth, however, Jason realized that he should've kept quiet. But it was too late now – Boswell had them exactly where he wanted them.

"Oh really? I wasn't aware that I did anything of the sort. And even if I did – not that I'm saying I did, mind you – what could that possibly be?"

Jason stared coldly at the reporter. "You know perfectly well what you're fishing for. We shared moss and leaves for a mattress and our blanket for warmth, that's it."

Boswell pursed his lips in a badly-disguised sneer. "Of course you did. Right. "

# # #

Back at the Cranstons' house, the friends shared shocked glances which only intensified when Tommy nearly exploded.

"What the hell's wrong with that guy?" he sputtered. "As if Jase or Kat would do anything of the sort!"

"Of what sort?" Rocky asked without thinking, then kicked himself mentally. He'd caught the drift of Boswell's questioning as well, and shrugged sheepishly when Aisha, Zack and Tanya glared at him in exasperation. Even Billy and Adam shook their heads. "Sorry," he mumbled, blushing.

"Anything … improper," Trini said tactfully, reached over and patted Tommy's knee consolingly. "Calm down, Tommy. Yousaid it yourself; they'd never do anything wrong."

Tommy huffed, still enraged. "They would _never _betray me like that!"

_What if it wasn't betrayal – at least not to them, not in the situation they were in, though?_

Kimberly wisely kept that thought to herself as the others agreed with their former leader. She didn't have any proof, naturally, but she _had _seen the look in Jason's eyes two days ago when Katherine had practically fallen back into her boyfriend's arms in the Power Chamber. That hadn't been the expression of someone who was just glad to be back home; no, to her – admittedly slightly biased – eyes it had been the look of someone wounded to the quick. _He looked the way I felt._

Out loud, though, all she said was, "I'm sure you're right, Tommy. Boswell's a jerk for even suggesting it." And hoped that her voice sounded natural enough not to give her doubts away.

"He doesn't know Jason and Katherine the way we do, after all," Billy interjected quietly. He thought there had been something odd about the way Kimberly had spoken, but her normally expressive face revealed nothing – _Strangely so. I wonder why?_ – and it _was_ possible that he'd been mistaken, so he decided to keep his own counsel for the time being.

"Yeah – if he did, he wouldn't have dared," Adam muttered, shooting a dark glance at the TV screen.

"Exactly," Aisha agreed. She opened her mouth to say more, but was shushed by Zack.

"Quiet," the first Black Ranger cautioned. "I wanna hear how Jason's gonna fry that guy!"

# # #

Jason controlled himself with an effort. The worst thing he could do now was lose his temper, he knew that much, even if the temptation was almost irresistible. It would give the sanctimonious idiot only the kind of ammunition he was searching for. His mind was racing furiously in several directions at once, evaluating possible answers which might help deflect this line of questioning … if possible without appearing overly defensive. He finally hit on one – but would it work? Only one way to find out. Silently thanking the experiences in debating he'd gained in Geneva, Jason launched what he thought of as a counterattack.

"Right indeed. Mr. Boswell, you know that Katherine and I were stuck in the past for four days. During that time, we really had other things on our minds than, um, getting closer to each other than we already were. Like, survival … where to find food, and -"

He was rudely interrupted by the reporter, who didn't want to be sidetracked. "Define 'close'," he challenged.

By now Katherine had largely regained her composure. "We were … no, we _are_ friends," she said with what calm she could muster. "Our friendship started when we were in school together, and has continued since."

"'Friendship' is one way of putting things," Boswell smirked.

"It's the _only _way," Jason stated with just enough force to make it believable. "For your information, I am not so hard up for female companionship that I have to jump every beautiful girl I'm alone with, here, there, now or then." He turned his head and smiled briefly at Kat. "Not even one as pretty as Katherine."

She blushed again, this time with pleasure. "Thank you," she murmured.

"Besides, she doesn't have to look to me for that kind of closeness, either – after all, she's no longer single."

Jason was fixing on Boswell again, the expression in his dark eyes faintly mocking. "Katherine is already dating a really great guy – who just happens to be my best friend. What's more, I've earned a Black Belt in karate and Kat has won a dancing scholarship to the Royal Academy in London. We couldn't have done that if we hadn't learned dedication, control and most of all discipline. Never mind such intangibles as honor and faith. You _are_ familiar with those concepts, Mr. Boswell, aren't you?"

# # #

"Go Jase!" Zack cheered. "You tell him!"

"Very well said," Billy concurred.

"Yeah. And just look at the creep's face," Tanya snickered. "He can't counter that!"

"Jason's turned the table on him well and good," Rocky grinned.

"_And_ put in a compliment for Kat, too," Aisha smiled. "Nice!"

"Well-deserved, too," Tommy glowed.

"Yes," Kim agreed – thinking of the way Jason had described Tommy. _Not that Kat **isn't** pretty, but about Tommy, he definitely forgot to add gorgeous… and I need to forget this. Now. _Which was easier said than done, with him sitting so close.

"Looks like it's done the trick," Adam observed. "Boswell's gasping for air like a fish on dry land."

"Serves him right," was the friends' consensus.

# # #

"I, well, yes, I … of course I am," sputtered the reporter, furious at the not-quite-suppressed snickers coming from his colleagues at Jason's comment. There even was a stage-whispered "yeah, right!" and a Bronx cheer from somewhere at his back. If he ever found out who that had come from, there'd be Hell to pay … How _dare _that snotty kid put him on the spot like that anyhow? Didn't he know who he was?

Jason knew _exactly _who he was dealing with, and used the momentary commotion among the media, caused by their amusement, to look beseechingly at Mayor Carrington.

"This line of questions is really leading nowhere. I think we covered most of the pertinent information anyway, don't you agree, Madam Mayor?" he asked politely.

Next to him, Kat covered her mouth with one hand, hiding her sudden smile. Jason had put on what she and the other female Rangers liked to call the 'little boy lost' look – the one that every one of their male colleagues had tried on _them _repeatedly, usually with little to no success. The girls knew better than to fall for _that_! Apparently, though, Jason's charming smile worked just fine on older ladies.

"I believe you're right, Jason," she agreed warmly. The look she darted at the still-fuming Boswell spoke volumes, as did the sardonic moue playing around her lips. He clearly wanted to continue digging, but knew from experience that the Mayor wouldn't allow it – not when the interviewees were so clearly reluctant to play ball. There was no love lost between her office and the obnoxious reporter, after all. "Besides, the two of you don't want to be late for Mr. Garvey's show, do you?"

Kat couldn't quite suppress a groan, but had to join in when the elegant, white-haired woman laughed, placed her palm over the microphone, leaned towards her and whispered conspiratorially, "Don't worry, I think he has a thing for pretty blondes."

"Oh great," Kat mumbled. Luckily, her comment was swallowed by Louise Carrington's next announcement to the room at large.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the press, I believe you have everything you need for now. Any further interviews you'll have to arrange privately with Miss Hillard and Mr. Scott, or their legal representatives. We thank you for your attention and will read your copy with great interest over the next few days." She grinned sweetly at the moans rising from the local reporters. "What, did you think just because my office isn't directly involved, I'd pay less attention to what you'll have to say? You _are_ dealing with two of Angel Grove's citizens!" Louise routinely kept a very firm eye on the media – there never was a violation of the First Amendment, no censorship of any kind exerted in Angel Grove, but everyone knew that there were boundaries they dared not violate. Slightly biased reporting because of political leanings or moral attitude was one thing, slander and/or too-indelicate innuendo quite another. It was one of the reasons why this California town was such a popular place to live, monster attacks notwithstanding. A reporter learned quickly how far they could take things in Angel Grove … and if that invisible line was crossed, the offender would find it very hard, if not impossible, to get any information out of City Hall in their professional future.

"Thanks everybody, and good-bye." The finality in her firm, no-nonsense voice ended the press conference as effectively as the switching off of the microphones and headlights at her signal.

Jason let out a long breath and slumped in his chair, blinking as the bright lamps dimmed and his vision adjusted to regular daylight again. A few flashlights still snapped, but it looked as if it was all done. Around them ensued a general hubbub of scraping chairs, collecting of camera and recording equipment and scuffle towards the rear doors as the reporters muttered among themselves about what they'd heard. "Whew."

"I hear you," Kat sighed, stretching her legs as she pushed back from the table. "I'm _so_ glad this is over!"

"Yeah, me too. One down, one to go."

The blonde rubbed her forehead tiredly. "Will the Harvey Garvey show be like this?" she asked curiously. The Hillards didn't watch the show, although the host's name was familiar to them.

"Not quite," Jason replied. "It's … well, a lot like Letterman or the Tonight Show in format, just not late-night and with a definite slant towards local people and events whenever possible."

"I thought it was broadcast nationally?"

"It is. Still … it's hard to explain, really," he smiled. "I guess you have to be a fan, or been born here, to get it completely."

Kat chuckled. "Well, I guess I'll find out soon enough, right?"

"As soon as we get there." With a sigh, Jason heaved himself to his feet and held out a hand towards Kat. "C'mon, let's see if that limo they promised to send for us has come yet."

She accepted his help gracefully and stood as well, hiding her disappointment when Jason let her hand drop again immediately. In the past – _literally!_ – he would've draped an arm around her shoulder as he led her away. She never knew how hard Jason found it not to do exactly that. "What if it hasn't?"

"Then I'm having a look whether there's a bathroom in this joint … and maybe a cafeteria afterwards," he winked. "I was so nervous before, I could neither eat nor … um, you know."

Kat nodded; she'd experienced much the same. However, as if mentioning them had flipped an internal switch of sorts, her stomach growled softly and certain other urges suddenly became rather pressing. She grimaced ruefully.

"Good idea. Lead on!"

"This way, I think …"

Quite unexpectedly, the closeness they'd shared in the past was back, even without any touching. Once again, it was them against the world, and they drew strength from the sensation. Simultaneously, it lightened both their moods and brought identical smiles to their faces. Together, they stepped off the dais, holding each other's hands after all … and there was no reporter present to witness it, no camera running anywhere anymore to record their departure.

# # #

"All things considered, I think that went really well," Tanya commented as the on-site reporter signed off and the station switched to yet another commercial break. "We don't really need to stay on for the commentary, do we?" The others agreed. "How long until the Harvey Garvey show?"

"A little over two hours," Trini replied, checking her watch. "It still starts at 8.30pm, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Rocky said. "Jason and Kat have to get from City Hall to the studio in Los Angeles first … time enough for us to have dinner, don'cha think?"

The others groaned good-naturedly, but the popcorn and nacho chips they'd been munching on weren't very filling, so Billy switched off the TV for the moment and got menus from various local delivery services from the kitchen bulletin board. The gang quickly decided on Chinese food, and a large order was soon placed. While they waited, they discussed the press conference.

"I found it quite remarkable how many serious media persons from reputable publications were present and how thus a goodly number of genuinely information-seeking questions were asked," Billy mused. "To be honest, I had assumed that there would be more enquiries of a sensationalist nature."

"Like from that jerk Boswell?" Zack groused. "Man, I can't _believe_ that guy!"

"We should be thankful that the other reporters didn't jump on that bandwagon," Adam sighed. "I mean, Jase handled him okay, but he _was_ lucky that the press conference was almost over."

"Yeah, I kinda doubt that Boswell would've shut up otherwise, if he'd had more time." Aisha grimaced. It had been a while since she'd held a Power Coin, but she still remembered how pesky the man had been even then. "Or help from somebody else."

"Serves him right for not speaking up sooner," Rocky smirked. "Not that I _wanted_ him to bug Kat and Jason with his crap, but …"

"He probably did it because he figured that his colleagues wouldn't interfere towards the end. After all, the really important questions were already done with."

Kim's comment sounded as if she were speaking from experience; a quick look into her eyes told Tommy that that was precisely the case. He grinned slightly, giving her a small nod – showing that he, too, understood all too well. As much as he enjoyed his success on the racing circuit, the inevitable media attention was something he could really do without. Tommy assumed correctly that Kimberly, as a medal-winning Pan Global athlete, was living in an even bigger fishbowl than him. However, it went – unfortunately – with the territory of having become minor celebrities.

_**Very **minor! What does Mom call it again? The price of fame? Shit. I never asked for it in the first place, and it's definitely not worth it if it means putting up with a load of crap from types like Boswell._

As there was nothing he, or any of the others, could do about it, though, Tommy only sighed. "Yeah. Still, I wish Boswell hadn't brought it up. Couldn't he see he was upsetting Kat?"

"That's kind of the point of this line of questioning, Tommy," Tanya said. "I think he does it on purpose just to get a reaction."

"Uh huh. And hopefully one that reveals more than his interviewees planned on telling him in the first place," Zack added. "It's pretty much common practice for tabloid journalism."

"Yeah, okay, but it bugged me to see Kat so … uncomfortable."

"Don't you think it upset Jason, too?" Kimberly asked, a little more sharply than she'd intended. While she was fully sympathetic for Katherine's plight, it bothered her more than she liked to admit how overprotective of Tommy was of the blonde. _And not just because I'm … admit it, girl … jealous. _Kat had survived two years in the past under primitive conditions; it was – to Kim's mind – more than reasonable to assume that a pesky reporter wasn't likely to make her lose it. "After all, Boswell practically accused him of making a pass at her, or worse!"

Billy threw a quick, astonished glance at the petite girl; it was unlike her to make her point in such an aggressive fashion. But he had to concede that she was right. He opened his mouth to comment, but instantly felt two sharp jabs in his sides. Eyes wide with surprise, he looked first at Trini, then at Aisha, who were flanking him on the couch. Trini imperceptibly shook her head in warning, while Aisha surreptitiously put a finger over her lips. He nodded, to show that he understood he was supposed to keep quiet … but his mind started working furiously.

_Why would they command my silence like this? It **is **unusual for Kimberly to voice her displeasure in that tone of voice – especially towards Tommy. Unless … _His razor-sharp intellect plus his knowledge of his friendsprovided him with an answer that had an uncomfortably high probability of being accurate. _Uh-oh. It would **not** be as out of character if she is experiencing some kind of animosity, or at least somewhat negative emotions, towards Katherine … who has, after all, replaced her not only as a Ranger, but also in Tommy's affections. Judging by Trini and Aisha's reactions, I am not alone in making this assumption. If that is the case, they were right to prevent me from voicing my surprise. This definitely bears further observation, however._

He glanced at Tommy, who was looking decidedly sheepish.

"Yeah, well, I know, but Jase can take care of himself," he said lamely.

"Why? Because he's a guy?" Kim shot back, doe eyes flashing. "That's _so _chauvinist!"

Across the table, Rocky and Zack, who were sitting on either side of Tommy, stared at her with sudden alarm, then – acting almost simultaneously – tried to scoot away from Tommy. Billy had to suppress a snicker as he saw Zack mouth "Duck and cover, fast!" to Rocky behind their former leader's back. Adam sighed softly, and next to him Tanya stifled a giggle. Really, either one of them was bad enough on his own, but together … she prayed that they would never have opportunity to concoct a prank on _anyone_.

Lucky for all of them, Tommy never noticed the byplay going on around him. All his attention was focussed on Kimberly.

"So what?" he challenged her, not quite convincingly. He knew she had a point, but somehow he couldn't find it in him right now to admit it. _Besides, Jase could always take care of himself. Kat needs me. Well, someone, anyway. _His conscience nudged him with a reminder that his girlfriend had proved more than once that she was no pushover and hardly as helpless as he thought she was at times, but he chose to ignore it.

"So he's your best friend," Kim snapped, getting angry now. "You could at least show some concern for Jase's feelings, too – not just for Kat's!"

"He's handled that jerk pretty well – Adam said so, too!"

"That doesn't mean he wasn't hurt by the insinuations!"

"He didn't look as if he was," Tommy replied, his voice rising, then winced. Even he knew, as soon as he said it, that this was not a true indication of Jason's state of mind. For all his sometimes formidable temper, Jason had enough self-discipline and then some to hide his feelings if he wanted to.

_Come to think of it, he must've been really bummed by Boswell's questions; Jase had that hard look at the end, and his voice had gone all cold …_ Something Tommy had learned from experience rarely boded well for whatever opponent Jason was facing. _Goldar would've recognized it, I bet!_

Right now, though, it was Kimberly who was visibly fuming. The first Pink Ranger's temper, once roused, wasn't something to be taken lightly, either. Before she could explode, however, the doorbell rang.

"I bet that's dinner," Rocky cried, jumping up to hide his relief. "I'll get it!" He made a grab for the money the group had already laid aside and dashed for the door, followed more sedately – but with as much alacrity – by Aisha and Adam. Behind them, Trini and Tanya started to pass out plates so that all could share the various dishes. Rocky paid for the delivery and while the three juggled the various cardboard containers, he whistled softly. "Were we 'saved by the bell' or what?" he asked under his breath.

"At least Tommy was," Aisha agreed as quietly. "I've never seen Kim quite like that!"

"Me neither – and I'm not sure I'd want to, especially not if she were mad at me," Rocky muttered. "She seemed worse than Mama when I forget a chore!"

Adam grinned fleetingly. Mrs. DeSantos' tirades when anyone of her offspring misbehaved in any way were rather legendary among friends and neighbors. To think that petite Kimberly was capable of the same kind of behaviour boggled the mind. _What set her off, I wonder? _Then, he had a sudden flash of insight. _Oh boy. Duh! _ "She never had to be jealous of someone over Tommy before," Adam murmured, looking at Aisha for confirmation. He found it in her thoughtful frown.

"You got that, too, huh?"

"One would have to be an idiot not to," Rocky mumbled. "Even if she _had_ dumped him. Why the hell did she do that anyway?" Naturally, neither of his oldest friends had a ready answer. Then, because the situation made him uncomfortable, because the hot food was starting to chafe his hands, and because he was really, _really _hungry, he shrugged and forced a smile. "Not our problem. C'mon, let's eat, okay? Please?"

"That's probably best," Aisha sighed. "But I swear, I'll sit that girl down soon and get to the bottom of everything." She nodded determinedly, then marched off with no further ado, carrying with her the rice and a handful of chopsticks.

"Poor Kim," Adam whispered to Rocky as they followed her back into the living room. They'd both seen Aisha in this mode more than once. Rocky almost choked over the comment, and broke into giggles, infecting Adam as well. Their chuckles helped to further defuse the tension in the room, and their meal was shared companionably until the Harvey Garvey Show started.

_To Be Continued …_


	15. When The Party Is Over

**__**

**_Disclaimer: _**_Same as usual; you know the drill, right?J _

_****_

_**Note: **sigh This took longer than planned, sorry. I'd fully intended to start writing on this during my vacation, but wouldn't you know, my laptop went on the fritz the day before I left, so … it's working again now after a fashion, and here I am tapping away, but that were two weeks I'd counted on having. Grrr. Worse news is that I'll be shopping for a new computer soon, so who knows when I'll get this done … Anyway, all mistakes are mine (especially concerning police procedures); I hope you're still with me. Enjoy, and please don't forget to pass by the feedback box on the way out, okay? **DB**_

__

Times Present, Times Past

Chapter 14: When The Party Is Over …

The TV studio was packed, and Kat tried hard not to let her nervousness show as she and Jason made their way to the seating area where Harvey Garvey was waiting for them, a huge smile on his face. Applause filled the air, and the lights were blinding in their intensity – which was actually good, because up on the stage the glare at least partially obscured all the curious faces turned their way. It also helped that she knew her outfit was looking good – they'd both opted for slightly more formal clothes than during the afternoon's press conference. Plus, as she sat down, Kat was glad that she'd heeded her mother's advice and chosen a stylish taupe pants-and-vest ensemble over a silk cream shirt with pale pink candy stripes; at least she wouldn't have to worry about anyone looking up her skirt as she sank into the blue-leather armchair!

She snuck a glance at Jason, who was sitting at her left. How _did _he manage to look so calm and collected, anyway? He was wearing off-white pants and a comfortably stylish pullover shirt in the same color, something that emphasized his tan and dark good looks. _Funny, I always used to think as white being Tommy's color,_ she mused. _And yet, it seems the perfect choice for Jason …_

Inwardly shaking her head at her errant thoughts – she had the uncomfortable feeling that they were maybe a bit inappropriate now that they were back in their own time – , Kat directed her attention to their host. The sandy-haired man was just finishing his opening remarks, and she hadn't heard a single word! Thankfully, Jason had been more attentive.

"Thank you; it's good to be here," Jason said calmly. "In more ways than one," he added with a wry smile.

_Whew. Seems as if I only missed the greeting or whatever._

"I can imagine," Garvey smiled back. "Well, I'm sure most of our viewers have seen your press conference, or will read about it in tomorrow's papers if they haven't, so there's really no need to go over all that stuff again, is there?"

Both teens vehemently shook their heads and gave huge sighs of relief, which made the audience chuckle.

Garvey grinned; this was _exactly _the kind of exchange he'd been hoping for. Less facts, more human interest. Smoothly, he continued. "So, we've heard that the two of you were accidentally sucked into a temporal vortex; what I'd like to know now is this – how did you guys realize what happened, and what was your first reaction when you did?"

Jason and Kat shared a glance.

"You mean after we stopped feeling like we'd been run over by a truck?" Jason asked back dryly.

Garvey raised his eyebrows. "You did? How come?"

Kat winked at Jason. _If we can keep things this light, we're home free! I hope! _"You never got the number of that truck, either," she reminded him, and laughed when he grumbled and shot her a dark look. Hopefully, his muttered 'damn!' wouldn't be caught by the microphones, or it'd have to be bleeped out. Then she turned towards their host.

"We really wouldn't know; the Rangers told us it might have been a result of the temporal displacement, or something. Anyway, once we'd recovered enough to be able to check our surroundings, we – Jason, actually – did recognize the park. Or at least the area which is the park now," she added. "But it was obvious that something wasn't right – there were no people, no paths, no lawn … "

"Yeah, everything was … well, wilder, I guess," Jason chipped in. "Some trees were smaller, others not there at all, the lake seemed kind of bigger, there were bushes where it's open ground today – that sort of thing. Most things looked familiar at first glance, but at the same time there was definitely something odd. What was really kind of scary, there was no sound, except for birds and insects. It's hard to explain; I guess you had to have been there."

"I see. So, how _did _you react?"

Katherine sighed, remembering those first moments. "I'm afraid to say, I kind of panicked," she admitted ruefully.

"Meaning what?"

She shrugged, blushing slightly. "I, um, I had kind of a crying fit," she mumbled. Instantly, Jason touched her hand.

"Hey, I told you – you were entitled," he soothed.

"I'd certainly say you were," Harvey Garvey concurred. "And I'm sure almost anybody else would have, too, in your situation."

"I know _I _was pretty close to bawling myself," Jason said graciously. "Besides, once Kat calmed down she held it together quite well."

"I didn't have much of a choice, did I?" Kat asked rhetorically. "Falling apart wouldn't have helped, and we had other things to worry about."

Garvey leaned forward. "And what were these things? How you'd get back?"

"Sure," Jason replied. "But more immediately, we had other concerns, really."

"Like what? I would've thought rescue should have been foremost on your minds?"

Kat shrugged again. "Well, yes, but like Jason said …after we'd realized what happened, and that there was nothing we could do about the situation, our priorities shifted."

"To what?"

"What you'd expect, really. Survival until somebody found us. That meant shelter, food … and whether there would be wild animals or possibly hostile people in the area."

"Luckily, we discovered a small cave near the lake, not too far from where we'd landed," Jason picked up the narrative. "So we didn't have to worry about water, or staying in the open in case of rain. And when we explored the vicinity, we found that there were a few trees to pick fruit from."

"That can't have been a very satisfying diet, though? Couldn't you catch some fish? Angel Grove Lake is full of them even today!"

Garvey was surprised to hear Kat's sudden chuckle. "Oh, Jason certainly _tried_, but …" Her blue eyes sparkled mischievously.

"But what?" the show's host wanted to know.

Jason had colored up slightly. "_You_ try to catch fish with a sharp stick or your bare hands," he grumbled. "It all looks so easy on TV or in the movies. Trust me, it isn't."

"Especially not if you fall into the water every second attempt," Katherine snickered. "I mean, I knew it wasn't easy and everything, and I really shouldn't be laughing about it even now, but if you could only have seen yourself …"

"Yeah, well, I bet it was just as funny when you were trying to climb that apple tree and kept missing the lowest branch!"

* * *

The former Rangers gathered at the Cranstons' house listened avidly as their friends related several amusing incidents, laughing along with the studio audience. During a commercial break, Zack snickered as he pictured Jason floundering in the water.

"Man, can't you just see ol' Jase chasing fish with his bare hands? I'd have paid good money to watch him going under again and again!"

"Yeah, I bet the fish were having a field day, too," Rocky grinned. "Or water day. Whatever."

Aisha, however, was not amused. "I don't find it all that funny," she murmured, memories of the often harsh conditions on the African plains in her mind. "I mean, sure, under normal circumstances maybe, but if one's survival depends on it?"

Tanya nodded. "Exactly. How can they make so light of it? Both of them," she frowned. She, too, was very aware of how hard it could be to live off the land, with little or no resources. "It's _not_ a laughing matter."

"Granted, but this is hardly the right venue to go into the more dangerous, even potentially deadly aspects of their situation," Billy reminded them earnestly. "Remember, the Harvey Garvey show – while generally not lightweight – is mainly about entertainment."

"Yes – it wouldn't do to get overly serious," Trini mused. "Besides, by focussing on the funny things and making everybody laugh, Jason and Kat can avoid more probing questions."

"Do you really think that they had so many mishaps the first few days?" Rocky wondered, sobering.

"I don't think so," Adam answered. "It's more likely that they're fudging the timeline."

"They make themselves sound like idiots," Tommy grumbled. "I mean, nobody is _that_ clumsy, are they? Especially not Jason; he knows how to be in the great outdoors even if he wasn't a Boy Scout."

"That's kinda harsh, Tommy," Kimberly murmured.

"Garvey and the television audience are most likely unaware of that fact, though," Billy soothed him. "I believe they are both deliberately using humor to set up a smokescreen, as it were, in order to obfuscate the truth about the true duration of their sojourn in the past."

"Maybe," Tommy conceded, only slightly mollified. Before he could say more, he was shushed by the others when the station cut back to the show. Silently, the friends watched the second half of the segment, which brought more of the same. All leaned back with relieved sighs as Harvey Garvey brought the conversation to an end eventually and Jason and Kat left the studio, waving at the applauding audience.

"Well, that's over and done with," Tanya commented as Billy picked up the remote and switched off the TV set. She drained her soda. "I bet they are happy it's all over."

"Definitely," Kimberly smiled. She lost the smile, however, when her ex-boyfriend spoke up.

"What's with all that stuff about Kat climbing trees and foraging for food, anyway?" Tommy wanted to know, sounding rather disgruntled. "Couldn't Jason have done that for her?"

Aisha stared at him incredulously. "What, in addition to all the other things he must've had to do?"

"Like what?" Tommy challenged. "Climbing is dangerous; what if she'd injured herself, or run into a cougar or something while she was out in the woods picking berries?"

"Don't be dense, Tommy," Tanya chided. "You're falling for the 'four-days-only' illusion Jason and Kat tried to create; remember, they _were _gone for over two years!"

"Yeah – out in the wilderness, you _share _the work according to your abilities," Aisha told him. "If Kat was foraging, I'm sure Jason was doing other stuff he was better at. Like collecting or even chopping wood, probably hunting …"

"Things he was more suited to because of his greater physical strength," Adam realized.

"Makes sense, if you ask me," Zack agreed.

Kimberly sent Tommy an exasperated look. "To me, too. Besides, didn't I tell you time and again that Kat isn't a helpless damsel in distress, needing to be waited on hand and foot?"

"If she were, they'd never have survived," Trini mused. "Jason may be strong and courageous and everything, but he _couldn't _have spared Kat all of the work."

"Precisely," Billy added. "They needed to cooperate and distribute responsibilities; otherwise, there is a high probability that they would have incurred exactly the kind of danger you envision. Jason would have been at risk due to sheer exhaustion if he had performed _all _the hard labor, and Katherine because she wouldn't have completely adjusted to life away from civilization."

After a moment's reflection, Tommy had to concede the point, but he didn't seem entirely convinced. "Okay, granted. But still …"

"I'm sure he did as much as he could," Rocky tried to soothe. "I mean, Jase isn't the type of guy to ask anyone to do something if he can do it himself, right?"

"What makes you think that Kat would have _wanted _Jason to do her share of the work, anyway?" Kimberly huffed. "Do you really trust her abilities to cope that little?"

"Yeah – after all, she's a trained athlete, too," Tanya reminded him. "She _is _quite fit. Neither diving nor dancing are all that easy!"

"_And_ she used to be a capable Ranger," Aisha remarked, just a tad acidly. Like Kimberly, she was getting rather annoyed with their erstwhile leader's assumption that his girlfriend was some kind of shrinking violet. "In case you've forgotten _that_, too!"

"I haven't," Tommy defended himself, blushing. He knew the girls were right, but he couldn't help himself. With him, Kat always was so adorably feminine … often calling on him for help, making him feel gratifyingly strong and needed. The concept that maybe she might have another side to her personality, a strong, independent streak which didn't _need _help – from him or anyone else – was strangely disturbing, and not something he was comfortable thinking about. "I just thought …"

"What?" Kim glared. "Are you going all macho on us now?"

"Uh-oh," Zack stage-whispered to Rocky. "Major minefield ahead!"

"Never mind," Tommy groused, looking away. _They just don't understand! Not even Kim …_

The petite girl glared at her former boyfriend for a few more seconds, then shook her head. It was no use discussing things with Tommy right now – not in his current state of mind, anyway. He would hopefully see reason once they had _all _the facts from their friends – not just the official, no doubt pretty sanitized version Jason and Kat had given the public today. Which gave her an idea that made her straighten in sudden excitement.

"Guys – why don't we get our facts straight right from the source?" she exclaimed.

"What do you mean, Kim?" Trini asked, intrigued. She had a fair idea of where Kim was heading, but she wanted to be sure before she said anything.

"Duh! Ask Jason and Kat directly what they went through during those two years, of course!"

The friends shared glances, then eight heads nodded in agreement.

"An excellent suggestion, Kim," Billy ventured. "Do you propose we should interview them separately or together, though?"

"Definitely together," Aisha said.

"Yeah; that way, we'll be getting both sides of the story at once!" Rocky looked around and received the support he'd been expecting.

"Uh huh. Besides, what one forgets the other may well remember," Tanya added. She grinned when Adam made a wry comment.

"Or one tells something the other would _prefer _to forget."

"That, too," Zack snickered. "Only question is – where and when?"

"Soon," Kim decided. "_Very _soon. I don't think I can stand the suspense for much longer!"

"You're that curious?" Tommy smiled, getting excited at the prospect. He knew Kim; she would do her utmost to pry even the last detail from their friends, be it ever so tiny.

""Nah, she just wants to know everything right now," Rocky chuckled. "Not that Kim's nosy or anything, but …"

Everybody laughed when the tiny brunette just stuck out her tongue at him.

"Seriously, though," Trini said, "what _would _be the best time and place?"

"How about Saturday, at the Youth Center?" Billy suggested. "I happened to overhear a phone conversation Lt. Stone was conducting yesterday; it appears he has a meeting with a group of police officers on this weekend – former colleagues of his, if I'm not mistaken. Thus he plans to close early for a change. If he is agreeable to letting us use the premises, we'd have them to ourselves from 8.30pm."

"Saturday? That's still two days," Kimberly sighed melodramatically. "That long!"

"Hey, we'll need that much time to get supplies anyway," Zack consoled her.

"Supplies? For what?"

"Girl, you've been away from Angel Grove and the Rangers too long," Aisha giggled. "The party, silly!"

"We can't _not _have a welcome-back party for Jason and Kat, now can we?" Tanya said reasonably. She may have been the newest Ranger in this particular group (technically, of course, Jason had joined the Zeo team as the Gold Ranger after her, but as he was one of the 'originals', that didn't count), but she'd very quickly taken to the friends' traditions – and throwing a party at the smallest excuse was definitely one of those traditions!

"Of course not," Kim grinned. This was exactly what she'd had in mind. "And hey, if Lt. Stone leaves at 8.30, we can ask the Turbos, the Scotts and Hillards too until we can get the two to ourselves!"

Billy nodded. "Yes. Their parents surely will want to know as much about our friends' sojourn in the past as possible, and the current team deserves to hear these things, too – if only for all the assistance they have given us."

"And we'll get to ask Jase and Kat about the really juicy stuff once they're gone," Zack enthused. "Sounds like a plan to me!"

There were murmurs of assent all around.

"It's settled, then?" Trini asked.

"Yeah," Tommy decided. "Now, who's going to do what?"

Quickly, the group of friends assigned tasks, then took their leave of Billy who good-naturedly offered to put the living room back to order by himself. What he didn't say was that he wanted time alone to digest everything he'd heard during the afternoon's and evening's media events, to sift through the facts and form his own preliminary opinions. There had been moments during both Jason and Katherine's narration when he'd had the distinct impression that there had been one, or possibly several, incidents which weren't going to be easy for them to relate, not even to their families and closest friends; and he wondered what had happened to them in the past to put the faint shadows into both pairs of eyes.

_And I can't talk about these impressions to the others; they'll think I'm imagining things. Maybe I am, _he mused as he carried glasses and empty bowls into the kitchen. _Although I do not believe so …_

Billy's friends wouldn't expect him to be that perceptive, but living on Aquitar, in a very emotionally controlled society, had taught him a lot about reading minute body signals; he knew not yet _what_ Jason and Kat had gone through during their absence, only that there had been _something_ – and that it had to have been rather a momentous thing.

_Whatever it was, I'm reasonably sure we will learn about it eventually. Possibly even the day after tomorrow._

Seeing that his house was set to acceptable order again, Billy switched off the downstairs lights and went to his room.

* * *

There was a luxuriously-equipped stretch limousine waiting outside the studio, all set to carry Jason and Kat back to Angel Grove. Their parents would follow in their respective vehicles; it really made little sense not to go home with them, but the Harvey Garvey Show's producers had offered them the ride, so … why not take advantage of a little luxury? Jason pointed out quite sensibly that they'd certainly earned it after their ordeal. Giggling softly, Kat climbed in and settled into the plush leather seat.

"Which ordeal are we talking about, anyway?" she asked, tongue firmly in cheek. "Our trip back in time, or today's media circus? Circuses?"

Jason grinned and sat next to her. "Either. Both. Take your pick."

The driver chuckled as he started the engine. "Don't let Mr. Garvey hear you call his show a circus."

"Oops," Kat murmured, blushing. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean …"

"Ah, never mind," the chauffeur laughed. "To be honest, we lesser beings often think of him as the quintessential ringmaster," he told them in a confidential tone. "He's generally a good guy, but there've been times … well. The less said about 'em, the better. And you didn't hear that from me!"

"Of course not." Jason replied instantly, barely managing to keep a straight face as he inspected the various buttons and instruments embedded in the backs of the front seat. _Ah hah! There it is! _He placed his finger over the control that would raise the – hopefully soundproof – partition.

"Okay then. Enjoy the ride, you two. You did good tonight."

"Thanks. I'm sure we will." With an apologetic glance, he indicated the button. "If you don't mind …?"

"Not at all. Go ahead." The driver smiled to himself as the dark glass pane slid towards the roof. He could understand that after all the attention the two teens had gotten this afternoon that they would want a little privacy. Besides, he preferred not to make small talk on the road anyway.

* * *

With a sigh, Kat leaned back against the soft upholstery.

"I am _so _glad we're done," she murmured. "I mean, on the one hand I'm – or was, anyway – dying to tell everybody everything … almost everything, that is … but now that it's over I kind of feel as if I never want to talk about our experience again. Luckily, we won't have to."

Jason grinned wryly as he opened the limo's mini bar and took out two bottles of sparkling water. He opened them deftly, poured the chilled liquid into two goblets and offered one to Kat who accepted gratefully. All that talking they'd done made for very dry throats.

"Not after the party we won't," he commented as they sipped their drinks.

She frowned, not following him. "Party? What party?"

"Come on, you know the gang – any excuse for having one will do. And our return should be more than enough reason." With a small smile, he pried the now-empty glass from her fingers and set it back into its holder along with his own. The bar's lid whirred softly in its mechanized tracks as he closed it.

"Oh. Yeah."

"What? Don't tell me you're afraid of facing the guys?"

"I'm not," she hastened to reassure him. "It's just … they'll want to know so _much_ …" Her faint blush and the sudden stiffening in her body told Jason far more than her simple words.

"They're our friends; we can trust them," he reminded her gently, although he knew very well what had her so apprehensive. _Because _they'd be facing their friends he knew that more than just general details of their sojourn in the past would come to light. "They won't judge us too harshly." _I hope! _he couldn't help but think.

"Yes. Still …" Kat's expression veered from hopeful to despairing, with every emotion in between, and her blue eyes grew slightly moist.

Reassuringly, Jason reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry too much," he murmured. "It'll be okay, you'll see." Then he, too, had to frown. "Eventually, anyway."

Katherine sighed deeply, clinging to his hold. "I won't mind going into more detail with the gang, I don't think" she confessed. "If it just weren't for Tommy …" Her voice trailed off, sounding suspiciously chokey.

Jason let go of her hand and retreated into his corner. He sighed, too. "Oh yeah. Tommy."

That was going to be the hardest part, he knew. While he'd managed to push the necessity of _that _particular confession to the back of his mind the past two days, he was well aware that the news of their involvement would _not _go over well with his best friend, no matter how much Tommy would understand intellectually why they'd turned to each other. His only hope was that in due time they'd be able to salvage their friendship … once Tommy was reassured that Kat was firmly back with him. _And he never need know how much that'll cost me._

"We agreed that we'd have to tell him," Kat whispered miserably. "Everything."

"Yeah, I know." Taking firm hold of his churning emotions, Jason said what he knew he must – expressing the resolve he'd formed since their daughter's death. And _that_ thought had to be pushed way back into the depths of his heart and mind, or fresh grief would overwhelm him.

"Listen," he said finally, slowly. "I've been thinking … whatever you want to tell people is fine with me. I'll abide with any decision you're gonna make."

Kat looked relieved at first, then a frown marred her smooth forehead. "Are you saying that you're putting all the responsibility of what happened on me?"

"No!" Jason hastily reassured her. "Believe me, I'm not trying to do that. I know we were both equally involved in … in what happened," he swallowed. "It's just … I thought you'd want to choose yourself what to tell whom, and when."

"I see," Kat replied pensively. "I … I was considering asking Tanya for advice on how to tell Tommy," she admitted. "I'm not really comfortable with having all of the guys know everything – at least not right away. Maybe later, but …"

"Right. Okay."

She rubbed her eyes wearily, glad she'd had a chance to remove the heavy TV makeup before leaving the studio. After two years with no cosmetics at all it had felt very weird to have the thick foundation and mascara on her face.

"Besides, I think I'd just as soon tell Tommy in private about Dorilene," she whispered. "When the time is right …"

"I'm not sure there ever will be a 'right time' for that kind of thing," Jason murmured. Then he continued more loudly, trying to put reassurance into his voice. "As I said, it's your choice. Just know that I'll be there, in whatever form you need me to be."

"I know. Thanks."

_As you've been all that time when it was just you and me. _ Kat longed to say it, but some indefinable emotion held her back. They may have rediscovered their camaraderie during the afternoon, but it was still a far cry from the easy intimacy they'd shared in the literal past. And she wasn't at all sure whether she wanted it back or not. _Not when I'm not sure exactly what I feel. I wish everything weren't so confusing! _Therefore, the only comment she made was a soft "You're welcome".

She couldn't see his confirming nod in the darkness filling the car, but sensed it anyway. Suddenly deathly tired, she rested her head against the darkened window, watching the scenery speed by as the limousine cruised towards their home town. Thankfully, Jason respected her need for silence and didn't speak again until they reached the Scotts' house. John Scott had taken a shortcut, his burgundy sedan already parked in the driveway. Helen was waiting for Jason in the doorway, her slender form backlighted by the hallway.

"I'll see you this weekend then," Jason murmured as he swung his legs towards the door which the driver held open.

"Most likely," Kat agreed, not knowing whether to smile or frown at the thought.

For an instant, it seemed as if he wanted to say something, but then Jason just got out of the car and walked away, just telling her gently goodnight.

"Good night," Kat whispered back, holding back sudden tears with an effort as she realized he probably hadn't heard. She closed her eyes and remained quiet as the car's egine purred to life again and whisked her to her own home.

* * *

Jerome Stone had been perfectly willing to let the friends use the Youth Center on Saturday night; he knew that he could trust this particular group of teenagers to take good care of his establishment. In fact, having them close down everything once they were done meant he could make his meeting with plenty of time to spare. He was in his office, locking the day's profits into the safe when he heard the familiar voices from the main room. The rangy man smiled to himself. He missed police work and training the cadets at the Academy, but dealing with the sporty high school crowd had its own rewards … and at least there was no need for authoritarian discipline.

_At least now that those blasted chimps are gone!_

In the depths of his mind, he sometimes missed the two creatures, but he'd eat his old uniform cap before he'd ever admit _that _to a living soul. And as Bulkmeyer and Skullovich didn't belong to Tommy and the others' 'inner circle', there would be no mischief or damage, even with fifteen teenagers. Then again, two of them would have their parents around at least part of the time, so no worries there. He'd have a quiet, fun evening for once.

_As soon as I've written out the resupply orders for Monday morning, anyway!_

With a grimace, Stone settled behind his desk and reached for the first order form.

* * *

"Hey, Teej," Tommy greeted his successor as the Turbo Rangers filed into the Youth Center shortly before 7pm. The premises were already empty of customers aside from their invitation-only group which so far consisted only of all the ex-Rangers except Jason and Kat. They'd come with their folks, he assumed. "Great that you guys could make it. You're actually a little early."

"Hey, a party's a party, right?" TJ grinned. "I'm _never _late for free food and drinks! Besides, we're all dying to know what really happened to Jason and Kat in the past, too!"

"Thought you might," Tommy chuckled. Then he noticed the absence of a certain dark-blond mop top over blue clothing. "Where's Justin?"

"He couldn't get permission from the shelter to come," Ashley informed him. "We tried telling the Matron that we'd have him back safely and in one piece by half past nine at the latest, but she wouldn't budge."

"Yeah, she was spouting something about it not being appropriate or something," Carlos added with an expression of mild disgust.

"Something to do with the age difference and co-ed company, I think," Cassie pouted.

"Sheesh, what does she think we'd be doing with him, make him join an orgy?" Zack muttered.

"We're having an orgy?" Rocky asked with an exaggeratedly innocent expression. "Dang, why didn't anybody tell me?"

"Very funny, Rocky. Not!" Aisha instantly smacked her childhood friend upside the head and was about to give him a piece of her mind, but was stopped from doing so by the arrival of Kat, her parents and the Scotts. The others snickered behind their hands as she glared at Rocky, who rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Hello, Mrs. Hillard," Tanya greeted her erstwhile 'host mother' with a cheery smile. She'd enjoyed the time she'd spent at Kat's house, remembering vivid discussions about a number of cultural subjects with the blonde woman.

"Hello, Tanya," Doris smiled back, giving the yellow-shirted girl a warm hug. "How are your parents?"

Trini and Billy, meanwhile, were welcoming Helen and John Scott who, surprisingly, had shown up sans their son. "Where's Jason?" Trini wondered. "Didn't he come with you?"

"No, he said he wanted to walk; I think he needed to get rid of excess energy, or something." Helen smiled as she handed her light jacket to an attentive Adam, who carried it to the wardrobe hooks. "Jason's been kind of edgy all day. But he _did _promise he'd be here on time."

"Yeah, at least Jase is gonna be punctual even if he walks," Zack elbowed Billy with a wicked grin. "Not like someone else I could mention – but won't!"

Tommy heard him and scowled, but his mouth was twitching with amusement. Before he could comment, Billy saved him the trouble.

"Actually, I believe Tommy has improved vastly in this particular area," he said blandly. He really had no idea whether that was indeed true, but it was a reasonable assumption, given Tommy's current work in a profession obsessed with fractions of seconds. "Haven't you?"

"Yeah – Uncle John would have my hide if I didn't come to the track on time," the race car driver admitted rather sheepishly, to Billy's hidden delight. "I _have _to be punctual now, or I don't get to drive. Simple as that."

"How nice to know that being allowed to drive a car in circles can make you do something that going on a date with me never could," Kimberly grumbled, only half joking. Promptly, Tommy blushed nearly as red as his shirt and she had to laugh. "Never mind, Tommy," she said with a soothing pat to his forearm. "I know you never did it on purpose. Whatever works, I guess."

"Well, Jason still has ten minutes until seven," Trini interjected diplomatically, neatly circumnavigating a potential pitfall. "We _did _tell him seven sharp, didn't we?"

"Yeah," Zack confirmed. "So we'll wait until he's here to start the grilling," he added, with a slight smirk at Kat who groaned and lifted a hand to her forehead melodramatically.

"Oh great, I can hardly wait!"

"Neither can we," Adam grinned, waggling his eyebrows. Everybody laughed, even Kat.

"In that case, somebody get me a drink, please? If I have to talk all night, I need liquid!"

"Right away!" With a warm smile, Tommy pressed a quick kiss to her cheek and wandered over to the counter. "Diet soda okay?"

"Yes, thank you …" Her stomach fluttered strangely as Kat touched the spot where Tommy had kissed her. Helen Scott had said Jason was edgy; now that she thought about it, she too couldn't help a weird feeling as if something momentous was about to happen tonight. _I just hope the sky won't fall in when it does …_

Pasting a smile on her face she chose a chair at the gang's usual table – now ranged against several others to make room for such a large group – and watched as the others placed their drink orders with Tommy.

_If only Jason will come soon!  
_

* * *

Jason had only intended to walk off some of his nervous tension – a condition he ascribed to the prospect of having to tell his family and friends a few things he'd prefer to keep hidden tonight – by wandering through the streets of his childhood home for a little private time, taking the long way from his neighborhood to the Youth Center. But somehow or other, without a conscious decision, his feet took him to the park, of all places.

Not quite knowing how he got to be there, he suddenly found himself at a fairly flat spot not too far from the lake's shore. As if waking from a dream, he first stared unseeingly at the familiar sight.

_The lake … it's smaller now, _he mused. _Funny how I didn't notice before … the lawn was just a meadow, those oaks were little more than saplings … I don't remember those bushes at all!_

Slowly, he turned around in a 360-degree circle, trying to merge memories from his youth with the current reality … and what he'd grown accustomed to seeing every day for over two years while marooned in the distant path.

_The shore is steeper now,_ he realized. Gradually, he oriented himself, cataloguing similarities and differences until he had a fairly good idea where exactly he was.

"Our campsite was over here," he murmured to himself. "This is the spot where we had the fire pit, over there we stored our food …" A lot of the landmarks were barely recognizable, both due to the passage of time and to changes effected by plain landscaping. After all, the park was no longer the virtual wilderness he and Kat had lived in. As he wandered around, he could often only make out places by counting his steps or by letting instinct guide him. After a few minutes, it became easier to reconcile his present surroundings with what he remembered – after all, subjectively barely a week had passed since their enforced stay.

The overhang against which they'd built their shelter had been reformed into a gentle, grass-covered slope, but the longer and harder he looked, the more familiar everything felt.

_That's the way to the inlet; over there used to be the clump of bushes we used for a latrine. The forest used to come much closer to the shore, too …_ It was both painful and exhilarating to explore the area once more. Slowly, Jason meandered towards the trees. Once under their leafy canopy, he stopped, realizing that it would soon be too dark to explore further. Already, the shadows were deepening to a dusky grey.

_I'd better get back, or I'll be late for the party, _he mused. _Maybe I'll come back here tomorrow … _

He turned back to whence he'd come, but his eye caught on an overgrown hump a few yards away. Suddenly, Jason could feel his heart falter.

_That almost looks like the boulder where we buried Dorilene, _he thought, swallowing the huge lump that formed in his throat at the memory. _But wasn't it bigger? And more … well, stony? _His mind supplied the answer to that discrepancy almost right away. _Idiot. It's been over four hundred years. Even with no pollution, there must have been erosion, or something. No wonder it's shrunk and covered with moss and stuff. _

Reluctantly dragging himself over to the boulder, he walked around to touch the still chest-high rise. A wave of intense pain racked his body, and he closed his eyes against it. How it had hurt to leave this spot! Had it really only been five days – in his conscious memory, anyway? It seemed much longer than that … and yet it might as well have been only yesterday. Involuntarily, Jason began to move around the overgrown rock, retracing his steps from instinct until he reached the corner where he'd dug his daughter's grave.

Dark eyes filled with tears as he stared at the ground. There was no trace of the earthen bed he'd made for the limp little body, but he was certain in the very depths of his soul that he'd found the precise spot. Moaning softly, not even trying to stop the trickle of salty liquid down his cheeks, he sank to his knees, his hands coming to rest on the cover of lush grass, twigs and dead leaves.

_My – no, OUR – baby is down here somewhere. All alone, lost in time … _It hurt more than he'd ever imagined. _I wish I could take you home, baby girl. Some place where your Mom and I could at least visit you from time to time, to tell you we haven't forgotten you. _Not that he or Kat ever wouldor _could_ forget the tiny, precious life they'd created together and which had been taken from them much too soon. He was absolutely sure of that.

But taking their daughter's remains – if there even were any – back was impossible; after several centuries, surely the soft, barely formed little bones had rotted away, become one with the earth again as it said in the funeral services.

_Unless …_

It was a crazy idea that seized the young man all of a sudden, and he shook his head in denial, as if to disperse it to the wind. But once conceived, it wouldn't go away. Jason felt himself in the grip of a desire to _know_, to make sure that this really was the place where he and Kat had buried a part of themselves … and that there was nothing left.

Not caring that he was certainly going to be late, that he'd get all dirty, that he had no tools and could injure himself, Jason reached for a clump of grass, tore it out, threw away the accumulated dead vegetation until he reached the soil and began to dig with his bare hands.

* * *

"Looks like Jason is going be late for once," Adam remarked to Tanya after a discreet glance at his watch. It still felt strange to see an ordinary timepiece where his communicator and/or morpher used to be. "It's already a quarter past seven."

"Yeah; I wonder what's keeping him," his girlfriend frowned. "He grew up here; it's not as if he would've gotten lost all of a sudden."

"Maybe he ran into something, or someone," Trini ventured dubiously. "There's a number of reasons why he could've been held up."

"Jase knows we're waiting for him; he wouldn't _let _himself be late," Kimberly shook her head.

"Indeed. It is strangely unlike Jason," Billy agreed.

Zack tried to suppress his concern. What if their friend had run into a monster attack, or something? _Nah. The Turbos wouldn't be here if that pirate chick was on the rampage again. _"Not even if it's something important?"

"What could be so important on a Saturday night, anyway?" Rocky scowled. "He better be here soon, or we'll send a search party!"

"So impatient," Aisha chided, but she, too, was getting worried. While she hadn't known Jason as long as some of the others, she knew it was uncharacteristic of the one-time Red and Gold Ranger to miss a specific appointment to which he'd promised to come. "You don't think that Boswell jerk got hold of him, do you? I think I saw him still lurking around yesterday."

"He better not be," Kimberly grumbled. "Or I'll tell him we're gonna file a harassment complaint against him with the Press Association!"

"Keep it down, guys; we don't want to worry Jason's folks," Tommy warned as he walked over, his arm around Kat's waist. The blonde looked very thoughtful as well.

"Maybe we should at least have someone go look for him," she suggested.

"Okay, but who? And where? There are several ways to get from Jason's house to here," Adam said practically. "And we can't all go looking for him."

"The most likely path to the Juice Bar would be for Jason to cut through the park," Billy remembered.

"The park? Yeah," Trini agreed. "In fact, his way should lead him right past the picnic area."

Katherine suddenly looked alarmed. "Where we got sucked into the time hole?!?"

Reluctantly, Trini nodded. "Yes …"

"Oh my God, you don't think that he got swallowed up by another one, do you?" The blonde looked to be on the verge of tears, she got so upset at the thought. None of her friends blamed her; if anyone had reason to fear such an occurrence, it would be Kat – with more than enough justification.

"God, I hope not," Tommy murmured, aghast, even as he gave her what he hoped was a calming hug. "What a nightmare _that _would be!"

"Before we go on a wild goose chase, let's ask TJ if he's heard something; surely Dimitria would've alerted the Rangers," Adam suggested sensibly. "Don't panic, guys!" Whether that admonition was to reassure his friends or just himself, he couldn't say.

"Right." Letting go of his girlfriend, the retired leader of the Rangers went over to his successor. Within minutes, he was back. "TJ says it's unlikely; Dimitria has promised to have Alpha run permanent scans for temporal disturbances. He's sure that if there had been another time hole, he'd have heard of it by now."

"Then why isn't Jason here yet?" Kimberly asked. Nobody had an answer, and the petite girl sighed. "Guys … I'm getting this weird feeling in my gut that Jason's in trouble somehow!"

Billy took a deep breath. "I'm not trying to be alarmist, but given the duration of Jason's delay, I fear I have to concur," he said quietly. "Something most probably _is _wrong."

"But what?" Aisha wondered, fear in her eyes. If even Billywas getting worried …

"I dunno. But we're going to find out right now," Tommy decided grimly. He couldn't let his best friend face danger of whatever kind alone – not again. Not like he'd had to during the gruelling last week. "Let's start looking for him."

* * *

The friends were just about to corral the current Ranger team into organizing a search party for Jason – TJ and Cassie had promised to try scanning for him from the Power Chamber, just in case – when Mrs. Scott, who'd until now been talking to the Hillards, came over. Her eyes wandered back and forth from her watch to the Youth Center's entrance.

"Tommy, do you have any idea where Jason might have gone to? It's already twenty minutes to eight, and it's not like him to be so late," she said quietly, trying not to let her mounting anxiety get away from her. Ever since her son's disappearance last week she felt better if she either saw him or knew exactly where he was. Helen realized that it was a natural reaction to the events and that eventually she would have to let go again, but right now that didn't help much.

Tommy squirmed inwardly. The last thing they needed were Jason's parents looking too closely over their shoulders.

"We were just wondering the same thing, Mrs. Scott," he replied. "Would you like a couple of us to go looking for him?"

Come to think of it, this was a perfect opportunity to do just that without arousing too much suspicion or cause undue worry in the still-stressed parents.

"If you would?" Helen smiled in relief. "I'm probably worrying too much – he _is _an adult, after all – but …"

"We understand," Trini said, stepping up to the older woman. "Aisha thought that maybe Jason got waylaid by some reporters on the way over; we've seen a couple still hanging around. Or possibly he's trying to evade them; that'd explain why he's not here yet."

It was a plausible explanation. And yet the concerned mother couldn't quite bring herself to accept it at face value. "Maybe," she sighed. "But I'd really feel better if you could make sure."

"No problem, Mrs. S," Zack piped up. "Take my word for it, we'll have him here in no time." He hoped.

* * *

Jerome Stone had finished his paperwork and shut down his computer with a satisfied smile. All the stock and supplies for the next two weeks were taken care of, and he could go meet his friends at the Blue Oyster Bar with a clear conscience. He'd just make sure that Tommy's private party had everything they needed, and leave the keys with the teens. He knew they'd lock the Juice Bar diligently. Picking up his jacket, he closed his office door and looked into the main room, but to his surprise found no gaily-chattering gathering. Instead, it looked as if a few of the teenagers were about to go out – and from their grim expressions, it wasn't to buy party crackers. Every instinct the former police officer had screamed 'trouble!' at him – and in capital letters, too.

"What's wrong?" he asked Rocky, who was just about to slip past him, in a no-nonsense tone. It had worked perfectly with Junior Police recruits at the Academy when they were trying to pull the wool over his eyes over some prank or other.

"Uh, n-nothing," the blue-shirted young man stammered. But the brown eyes shifted sideways, and his faint blush betrayed that something _was_ indeed up. "Really, Lieutenant!"

"Right. In a pig's eye," Jerome muttered. "Then why aren't you all partying hearty?"

"We, erm, we …" Rocky squirmed under that penetrating Look. Where had the easygoing, if sometimes slightly dour new owner of the Juice Bar disappeared to? This wasn't the same man who fought with (and lost to) a recalcitrant ketchup bottle or cleaned up messes after a couple of chimps; no, this was a guy who could give his mother at her most matriarchal a run for her money. Like with her, he never stood a chance.

"Jason's missing," he blurted.

"What do you mean, he's missing?" Jerome asked quickly, going into full police officer mode in a heartbeat. While he never had developed the close ties Ernie had had with particular group of teenagers, he knew them well, liked them and had rejoiced with their families as the Power Rangers managed to retrieve Jason and Katherine from the past.

Adam joined his childhood friend. "He was supposed to be here at least half an hour ago," he explained quietly. "Hs parents are starting to get antsy, so we were just about to go looking for him."

"Probably a good idea," Stone murmured after a moment's thought. "Do you know where to look?"

Both Adam and Rocky shrugged. "Along his route from home to here, we think."

"Okay, get organized," Stone decided. "I'll hold down the fort here; you can call with any results you have, and I'll pass it on to the others. You _do _have cell phones, right?."

By now, the other ex-Rangers had joined them and exchanged glances. They didn't particularly want Lt. Stone involved, but it was apparent that the man was not going to be left out. Tommy quickly weighed the pros and cons, then looked at Billy, who had been his second-in-command for quite a while. He received an almost imperceptible nod, and resigned himself to the situation. Come to think of it, there _would _be benefits to having an experienced adult around who could coordinate things. It would almost be like having a center of command; certainly not on a par with the Power Chamber, but better than nothing.

"Yes … but what about your friends?"

"Don't worry about me; this is more important than having a few beers."

"Thank you," Katherine said softly. "It'll be a big help."

Stone gave her a grim smile. "This kind of thing used to be my job, young lady. I haven't forgotten." He drew a deep breath. "Alright then, who goes where with whom?"

The friends quickly arranged themselves into pairs as the now seriously anxious Scotts were comforted by Kat's parents. Just as they were about to leave, though, someone bumped against he outer doors of the Youth Center. Everybody froze, but before anyone could make a move, the doors were shoved open and a thoroughly exhausted and bedraggled figure in black jeans and a red undershirt stumbled into the brightly-lit room.

* * *

"Jason!"

Helen Scott was the first to call out her son's name and rushed forward, beating Tommy and the others by fractions of a second. Directly before him, though, she came to a sudden stop, taking in his appearance with wide, incredulous eyes. He looked almost as if he'd been in a fight.

"My God, what happened to you?"

Jason was … filthy. His pants were mud-caked, there were streaks of dirt on his chest and arms, he was panting and sweating heavily, as if he'd run part of the way. He was carrying a dirty bundle in his bloody hands. He ignored his mother and the babble of questions his friends were asking him, however, seeking in the crowd until he found a pair of lovely blue eyes.

Looking straight into the crystal pools, he held out the bundle towards Kat.

"I found her," he said hoarsely, still seriously out of breath. "Kat, I brought her home!"

"Huh? Who's 'her', and where is she?" Zack asked – Jason had come alone, hadn't he? But nobody paid any heed to his confusion; everybody's attention was firmly focussed on Katherine, who blanched and cried out softly in pained shock . With faltering steps, she came to Jason.

"Where … how …" Instinctively, her hands went to the bundle he'd made out of his shirt. "Is this …"

"Yes." Very, very carefully, Jason placed his burden on the next table and started loosening the folds. "It's all I could find."

Kat started to tremble visibly. "Show me!" Right now, nobody but the two of them existed in the bright room, despite the large group of people surrounding them.

He nodded. But just before he lifted the final fold, he met her eyes once more. "Brace yourself, babe," he murmured. "It's not a pretty sight."

"I don't care," Kat declared with quivering lips. It was sheer bravado, but she _had _to see, _had_ to know …

"Okay …" Jason's hands shook as he opened the bundle fully. Their friends craned their necks to catch a glimpse of what he'd brought, but on the muddy fabric there was nothing but a pitifully small heap of what looked like dirty sticks … entangled in which was a blackened silver chain with a five-pointed star.

"Eww, gross," Kim murmured to Trini. "What _is _that?"

Her friend could make a very good guess, but shock kept her silent. When she looked up cautiously, she saw the same recognition in Aisha and Tanya's faces. _Of course. They both lived long enough in the wilderness to know what exactly Jason has dug up. _

Through a throat suddenly gone dry, Billy found his voice at last. "It … it almost looks like bone fragments," he whispered, his mind rapidly putting two and two together and coming up five hundred every time.

"Bones? What bones?" Rocky asked, bewildered.

There was a heavy silence for a few seconds, then Lt. Stone stepped forward. Briefly, he took a closer look, but he'd seen too much evidence of this kind to be mistaken.

"These are Human bones," he pronounced grimly. "Ones that have been buried for decades, if not longer." He pointed at various pieces. "I'm no forensic specialist, but … this here's a piece of skull, this is a sternum with a couple ribs, that one looks like a femur … and from the size of it, I'd say they're from an infant." He turned to glance at Jason, who sank into the nearest chair and just nodded wearily.

"Yeah," he mumbled.

"And just who do they belong to?"

At this point Kat, who had stared wide-eyed at the sad remains, started sobbing. She threw herself into her mother's arms.

"That's my baby," she wept heart-brokenly. "Mummy, that's all that's left of my baby …"

* * *

"Oh. My. God."

Later, nobody was sure who had made the shocked exclamation, but it really didn't matter. Because _this _revelation stunned every person present equally. Mrs. Hillard started to cry as well as she drew her distraught daughter into her arms, Robert hovering nearby. "My God, Kitty …"

Helen and John Scott immediately closed ranks behind their exhausted son. John laid a calming hand on one broad shoulder while Helen reached for a stack of napkins. Wetting a few, she sank to her knees next to him and began cleaning his dirty, bleeding hands. It really was a nonsensical gesture, but it kept her from screaming hysterically. Her voice was shaky but gentle.

"What happened, Jason?"

"That's what I'd like to know, too. The sooner, the better," Jerome Stone interjected. The teens had never heard him speak so sternly.

Recalled to his surroundings, Jason opened his mouth to answer, then hesitated and cast a wary eye at the former police officer, not wanting to betray anything to an outsider. However, Stone interpreted his look correctly. He shook his head and lifted a hand in warning.

"You'd better tell me everything, young man," he advised. Then he paused and visibly reconsidered.

"Well … maybe not quite everything. But listen … the Chief of Police has a standing order that _all _Human remains found will be subject to an official investigation – if only to rule out homicide. I don't want to believe that either of you two has murdered anyone. There's probably a lot of stuff I don't need or even want to know about where, how and why you came to exhume these bones, but I _have _to know when and how that baby died."

"He's right, son," John Scott murmured. "Tell us what you can."

Resignedly, Jason closed his eyes, then looked up again into the stunned faces of his friends and family. They all had a right to know; it just wasn't the time nor the way in which he – and Kat – had intended to break the news. Well, that was water under the bridge now. He repeatedly cleared his throat and managed a small, grateful smile as Kimberly wordlessly offered him a glass of water.

"Tell us, Jason. Please," his mother cajoled.

Utterly exhausted, he nodded and directed his first words at Lt. Stone.

"We weren't stuck in the past for just four days," he began, "but for over two years. We just didn't … _don't _… want that to become public knowledge, which is why we've kept mum about it."

"Quite understandable," Stone agreed. "And I have no problem with that. Go on."

"Well … after a year had gone by with no rescue, Kat and I … we … uh … " He blushed.

"You turned to each other for comfort?" Robert Hillard murmured delicately, his voice rough with emotion. What his daughter must've gone through! It looked as if it was even worse than he'd initially assumed.

"Yeah," Jason replied, thankful for the polite euphemism. "Anyway, even though we tried to be careful, she got pregnant after a while."

"That must've been pretty scary," Adam murmured, aghast.

"You have _no _idea," Tanya whispered back, having seen the consequences of unmonitored pregnancies several times in Africa.

Jason didn't hear the exchange. "We muddled along as best we could, and everything seemed to be going reasonably well until about six weeks or so before the baby was due. Kat fell while fetching water, and went into premature labor. Our baby was born the same evening."

"She was so beautiful, Mum," Kat wept. Even through her fresh grief, she'd listened to Jason's narrative, absurdly grateful that she wouldn't have to do the telling. But this was something that _had _to be said. "She was so tiny and soft … with dark hair, and her fingers were so tiny …" She sniffled brokenly. "But she was so cold, and I couldn't warm her. Oh Mum," she wailed. "I wanted you so!"

Doris was crying, too, as she hugged her daughter. "If I'd known, if I'd been able, I would have been there, honey!"

Jason, too, was wiping his eyes. "We tried everything we could think of, but nothing worked," he continued hoarsely. "We both held her, but … after a couple hours she just stopped moving. Then she stopped breathing, too. And then she was gone." He swallowed hard. "The next afternoon, we buried her at the bottom of a rock near the lake. And tonight, when I walked through the park, I recognized that rock again. I dunno what made me do it, but I couldn't stop myself; I _had _to see whether I'd found the right spot. So I started digging, and that's all I found of our daughter." He gestured towards the tiny bone fragments still lying on the table. With a sigh, he let his eyes drift shut again. There was nothing else to tell.

Yes, there was. Jason looked first at his own mother, then at Doris Hillard. "We named her Dorilene, after the two of you," he said very, very softly, his voice choked with unshed tears.

"Oh my," Helen whispered, her own heart breaking as she saw the pain in her son and in Katherine. In a gesture as old as time, she drew the dark head against her shoulder and wrapped her arms around the broad back which was shuddering with the need not to break down – not when so many people were watching. "You poor kids!"

* * *

The silence in the Juice Bar was overwhelming. There really wasn't much to say after Jason's confession. Finally, Lt. Stone cleared his throat.

"Is that true? Is that what happened, Miss Hillard?" he asked formally. Mutely, Kat nodded.

"Pretty much," she croaked.

"Well, then. Okay." Stone drew a deep breath. "I believe you," he murmured awkwardly. "You're both not the type to make such a thing up … and it looks as if nothing untoward happened."

* * *

"Except for a tragedy," Adam murmured to Billy, who nodded. Losing his mother had been pretty bad, as it had been for Rocky to lose his father, but their departed parents had at least experienced the joys of growing up, of making friends, of falling in love and seeing their children born. All of that had been denied to the unknown baby girl – and neither would Jason and Kat know what the future would bring for their child.

"They not only lost a child," he whispered to himself. "They also lost a life yet unlived."

"Don't," Kimberly requested, tears in her eyes. "Just stop, okay? I don't think I can take much more of this tonight."

"Me neither," Trini agreed. "God, I don't even want to think about what Jason and Kat must've gone through!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Scotts and Hillards had come to an agreement with Lt. Stone. As, in his expert opinion, no crime had been committed, he saw no reason why the families couldn't take the baby girl's remains home and make whatever arrangements they wanted. He promised to keep the secret he'd inadvertently been made privy to – it harmed no one, after all, and the two families had had more than their share of media attention already. There was no need to add to their burden. Having received that most welcome reassurance, Helen helped Jason to re-wrap the tiny bones in his shirt, then quietly left, the Hillards in their wake.

Jerome Stone felt that after the events of the past half-hour, he more than deserved a beer or four in the company of his friends ad colleagues – if only to forget the grief on Katherine's pretty face. He handed the Youth Center's keys to TJ, told him to lock up after them and left. If he hurried, he wouldn't even be late for his appointment.

Looking slightly pale under his dark skin, TJ and the other three Turbo Rangers approached the friends.

"Guess the party's over, huh?"

"Definitely," Aisha agreed. "Before it even began, too."

"I dunno about you, but I'm not in the mood anymore," Zack almost snapped.

"None of us is," Trini soothed him.

"Certainly not after such a revelation," Billy murmured.

"Well, we wanted to know what really happened," Rocky said, still in shock.

"Now we do." Tanya breathed deeply. She felt as if she'd been stomped on by her Zord.

"But who would've expected _this_?" Adam wondered.

"Nobody did," Kim sighed. "I mean, I can kind of understand how and why they ended up together, but a baby?!? Yikes."

"Pretty mind-boggling," Cassie commented. While the current team didn't know Jason and Kat very well, during those gruelling four days of searching the time stream they had gained a pretty good idea of the friendship they shared with the others.

"You can say that again," Carlos said.

"Well, let's call it a night, guys," TJ decided. "I'm not in the mood to do clean-up now; what do you say we meet early tomorrow morning and set things to right again?"

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Ashley seconded him. "Let's just all go home and get some sleep."

"If we can," Rocky muttered as he obediently went towards the door.

"Yeah, easier said than done," Zack agreed. The two stood aside as the other teens filed out one by one and TJ locked the doors. With a wave and muted good-byes, the Turbo Rangers left.

"Everybody here?" Adam asked, not really expecting an answer. He still got one.

"Yeah," Tanya replied sombrely. "All present and accounted for."

To her surprise, though, Billy contradicted her. "Not quite, Tanya."

"What? Who's missing?"

"Yeah, who? I could've sworn we left nobody inside," Aisha mused.

"We didn't."

"Then who …" her voice trailed off as she performed a quick head count. Jason and Kat were with their parents; all four Turbos had left together. There should be eight people in the Juice Bar's parking lot; however, there were only seven.

It was Kimberly who provided the answer in a choked whisper. Really, they should have seen it coming, but they had all been so shocked that nobody had noticed anything except their own surprise.

"It's Tommy. He's disappeared."

_To Be Continued …_


	16. Riding The Shockwaves

**_Disclaimer: _**_As usual … see previous chapters, please!_

**_Note: _**_Sorry about being late in updating again, but several things went very wrong lately – starting with personal health issues in September/October and ending with a death in my closest family in late November. Somehow, writing about fictional deaths/grief was rather impossible while dealing with our own. :-(__ This is once more only kind of half a chapter, so expect more of this at some later point, okay? Anyway, a belated "Happy New Year" to everyone; on with the tale … and don't forget to pass by the feedback box on your way out, please? **DB**_

**Times Present, Times Past**

**Chapter 15a: Riding The Shockwaves**

**_Sunday, The Wee Hours _**

Tommy let himself inside his house as quietly as possible; it was the early hours of Sunday morning, and his parents would hopefully be fast asleep by now. It wasn't easy not to make a sound – he was so upset that he wanted nothing more than to slam a few doors, shout out his anger, pain and confusion … but a last remnant of control dredged up from deep within enabled him to keep silent.

Perhaps it was just as well, because there also was that part of him who wanted to hide away as far as possible, to crawl into the deepest hole he could find and pull it in after himself so nobody could ever find him and see him lick his wounds.

After Jason and Kat's shocking revelation/confession at the Juice Bar, he'd waited until everybody's attention was elsewhere, then managed to slip away unnoticed and jumped into his car, just wanting to get away from it all. Right then, he just couldn't deal with the situation – especially not, as he was sure would come, any show of sympathy, or worse _pity_,from his friends. He also found himself unable to face his family just yet, who'd worried and suffered with him during the time it took to search for Jason and Kat. So, he chose to drive aimlessly through Angel Grove until his gas almost ran out and he'd reached the edge of the desert. All the while, he alternated between desperately trying not to think at all and attempting to put a lid on his wildly churning thoughts. Once it was only him under the cloudless night sky, Tommy left his red jeep and just stood numbly, staring unseeingly at the arid vastness. Eventually, without a conscious decision, his feet began to move out into the desert, step after step, getting faster and faster until he was running as hard as he could.

_Get. Away._

At last, though, even his athletic body gave out. Exhaustedly, fighting the urge to just fall down where he'd stopped and lie on the hard-packed soil until daylight came, Tommy trudged back towards his car, forbidding his mind to function beyond the necessity of going home – to find sanctuary from the world at large … and his roiling emotions. He was lucky that there was just enough gas left to make it to his parents' house on nearly the last fumes. The long-haired young man felt weary beyond belief as he finally let himself into his dark room and threw himself onto the bed. Only there did he manage to release some of the tension that had been gripping him for hours in a series of deep, shuddering breaths that weren't quite sobs.

Whether they were born of anger, despair, betrayal or sorrow, he couldn't tell.

_Jase and Kat were … lovers. Not only that, they had a baby._

It defied belief.

_How could they?_

Part of him knew exactly why, and how – after all, he loved both of them. If anyone was aware of the attraction Jason's as well as Kat's characters exuded – and never mind their looks – it was he. Or he would never have called one his brother or let the other heal his broken heart. The rest of him was another matter, though. Tommy had believed that both loved _him _in return; so how could they have forgotten all about him, gone behind his back and betrayed his trust like that?

_How am I supposed to deal with this?_

Tommy just didn't know. He'd thought his world had come to an end when Kimberly sent him that damnable letter. The pain of that had been worse even than losing his Ranger Powers – not once, but three times, and for a while he'd believed he'd never recover from that devastating blow. But nobody ever died of a broken heart, and with the resiliency of youth, plain Human nature (and more than a little help from his friends) Tommy had healed – or so he'd believed. He _still_ had no idea what had gone wrong between him and Kimberly, but at least he'd learned to accept that whatever once was between them was now over. Especially as he'd found a new love with Kat.

Deep in the farthest corner of his heart, a voice whispered that it was _not_ over, not completely anyway, or why had he been able to gain so much comfort from Kim during those harrowing four days? But it was a very soft voice, nearly inaudible, and in his current state of mind Tommy was not inclined to notice, or even listen. Instead, all he could focus on were his feelings of betrayal, which grew stronger by the minute.

_Why me? Why am I always the one to lose everybody whom I let get close to me? What did I do to deserve this?_

Tommy couldn't think of a single thing. Even when he tried to be ruthlessly honest with himself – he _knew_ he wasn't perfect, not by a long shot, and that he had his fair share of flaws – he still didn't think that any of them was so bad that it should turn his closest friends against him.

_Maybe it's **not **me. Maybe it's **them**! _

For a few moments, that gave him some comfort. However, soon his innate honesty reasserted itself. He _knew_ Jason and Kat; better perhaps at times than he knew himself. Under normal circumstances, neither would hurt him or anyone else if they could help it.

Confused, hurt and stressed as he was, it completely eluded Tommy that being stranded in the past for over two years subjective time hardly counted as 'normal circumstances'. Instead, his thoughts fell back into the endless circle of questions and doubt.

_Then why did Kim leave me for someone else? Why did Jase and Kat choose to betray me?_

He had no answer; and as his tired body gradually succumbed to exhaustion and nudged him into sleep, a final thought swam sluggishly to the front of his mind, to linger there until he woke again.

To learn the truth, he'd have to ask them.

* * *

**_Sunday, Early To Mid-Morning_**

****

The mood was very subdued as the current and former Rangers met at the Youth Center on Sunday morning. Nothing much was being said except quiet greetings and general directions on what to put where and how to dispose of the party paraphernalia and foodstuffs they'd brought the day before.

It was a drastic change from how things usually went. There was none of the chatter, light banter and cheerful insults that generally accompanied their meetings, but the friends didn't feel very light-hearted. Unspoken, but present nonetheless was the awareness that everybody was still in shock over last night's revelation. Not surprisingly, Tommy was conspicuous by his absence; but given his disappearance after the aborted party, none of his friends had seriously expected him to show up, even though Billy had thoughtfully left a message on the Olivers' answering machine.

When the Juice Bar looked ship-shape again, they all filed out and gathered in the parking lot. TJ locked the door, pocketed the keys to the establishment and cleared his throat.

"If it's okay with you guys, I'll go by Lt. Stone's house and drop these off so he'll have them for opening time this afternoon."

"Thanks, TJ," Adam answered for the group. "We owe you one. Again."

"No, you don't," the Red Turbo Ranger grinned fleetingly. "But if you ever feel the urgent need to do any of us a favor, don't let anything stop you."

"I'll remember that," Adam smiled back. "See you, guys."

"Ditto. Bye!"

The two groups said their mutual good-byes, then the ex-Rangers watched as their successors left for the Little Angels Children's Home, to pick up their last team member. Justin wasn't allowed to go out on Sunday mornings unless with family, so they went to the shelter instead to give him an account on what had happened.

"What do you think they're gonna do now?" Cassie wanted to know as they walked down the sunny street.

Carlos shrugged. "Go somewhere private and talk, I'd say," he ventured. "It's what we would do, right?"

"Yeah," Ashley agreed with a small sigh. "What they have to deal with now just isn't something for outsiders to hear."

"We're not really outsiders, though …"

"Yes, we are," TJ contradicted Carlos firmly. "We may have become friends with them, we were – or are – all Rangers, we have helped to recover Jason and Kat, but let's face it, we do _not _belong in that gang. Not in this."

Cassie shot her team leader a dark look. "I hate to say it, but when you're right, you're right."

"I know," TJ grinned somewhat smugly, then jumped to evade her not-quite-playful smack. "Ow!"

"Behave, or else," the Pink Ranger threatened, only to be interrupted by her yellow-clad friend.

"Ah, stop it already, guys. There's a problem _we _have to deal with in about ten minutes!"

"What's that, Ash?" Carlos wondered, only to receive an exasperated glare from the former cheerleader.

"Duh. What, and how, do we tell Justin about what happened last night? You know we promised him all the gory details."

"Yeah, we just didn't know when we promised just _how_ gory they were gonna be," Cassie grimaced. "When Jason unwrapped those bone fragments and it turned out they were from their baby … ugh!"

"Ouch," Carlos winced, seeing the problem immediately. Justin was certainly mature for his age, but there _were _things that might not be altogether suitable for even a twelve-year-old genius to know, Ranger or no Ranger. "Can I pass?"

"In your dreams, bro," TJ declared. "All for one, and one for all."

"I was afraid you'd say that," the Black Ranger muttered, all of them stopping as the shelter came into view. He drew a deep breath. "Okay, let's get it over with."

"Right …"

Four pairs of shoulders squared, and determinedly the four teens went to seek out the young Blue Ranger.

* * *

"Where to now?" Aisha wondered as the others turned a corner and disappeared from view. "We need someplace private …"

Nobody asked for what purpose; all eight felt the urge to talk to each other about last night's revelations, to share the welter of emotions they'd been too shocked to discuss the previous evening. They looked at each other indecisively.

"Anybody's folks not home today by any chance?" Rocky asked, and sighed when he only received negative headshakes in return. "Damn."

"You can say that again, bro," Zack muttered.

"Damn!" Rocky obliged, with slightly more emphasis. "And shit, hell and all the other stuff, too."

Trini shook her head disapprovingly, but refrained from commenting. If this whole sorry situation wasn't worth a few swear words, nothing was.

"Amen, Rocky," Tanya sighed. "But that still doesn't give us someplace private."

Kim echoed her sigh. She could only think of one spot – really the perfect choice and where they'd all have gravitated towards naturally before anyway – but due to recent events, the friends had experienced an understandable reluctance to go there. And yet, there _was _no other place as suitable, so she drew a deep breath and made the suggestion.

"Guys … I know it's going to be kinda uncomfortable, what with what's happened there and all, but … how about the park?"

Adam grimaced. "Do we have to?"

"I haven't been able to go there since that first time hole appeared," Tanya whispered, her normally lively features drawn into a frown.

"Me neither," Aisha agreed. "But Kim's right, where else _could_ we go?"

Trini swallowed. "It _is _the logical place," she said quietly. "We always used to go there to discuss 'business'." Both Zack and Rocky opened their mouths, but she stalled them with a raised hand before they could object. "Yes, I know. I'm … not scared, really, but definitely spooked myself. However, we all have had unpleasant encounters in the park before, and it never stopped us from returning anyway. Why shouldn't we do so now?"

It was a perfectly reasonable observation, and she got thoughtful nods from most of the others. Zack, though, couldn't quite let it stand.

"Yeah, but you're forgetting one thing," he muttered.

"Oh? What's that?"

"We were Rangers then. We always had our Powers, or ultimately Alpha and Zordon to fall back on. Jason and Kat didn't – and neither do we, not anymore. What if something weird happens again?"

Nobody had an answer to his question – because that was precisely what each of them had been thinking, too. Then, Kimberly rallied again.

"Granted, but are we going to let that stop us from leading our lives the way we want to? If we start asking 'what if' at every turn, the bad guys will have won after all."

"There _were_ no bad guys who created that time hole," Rocky protested. "That happened all by itself! Zack's right – what if it happens again? The park isn't safe!"

"Actually, most of the time it is," Billy interjected quietly. He'd been strangely subdued until now, contributing even less to the conversation than normally. "Statistically, the park is as safe as any enclosed public place, even considering all the activity taking place there since Rita first made an appearance on Earth. For civilians in any case," he amended after a moment's thought. Then he lapsed back into silence

Reassured by Billy's statement as much as by looking at the situation as objectively as he could, Adam found some measure of calm. "Billy's right. Besides, we don't know – _can't _know either way, can we? Not to sound like a cliché, but _life_ isn't safe, Rocky. Instead of running into another strange phenomenon, we might as well get hit by a truck or something in the next ten minutes. Does that mean we're going to stand here in the parking lot forever, or until the police shut down all traffic?" As if on cue, a large van rumbled past the hedge edging the Youth Center's boundary.

"Gee, thanks, Adam – just the mental image I didn't need right now," Aisha grumbled, but had to fight a reluctant smile. She, too, was beginning to feel more certain. As a result, she stepped up to Kimberly and slipped her arm into the gymnast's. "But you _do _have a point – and I for one don't plan on taking root here."

Trini grinned slightly at her successor's spunk. "Me, neither. Besides, the park's much better for rooting." Her grin widened as Rocky and Zack groaned and rolled their eyes at her weak attempt at humor. She joined the other two girls, Tanya on her heels. As one, they cast a challenging glance at the boys. "Well? Are we going to the park, or not?"

The four young men exchanged rather dubious looks, then shrugged simultaneously. "Might as well," Rocky sighed. "But if we do run into weird stuff, I'll hold you all personally responsible!"

"You can sue us afterwards," Tanya deadpanned. The notion was so ridiculous that there was some laughter at long last, and they left for their favorite haunt in a much lighter mood.

The eight friends reached Angel Grove Park soon after, but despite their earlier bravado avoided the picnic area where they'd gathered only a few days before. Instead, they walked down the slope to the beach, thankfully still empty of swimmers and sun worshippers, and claimed a shady spot underneath the life guard stand. Rocky knew that it wouldn't be manned until after lunch, so they could expect a couple of quiet, undisturbed hours at least. The sand was dry and warm as they settled in a loose circle. For a few moments, they all stayed silent, absorbing the peaceful atmosphere before they tackled weightier matters.

At last, it was Rocky who spoke up in a hushed voice, expressing what was clearly on everybody's mind.

"Man, I still can't believe what happened last night," he said. "I hate stating the obvious, but … was everybody as floored as I was?"

"I should think so," Aisha said equally quietly. "I know I still am."

"About what, though?"

"What do you mean?" The former Yellow Ranger frowned uncomprehendingly at her childhood friend who'd uttered the soft question.

Adam quirked his lips in a wry grin. "Were you more shocked by the fact that Jason and Kat got together in the past, or that they had a baby?"

"Gee, you come right to the point, don't you?" Rocky grimaced at the bald statement.

"What's the use of pussyfooting around the issue? It's what _happened_," Zack supported his successor. "Using euphemisms doesn't change anything."

"Given their circumstances, if you think about it, the latter really is a logical consequence of the former," Trini mused.

Aisha had started to reply to Adam's question, then stopped. Thinking it over a few seconds, she finally shrugged helplessly. "I … I don't really know," she admitted. "Possibly that they became a couple, though. I mean, Kat was so obviously head over heels for Tommy, right from the get-go … and Jason's Tommy's best friend … it's hard to understand why they would go behind his back like that."

"Yeah, that's pretty uncharacteristic for both," Zack agreed. "I mean, I don't know Kat all that well yet, but she doesn't seem like a gal who would cheat on her boyfriend."

"She's not," Tanya concurred. She hesitated for an instant, leery of betraying a confidence, but then forged ahead anyway. If they ever hoped to understand their friends' motivation, they needed all the facts before anyone jumped to false conclusions. "I do know, though, that she's always found Jason very attractive. If she hadn't met Tommy first …" She stopped herself before she betrayed Kat's confidence. "Anyway, she did, and given that she truly was – no, _is_ – in love with him, the fact that she would start something with Jason at all _is_ surprising, to say the least."

"Or he with her," Aisha added.

"Maybe Jason … well, seduced her, sorta," Rocky ventured, blushing. The suggestion conjured up some rather disturbing images – which he neither could nor wanted to associate with his friends. He squirmed uncomfortably.

"Jason wouldn't do that," Zack protested immediately, coming to his friend's defense. "He's just not the type to betray a friend!"

"Apparently he did, though," Tanya murmured.

"Well … he's always had a thing for blondes," Zack admitted somewhat sheepishly. "And Kat seems exactly like the kind of girl he'd go for. You know, the cool, pretty kind? Like some of the actresses in the old Hitchcock movies?"

"Emily pretty much fit the bill," Adam remembered. "She wasn't quite as classy as Kat, maybe, but also blonde, blue-eyed, beautiful … just a bit more spunky, I guess."

"Maybe that relationship never went very far _because_ she was the same type," Trini suggested, pursing her lips in thought. "If Jason maybe was also attracted to Kat, but didn't do anything about it because she was already involved with Tommy – his best friend …"

"It would certainly explain why he took up with Emily so quickly," Billy said softly. "It didseem rather out of character for him."

"Yeah, he usually liked to take his time with the ladies," Zack agreed.

"You mean, he fell for Emily because superficially she looked similar to Kat, but broke it off with her once he realized she wasn't anything like her in character?" Tanya wondered.

"Something like that," Trini nodded at her fellow ex-Yellow Ranger. "He wouldn't be the first guy to do so."

"And now that he had the real thing all to himself, far away from Tommy …" Adam shook his head. "I dunno, guys. Sure, it kinda sounds plausible, and maybe that's part of it, but I still can't believe that's the only reason those two got together."

"I think one of them probably needed comfort at some point, and then things kinda got out of hand," Aisha said. "Just think about it; how many couples at school started because a person was looking for a shoulder to cry on for whatever reason and found one just too handy? I can name at least four off the top of my head!"

"A lot," Rocky said drily. "Only, usually people realize pretty fast that it's a mistake to confuse sympathy with … well, something deeper, and it almost never goes beyond first, or maybe second, base. Jason and Kat went way beyond a home run, even!"

"Yeah … that ball went right out of the ballpark," Zack agreed. He looked puzzled. "Even if that's what happened, I _still _can't believe either one of them could be so … so selfish!"

"I don't think it's really 'selfish' to take what comfort you can from a friend in such an extreme situation," Tanya protested, wanting to defend their friends. She tried to put as much conviction into her voice as she could, but was miserably aware that she wasn't quite pulling it off.

"Isn't it? Even when it means betraying your best friend's trust _and _cheating on your boyfriend?" Rocky asked heatedly. "I call that plain mean!"

"Now wait a minute," Adam interjected. "Jason and Kat aren't mean people!"

"Well … no, not usually, but …!"

Within seconds, the group of friends was arguing passionately back and forth, both sides torn between wanting to find excuses for their friends and defending the absent Tommy's side.

* * *

****

****

**_Sunday, Around Noon_**

With a sigh, Helen Scott looked around her kitchen. She'd just returned from church, had changed into comfortable jeans and was trying to decide what to do next. She knew she really ought to start lunch, but found that her own appetite was almost non-existent. The blonde imagined that it her husband and son would feel the same once they returned from their errand, but still …

She was yanked from her musings when she heard a car pull into the driveway. _That **can't **be John and Jason yet. Surely they're not done yet. But who …? _She found her answer when the doorbell rang and Doris Hillard stood on the other side.

"May I come in?" the Australian woman asked hesitantly.

"Of course! Come, have some iced tea," Helen invited the other. She could see from the disturbed expresion in the grey eyes that Doris must feel at least as upset as she was deep down herself. Leading the way back into the kitchen, she motioned her new friend to sit at the table, then quickly poured two glasses of the golden liquid. "What brings you here?"

Doris sighed. "I … I just couldn't stay at the house by myself any longer," she confessed. "I'm so flabbergasted still … and I _really_ need to talk to someone."

"Well, I'm here," Helen replied, taking the chair opposite her guest. "But where's Robert?"

"He's taken Kat to the hospital, to have her checked over. Our doctor gave her a once-over right after they got back, but I'm afraid she may have bigger health problems than just the nutrient deficiencies he diagnosed."

"Because of the birth," Helen realized at once. "Hmm, yes. Especially since Jason mentioned she was sick afterwards."

"Exactly."

"God, I hope not," Helen wished. "Did Kat mention feeling unwell?"

"No, she claims she's been fine, but …" Doris shrugged.

Understandingly, Helen nodded. "But you're her mother, and it's your job to worry." She patted Doris' arm. "I see your point. If it were Jason, I'd have him at the hospital, too."

"Where is Jason, anyway? Holed up in his room, like Katherine?"

"No, he and John stayed behind at church to talk to Pastor Shultz." Helen hesitated for a second, then added quietly, "They want to ask him if he'll agree to conduct the funeral. If that's okay with you, that is? We could use your minister if you prefer."

Doris shook her head. "No, it's okay. I wouldn't really be comfortable asking him, anyway."

"Whyever not?"

"Have you ever _met_ Reverend Simmons?"

Helen thought for a moment. "I don't think so, but … oh, wait. You're Episcopalian, right?"

"C of E, yes. He's the only minister of our denomination in Stone County, and while I'm sure he has many excellent qualities, I've never quite warmed up to him."

"If he's the one I'm thinking of now, I don't blame you," Helen said dryly. "We're Lutheran, and I've always found that Michael Shultz, old as he may be, is one of the most understanding and compassionate people I've ever met. He won't judge the kids, and do a wonderful job."

Doris sniffled and fished for a handkerchief. Drying her moist eyes, she mumbled "If he does, it'll be the only wonderful thing about all this."

"Yes, I had quite a different scenario in mind as well whenever I fantasized about my first grandchild," Helen agreed, feeling rather weepy herself. Again. To her surprise, her guest stared at her with suddenly wide eyes.

"Oh my God, yes! I haven't even considered that yet," Doris gasped.

"Huh?"

"All I could think of was that Kat had a miscarriage with no medical help whatsoever; it never even crossed my mind until you mentioned it just now now that if the baby had lived it'd be my – my granddaughter!"

Jason's mother laughed mirthlessly. "It rather boggles the mind, doesn't it?"

"And then some!"

The two women were silent for a couple of minutes, thinking over what might have been.

"In a way, it's almost more shocking than when Jason dropped his bombshell last night," Helen mused at last.

"If I hadn't been so concerned about Kat at that time, I'm sure I'd have had hysterics," Doris agreed. "God, it hardly bears thinking about. They're barely out of childhood themselves, and to already have lost a child … and under such traumatic circumstances, too. I can't even imagine what they must've gone through!"

"It's about the most heartbreaking experience you can think of," Helen whispered, her expression sad. "I lost two myself, one before and one after Jason was born. It was just too much, so we stopped trying. I couldn't bear another. Literally."

Compassionately, Doris squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well … it was years ago, and I'm over it, really, but … but sometimes it still hurts." Helen forced a smile. "Is Kat your only child?"

"Yes," Doris replied, now getting thoughtful herself. "She was … well, kind of an accident," she confessed. "Robert and I hadn't planned on having children yet at the time. But, as these things go, we slipped up." Her own smile turned a bit wobbly. "When I found out I was pregnant … it couldn't have come at a worse time for us. Don't get me wrong, once we got over the shock, I was happy, very much so, but … the first couple of years weren't easy because Robert's firm sent him around so much. He was practically all over the continent, for weeks on end sometimes. Then, he finally got more settled and we moved to Surrey Hills. It was a great place, we felt wonderful there and we thought now was the time to have another child."

"What happened? Obviously you didn't," Helen asked curiously.

The Australian sighed. "Robert's career happened. He was promoted unexpectedly, and I needed to be there for him as hostess and escort, that sort of thing, on any number of social functions. At the same time, Katherine started ballet classes, her diving really took off … half of what little free time I had was spent chauffeuring her around. So, we decided the time wasn't _quite_ right to have another baby. Then …"

"… other things kept getting in the way, right?"

Sheepishly, Doris nodded. "We always said we wanted to wait for the right time, but …"

"There never is a 'right' time, I think," Helen shrugged fatalistically. "Especially not with babies. They come – or don't – as they please. I just wish our kids didn't have to have found that out the hard way."

"Amen," Doris sighed. Then, she swallowed hard. "I just wish it were all over."

"All … what?"

"The … the funeral, the repercussions … everything, really. For example … Tommy has been calling the house every day since they came back from the past, and now, when Katherine could _really _need his support and understanding, he doesn't."

The other woman winced. "He called Jason every night, too, and last night he just vanished, I think, when the truth came out like it did. But … can you really blame him? His girlfriend had a relationship with his best friend – one that even resulted in a baby. The two people outside his family he probably trusted more than anybody else. I'm sure he was even more shocked than all the rest of us."

"Well, yes, but …"

Helen gripped Doris' hand, which was clenched around her glass, hard enough to almost break it. "I know, I know, deep down I find myself wishing that he could put his feelings aside for the moment and just be there for the kids, but let's not forget – for all their maturity and the obvious feelings the gang has for each other, they're all only nineteen. They may be legally adults, but I don't think we can expect them to see past their immediate pain. Not now, anyway."

Wearily, the blonde Australian pushed her iced tea a few inches away from her. "That's true, but … my mind tells me you're right, but in my heart I can only see Katherine's pain."

Helen Scott laughed briefly, again without humor. "Trust me, I understand. Do I ever!" Before her mind's eye, the image of Jason's dark eyes, almost black with hurt and grief, appeared. Shoving it down determinedly, she was glad for the distraction of a car pulling into the driveway. "We'll deal with it, somehow," she murmured, getting up from the table. "I think that may be John and Jason."

Doris seemed equally relieved. "Or Robert and Katherine; I left a message for them that I'd probably be here."

Just then, a second car pulled up.

"Seems it's both. Let's see what they found out."

"Right." As mothers did everywhere, the two women pushed their own concerns aside and went to tend their families.

_To Be Continued …_


	17. Eddies And Swirls

****

**_Disclaimer: _**_Not mine, they belong to Saban/BVE; no money being made etc._

_**Note: **As promised, here's the sceond 'half' of the previous chapter. Unfortunately, it took me a while to get back into the swing of things, but hey … stuff happens sometimes. sigh Anyway, on with the story … thanks go to Vespera (I –think— it was her, anyway) and Hagar, who both pointed out things to me that I needed to address. Many thanks, ladies! And a Happy Easter to everybody, too. :-) On your way out, please don't forget to pass by the feedback box! **DB**_

**Times Present, Times Past**

**Chapter 15b: Eddies And Swirls**

**_Sunday, Angel Grove Park, Noonish_**

"I said it before, and I'll say it again, there's _no way _Jase seduced Kat!"

"Don't tell me you believe _she_ seduced _him_!"

"I don't know her well enough to answer that, but I doknow Jason! He just wouldn't _do_ that!"

"Guys … guys! Not so loud, or somebody will hear us," Trini soothed Zack and Rocky, who'd been arguing their points with increasing volume. "There's no need to shout!"

Grumbling, glaring daggers at each other, the two young men subsided. They may have wanted to continue their 'discussion' – if only to vent their feelings of frustration and not-understanding – but they had to admit that Trini was right. A few heads on the beach were already turned in their direction, and they waited until the curious looked away again.

"I still say it wasn't Jason's fault," Zack muttered stubbornly.

"Maybe, but …"

Kimberly interrupted Rocky firmly before the two could launch into another futile argument. "Stop it already. Both of you," she admonished Zack with a stern glare as well before he started to feel smug. "We're just talking in circles here, and we won't know what really happened until Jason and Kat are gonna tell us."

"Exactly," Tanya sighed. "And speaking just for myself, that can't happen soon enough."

"Amen," Aisha agreed. She snorted lightly. "Anyone for taking a poll? Who believes one – I don't care who – seduced the other?"

Most of the group sported wry expressions, but at last Adam, Rocky and Zack raised their hands reluctantly.

"I hate to even think that, but what other explanation is there?" Adam mumbled uncomfortably.

"What are the other options?" Trini wondered. Her successor shrugged sheepishly.

"To be honest, I dunno."

"I think they were probably comforting each other one day, and things just got out of hand," Tanya suggested. "A friendly hug that lasted just a tad too long, an innocent kiss given to comfort that suddenly got to be … well, more … it wouldn't be the first time something like that happened."

"It sounds plausible," Trini agreed. "I think I'll vote for that scenario."

"Me, too," Aisha nodded. "Kim?"

The first Pink Ranger sighed. "I … I guess," she murmured, biting her lip. "It's so hard sometimes _not _to turn to the one person who just happens to be there, when you're all alone and feeling completely lost. You're far away from everything and everybody you love, there's no help, no way back home and you really, really _need _someone to hold you … Even if your head tells you it's, like, all wrong … that doesn't matter much if all you want is just someone to be there for you, no questions asked." Her voice had dwindled to almost nothing while she spoke, and her doe-brown eyes took on a haunted look. More than one of her friends held their breaths. Was that the voice of experience talking? It sure sounded like it …

"Is … is that what happened to you, Kim?" Rocky asked at last for all, trying to rein in his avid curiosity. To his knowledge, Kimberly had never told anyone what had prompted her to send That Letter to Tommy. "When you, uh …" he hesitated.

"When I broke up with Tommy, you mean?" she grimaced. "N-not quite, but … close." There had been other reasons, but Kimberly felt she owed an explanation to her former boyfriend first. Her friends would just have to wait. "Let's just say I can certainly understand if that was their motive." Her tone made it quite clear that that was all she intended to say on the matter – for now, anyway. To her relief, the others picked up her message and let it rest.

"That makes it four to three," Adam summed things up. "What about you, Billy? Care to even the odds?"

"Yeah, man, you've hardly said a word all morning," Zack chimed in. "Got another theory?"

Billy just shook his head. "No."

"Then what's your take on the situation?" Rocky wondered. "You know both Jason and Kat pretty well; probably better than anyone of us."

Their genius friend stared blankly into the middle distance before replying. When he did, his voice was constricted with an emotion the others couldn't identify. "To be perfectly honest, I couldn't care less either way."

_"What?" _Aisha almost shrieked. That was _not _what she'd expected to hear – and certainly not from Billy, who despite his professed ineptitude in social matters really was more perceptive than most people – or himself – gave him credit for. With an effort, she calmed herself. Seeing that the others were as stunned by Billy's statement as she was, she tried for a more reasonable tone. "Billy, you can't be serious. The only reason we're all so worked up about this whole situation is because we just don't see how this mess could've happened … and because we're honestly concerned about Jason and Kat …"

"…and on how it's gonna affect Tommy," Adam added quietly, beating Kimberly to the punch by barely a second. Aisha shot him a glance equally comprised of annoyance at the interruption and gratitude for the reminder, then turned back to Billy.

"Yeah, and I know you are, too – so how can you _not _care about what happened with 'em in the past?"

The blue-grey eyes finally met hers. To the former Yellow Ranger's surprise, they were filled with anguish.

"Which is precisely the problem – I do care. That is also why I'm not as interested in why they became a couple. The reasons don't really matter at this point."

"They do, too – if we want to understand the situation and help them deal with it," Kimberly argued. "Especially Tommy; he must be totally shattered."

"Granted."

"Then why do you say you don't give a damn?" Adam wondered. "That's not really like you!"

To his astonishment, the former Blue Ranger blushed. He had to clear his throat several times before he managed to reply. "Because I … I'm at least partially to blame for their predicament."

"What? That's nonsense, Billy," Zack protested. "You weren't the one who created the original time hole, and you also didn't shove 'em into the thing! Instead, you did everything you could to get them back safe and sound, took every precaution in the book! And you did it, too!"

Billy just snorted – a sound that came out more like a sob. "Well, yes. Eventually. But how long did it take me? If it hadn't been for Rocky's most fortuitious observation, who knows how long I might have procrastinated further for the sake of caution …"

Kimberly shook her head and laid a hand on Billy's arm. "Billy, that's rubbish. True, we all kinda cursed you now and then because things were taking so long, but that was just our impatience and concern talking. You knew that – I _know _you did – so how can you say that? You and Justin pointed it out to us a thousand times that safety _had _to come first; and we all saw the necessity-"

"In the end, anyway, and some of us better and sooner than others," Zack interjected under his breath. Kimberly could't help a fleeting grin at the truth of his observation, remembering Tommy's outbursts, but ignored the remark and ploughed on.

"Whatever. So why …"

Billy made an impatient gesture, shrugging Kim's touch off. "I shouldn't have taken so _many_ precautions. If I hadn't …" he swallowed hard, then continued. "If I hadn't insisted on performing a number of safety checks that, in hindsight, were rather redundant, I could have opened the time hole at _least _two hours earlier, if not sooner," Billy sighed.

The petite gymnast recoiled a little. It was very uncharacteristic for Billy to be so worked up about anything. "I don't get it," she admitted. "I mean, the delays weren't just due to your double-checking everything; there were Divatox's attacks, too."

"The attacks weren't really quite that threatening," Billy muttered, visibly upset. "I chose to disregard the fact that in the past, we had performed actions just as delicate while under similar strain; it shouldn't have made a difference."

Rocky shook his head, puzzled. "Well, maybe not, but …"

"Don't you see?" Billy spat, with a vehemence that told his friends clearly how agitated he truly was. "We had already established the fact that one hour of real-time – _our _time, if you will – equalled close to two _hundred_ hours in Jason and Katherine's timeline; estimating that my exaggerated caution in opening the time hole cost us a minimum of four hours all told, I could have brought them back from the past over a _month _sooner, their time!"

"Yeah, so?" Zack wondered, not making the connection right away. Trini, however, did, and blanched.

"Oh my God, Billy, no …" she whispered, aghast. Whether it was because of the realization what it might have meant for their stranded friends, or because she now recognized Billy's emotion for what it truly was – guilt – she wasn't sure.

As if he hadn't heard her soft exclamation, Billy continued, his voice filled with anguish. "If I had been just a little less over-cautious, a bit more certain of the accuracy of my own calculations, I might have retrieved them weeks earlier. And if I had … their child might well be alive today!"

· · ·

**_Scott Residence, Shortly After Lunch_**

Kat had only nibbled at her meal; she really had no appetite, even though Helen and Doris had quickly concocted a delicious soup and sandwiches for everybody. When the after-lunch conversation returned, as was only natural, for the funeral preparations, she waited for the right moment and slipped quietly outside into the garden. She stopped at Helen's flowerbeds, pretending to study the colorful profusion of tulips, daffodils and early summer growth, but in truth saw nothing. That was how Jason found her when he followed.

He waited a few minutes, hoping she'd acknowledge his presence, but apart from a slight stiffening in her posture, no reaction was forthcoming. He finally cleared his throat and felt immediately guilty when Kat flinched.

"I'm sorry," he murmured awkwardly. "Didn't mean to startle you."

Kat just produced a small sound that could've meant anything – both protest or acceptance, he wasn't sure. Jason hesitated, swallowed awkwardly, then tried again to break the increasingly uncomfortable silence.

"Um … are you okay?"

She sighed, slumping her shoulders. "Yeah, why?" To his mind, she couldn't have sounded less convincing if she'd tried.

He shrugged. "You went to the hospital …"

Kat wearily turned around, finally coming face to face with Jason. He ached at the look on her face. They'd both been checked out by a medic right after their return; there hadn't been much wrong with either asides from a slight case of malnutrition – which could easily be remedied by a carefully controlled diet and some medication – so he'd been wondering about the need for a more thorough exam.

"It was just a precaution," she murmured at last. "Dad wanted to make sure that there were no lingering aftereffects from … from the miscarriage." Kat nearly choked on the last word, and a lone tear trickled down her cheek. She wiped it off quickly.

"And? Are there any?" Jason asked, alarmed. _God, I didn't even think of that! What if the infection caused any damage, or …_

"No, fortunately not. They gave me an antibiotic, though; seems I picked up some kind of bug, or there's still a bit of one left. Nothing serious, though ... that at least explains why I was feeling kinda tired." 

"Whew."

"Yeah."

With that, the topic was seemingly exhausted, but before Kat could turn away again, Jason asked another question that had been on his mind ever since he'd learned about her trip to the hospital. "Kat … I'm not trying to pry oranything, but … how come your Dad took you? I'd have thought you would've been more comfortable with your mother?"

The blonde smiled briefly; how like Jason to pick up on that detail!

"True, but … I didn't want news of this to get out and possibly falling into the wrong hands …"

"Huh? Like whose?" Right after he'd said that, realization hit. Jason grimaced. "Oh. Boswell and his ilk, right?"

"Mostly, yes," Kat nodded. "Can't you imagine the headlines that creep would come up with if he knew what really happened? I've had more than enough ofall media types to last me a lifetime."

"You and me both." He shuddered at the mere thought.

"No kidding. Anyway, Dad saw my point, so instead of taking me to Stone County General like he'd planned, he called a colleague's wife who he knew is a gynecologist. She has an office at a small private maternity clinic about thirty miles along the coast, so that's where we went. All the necessary equipment was there. I'd have loved to have Mum with me, but she couldn't ensure total privacy, like Dad could."

"I see," Jason replied, nodding slowly. "Makes sense."

"Uh huh. I really would've preferred Mum, but …"

"Yeah. But at least you've got it behind you now, and everything's as okay as can be expected. That's good, isn't it?"

"I guess …"

There was a certain note in her voice that made Jason wonder what else there might be that made her look so uneasy. "Something else bothering you beside the exam?"

She swallowed and bit on her lip to suppress the quiver she could feel there. It took a couple of minutes for Kat to compose herself enough to meet his concerned gaze. When she managed at last, her blue eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"Jason … how am I going to get through Tuesday?"

He blanched. Tuesday was the day that had been set for their daughter's funeral. The second – and hopefully last – one! That was something he'd tried hard to banish from his mind since his talk with the minister, but in view of Kat's anguish, he knew he'd have to face it today after all. He found his voice with difficulty.

"The same way I will," Jason said hoarsely after a minute's hesitation, telling her the only solution he could think of. The onlypossible solution, in any case. "One minute at a time."

"I don't know if I can," Kat hiccuped, looking wan and forlorn. He longed to fold her into his arms, to comfort her like he'd done in the past, but restrained himself – barely. "I mean, saying good-bye to Dorilene once was almost more than I could bear; having to do it all over again … it's going to be _so_ hard!"

"Yeah, I know," he murmured soothingly. "At least this time we won't be alone; we'll have our parents with us," he added, letting her know obliquely that it was going to be just as difficult for him.

___And you? What about **you**? Will you be there for me as well as you were before? _Kat wanted to know. She'd heard his words, knew they were nothing but the truth, appreciated them, but desperately wanted more than what Jason was offering. She looked at the young man who only a short time ago had been her rock, her one place of stability and comfort in a world that had gone crazy. She tried to gauge his mood, to see past the words. However, in that moment a cloud passed across the sun, so she was unable to read the expression in the dark eyes. From his posture and what he'd said – or rather _hadn't_, from the way he'd stepped closer to her, almost but not quite touching, she could make a pretty good guess at Jason's state of mind, but she wanted – no, _needed_ – more reassurance than that. Biting back tears, she reached out and touched his arm, but froze when he almost immediately shook his head and moved away again. It was only a couple of feet, but it might as well have been miles, so alone did the simple movement make her feel.

"Jason?" she wondered, hurt by this apparent rejection. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Which was almost certainly a lie, proven by how the handsome face suddenly closed up, became distant … almost forbidding.

"Then … why won't you let me touch you?" Right now, Kat literally hungered for a hug, some kind of tangible comfort from the one person who'd suffered through her ordeal with her. A part of her indignantly told her that she shouldn't be so needy, that she had more pride and independence than that, but she couldn't care less. During the two years they'd been marooned in the past, pride had had no place; they'd needed each other's support too much to let it stand in the way. Out of that certainty – and the memory of feeling oh-so-safe and protected when Jason had held her – Kat reached for the comfort he'd always given her.

"Please, I … I really need to be held right now," she whispered, taking a tiny step closer to Jason and opening her arms just a little. It seemed as if there was an eerie echo when she uttered the simple plea, as if she'd said much the same words once before. ___Maybe I have …haven't I?_

There was an instant when time seemed to stand still, neither making another move. However, just as Kat was sure she'd be securely in Jason's embrace in another second – surely there was an answering flash of need and longing in the dark eyes? – he retreated further away.

"No."

"Jason, please!" she entreated, cut to the quick by his reaction.

Jason clenched his teeth, the muscles in his tanned cheeks working. "I can't!"

"W-why not?"

He laughed – a short, bitter sound – and half-turned away. Over his shoulder, he gave her an unreadable look.

"Remember what happened the last time you asked me to hold you? If I'd been stronger, been able to say 'no' then, we wouldn't _be_ in this mess right now!"

Kat now recalled the scene in the meadow only too well; it had led to their first kiss, and from there … to Dorilene. And ultimately their baby's death. She also remembered how truly grateful she'd been at the time for the comfort she'd found, and how losing hope for rescue suddenly hadn't mattered so much anymore. How she'd committed herself to Jason in that moment, for better or worse.

___But I only meant it for the time being, _she reminded herself. _Just for however long we were stuck in the past … or until we'd be rescued. That hasn't changed, has it? _ She refused to answer herself, afraid of what she might discover.

And they had been rescued eventually; that time was irrevocably past now. Or was it? Hanging on to the lofty intentions she'd formed then with the last bit of strength she could muster, Kat couldn't help but wish selfishly that she could experience those feelings of solace and shelter just one more time. So she latched on to the one thing that made her conscience perk up – and tried her utmost to ignore the admonishing inner voice that told her in no uncertain terms she was being more than a little unfair.

"Are you saying it was ___my _fault that we … ___we kissed, made love, grew as close as two human beings can _ … that we had a baby?"

"No!" Jason's answer was swift, and without hesitation. His eyes softened slightly, even though he kept his distance. "Kat … at that time, I needed to hold you just as much as you needed to be held – and I think I told you so, too." He ran a hand through his once-again short hair. "But let's face it – that was then; this is now. We're back in our proper time, where we belong. We're no longer dependent just on each other; we have our families and friends to help us now."

Jason paused, glanced away, then lifted his eyes back to hers. The pain and confusion in those blue pools nearly undid him, but he said what he had to.

___No matter if it nearly kills me … or how much it hurts._

The deep voice lowered to almost a whisper, and Kat had to strain her ears to understand Jason's next words. "You have Tommy back."

___Oh. Right. _In her turmoil,Kat had almost forgotten her boyfriend, and wondered in a corner of her mind why that should be so, but that thought was instantly overshadowed by hurt at Jason's apparent desertion, somehow made even worse by his next words.

"You don't need me anymore."

Stunned, the blonde dancer gaped at Jason. Surely she had't heard right; how could he even ___think_ she didn't need him? I do! I always w- Katherine cut off her thought becfore it could be fully formed. That way lay a half-perceived danger she wasn't prepared to face. ___Not yet, anyway. Maybe even … not ever!_

"What?" she managed.

Stronger now that he'd finally spoken what had been on his mind since Kat's illness after their baby's death, Jason swallowed surreptitiously and repeated what he'd said.

"It's true; you don't need me anymore now that we're back. What we had … it's in the past. Literally," Jason twisted his mouth briefly, in a bitter grin at the irony of it all. He would have cheerfully given an arm or a leg if Kat had showed that much concern over losing him at another time, mere days – or centuries – before, but their moment had passed … or so he honestly believed. Seeing her bewilderment, though, he amended his statement. "Look, I'm not saying that I won't be friends with you anymore; we've been too close for that to happen. After all, we've been friends even before we got sucked into that damned time hole, and I have no intention ofnot being your friend – ever. But Kat, that's _all_ I can be for you from now on."

Kat shook her head, unable to take it all in. She felt the tears she'd been holding in check for so long spill over and trickle down her cheeks, but she was beyond caring now. All that mattered was that she was about to lose something –someone – she hadn't known meant an awful lot to her. How much exactly, she refused to examine right now.

"How can you say that, after all that we've shared?" she choked. "Does what we had mean nothing to you?" _Do **I **mean nothing to you?_

He inhaled deeply. "Yes, it did. You did." _More than I can ever tell you … _"But things have changed now that we're back." _Not the way I feel about you …_ "We always knew they would – or that they would have to. Part of me may wish they didn't, but …" Jason shrugged, the gesture an expression of both helplessness and finality. In his mind, though, he added something. _Another part of me sometimes wishes I'd never given in to our need … and most of me just wants to go on holding you forever. But then, I always knew **that **wasn't going to happen, so …_

Kat was beginning to tremble all over as the meaning of Jason's words began to sink in at last. "No … please, Jason, don't …" She was begging now, and didn't care. But he just shook his head as he moved further away from her, distancing himself both literally and figuratively.

"I'm sorry, Kat. I can't. I just … can't," he repeated, his voice gentle but firm.

She flinched as if Jason had dealt her a mortal blow. Jason winced, closed his eyes before Kat's pain and made himself turn once more. The next step, onto the garden path towards the house, took more courage and resolve than he thought he'd possessed, but somehow, he managed. Leaving the slender, beautiful girl standing on his mother's lawn, framed by lush green trees and a profusion of spring flowers, Jason concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other, removing himself with inhuman effort from the temptation of letting honor go hang itself and claiming his best friend's girlfriend despite his best intentions to the contrary.

As he reached the patio, Jason dared look back at Katherine over his shoulder one last time. He knew – hoped – that the distance between them was already too great for her to read the lie in his eyes as he shattered his own heart in a single, well-aimed, deliberate blow.

"Go back to Tommy, Kat. That's where you always belonged, isn't it? Where you wanted to be all that time … he loves you as much as you love him." The words cost him dearly, but had to be said.

"It's over."

_____To Be Continued …_


	18. Confrontation

**_Disclaimer: _**_Same as usual; do you even have to ask? _

_**Note: **Well, I've finally managed to get around to this; inspiration has been singularly slow in coming. Sorry 'bout that. I've had several debates with myself what exactly to put into this beast – every scene I can think of, or concentrate more on advancing the plot. /sigh/ Decisions, decisions … guess I'll have to find a (hopefully) happy median. Anyway, glad you're still along for the ride, I hope you enjoy … and as usual, please pass the feedback box on your way out? Thank you. **DB**_

**Times Present, Times Past**

Chapter 16: Confrontations

**_Tuesday, Early Afternoon_**

Tommy was driving. Again.

It almost seemed as if he'd done nothing _but _drive since he'd left the Youth Center on Saturday night – and while the hum of the engine was the same as always, the car was running as smoothly as ever, he couldn't find the _feeling _he usually got while handling a vehicle.

This was one of the reasons he'd jumped at his uncle's offer to become a race car driver right out of high school; true, he'd had other plans, but being behind the wheel of a powerful car made him feel in control – not only of where he happened to be going at any particular time, but also of his life. If only he could make up his mind what he wanted to do!

For years, Tommy had thought he was going to be a Martial Arts instructor, maybe even own his own school one day, but watching Rocky struggle in that very profession had given him not only second, but third and fourth thoughts about the matter. His parents wanted him to go to college, which was fine in theory, but with what major? Tommy truly had no idea, and he knew he would have to decide on _something_ before he even contemplated applying anywhere.

Then there was Kat. She'd come home from London this spring on an extended visit – how that worked out with her scholarship, Tommy didn't know; the whole time hole mess had happened before she'd gotten around to explaining – but she definitely would return to Europe for the fall semester at the latest. And _that _was something Tommy dreaded. Letting her go once the previous year had been bad enough; as bad or worse as Kimberly moving to Florida had been. _/At least Kim stayed in the same country. Kat is going to school on another **continent!**/_ Plus, Tommy could relate to Kim's ambition of following her dream of athletic accomplishment; he found it much harder to follow Katherine's hopes to make her mark in something as … well, artsy as ballet.

_/Music, like Tanya does, I can understand. Singing is something most everybody likes. But what's so special about tripping across a stage on one's toes./ _

Tommy was trying to see the allure, but so far wasn't very successful. Most of the music was strange to him, the poses and exercises seemed weird if not downright silly at times, and whenever Kat spoke about "interpretation", he floundered. To him, dancing meant releasing energy in a fun way with his friends, to a hard, driving beat – or at best, holding a pretty girl close in his arms, being able to sneak in little kisses and playful touches and hugs in public when the music was softer. But to stand up all by oneself and jump from one end of a stage to the other in a series of highly stylized steps to complicated orchestral arrangements? He just didn't get it.

Of course, Tommy hadn't told Kat about any of this; he didn't want to dim her enthusiasm and hoped that with time he might learn to understand what she saw in ballet.

However, all that was beside the point right now; it was just something to distract himself from worrying about the next hour. Because Tommy was on his way to the Scotts' house, to confront Jason.

Tommy had wanted to do that ever since he'd woken up late on Sunday morning, but he'd been too groggy at first due to his late-night run in the desert; then, when he'd almost got up the nerve to go, his uncle had called the house and summoned him to the race track right away. The temptation to just say 'no' had been almost overwhelming, but the reason for the call had been the fitting of his new racing harness, and _that_ was something Tommy couldn't just let slide. And truth to tell, some part of him had been glad about putting off the inevitable confrontation.

_/It's not as if I'm afraid or anything/ _he'd told himself at the time, but even while he was driving to the track Tommy knew he'd been lying to himself. He _was _afraid … of what, he wasn't quite sure, though.

_/What if Jason tells me he didn't care about my feelings? What if his friendship, everything was a lie all along if I meant so little to him that he could just ignore me over this? What if he meant to steal my girlfriend from me from the get-go? What if … what if he's going to fight me over Kat/_

Tommy had no answers to these and the myriad of other questions battling in the depths of his mind, but he intended to find out – right here, right now. Today, come hell or high water. Purposefully, he turned into the quiet street where Jason lived, coming to a halt right in front of the two-story house. The driveway was occupied by both the Scotts' cars, which was rather unusual for this time of day on a weekday, as both John and Helen should be at work, but Tommy was too preoccupied to give it more than a fleeting thought. Instead, he just parked at the curb opposite. Drawing a deep breath, he shut off the engine and climbed out, crossing the street with determined strides that belied his inner uncertainty. Reaching the front door, he hesitated before ringing the doorbell; he'd never since his very first visit gone in this way.

_/Do I, or don't I/_

Tommy felt uncomfortable using the familiar back entrance for once, but on reflection it would be even more awkward if he had to explain himself to either of Jason's parents. So he went around the house and, drawing another deep breath to fortify himself, quietly let himself in. He'd almost made it to the stairs when suddenly Helen Scott stepped out of the living room into the hallway, carrying two coffee mugs.

"Tommy!" she exclaimed, surprised. "I haven't heard you come in …"

Reluctantly, he turned. "Um, hi. I, uh, I didn't want to disturb anyone," he mumbled, not quite meeting her eyes. There were exhausted smudges under them, and for an instant Tommy thought Helen had been crying – her eyelids and the tip of her nose looked suspiciously red – but as he couldn't imagine any reason _why _Jason's mother should have wept, he decided not to ask as he might've had on any other day.

Helen regarded him thoughtfully as she came closer. "You aren't," she said slowly. "Have you come to see Jason?" Her son had had a lengthy phone conversation the night before, but hadn't mentioned who he'd been talking to. Helen had just assumed it had been one of Jason's friends – and given Tommy's appearance now, when they'd only just returned from the cemetery seemed to confirm it. _/They **are** best friends, after all …/ _"Jason's in his room," she told Tommy in a subdued voice. "Be gentle with him, will you?"

Briefly Tommy wondered about the unusual request. Was there any way Helen could know why he'd come to speak to Jason? _/Nah. Mothers are good at that sort of thing, but not **that **good./ _His eyes darted up, noticing the slim black skirt, white blouse, hose and heels. It seemed a strangely formal outfit for Helen to be wearing in the middle of a work day, especially since she usually was more the jeans-and-blouse type, but he shook it off again. He was hardly a fashion critic, after all. Instead, he just nodded tightly. He couldn't _promise_ that his imminent confrontation with Jason would be 'gentle', exactly, but he wasn't going to start a brawl at the Scott residence, either. _/Probably./_ "I'll try."

"That's all I'm asking. Call if you need something, okay?"

"Sure." _That _was going to be unlikely in the extreme, but Tommy chose not to say anything. Glad to be let off the hook so easily, he started mounting the short flight of stairs.

Helen watched him go, praying that his best friend's presence would bring at least some kind of peace to her son. During the brief funeral service, Jason had been pale and withdrawn, his eyes filled with anguish – whether it was about having to bury his daughter's remains a second time within a scant month, or whether it was about watching Katherine sob quietly into her mother's shoulder, Helen couldn't say. But she'd ached for both of them. Inwardly, she hoped that Tommy could help Jason when his parents so clearly could not, even though he, too must've been shocked by the surprising revelation.

· · ·

Wearily, Jason shrugged out of the white dress shirt. He'd already taken off his dark suit, but as he was putting on his jeans he sank to his bed, feeling suddenly completely washed out. The last twenty-four hours had gone from bad to worse; as if having to suffer through the funeral this morning hadn't been enough, he'd had to reassure Billy when his oldest friend had called him the night before, telling Billy that no, he _wasn't _blaming him for their baby's death. Tempting though the idea had been for a moment. But in the face of the former Blue Ranger's obvious turmoil and guilt, Jason couldn't bring himself to be that unfair. It _hadn't _been Billy's fault, not his, not Kat's, not Jason's; if anything or anyone wasto blame, it was fate. However, when Billy finally seemed comforted to a degree and had rung off shortly before midnight, Jason had felt as if he'd been through an emotional wringer almost worse than losing their daughter in the first place. Consequently, he'd lain awake half the night, staring unseeingly at his room's ceiling in a futile effort to banish the painful memories.

Exhausted, Jason had stumbled down this morning, refusing the breakfast his mother had prepared except for a cup of strong, black coffee. Anything else, he was sure, would've come back up again right away. Even so, the hot liquid was still burning in his stomach like acid when the Scotts left for the cemetary.

It had been even harder than Jason had feared to bury Dorilene's remains – not only because this second time brought up all the pain once again, but also because Kat had been so incredibly devastated. And this time, there was nothing he could do about it.

Back in the past, they had been able to comfort each other through the worst of their grief, could hold onto each other until the first sharpness of loss subsided. They had prepared the tiny body with as much love and care as they could, kissed their daughter goodbye before laying her into the earth onto soft moss and covering her with their own hands, prayed over the small mound and then walked away together. This time, Kat had stood with her parents while Jason's own had flanked him; only a few feet and the freshly-dug grave separating them.

_/It might as well have been miles … or centuries/ _Jason remembered thinking as he slowly slid first one, then the other leg into his pants.

There had been no last glimpse of an innocent face, just the carved wooden lid of the antique chest Doris had provided. Even inside, the tiny, age-worn bones had been covered by a lace handkerchief crochetted by Jason's great-grandmother, courtesy of Helen. The store-bought bouquet of pink rosebuds Kat had placed on it wasn't the same as the few flower petals he'd collected; neither were the flowers Jason had cut in his mother's garden. Someone else had spoken a prayer, found kind words, but nothing Pastor Shultz had said could ease the welter of feelings – all of them painful – in Jason's heart. Nor, he suspected, whatever Kat must've gone through an hour ago. The ultimate agony had been that she wouldn't even look at him – not once since they'd exchanged initial greetings, anyway.

Jason knew Kat was getting all the support her parents could give her, but still … he desperately wished there was something, anything that _he_ could do. But his own words spoken on Sunday came back to haunt him; it had been _he _who'd said they were over. Had, if it came down to it, _rejected _her. Oh, his reasons had seemed good enough at the time – they _were _no longer alone, stranded in the past, and aside from their parents there were their friends to hold them up. Plus, Kat had gone back into Tommy's arms right away, as he'd always known she would. That should be more than enough for her needs, so Jason assumed that his decision had still been the right one, cold-hearted as he'd sounded even to his own ears.

_/And yet … I can't help but wish …/ _Savagely he bit off the thought before it could fully form. That way lay only more pain … and he seriously doubted that he could handle much more. Sighing, he got up to finish dressing. Just as he was tightening his belt, though, someone knocked on his door.

· · ·

It took Tommy several seconds of staring at the wooden door to Jason's room before he could bring himself to knock. The sound barely carried to his own ears, and chagrined Tommy realized that it probably hadn't been heard on the other side. Still he waited, his stomach churning with a mixture of dread, confusion and anger before he tried again. This time, his knock was sharp and firm, seemingly loud enough to echo across the landing. Inhaling deeply, he was already reaching for the knob when he heard Jason answer.

· · ·

The very _last _thing Jason wanted was having to talk to someone right now, but good manners dictated that he at least acknowledge whoever was outside, so he just pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly and replied.

"Yes?"

He'd expected his mother peeking cautiously into his room, but as the door swung open, instead of her worried eyes he found himself staring at the stormy expression of his best friend.

"Tommy," he murmured hoarsely. _/The very person I **need** to talk to … and the very last person I **want** to talk to. At least not today … not **now!**/_

Silently, Tommy stepped inside the familiar room, not looking at the tasteful décor – it had been redone after Jason's return from Geneva, creating a comfortable environment in dark grey, black, white and a few crimson accents, with a vaguely Asian feel to it that reflected Jason's love of Martial arts – but keeping his gaze firmly on the half-dressed figure in front of him. Some part of him wondered why Jason would change clothes in the middle of the day, but Tommy dismissed it as irrelevant. The significance of the formal black suit and white shirt hanging over the back of the desk chair also escaped him completely.

The door swung shut behind him, leaving Jason and Tommy standing alone for the first time in far too long, even though it had been less than two weeks since they'd last spent time together. Then, they had been best friends, closer than brothers. Now, they were … something else, and neither knew what. Too much had happened to both of them, and the two young men were painfully aware that, no matter how much they wished otherwise, they _could not_ pick up where they'd left things.

The silence between them stretched uncomfortably as their eyes locked, chocolate brown boring into midnight darkness while each sought for words. Only … there _were _no words that could adequately express their feelings.

Regret, guilt, anger … all of that and more built up an atmosphere that was charged with tension. The air in Jason's room fairly crackled with it, but he seemed frozen to the spot he was standing in. Tommy was equally rooted in his position next to the door, and both were pale with too many emotions to express.

Jason was the first to break the impasse. He swallowed hard, drew a deep breath and said the first thing that popped into his mind. The first – and most important – thing that he had to do.

"I'm sorry."

_/Sorry for putting you through this whole mess. Sorry for loving Kat when I **knew **she was yours. Sorry that you had to learn about it the way you did. Sorry for betraying your trust, for losing faith, for not being strong enough to wait to be rescued./_

Jason shook his head helplessly, knowing it wasn't enough, that those two little words would not – _could not _– explain his actions. Especially not when, deep within his heart, they also encompassed other things as well.

_/I'm sorry that I put **Kat **through this, having to divide her loyalties like that. Sorry that I fell in love with her in the first place, even long before we were stranded in the past. Sorry that whatever developed between her and me only led to heartbreak for all three of us. And …I'm also sorry for myself, because in the end, I lost not only her, but our baby …**and **you./_

Hearing the softly-spoken apology, Tommy only snorted. A part of him needed to hear it said, but in his current state of mind, it was definitely a case of 'too little, too late'. He hurt too much to see the pain in Jason, a pain that easily equalled his own, if for different reasons. All he was aware of was feeling bitterly betrayed, and he wanted – no, _needed_ to know what had caused the man who he'd believed he could trust above all others to disregard that trust. Even though, it was nigh on impossible to find a starting point, there were so many things Tommy felt demanded an explanation.

_/What made you betray me? What were your reasons for taking away what was mine? What did you say or do to Kat that made her turn away from me, to you? What were you thinking when you believed that we – that **I **– had given up on you? Wasn't it enough that Kim left me for another guy? Did you and Kat have to turn on me as well/_

Questions upon questions churned in Tommy's mind, all equally important, all clamoring to be asked and answered. However, when he finally could control his voice – and himself – enough to speak, they all coalesced into a single word.

"Why?"

Jason sighed and lowered his head. Absently, he picked up his shirt and slipped it over his head … almost as if he was symbolically putting on some kind of armor against Tommy's entirely understandable anger, hurt and confusion.

"Why what? Why I'm sorry?"

"Cut the crap," Tommy interrupted him sharply, anger rushing to the forefront of his inner turmoil. "You _know_ what I'm here for." With an effort, he unclenched his hands which had balled into fists. "I want an explanation!"

Jason's broad shoulders slumped exhaustedly. "Yeah, I know that. And you deserve one," he muttered. "I just wish I could give it to you … one that'll make sense to you, anyway," he added under his breath.

Close to gnashing his teeth with increasing frustration, Tommy took a step closer, his posture on the brink of becoming threatening.

"Why did you go for Kat?" he grated. "You _knew_ she was with me – that I'm in love with her. Why did you have to take her away from me?"

Jason closed his eyes, feeling all the doubt and guilt he'd experienced at the time coming back with a vengeance. Again, he shook his head. "At the time … it seemed right," he murmured, knowing that it sounded more than lame, and that it did nothing to appease Tommy's wrath. In fact, the brown eyes flashed dangerously. He held up his hand.

"Look … I'm not saying it _was _right," Jason continued. "As a matter of fact, we both knew it wasn't, that you'd be hurt if … _when_ you heard about it. But … we'd kinda hoped you would understand …"

"Well, I don't," Tommy muttered ungraciously. "You should've waited until we rescued you!"

"How long, Tommy?" Jason asked. "It had been a year for us – a _year_, Tommy! – before we got close!"

"Yeah, right."

It was Jason's turn to snort. "Believe it or not, but nothing happened between Kat and me until then," he said quietly. "Sure, we hugged and comforted each other when things were rough; well, rougher than usual, anyway. But I didn't kiss her until she pretty much lost it the day we'd been marooned for a year. How much longer did you think we would've had to wait? We had no way of knowing if there even _was _a way back for us, ever!"

A small voice at the back of his head told Tommy that there was truth in what Jason was saying, but he was in no mood to listen to it. Instead, he latched onto one thing – that it had been _Jason _who'd taken that final step from friendship into intimacy with his girlfriend.

"Why did you have to kiss her in the first place?" he demanded to know. "Couldn't you have comforted her another way?"

"Yeah, I guess – and I probably should've," Jason admitted readily. "Hell, I _knew _it wasn't right, that I was betraying you, but …" The memory of Kat's tears and despair was suddenly sharp in his mind, how she'd clung to him and practically begged him to hold and comfort him. So were the remembered feelings of helplessness and too-long suppressed desire on his part, and Jason let his voice trail off.

_/I can't let Tommy know how Kat made more or less the first move, that it was **she **who convinced me that he'd understand and forgive. Not that she had to work very hard at it; I **wanted **to be persuaded because I wanted **her **– and that was the only time or way I could ever have her. No, better to let him think that it was all my doing. At least that way, there's hope that Tommy won't blame Kat and forgive **her**, at least./_

"But what?" Tommy interrupted Jason's musings. Inwardly, Jason shook himself. He had to be very mindful of what and how to say, now that he'd made the decision to shoulder the blame. It would hopefully mean that Tommy and Kat would stay together; if it meant he'd have to lose not only the girl of his dreams but his best friend as well, well … he'd learn to live with it.

"But … when Kat asked me to hold her and was crying so, I … I couldn't help myself," he murmured. "I admit, I'd been … well, attracted to her from when we first met, and if she hadn't so obviously been head over heels for you, I might've tried something a lot sooner," Jason confessed, blushing.

_That _was something Tommy hadn't expected, and under any other circumstances he would've loved to pursue the startling admission, but he was not about to let himself be distracted – even for a minute.

"You were attracted to Kat?" he snarled, feeling even more betrayed if that was possible. "You stand there and tell me you wanted _my _girlfriend? I suppose next you're going to say that you didn't put the moves on her out of loyalty to me, huh? Give me one – just _one _reason why I should believe you!"

"Because it happens to be the truth," Jason replied quietly, stung by Tommy's words. He supposed it was understandable from Tommy's point of view that he couldn't see that it had been out of respect for their friendship that he'd stepped back, but the patent disbelief hurt nonetheless.

"Yeah, right," Tommy scoffed. "What about Emily? You got together with _her _practically the day you met her! How could you do _that_ if you had the hots for Kat? Huh? Tell me that!"

The crude phrase made Jason color up – partly from anger, because it _hadn't _been like that at all; right from the outset, his attraction to the lovely Pink Ranger had gone far deeper than teenage lust. And partly because … he sighed. Even the memory of exactly _why_ he'd entered a relationship with the spirited blonde was enough to make him cringe in retrospect. It wasn't something he was proud of.

"What can I say?" Jason answered, trying to keep things reasonable. "Only an idiot could've missed that she saw only you, and it was fairly obvious that you were interested as well, so …" He shrugged. "Emily … she was pretty, and different … really nice, once you got to know her."

_/And most of all, she was **safe**./ _ But he couldn't admit that out loud, could he?

"I _tried _to make it work, but I realized fairly soon that I was basically just using her as a substitute for Kat, which wasn't fair to either of the girls, least of all Emily. She deserves someone who likes her for who she is, not because she happens to resemble someone else I'd rather have dated."

Which would explain why the couple broke up after only a month, Tommy had to silently admit. It was also very much in keeping with what he knew about Jason's character, if he stopped to consider the matter. If he was honest, he couldn't even blame Jason for fancying Katherine; after all, Tommy himself had felt an attraction when they'd first met despite his relationship with Kimberly at the time. However, he was in no way ready to regard Jason's actions during their time-travelling adventure in such a forgiving light.

_/Not yet. If ever./_

Jason observed Tommy closely; he hadn't planned on diverting his best friend's attention with his confession, but hopefully it had at least served to cool him down a few degrees. Tommy was no longer tense like a tightly-wound coil, ready to explode at the slightest provocation. _/Maybe now is the right time to get it all out, to tell everything and have it over with without him going completely mental …/ _Fixing that hope firmly in his mind, Jason returned to Tommy's initial question.

"But anyway … back to what happened between Kat and me that day … I didn't really _mean _to kiss her, not _kiss _kiss, anyway, but … somehow, that's what I ended up doing. Kat didn't really object, I guess she needed the closeness and comfort or whatever, and … things kinda got out of hand from there."

It wasn't the whole truth, but close enough. _/No need to tell him that we waited for days before taking things further, that both of us had time to think and decide against becoming a couple. We **could **have stayed just friends, could've let that one kiss pass. But we didn't. **We**. Not just me, and in the end it was Kat who took that last step./ _Jason could almost feel Katherine's soft hand touching his cheek, drawing his mouth to hers in the fire-lit shelter when they'd become intimate that first time, and he barely suppressed a shiver at the memory of shared pleasure it evoked. But that was something he couldn't tell Tommy, either, not if he wanted to salvage _their _relationship, so he just shrugged and refused to say more.

"Things 'got out of hand'? Is that how you think of betraying me? I'd say that it was far more than that!"

Jason swallowed. It seemed as if there was no way he could make Tommy see what he and Kat had gone through, that they _both _had been aware of some of the impact their actions would have, and that their only hope had been that Tommy would care enough to eventually understand and forgive. If he ever did, it was obviously not going to happen today.

Trying to salvage what he could for at least one of them, Jason then shouldered most of the blame in a last gift to Katherine.

"We didn't mean to. Tommy … whether you choose to believe it or not, I _tried_ to keep my head, to think of _you_, but between Kat's need and my own – yeah, _and _my feelings for her – I just wasn't strong enough to resist. I'm more sorry than I can ever say that we hurt you, but … that's how it was," he finished resignedly. _/The ball's in your court now, Bro. I've said my piece; make of it what you will./_

A heavy silence settled between the two, Tommy's brown eyes boring into Jason's darker ones as he waited for him to continue. But the firm mouth remained resolutely closed.

"I trusted you," Tommy finally said with renewed bitterness when Jason left it at that, once more reminded of why he'd sought this confrontation. "I trusted you to take care of Kat, to stand in my place in looking out for her … but that wasn't enough, was it? You had to replace me in her heart, too!"

_/Oh God, I wish/ _Savagely, Jason suppressed the thought.

"No. No, I didn't." The deep voice, apologetic and rather tentative up until now, suddenly rang with conviction.

"How can you say that?" Tommy almost shouted. "She had a baby! _Your_ baby!"

Wryly, Jason grinned despite himself. "Something that was pretty much inevitable, given the fact we had no real, effective method of birth control. And trust me, we tried."

Tommy felt himself blush slightly as the point struck home. He didn't want to concede anything, but he couldn't argue with basic biology. Still, he felt himself shying away from the actual image of Jason and Kat intimately entwined, doing things that _required_ birth control. Better to hold onto his anger.

"You shouldn't have needed any in the first place!"

"Well, yeah. And I am sorry we did. But I did _not _replace you in Kat's heart," Jason repeated.

"How can you be so sure?" Tommy asked sullenly, wanting – needing – to believe, but at the same time unable to see how Kat could _not _have fallen for Jason. After all, if there was one person who knew the qualities of the erstwhile Gold Ranger inside and out, it was Tommy.

"Because I _know_," Jason said quietly, feeling once more the devastation of exactly how he'd come by that knowledge. "She … kinda told me herself ."

"Yeah, right. Don't tell me she made deep, dark confessions while you were sleeping with her," Tommy sneered, suddenly freshly infuriated. Somehow, Jason's revelation implied a degree of intimacy that was almost harder to contemplate than actual physical involvement, and he found he resented the idea deeply.

"No. Not that." It took all of his control to hold onto his temper, but Jason managed. Coming at any other time – from any other _man _– he would've lashed out at the insult to Kat's integrity. Yes, he'd known she loved Tommy, but she'd _never _brought up Tommy's name once they'd become a couple, especially not when they were being intimate.

"What then? Why should I believe you?"

Jason didn't answer directly, or right away. He took a few steps away from Tommy, towards the window. Staring out into the garden, his voice was barely audible when he finally spoke.

"After … after we'd buried our baby, Kat got sick," he began, keeping a tight lid on his pain. "_Very _sick. I'd tried my best to keep things as clean as possible, but somehow she'd still caught an infection during the birth … or the stress was too much … whatever. Anyway, Kat developed a high fever; high enough that I was afraid she'd die. For days, all I could do was try and keep her cooled down and hydrated. Nothing seemed to work; despite everything I did, Kat got delirious."

"So?"

Tommy didn't want to hear this; it had been difficult enough to live with his fear of exactly that while they were still looking for a way to rescue Jason and Kat. To learn that reality had been far worse than his anxiety was … uncomfortable, and more.

Jason gulped down his own remembered fears. "So … she didn't know where she was, what had happened … she kept reaching for our baby, thrashing around, working herself into a frenzy … she also kept calling for someone to help her."

"So what? Kat often calls for help," Tommy shrugged. It was one of the things he found so endearing about Kat – that she still looked upon him as her White Knight. He was pleased that she so clearly showed her need for him a lot of times.

_/Not when it was just her and me/ _Jason wanted to object, but didn't. _/Not if she could help it, at least. She learned to trust her own strength, and knew when it was not enough after all./_

"Maybe. But … even though there hadn't been anyone but her and me for two years, even though she was delirious and in a great deal of pain … even though I'd been seeing to her every need for almost a week, hardly left her side … it wasn't _my_ name she called. It was _yours_."

And _that _had hurt beyond endurance. It was the one thing which had convinced Jason that he'd never have the kind of relationship with the lovely blonde dancer that he dreamed of; the one thing which had given him the strength to break it off with Katherine on Sunday, despite the pain he'd known he was causing her.

_/If she still calls for Tommy in such a situation, there's no chance for me./_

Slowly, Jason turned around and faced Tommy fully.

"Kat doesn't love me; never has, never will. Whatever was between her and me in the past, it's just that – past. She's never stopped loving _you_, though. Trust me on that, Bro."

A wave of relief washed through Tommy as he heard the quiet words, followed immediately by a rush of renewed betrayal. If Kat had indeed called for _him _in her time of need, that meant two things – one, she hadn't stopped loving him, as Jason claimed, and two, it then _had _to have been Jason's fault that she'd let herself be led astray. _/Hadn't it? Yes./_

Hurt pride and a feeling of righteous wrath made Tommy draw up to his full height.

"Don't call me 'Bro'," he demanded coldly. "A brother would never have gone behind my back like that."

Jason paled and closed his eyes briefly to hide his feelings. So his worst fear was coming to pass after all. He was about to lose Tommy's friendship over what had happened between him and Kat. Well … he'd deal with that, too. Somehow. 

"If that's the way you want it," he murmured tonelessly.

"It's the way _you_ made it," Tommy spat. He turned to leave. His hand already on the doorknob, he turned back one last time. "I always thought you were my best friend. You've proved that you're anything but."

Jason didn't answer; not that Tommy had expected him to. After all, what _was _there to say? With a final glare, Tommy let himself out, barely managing not to slam the door behind him. Avoiding the hallway where he might run into Jason's parents again, he left the house, jumped into his car and drove off.

From his window, Jason watched the red jeep's taillights dwindle first to little pinpoints of red light as the car went down the street, then vanish completely from his sight as Tommy turned round a corner. With a heavy sigh, he let the curtains fall back into place and went to lie on his bed. His movements were stiff and sluggish, like a man's four times his age. Staring unseeingly at the ceiling, letting the day's multitude of anguish wash through him, Jason's mind was filled with only one thought.

_/Today, I've finally lost everything for good. My daughter … the girl I love … and my best friend. Forever./_

He felt completely empty, and 'forever' stretched ahead of him, filled only with darkness.

_To Be Continued …_


	19. Forgive, Forget

****

**_Disclaimer: _**_Not mine, no money, no harm intended._

_**Note: **Well, this is more or less acontinuation of the previous chapter, so hopefully I'll get it done a little sooner. Keep your fingers crossed, okay? (Can't cross 'em myself; it's hell trying to type that way!) Enjoy, and please pass the feedback box on your way out? **DB**_

**Times Present, Times Past**

**Chapter 17: Forgive, Forget …**

**_Late Tuesday Afternoon_**

Kimberly and Aisha were talking quietly about everything and nothing – avoiding the one thing that was on all their minds, namely the situation with Tommy, Jason and Katherine – as they wandered idly towards the Youth Center from the Campbells' house. They hadn't exactly agreed to meet the others there, but somehow both girls knew that sooner or later the rest of the gang would find their way there as well. After all, it was their home away from home, the place where they'd spent most of their time together while still at school … where everybody had got to know the others, and where a lot of very momentous events in all their lives had taken place. So it was only natural, even though they'd been scattered through the winds, that they would meet almost instinctively again in the one place that they all knew and loved.

Thus, the girls weren't surprised at all when they found Rocky lounging against the wall in the entranceway.

"Hi, girls."

"Hello, Rocky," Aisha greeted her old friend with a smile.

"Fancy meeting you here," Kim grinned.

Rocky chuckled. "'Of all the gin joints in all the world …', huh?"

"Something like that," the petite girl laughed. "Only, I'm not Ilsa, and no offense, but you're not cynical enough to be Bogie!"

Rocky pouted, but shrugged good-naturedly. "Never wanted to be. The guy went bald in his twenties!"

"Eww," Aisha shuddered melodramatically. "No thanks!"

Kimberly looked around. "Is anybody else around?"

"Well, the Turbos were here when I arrived, but-" Rocky lowered his voice cautiously, making sure they weren't overheard, "they broke several landspeed records doing the usual vanishing act not much later. Guess You-Know-Who is at it again someplace."

"Meh," Kim sighed. "Figures."

"Yeah. Then again, it's kinda good they aren't around anymore, isn't it?" Aisha commented, her face thoughtful. "I mean … we _were _going to discuss … um … _things_, weren't we?"

That drew a grimace from Rocky. "Have we done anything _but _discuss _things_ in the last few days?" His question wasn't meant to be rhetorical, but neither girl answered because he was right.

"Yeah, well … where are the others?" Aisha asked, looking back across the parking lot. Rocky's small red jeep was near the hedge, making use of the shade there, and the sidewalk was as yet empty of friendly faces.

"Adam's picking Tanya up at the radio station, Trini and Zack got held up at registration over at AGU, and Billy said he needed to do something about getting his driver's license back," Rocky reported. "I'm assuming that means he's stuck in a queue somewhere over at the DMV in City Hall."

"Oh, okay," Kim pouted. "That could take awhile, then. Why don't we grab a table and see whether Lt. Stone makes smoothies as good as Ernie's?"

"Sounds like a plan," Aisha agreed; "let's go inside, shall we?" She reached for the door handle, only to be stopped by Rocky.

"I wouldn't."

"Why not? I'm thirsty, and my feet are killing me …"

"You _don't_ wanna go in there," he murmured. "Not now, anyway. Trust me."

Kim frowned. "We do, but … is there any special reason why we shouldn't go inside and be comfortable? It's hot out here!"

Her former teammate shrugged and stepped aside. "Be my guest, but I for one don't want to watch Tommy beat the crap out of the exercise equipment."

"Tommy? How'd he get here?" Aisha wondered. "I don't see his car …"

"He's parked around the corner," Rocky told her. "He'd already arrived when I got here, so he's been at the punching for quite a while. He looked pretty upset, too."

Kimberly groaned. "Not _again_! Did he at least remember to put on gloves this time? The last time he was blowing off steam like that, I almost needed to take him to the ER, his knuckles were so badly bruised!"

"To be honest, I didn't stay long enough to see – but Lt. Stone is minding the store himself, and you know he's a real stickler for safety, so I'd think he made sure Tommy can't hurt himself …"

"I guess," Kim murmured, frowning. "Boy, he must be feeling _real_ bad if he's hitting the bags like I think he is." She couldn't help but remember how her former boyfriend had acted when they had still been trying to locate Jason and Katherine. Besides, she'd seen his black moods before.

"Can you blame him?" Aisha asked. "Just think how upset the rest of us were – are."

"Not really," Kim conceded. "Still, I wonder if …" She never got to finish her thought, because right that instant two cars entered the parking lot – Billy's old Radbug (minus the bulky special speed enhancer he once had attached to it) and Adam's black jeep (lately decorated with a green pattern on both doors). Their friends drove as close to the entrance as possible, and all five left the cars; it seemed Adam had picked up Trini and Zack on his way to or from the radio station.

"Hi guys," Zack hailed the three, his usually mobile face uncharacteristically serious. "Why aren't you inside? Is our table occupied, or what?"

"No idea," Rocky shrugged. "I didn't check. We just didn't want to get in Tommy's way while he's maltreating innocent punching bags."

Tanya winced. "Oh boy. How long has been at it?"

"Dunno, but a while, I'd say. He'd already worked up quite a sweat when I arrived, and I've been waiting here for you guys for fifteen minutes or so when Kim and Aisha came just now."

"That long? He must be feeling worse than usual, then," Adam commented.

"Yeah – I was just wondering if maybe I should go and try to calm him down," Kim mused.

"That is a moot point by now, Kim," Billy said quietly. "Because here he comes."

As one, the group of friends turned to watch Tommy leave the building. He seemed freshly showered but was moving stiffly, and his expression was stormy under a forced veneer of calm – something they'd all seen before in one or the other crisis during their tenures as Rangers. Still, after exchanging a quick glance with Trini and receiving an encouraging nod, Kimberly took a step forward.

"Hi Tommy," she smiled, hoping he couldn't see how much his barely-controlled emotions affected her. "We were just about to join you …"

"Don't bother on my account," he interrupted her curtly. "I'm leaving."

"Y-you are? Where to?" she asked, taken aback by his abrupt manner.

Tommy hesitated for a second, then apparently decided her question was innocuous enough. "I need to go talk to Kat."

Tanya barely swallowed a gasp. "I wish you wouldn't," she said softly, only to be silenced by a hard look.

"It's something I just have to do. Seeya." Without another word, Tommy wheeled around and strode off around the corner, leaving his friends staring after him. Seconds later, his car tore out of the Youth Center's parking lot and disappeared in the traffic.

"Man, he _is _worse than ever," Zack mumbled.

Trini sighed. "Let's just hope he'll be gentle with her."

"Yeah, especially today," Tanya agreed.

"Why, what's so special about today?" Kimberly wondered. "I mean, they _have _to talk things over eventually …"

Tanya closed her eyes and shook her head wearily. "True, but I don't think Kat is in the right frame of mind for a confrontation right now."

"Is there any specific reason for your assumption, Tanya?" Billy enquired. "I called Jason last night for a lengthy conversation, and he seemed fine, albeit understandably subdued."

She stared at the blue-clad genius with a horrified expression. "Last night? You didn't," she exclaimed.

"As a matter of fact, I did," Billy replied, bewildered. "Why?"

Adam saw his girlfriend's eyes heat up and put a calming hand on her shoulder before she could say something he knew she'd regret later. "Tanya, simmer down. I guess Billy didn't know."

"Know what?" Aisha enquired as she watched her successor visibly calm herself. Tanya sighed.

"I called Kat after breakfast, to see whether she maybe wanted to talk anytime soon, and she told me-" she interrupted herself and drew a deep, steadying breath, "- Kat told me that today at eleven was their baby's funeral. The second one."

Rocky, Kim, Aisha and Billy paled as they realized what that likely meant for their friends. Adam, Zack and Trini just nodded sadly; apparently, Tanya had already told them on the way.

"Oh my," Kim murmured when she found her voice again. "Kat must feel totally bummed … and Tommy's off to confront her _now_? In the mood he's in? Uh-oh."

"That's putting it mildly," Rocky agreed. Then he looked up, his brown eyes wide with sudden insight. "Guys – d'you think it's possible he's so pissed because he's already talked to Jason?"

Billy swallowed hard, fresh feelings of guilt assailing him. _If I had known last night that Jase was facing such an ordeal today, I could have waited with confessing my own inadequacies instead of calling him. But I didn't, and instead only added to the pain he must have been feeling. _ He'd poured out his own anguish to his oldest friend, and had only found acceptance and absolution from his perceived wrongdoings. What that must have cost Jason, he could not begin to guess. _How like Jason … to put his friends' concerns over his own!_

"A likely hypothesis," he said hoarsely. "Once Tommy has decided on a course of action, he rarely hesitates to implement it, and as he obviously is set on getting the explanations he's indubitably due today …"

"… it's more than likely he was beating up the equipment because he already _has _spoken to Jase, and didn't like what he heard," Rocky finished. "Shit!"

"Uh huh. And knowing Jase, he never breathed a word of what _he's _going through, figuring he owes Tommy big time," Zack groaned. "What a recipe for disaster!"

"Affirmative," Billy nodded, looking unhappy. He was mentally kicking himself all the way back to Aquitar, but decided that _this _time, he was going to deal with his guilt by himself. _Under no circumstances will I burden my friends with my shortcomings again, _he vowed.

Aisha sighed. ""Well, let's hope Tommy won't be _too _hard on Kat."

"He's in love with her," Kim reminded her friend. It hurt to say it out loud, more than it should, but she had to face facts, not give in to unrealistic daydreams of what-might-have-beens. "That's gotta count for something, right?"

"Let's hope so," Adam said soberly. "But listen – now that Tommy's gone, is there any reason we can't continue this inside? I feel we're gonna be talking a long time today – again," he continued with a wry grin, "and I for one would prefer to be comfortable while we're at it. Or at least have something to drink to go with the talking."

"A good suggestion, Adam," Trini approved. "Come on, guys." She stepped up to the Youth enter's door, inviting her friends to join her with a look and a gesture. Shrugging, the others followed.

· · ·

Tommy approached the Hillards' house purposefully. He had a few misgivings about confronting Kat, yes, mostly because he feared what she might tell him – _what if she's leaving me for Jason? _ – but suppressed them in his overwhelming need to get to the bottom of everything. To find out the _truth_. Of one thing he was sure, despite everything that had happened – Kat wouldn't lie to him.

_Kat owes me an explanation. Stuck in the past for long or not, she had no right to just go and shack up with my best friend – having a baby with him, even. There's no excuse for that!_

In the dark hours of night since Saturday, he'd asked himself if he could ever forgive his girlfriend for betraying him like that, but was reluctant to let her go nonetheless. His relationship with the lovely blonde meant too much for him to just toss it out the window without at least trying to understand why she'd done what she had. 

___Besides, Jason told me he was the one who made the first move… _Even feeling as angry and hurt as he did, Tommy reluctantly ackowledged to himself that Jason wouldn't have lied to him, not about something as serious as this. ___He pretty much admitted that he … well, seduced her. In that case, I can't really blame Kat for taking what comfort she could … and she probably felt like she kinda owed him something for protecting her all that time. She's nice like that. And she'd never have made it for two years in the past on her own._

Tommy firmly rejected the idea that Katherine's role in the whole affair had been anything but that of a damsel in distress; after all, she had a habit of often calling on him for help and protection. Resolving to give her at least the benefit of doubt before he made a decision about their future together, he rang the doorbell. Within seconds, he heard someone cross the hallway. 

The door opened, and he was greeted by a subdued-looking Doris Hillard.

"Tommy," she said with a tired smile. "How are you?"

_____Lousy, _he wanted to say. _____Your daughter betrayed me with my best friend. _But good manners, at least, forbade him to utter the words, so he just shrugged.

"Okay. Sorta."

Doris winced slightly, remembering why the young man would be feeling uncomfortable, but opened the door nonetheless. "Um, yes. Of course. Come in, please."

Tommy waited until she'd closed the door again before coming right to the point. "I'd like to … no, I _____need _to talk to Kat."

Doris sighed. "Yes, you do. But … are you sure it can't wait until tomorrow?"

He nodded determinedly. "Yes."

"Very well then. Katherine is in the conservatory out back; you know the way, right?"

"Yeah, thanks." Doris gestured him on towards the living room through which he needed to pass and Tommy took a step forward, but was halted by a touch on his shoulder.

"Just … be gentle with her, please? Kat's not exactly up to a lot right now."

It was the same request Jason's mother had made of him, and Tommy felt his irritation flare. With difficulty, he squashed the impulse to sneer and/or lash out at overprotective parents. _____Why the hell is everyone asking me to be 'gentle'? Your precious babies are all grown up now, for cripes' sake! And they created this mess all by themselves, not me!_

"Sure, no problem," he muttered. "Can I go see her now?" As the question passed his lips, he was uncomfortably suspicious that he might have sounded like a petulant grade-schooler, but didn't really care; his need for an explanation overrode every other consideration. 

"Of course. I'll be in the study if you should need me." With that, Doris let him go and stepped back. Sighing deeply, she returned to her book, knowing that she wouldn't remember a single word she'd attempt to read.

· · ·

Tommy stopped at the French doors leading into the sunny conservatory. Kat was sitting on the small rattan love seat, curled up with her arms wrapped around her knees … like she was freezing to death. What he could see of her face looked pale and drawn. She didn't react to his entry, seemed lost in her own, private little world, the very picture of dejection.

A part of his mind, the one seething with anger and indignation, gloated at the sight. _______Serves her right! _But Tommy silenced that mean little voice. Kat was too obviously miserable. _______As well she should be! _Tommy felt a preverse kind of satisfaction, though, as if her misery somehow vindicated and justified his own. Still, he couldn't help himself softening slightly towards his girlfriend. Not really knowing what to say or how to begin, wanting to avoid startling her, he cleared his throat. There was no reaction, so he did it again, slightly louder.

Still nothing. _______Aw, MAN!_

Somewhat exasperated, Tommy came closer until he stood almost beside the narrow sofa. "Kat?" he called out quietly. 

She didn't even flinch. Just a minute stiffening of her shoulders indicated that Kat had heard him. As if in slow motion, the blonde head lifted and she turned her face fully towards him. Despite himself, Tommy was shocked at the expression in the reddened, swollen blue eyes – they were surrounded by dark circles, looking almost bruised … and held the saddest, most tragic look he had ever seen on another being.

"T-tommy?" she whispered hoarsely.

"Yeah," he replied, warily watching her get up from her huddled position. Kat took a stumbling step towards him.

"Y-you came," she mumbled, a touch of incredulity in her voice. "You finally came!"

Non-plussed, he nodded. "Uh huh. I had to."

"Oh, Tommy!" With a cry that mingled a myriad of emotions – pain, relief, regret, guilt and a host of others he couldn't readily identify, Kat lurched forwards, directly into his arms. Surprised, Tommy could do nothing but catch her before she fell.

"I'm s-sorry," she wailed, clinging to his shoulders. "I never meant to hurt you, I would rather have died than hurt you, but I know I did it anyway, and I never meant to … I'm sorry, so sorry," she babbled repeatedly, sobbing now, as she buried her head against his neck.

"I tried," he murmured, patting the slender back a bit awkwardly. "We didn't know about the time shift at first; we tried everything we could think of, but …"

Kat hardly heard what he said, too lost was she in her own private grief. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she was too exhausted to check them, even though Tommy's red shirt was already becoming soaked. The day had been even worse than she'd feared; burying her baby a second – and final – time, and Jason standing so close beside her at the tiny grave, yet at the same time so infinitely far away, had drained her to the utter limit. Nothing her parents could say or do – and they'd tried everything they could think of until they decided at last that the best they could do was just give her space and time to heal – had helped. Kat only knew that she needed to be held in the worst way, even more so than when she'd given up hope for rescue in the past, and now Tommy was here, he had come at last …

"I needed you so," she mumbled through her tears, so choked-up that Tommy could barely make out the words. "I wanted you to come _so much_, but you never did, and I was so alone … Jason was there, and he cared, and I needed to be held … it was so long, and there seemed to be no hope, and I missed you every day … oh Tommy," she cried, "why didn't you rescue me?"

"I would have if I could," he groaned, overwhelmed with emotions. To learn that Kat had yearned for him, that she'd needed him was like a soothing balm to his own pain. "But we didn't know, we had no idea …"

"We waited so long," Kat hiccuped, hardly hearing him. "There was no one – _no one_ – to help us, we had only each other, and we were so lonely, so tired of waiting … we tried not to give up hope, but after a year …" Kat sobbed again, her voice half-muffled by her tears and Tommy's strong shoulder. "If we had known why you didn't come … but we felt really lost, and when we kissed, it felt so good, so comforting, we didn't want to stop, and …"

Tommy understood only half of Kat's incoherent rambling at best because she was crying so hard. All he heard was, 'I wanted you, you weren't there, I was lonely without you'. Or at least that was what he _wanted_ to hear. He never caught the 'we', or if he did, his mind refused to process it. After what Jason had admitted to him earlier, he simply came to the conclusion that without him, Tommy, to protect or help her, Kat had just reached the end of her tether in the past, that she had been in need of someone –anyone – to comfort her, and Jason had taken advantage of the situation. _My best friend. Yeah, right. Well, no more!_ Instead of being grateful that there had been someone there for Kat at all, Tommy ruthlessly dismissed Jason and their friendship from his mind and instead focussed on the girl in his arms.

Kat was so obviously contrite and regretful, he felt himself gradually softening towards her. If she had really longed only for him, taken up with Jason only out of despair and loneliness, he supposed hecould find it within him to forgive her. _Eventually, anyway._ Tommy knew himself well enough to realize that he wouldn't be able to just shrug off what had happened. But now, seeing that Kat was so deeply affected by everything, he was getting ready to let bygones be bygones. He tightened his arms and cuddled Kat closer to his chest, slowly beginning to relish the feel of her against him again. _This is good. It's been far too long since I held her like this._

Kat sensed the gradual relaxation in Tommy's frame; at first, he had stood stiffly, like a stranger. Now, his embrace was growing warmer, more like she remembered it. The feeling steadied her frazzled nerves and enabled her to stop crying at last. She'd done way too much of that already over the past couple of days. Sighing deeply, she sniffled one last time and laid her head wearily on Tommy's shoulder.

_________This is how it was when Jason comforted me, _a tiny little part of her brain whispered, but she ignored it. Jason was the past – literally – and she wanted Tommy back, craved his forgiveness, or at least his presence. Maybe, if he could find it in himself to look past her betrayal, she could find peace again …

She swallowed hard and eased back a little, looking directly at him.

"Forgive me," she requested hesitantly, her voice still roughened with the tears she'd shed. "I know I have no right to ask it of you, but … if you can believe me … I never stopped loving you. I'm truly sorry for hurting you."

Tommy met her anxious glance, trying to read her intent. What he saw in the blue eyes was a deep grief and pain that probably equalled his own. _I wasn't the only one hurt by what happened,_ he realized. _If I'd been able to come get her, Kat would never have betrayed me. But I wasn't, and Jase took advantage of the situation …it wasn't really Kat's fault. _Deep inside, he knew that the situation couldn't have been this clear-cut, that there might have been other things at work, but he chose not to deal with that in the here and now. What counted was that Katherine still wantedhim, that she was properly contrite, and that with any luck, they could put the whole sorry mess behind them.

_Besides, I won anyway. She's back with me, not with Jason. And she still loves me!_ A small surge of triumph filled him, and when Kat repeated her plea for forgiveness, more anxious now, Tommy came to a decision.

"Sure," he replied, hugging her. He quirked a wry grin. "It'll take a while to forget what happened –" _she's not getting off that easy,_ he couldn't help thinking,"- but I do forgive you."

Kat bit her lower lip, hard, as she felt her shoulders sag in relief. "Thank you," she whispered humbly._ I'll never want to forget my baby anyway. If I do, it'll be like she never lived at all … and she did. She did!_ Cautiously, she dared return Tommy's hug and was glad to feel the answering pressure of his arms around her.

Tommy grunted a little. "Just let's not talk about it anymore, okay?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Kat asked, bewildered.

"It's over and done with. You're back, with me, where you belong. If we're ever to get completely past it, we don't need to rehash everything," Tommy replied firmly. Surely that wasn't too much to ask? He didnot want to hear about what Jason had done, how he'd likely protected Kat from things that went bump in the night and stuff, and most of all he had no interest _ever_ in hearing about the baby. It would just be a reminder of the very thing he wanted to banish from his mind most of all – that his girlfriend had once been intimate with his _former! _best friend. _The sooner she forgets about it, and Jason, the better it'll be. For her, and for both of us._

"I … I guess," Kat murmured sadly, not entirely convinced, but willing to go along with his request anyway. She supposed Tommy had a point; if their relationship should have any chance of surviving, she mustn't remind him of what had transpired between herself and another man. Besides, she owed him for more than that. "If that's the way you want it …" 

"I do. It's the best way," he declared. "Best for us."

"O-okay." Kat gulped. Something about this course of action didn't seem right, but she was too exhausted to put a finger on exactly what, so she let it pass. Maybe at some later day, when they all had calmed down and emotions weren't running so high anymore, there'd be a chance to reconsider. In the meantime, she'd just concentrate on rebuilding her relationship with Tommy, to cope with her grief, to hopefully find a sympathetic ear in Tanya (and a shoulder to cry on if she needed it), and ultimately going back to school in London in a few short weeks.

_More than enough to deal with,_ she mused, feeling herself begin to drift in contentment as Tommy kissed her brow tentatively at first, then with more determination as she made no protest. They sat down on the narrow sofa together, still hugging, when his lips wandered across her cheek towards her mouth. Giving herself gratefully up to that reunion, Kat had one last, slightly cheeky thought before she lost herself in the moment.

_I'll just play Scarlett O'Hara for once._

Tomorrow would be another day. ____________

To Be Continued …


	20. Life Goes On

_**Disclaimer: **As usual. I'm lazy; please look up the previous chapters.  
**Note: **Thanks for staying with me so far, people. Just so you know, this is the last chapter in this story. However, before you collectively get out various sharp, pointy objects and prepare to mutilate, if not kill me (I know this is by no means done!), I'm continuing it in a sequel. The reason for this is simply as follows: the format/theme I've used up to now just doesn't fit right anymore, and so I've decided to end it here and continue in a slightly different vein – something I probably should've done a couple of chapters ago, to be honest. Sorry for that. Still – enjoy, I hope! Happy Easter/Passover/Spring Festival of choice to everyone … and please pass the feedback box on your way out? **DB**_

**Times Present, Times Past **

**Chapter 18: Life Goes On**

**_Angel Grove, early August 1998_**

"Your flight leaves from gate 7b; have a good trip," the girl behind the check-in counter at Angel Grove's small local airport said with a professional smile as she handed back Kat's ticket and passport. "You'll have a 90-minute stopover at Los Angeles International; please follow directions there to reach your connecting flight. Boarding begins in thirty minutes."

Kat gathered her boarding tickets, luggage stubs and purse. "Thank you," she replied mechanically and turned towards her waiting friends. She'd already said good-bye to her father in the morning, before he left for work, and her mother was standing right next to Tommy and Tanya. Smiling uncertainly, Kat rejoined the small group and found herself gathered in a comforting hug by Doris.

"All set, are you? Are you sure you'll be okay?"

She returned the hug. "Yes, Mum," she replied as firmly as she could. "Don't worry; you can see I'm not alone."

"If you were, I'd have cancelled my appointment, honey," Doris said. "You know that, don't you?"

"Yes. Thanks for driving me anyway," Kat murmured. She dreaded leaving – far more so than the first time a scant year ago. Going to London, studying with the Royal Ballet, had been a dream come true at one time, but now? A part of her wanted to go back as badly as ever, to escape all memories of Angel Grove and what she'd been through in the last few months, but another part of her clamored loudly to stay, to _not _leave her daughter's grave … everything and everybody she loved.

_-Mum and Dad … my friends … Tommy…- _

_-And Jason_,- a tiny voice inside her mind whispered, but she refused to listen. _That_ door was closed – permanently. Not by _her _choice, it had been Jason's solitary decision, and Kat still wasn't sure whether he'd been right to sever all contact, whether she ought to be furious with him or to give in to the pain their separation was still causing her.

_-I have no reason to hanker after him. He obviously doesn't want me anymore, and besides, I wouldn't know how to deal with him and Tommy, anyway.-_

She still felt that neither one of them had achieved full closure – not on their daughter's death, not on their relationship. _-Whatever that may have been – or become.- _And while there was a certain relief in not having to deal with all the turmoil, there was also a wish, a _need_ to talk it all through … and hopefully regain peace of mind in the process.

_-I'll have to do that on my own, looks like.- _Kat sighed inwardly. She longed to have someone to confide in, but Tommy was adamant about ignoring her experiences in the past, her mother always got teary-eyed for her daughter, and her friends … well, the only ones she'd feel comfortable to open up to were staying here in Angel Grove, whereas she was on her way back to London and her studies.

"Well, honey, I have to go," Doris said at last. "Are you sure you'll be fine?"

"Absolutely," Kat replied with as much confidence as she could muster. She hoped her smile didn't look as fake as it felt. "I'm hardly alone; the guys will stay with me."

"We sure will, Mrs. Hillard," Tanya smiled, patting her friend on the arm. "We'll see that she doesn't miss her plane. Don't worry."

Doris had to laugh, despite her rather maudlin mood. Kat may have been legally adult, but she was still her beloved baby, and letting her go half a world away wasn't easy – even if it was the second time and she knew she'd get a phone call only a little over twelve hours from now, as soon as Kat reached her dorm. "I won't – at least, no more than any mother. Surely you'll grant me that much?" She hid her deeper fear that something might happen to her daughter despite all reasonable precautions; recent events were still very much on her mind. Doris also knew that she must not be _too _protective – after all, she wanted Katherine to be independent and confident in herself.

"Goodbye, darling," Doris whispered one last time, kissed Kat, then quickly took her leave. She didn't dare prolong the adieus, or she'd never be able to go – or let Kat go, for that matter. She just hoped everything would, indeed, turn out fine.

Katherine watched her mother stride towards the elevators leading to the parking decks with mixed feelings. A part of her wanted to call her back, but she forced the words down. She was _not _a child anymore, nor did she go to a completely strange place. She had made friends in London who'd be waiting for her, and her studies would help her take her mind of things. Or so she hoped.

Still, she was sniffling just a bit, and feeling a little misty-eyed despite her best efforts. Tommy noticed, and placed a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Don't cry," he murmured soothingly. "Remember – your school has internet access. If you need anyone of us, we're just an email away."

"Which reminds me," Tanya interjected, purposely trying for a cheerful note. She pulled a large manila envelope out of her pocket and handed it to her best friend. "Here you go – it's letters from everybody, including addresses, phone numbers, birthdays and email, as far as we know them."

"As if I could forget something like that," Kat smiled, pleased at the thoughtful gesture. She'd made sure she had all the information safely stowed in her purse, but it never hurt to have an extra reminder. Quickly, she tucked the envelope into a compartment of her cabin luggage. "But thanks anyway!"

"You're welcome." The girls hugged.

•••

Slowly, the three wandered through the busy airport towards the correct departure gate. Tommy hovered close to Kat. He really didn't want her to leave, but knew he had no choice. The Royal Ballet unfortunately _was _in London, and he couldn't ask Kat to stay in California – or even the US – just because he wanted it.

_-Just as I couldn't ask Kim to stay for me.-_

The thought came to him unbidden, and he frowned. Not for the first time he wondered if he shouldn't have requested Kim stay anyway when Coach Schmidt made his offer to his ex-girlfriend to train with him in Florida. _-Look how that turned out! She moved right across the country and then left me for another guy. Pan-Globals, my ass!- _Tommy chose to ignore that Kimberly still _was_ in training for that prestigious event; in fact, had gone back early for the pre-games trials. Or that he'd often claimed that he himself would've jumped at the chance if martial arts were represented at the competition and it had been offered to him.

_-But Kat's different. She'd never leave me for someone else just like that, right? Right!- _

Hard on the heels of that thought, however, came the even more unwelcome memory of what Kat had done while she'd been trapped in the past – a memory which Tommy ruthlessly squashed. Again. He was thinking about the events during that period far too often for his liking or peace of mind, and was determined to forget it once and for all. _-Damn. The one time when I want to have a leaky memory, and it doesn't work!- _So, he'd decided to ignore everything. _-Pretend nothing happened, and maybe I – we – can forget about it. Eventually.- _

Once the friends had reached the customs area from where Kat would have to proceed alone, there were the usual jokes, reminders to call/write and concerned questions while they waited.

Kat barely smiled; she _wanted _to take part in the banter, but somehow couldn't bring herself to join in. It hurt too much to leave her home, her friends _-My little grave …- _– and yet she found herself anxious to go, to get as far away from everything and everybody as possible. Shouldn't she long to stay with Tommy, now that she was back from her exile in the past? Or should she be eager to resume her studies in London, to fulfill her life's dream? She just didn't know. And maybe that was hardest to bear.

Soon, the flow of passengers had slowed to a trickle, and the PA system crackled to life.

_"All passengers for Coastal Airlines flight 853, please proceed to your boarding gate. Departure will be in fifteen minutes."_

"That's my flight," Kat murmured, feeling dazed. "I've got to go …"

Tanya hugged her fiercely. "Bye, girlfriend," the yellow-clad girl said, trying for a cheerful tone. "You write us right away, you hear? Or I may have to start stalking the mailman," Tanya added, past a small lump in her throat. She was supposed to be Kat's best friend; why then hadn't she tried harder to talk to her these past few weeks, to help her work through the grief and emotions she had surely felt? That Kat hadn't been very forthcoming – in fact seemed to have actively _avoided _any heart-to-heart talks – had never stopped her before. Now, when she looked into those blue eyes, the shadows in their depths screamed to be dispelled. _-Too late. Darn it!-_

"I'll do my best," Kat said with a smile that was only slightly forced. "Expect my first letter a week from today at the latest."

"You _will_ write as soon as possible, right?"

"Any way I can," Kat promised her best friend. She looked towards the gate; the line at Customs had grown short by now, and it was time for her to say her final good-byes. "I'd better leave; it's kind of a long walk to the gate from here."

"Right. Bye!"

Another quick farewell, then Tanya retreated so that only Tommy was left with Kat. He slipped a propietary arm around her waist and slowly led her towards the barrier. Only two families and a businessman were ahead of her.

He pulled Kat close. "I _hate _to see you go," he murmured into her ear.

"I don't want to leave either," she hiccuped, close to tears now.

"I wish you could stay here with me," Tommy added, as if he hadn't heard.

"So do I, but …"

"Couldn't you transfer, or something? At least to a place somewhere in this country? That way, we could see each other during semester breaks, or I could visit when racing season is over …"

_-Doesn't he know anything about my training?- _ "Tommy – I have a scholarship. One that is specifically linked to the Royal Ballet Academy in London. Even if I were accepted at, say, Juilliard, there's no way I could afford the tuition," Kat explained patiently … and not for the first time. "My parents would have to pay close to $40,000 a year _and_ carry full medical insurance for me. And that's if I can get by in an expensive place like New York on an estimated $2,500 during that time. As a Commonwealth citizen, I get an extra reduction in London in addition to my scholarship."

Tommy had the grace to blush as he winced. He knew an education at these prestigious schools didn't come cheaply, but he'd had no idea it was _that _expensive. Still, he wasn't prepared to give up yet. "There's no other school you could go to?"

Kat just looked at him. "Would _you _give up an Ivy League college for something less?"

He sighed. "I guess not. Sorry I asked."

"It's okay; I wish I was staying closer to home, too – I know I'm going to miss all of you terribly – but it can't be helped."

Only one person was ahead of Kat now, and the customs official looked at her expectantly.

Shrugging, Tommy hugged her again. "Well … good-bye then. Have a safe flight."

"I'm sure I will," Kat replied, her smile rather wobbly. "Drive carefully, both on and off track."

He just nodded. "Promise."

A last kiss, then he let her go. "Call, email, whatever as soon as possible, okay?"

"Of course. Bye, Tommy." Kat resolutely put her carry-on bag onto the conveyor belt to the scanner and stepped forward, handing her ticket and boarding pass to the uniformed woman. She could feel his eyes on her back, but refrained from turning around one last time – the prolongued rounds of leave-taking last night and today hadn't been easy, and all she wanted now was to get away. She did hear him call a final good-bye after her, however.

"Bye, Kat!"

She just waved and went through the metal detector, collected her things and disappeared down the passageway to her flight lounge.

···

Tommy joined Tanya when he could no longer see the blond locks. "Man, I _really _hate to let her go. Damn the Royal Ballet Academy and that scholarship anyway!"

Tanya glanced at him reproachfully. "It's her childhood dream to dance," she murmured. "Even more than diving at the Pan-Globals was. Do you really begrudge her the chance to go to one of the best ballet schools?"

"Well, no, but … I can't help remembering what being separated from Kim did to us," he mumbled. "And Kat is going even further away."

"Okay, granted, but Kat isn't Kimberly. She's not going to go looking for somebody else in London, if that's what you're worried about."

That was precisely what Tommy feared, especially in light of recent (or would that rather be past?) events, but …

_-No. Let's not go there. I asked Kat to forget all about that; the least I can do is try and do it myself.-_

"I know," he just said curtly. "But there's nothing wrong with wishing she at least stayed in the country, is there? Keeping in touch is going to be a total bitch, what with the time difference and my racing schedule. When am _I_ going to have access to a computer? It's going to be difficult enough to have regular mail catch up with me."

There were several remarks Tanya could have made, starting with how selfish she thought Tommy was being, but she restrained herself. After all, Katherine was going to be most affected by the distance. Tommy at least had a semi-decent chance to hear from their friends regularly if he cared to; Kat was going to be all by herself in a foreign country, with not even family close by.

As the two slowly vended their way through the busy airport to the parking decks, she decided that now was as good an opportunity as any to tell Tommy something he had a right to know.

"There's something I have to tell you, Tommy," she said neutrally. He gave her a sideways look, not fooled by her casual tone.

"Sounds kinda ominous."

"It isn't; it's just … that envelope I gave Kat? There are letters in it from _everybody_."

He frowned, not understanding. "Yeah, so?"

Tanya heaved an exasperated sigh. Really, did she _have _to spell it out for him? "By everybody, I meant it included a message from Jason," she explained carefully, almost expecting an explosion from her former leader. It didn't come, but Tommy did stop in his tracks and there was a sudden, angry light in his eyes.

"What?" he hissed.

Unfazed, Tanya stared back. "Yes. Whatever else you may choose to believe, he still _is _Kat's friend – as much as Rocky or Adam."

_-Rocky or Adam never slept with my girlfriend!-_

"How _dare _you? What-"

Tanya interrupted him. "Stop it right there, Tommy. I've thought about this carefully, and couldn't find any reason _not _to include his message with the others'. And before you ask, yes, I've read it, and there was nothing in his letter you could possibly object to. _Nothing_," she repeated for emphasis.

Tommy stalked off. "What the hell has he to say to Kat, anyway?" he fumed.

More sedately, Tanya followed. "Sorry, but I'm not going to tell you. All the messages are meant to be private, after all, and I haven't seen any of the others. But trust me when I tell you it's just from one _friend _to another." Her expression was adamant, making it clear that she wasn't going to budge on the issue.

Tommy desperately wanted to rip into Tanya, to tell her she had no right to keep the message content from him, to claim that _Jason _had no right to write a message to Kat – _his _girlfriend! – in the first place, but knew it would be wasted effort. Tanya had very decided views on what was right or wrong, and if she said the note was innocuous, Tommy knew he could believe her. Still, it rankled. A lot.

Not trusting himself to comment further, he hunted up his car and drove both of them back to Angel Grove in sullen silence.

···

The in-flight meal on the London-bound plane had been served, and at long last Kat thought she might have enough peace to take a look at the envelope Tanya had given her. She'd been dying of curiosity ever since she'd tucked it into her cabin luggage, but had wanted to take her time over her friends' messages, not be interrupted at any time by a flight attendant or the need to be somewhere at a certain time. Now, she would have several hours, and as the seat next to hers was thankfully empty, she was eager to take a look.

A handful of smaller envelopes slid onto her lap, as different as the people who had written the messages inside. Carefully, she opened one after the other in the sequence they'd been stacked.

Aisha's message was mostly girl talk. She smiled as she read the list of shops she insisted she check out, and was grateful for the recommendations what small gifts she might choose for everyone back home come Christmas. Trini had drawn on her experiences at the Peace Conference and compiled a number of addresses where Kat could get specific information on a variety of subjects geared to her interests and hobbies. Rocky's letter was as friendly and supportive as he himself, full of good cheer and joking tidbits. Adam, thoughtful as ever, had looked up events like concerts and exhibitions for the upcoming fall season; Zack sent her a list of out-of-the-ordinary activities in London, like a guided tour tracing Sherlock Holmes.

Kat nodded appreciatively as she read through both lists. It wasn't as if she couldn't have found out about this herself, but now she wouldn't have to go through a large number of guide books and other publications. Time and funds permitting, she was looking forward to following quite a few of their suggestions.

Next came Justin's message. It read slightly awkward – not surprisingly, given his age, but she still treasured every kind word. A pity that she wouldn't be there to watch his progress, as a Ranger, student and person!

Billy had written only a short personal note, but he was giving her something truly useful – her father had promised to buy her her own computer for Christmas, so Billy had done some research on models, prices and the like, listing exactly what she should be looking for. It would come in very handy once she started shopping, she was sure.

Kimberly's letter … Kat didn't rightly know whether to be reassured or worried by it. Her predecessor briefly told her to have fun, but then went on to say that she would be keeping an eye on Tommy. Sure, Kim also promised that she wasn't trying to intrude on their relationship, just that Tommy might need someone to talk to with her gone, and she was volunteering just in case. Kat frowned; why would her boyfriend turn toward his ex? Couldn't he talk to another guy?

_-Stupid. The only guy he'd ever consider opening up to is Jason, and you know why he's definitely out of the picture.-_

So she should be grateful to Kim, right?

_-I suppose so …-_

Kat sighed. She _was _thankful that somebody would be there for Tommy, but … Resolutely, she tamped down on a vague resentment. If Kimberly hadn't dumped Tommy in the first place, she now wouldn't have to worry that he might still be carrying a torch for her. _-Then again, if they hadn't broken up, he and I would never have got together.- _Since there was nothing else she could do anyway, Kat resolved to trust both Tommy and Kimberly. If nothing else, they were too honorable to go behind her back … _and _Kim was back in Florida. Quite out of temptation's way.

To distract herself from a definitely unwelcome train of thought, she opened the next-to-last message. Tanya ... whose letter, as expected, was warm, understanding and just full of friendship. But apart from sending her the usual good wishes and so on, she was going all big sister on her, telling her to be careful, to keep in touch, and that she promised to send regular accounts on everybody's doings. The word 'everybody' was underlined, and Kat took that to mean that Tanya meant Tommy and Kimberly. _-And Jason,- _a little voice at the back of her mind murmured, almost too softly to hear. Kat chose to ignore the comment. If she ever was to get past her connection with Jason – other than the fact that he belonged to the select little group of former Rangers – she _had _to stop thinking about him at the slightest provocation.

_-And if I keep telling myself that, I may even succeed ... in a million years or so,- _Kat thought morosely to herself. Only to find her good intentions shot to pieces when she unfolded the sheet in the last envelope.

"_Dear Kat –_

_I hope you'll have the best of time in London. I know how much winning that scholarship means to you, and that you're fulfilling your childhood dream by studying with the Royal Ballet. So I wish you lots of luck and as much success as it's possible for you to achieve, both professionally and in your life in general. I know that all of your friends will be thinking of you, just as we think of Kimberly and everybody else who's moved away. Please try and spare a thought or two on occasion for us as well, okay?_

_Best wishes, Jason."_

Katherine read the brief note four times, and afterwards felt torn between relief, confusion and – right at the moment – exasperation. That was it? He had nothing more to say to her than some generic, bland, insipid well-wishing? Who was she anyway, his great-aunt, or a distant cousin who got a postcard out of obligation, or something?

_-Don't I mean anything more to him than that? Has he completely forgotten what we went through together?-_

Thoroughly put out, she crumpled up the note and stuck it into the seat pocket before her – only to fish it back a few minutes later. Hating herself for it, she smoothed the single sheet as best she could and reread the brief missive.

_-Why has he written something so impersonal? It's not as if anybody else is going to look at my personal messages!-_

A bit of reflection brought a possible answer. _-Tommy hasn't included a message of his own because he's promised to write a real letter as soon as he can … but he's seen Tanya give me the envelope, and I'm sure he knows what was inside. And knowing him, he's going to ask what the others have written to me – out of curiosity, if nothing else. The others are all innocuous enough; I can tell him with a clear conscience about the contents. And if he asks if there was a message from Jason as well, I can tell him yes, but that it was totally harmless and actually less personal than the others. I can even show the letter to him and won't have to fear he'll get angry or something.-_

The more Katherine thought about it, the more likely an explanation it seemed to be. As Jason knew Tommy – and her – very well, it was also likely that he just might have anticipated that very scenario and worded his message accordingly, thus sparing her any possible embarrassment or the need for justification. _-It's just what a friend would write to another; not a love letter or whatnot in the least.- _Which cast an entirely different light on the matter.

Carefully, she read through the few sentences again. They seemed much friendlier now somehow, while still remaining essentially harmless. However, she _still _couldn't detect any truly personal undertone, which left her feeling equally relieved and frustrated.

_-It's nice that Jason is looking out for me, but he should know by now that I can take care of myself. He needn't have been this careful!- _

But he had … and that seemed to be definitely _that_. With a sigh, Kat slowly folded her friends' notes back into their respective envelopes, then stowed them into her purse. She leaned back, fastened her seatbelt once more just in case and put her seat into a reclining position. As most of the passengers around her were either engrossed in quiet conversation, reading, watching the in-flight movie or seemed to be settling in for the night, she decided to try and do the same. Wearily, she curled up in her seat as best she could and closed her eyes, hoping sleep would come. If it didn't … it was going to be a _long _flight.

Kat stifled a sob. She'd get through this somehow – her education, her studying in another country, the separation from everything and everybody she loved. She had to, or everything she'd gone through, had hoped for and dreamed of would count for nothing.

Even if it meant she had to go it alone.

···

Jason returned home, let himself quietly into the house and went up to his room without checking in with his parents. He had things to think about, decisions to make, and he needed some time alone for that. Lying down on his bed, he reviewed the afternoon's events once more in his mind.

---

He'd gone early to meet his friends at the Youth Center; everything had been fine at first. There had been a momentary hubbub when the Turbo Rangers had to dash off for yet another monster attack launched by Divatox, but all things considered, it had been time well spent. Of course the former Rangers had shared wry (and slightly envious) looks as they'd heard the communicators go off.

"Damn, I never knew Alpha's alerts were this loud," Zack had muttered.

"Yeah – it's a miracle nobody else noticed," Tanya commented. "I know the sound startled _me _something fierce in the beginning, and I _knew _what it meant."

Adam nodded, then shrugged. "Hey, there are so many people using pagers these days for all sorts of things … folks likely just shrug it off as one of these 'teenage things'," he grinned, making quotation marks in the air with his fingers.

"Uh huh. And with mobile phones becoming more affordable, too, I think in a short time we'll be wishing for the 'good old days' – when all kinds of signals will be going off at every corner," Trini added. She grimaced comically at her own choice of words.

"Don't say that," Aisha muttered.

"Why not? It's true; just look at the predictions and sales numbers from the communications companies. They're already making millions off the new technologies."

"Maybe," the former Yellow Ninja Ranger said. "It's just … it makes us sound so …well, _old_, just because we don't have every new gadget yet," she pouted, making the group chuckle.

"Poor 'Isha, getting behind the times before she's even twenty," Jason teased her, then quickly ducked away from her playful swat. The conversation became very animated as they each tried to come up with more and more outrageous predictions for future developments, and there was much laughter all around. Jason had enjoyed himself immensely … until a shadow fell over the group.

That shadow was about six feet tall, had long brown hair and went by the name of Tommy Oliver.

Tommy had arrived late, as he'd been out for a practice run at his uncle's race track, and as soon as he joined the gang, all the fun and laughter came to a crashing halt.

Although Zack and Rocky tried valiantly to keep the jokes coming and the girls made several attempts to bring him in on the conversation, it didn't work. Sure, they were nine people gathering around 'their' table, but the group just wasn't large enough to overlook that Tommy was completely ignoring Jason's presence altogether – even to the point of rudeness. He wouldn't look at Jason, would certainly not speak to him, and if Jason made a remark pretended as if he hadn't heard. Which made an already uncomfortable situation even more so.

Jason had tried not to let Tommy's attitude bother him – he still honestly thought his erstwhile best friend was entitled to his resentment of him – but when the friends were trying to make plans for the weekend, things completely went to hell in a handbasket.

Billy had suggested they go once more to the Natural History Museum; there was another exhibition of international crafts that touched on several of their combined heritages and sounded very interesting to all of them.

"How about I pick up Tanya and Aisha, Rocky can drive by Tommy's house and Billy, you won't mind meeting Zack, Trini and Jason, do you?" Adam proposed, trying to arrange the car pooling. Billy was about to consent when Tommy's cold, implacable voice cut through their animated chatter.

"If _he's_ coming, I'm staying home." He wasn't even looking at Jason when he said it, but it was quite clear to all who 'he' was. "And that goes for _all _outings."

The shocked silence around the table was deafening, and beyond awkward.

"Well, I suppose we can go separately," Adam murmured, trying to smooth the waters. "Say, half of us go in the morning, the others in the afternoon …"

"Yeah; it might even be easier," Rocky jumped in to help. "It's always so difficult, trying to look at an exhibit with over half a dozen people …"

"Sure; then we could meet here afterwards and compare notes," Tanya added brightly. "I'm sure Lt. Stone won't mind if we had pizza delivered, or something."

Jason said nothing, but he'd gone pale. He was watching Tommy's averted face intently and could read his hostile posture like a book. There was no way Tommy would agree even to this; he hadn't meant he'd stay away just from the trip to the museum, but permanently from the group as long as the others included both of them in their plans.

It hurt more than he'd imagined. Jason knew that his friends would try to move heaven and earth to make things work, but it really was an untenable situation. _He _had wronged Tommy, and it wasn't fair to the rest if they had to bear the consequences as well when it should only be him. Sure, at least Trini, Billy and Zack would stay loyal to him over Tommy even though they still weren't in possession of the whole picture, but Billy had developed equally strong ties to their successors; he couldn't force him to choose between old and new friends. Which left Jason with only one option – if he didn't want to tear his friends apart as a group, he would have to be the one to leave.

He thought wryly of a line from one of his favorite movies – 'The good of the many outweighs the good of the few'. He had eight (seven, not counting Tommy) good friends in front of him, and he was only one. _-Which makes them the 'many' and me the 'few'.- _ Jason sighed silently. _-No contest, really.- _He drew a deep breath.

"It's okay. I'll stay home," he said quietly. There was a moment of stunned disbelief, then Tanya protested. _-Bless her!- _

"Jason, no – surely we can work something out! Can't we?" she implored the others.

But he'd made his decision. Giving her a fleeting smile, Jason pushed back his chair and got up. "Maybe, but you won't have to. I'm not going."

"Jase …" Trini murmured, looking very unhappy, but unable to find an alternative. He patted her shoulder.

"It's okay, Trini. Give me a call if you have the time, okay? Anyone," he remembered to add to the group. "Seeya, guys."

Before he could reconsider or let himself be persuaded into changing his mind, Jason quickly left the Youth Center.

---

That had been several hours ago, and Jason had spent the walk home and the time since in serious thought. There was no doubt in his mind – and he was sure most of his friends would reluctantly agree – that Tommy's attitude wasn't likely to change anytime soon. And as it was because of him, of what he'd inadvertently done to destroy their former friendship, Jason saw it as his duty to do as much as he could to rectify the situation.

_-As long as we're both around, it's gonna be awkward for the others. Dancing on eggshells around Tommy, trying not to offend me, constantly having to choose between him and myself.-_

Knowing his friends as he did, Jason realized full well that that was exactly what would happen.

_-I can't do that to them. They deserve better from me.-_

The only problem was, all of them were staying in Angel Grove, or close by. Only Kim and Katherine had moved away, and maybe Billy would, too, once he decided on which Ivy League school to attend. But the rest? Rocky was working in Stone Canyon – practically next door. Aisha and Zack had enrolled at AGU and would be living right in town, Tanya and Adam would be studying in Los Angeles and visit home every weekend. And Tommy was also still living at home while he was in training. As soon as John Rush decided he was good enough for NASCAR he'd be on the road a lot, but who knew when that would happen!

Jason had applied to AGU as well, as it would allow him to keep expenses down as much as possible. Also, he could earn extra money by helping out with his father's construction business. If he moved away, it would change his situation completely … and involve some major rearranging and rethinking of his finances.

_-It's the only way, though …-_

He'd dreamed about attending Radford University in Virginia; the college offered an excellent study course in Health Education, Sports and Fitness – and they even had special classes in Martial Arts, with a highly-ranked instructor. It would provide him with a variety of choices for his eventual professional life, but the tuition was considerably higher than at a local college, he'd have to pay more for living expenses, find a job … in short, Jason hadn't wanted to put that much of a strain on his parents and had thus opted against this dream, deciding that he would go at it in a different, less costly way. However, moving across the country from California to the Blue Ridge Mountains sounded like the best choice if he wanted to protect his friends as well as fulfilling his ambition. The big question was, would it be possible for him to do so?

With a sigh, he rolled off his bed and went downstairs. Dinner was on the table, and he'd have to have a serious talk with his parents afterwards. With any luck, Jason would leave Angel Grove behind for the fall term in September. Until then, he'd find a way to juggle both his friends' loyalties and Tommy's hostility.

Even if it meant that more often than not he'd be alone.

**The End.**

_(To Be Continued soon in _

_**"Times Past, Times Future"**)_

_(**Note II: **There really IS a Martial Arts program at Radford University; it seemed the perfect choice as an out-of-state college for Jason, IMO. If you're interested, take a look at their website: _


End file.
